Choir Room Heroes
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Something that can't be explained happens to the original five New Directions students in the Choir Room. After the event, things become different. The Gleeks had always been special, but now the group of misfit teenagers find themselves with new special powers. Also, Kurt and Puck are totally into each other but refuse to admit it.
1. Sit Down We're Rocking the Boat

**Disclaimer – I've said it before, I'll say it again, I do not own Glee**

**Hello out there**

**So, I'm trying to write something a little different to my usual here. Basically, a group of teenagers get some mysterious powers. You could argue that it's a bit 'Power Rangers', or a bit 'Heroes', or 'Misfits', or 'X-men' and probably loads of other things, even a few 'Buffy' similarities if you're a big enough fan to spot them, so I'll just state now that anything that might seem familiar to something else is either purely coincidental or it was inspired by something else and the original idea did not come from me, I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, you know the drill.**

**Also, this will have a Kurt Hummel / Noah Puckerman romance, if that bothers you then don't waste your time here as this isn't the place for you. However, if you love a bit of PucKurt then welcome and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 – Sit Down We're Rocking the Boat**

The piano was covered in Rachel Berry's sheet music, gold star stickers shining on the top right corner of every page. A pair of purple platform boots had been kicked away under the piano. The shoes belonged to Mercedes Jones and upon entering the Choir Room the girl had loudly complained how they were absolutely murdering her feet. One quick strum of the guitar was enough for Artie Abram's to realise it was out of tune. After pushing his glasses further up his nose, he set to work on tuning the guitar correctly. Phone in hand, Kurt Hummel used the reflection of the screen to smooth out his hair and adjust the royal purple fashion scarf around his throat. Quietly hovering in the background was the painfully shy and stuttering Tina Cohen-Chang, dressed head to toe in black like a creature of the night.

"La, la, la, la, la… me, me, me, me, me…" Rachel exercised her vocal chords, her eyes shut tight in concentration as she pushed herself to achieve a higher register (the likes of which Kurt Hummel could do in his sleep).

Feeling her competitive streak kick in, Mercedes practised her vocal runs, deliberately singing over Rachel much to the shorter girl's chagrin.

"Looks like we got some competition, Yo," Artie commented, his guitar finally tuned appropriately.

"I would hardly consider Mercedes' style of singing to be on a competitive level with me," Rachel said. "No genre of music can compete with the art and sophistication of Broadway. Just like Whitney and Beyonce could never compete with the time honoured greats such as Barbra Streisand, Bernadette Peters, and myself of course."

"Oh hell to the no," Mercedes retaliated snapping her fingers with full-on attitude as Tina, Kurt and Artie looked on. "You might be good, hot mama," she told Rachel. "But even your best show tune isn't any match for my chocolate thunder."

Hand over her heart, Rachel gasped looking deeply scandalised.

"I am the star of this Glee Club," Rachel insisted arrogantly. "And I'm going to prove it right here, right now. Sing-off!" she demanded dramatically with her hands on her hips.

"Oooh, vocal cat-fight," Artie announced, clearly amused by the turn of events.

"Tina, Kurt, feel free to sway in the background behind me and gaze at me with wonder," Rachel told them.

"I refuse to look at that hideous animal sweater directly," Kurt commented as he busied himself with his phone. "You're also annoying and I don't like you."

"You're just threatened by my superior talent," Rachel retorted and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Tina, come sway behind me."

"I d-d-don't think so," Tina replied. "I'm t-team Mer-Mercedes."

"Fine," Rachel huffed while Mercedes smiled smugly. "You can all be on team Mercedes. I hope you're not sore losers because there is only one possible outcome of this sing-off and that will be me graciously accepting my most deserved victory."

"Just get ready to sing, white girl," Mercedes stated. "Artie, do I even have to tell you what song?"

"Hell no, I got your tune, girl," Artie replied as he started strumming on his guitar.

The vocal battle began; Mercedes' vocal acrobatics as wild and manic as Rachel's facial expressions. Looking to one another, Kurt and Tina shared an eye-roll.

"You know if R-Rachel isn't de-declared w-w-winner she'll q-quit again," Tina stuttered out.

"True," Kurt acknowledged. "Then she'll be back demanding the spotlight again before another person has a chance to sing so much as two lines of a solo."

"I think they're b-both really good," Tina said fairly. "B-but I'm k-kind of getting a headache."

"Me too," Kurt sighed. "Let's get out of here and go to the mall. I could use your assistance in picking out some artful Gothic accessory pieces to match my new bondage pants."

The pair were preparing to exit the Choir Room when the air suddenly went unnaturally cold. The change was so sudden that Rachel and Mercedes abandoned their sing-off and Artie ceased strumming on his guitar.

"It's cold," Rachel stated unnecessarily.

Without warning, the door to the Choir Room slammed shut, making the five occupants of the room shriek in shock. Moving forward, Kurt twisted the handle and pushed determinedly against the wood but to no avail.

"I can't open it," Kurt gritted out.

"Argh!" Tina screamed in fright when the lights went out.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked in a panicked voice.

"Everybody just stay calm," Kurt advised.

"Dude, I don't like this," Mercedes said.

"It's probably just guys on the football team playing a prank," Artie reasoned.

"What should we d-do?" Tina asked.

"Someone help me with the door," Kurt requested and Mercedes and Tina both joined him in trying to force the door open.

"Why won't it open?" Tina asked helplessly.

"It must be barricaded on the other side," Kurt decided wiping his brow and giving up on trying to open the door. "I'll try the window."

"Be careful," Rachel told him as she watched his silhouette cross the room.

"Any luck?" Artie asked after several seconds.

"No," Kurt replied in a defeated tone.

"Oh, we're trapped!" Rachel exclaimed collapsing to her knees.

"Get a grip," Kurt huffed. "This is no time for your cringe-worthy dramatics."

"Guys," Tina said timidly. "I don't… I d-don't really l-l-like the dar-dark," she admitted.

"Don't worry," Mercedes soothed wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "We're all gonna be ok. I promise."

"Damn it," Kurt complained.

"Kurt?" Artie asked.

"I can't get a signal," Kurt informed them as he moved about the room with his phone. "This doesn't make sense. My phone was fully receptive a minute ago."

"I don't like this," Tina said quietly.

"Me either," Artie agreed.

"I only wanted to sing," Rachel sighed.

"What do we do?" Mercedes asked.

"I guess we just have to wait it out," Kurt answered taking careful steps towards the centre of the room. He could make out Rachel kneeling on the floor, Artie very close to her in his wheelchair. With a sigh, he sat down between them, Mercedes and Tina joining them soon after to form a circle. "We shouldn't be here too much longer," Kurt said when he heard a small sniffle, possibly from Tina. "Mr. Schue will be along any minute, I'm sure."

"If not him then definitely Finn or one of the others," Artie added.

"Yeah, any minute now," Kurt said trying to sound reassuring.

"What if this isn't just happening in the Choir Room?" Rachel asked. "What if it's all over the school? What if we're trapped here forever?"

"Rachel, please, calm down," Kurt snapped at her. "Your hysteria is not helping."

"But…" she tried to argue.

"Be quiet, Rachel," the other four huffed together and the girl fell silent.

The group of five sat silently in their circle, shivering in the cold temperature of the room.

"D-do you hear that?" Tina asked in a whisper.

"Hear what?" Artie asked.

"A… a kind of crackling n-noise," Tina answered.

"I don't hear anything," Artie said.

"Wait, I hear it too," Rachel spoke up. "It sounds like its coming from above."

As one, the original five members of the New Directions looked up to the ceiling. In the blink of an eye, a spark of light burst into life before fading, so fast that only Rachel and Mercedes caught sight of it.

"I thought I just saw…" Mercedes began but she never finished her sentence.

A louder crackling noise sounded in the room and frazzles of blue light forked above their heads. Before either student could comment on the odd happenings, five flashes of electric blue light struck out at each individual, the force of the hit lifting them a few meters in the air before they crashed into an unconscious heap on the floor.

**So… worth continuing?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	2. A Little More than Cuts and Bruises

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thank you all for such an enthusiastic response to the first chapter, hope you enjoy the next**

**Chapter 2 – A Little More than Cuts and Bruises**

In the corridor, Santana, Brittany and Quinn were standing with their hands on their hips, dressed head to toe in their Cheerio uniforms, waiting impatiently for Mr. Schue to open the Choir Room door.

"This is just embarrassing," Santana muttered as the teacher tried barging the door open with his shoulder.

"Why don't you let me try and open it, Mr. Schue?" Quinn asked. "I've always been pretty handy with a nail file."

"Girls, please, this is a job for the men," Mr. Schue told her before backing away from the door and then running at it to try and get it open.

The trio of girls watched on as the Spanish teacher crumpled to the floor.

"Well, well, William," Coach Sylvester's voice drawled out as she approached in her blue tracksuit. "It seems I underestimated your abilities for failure. Now, I knew you couldn't possibly coach the Glee Club to any kind of victory but I always assumed you capable of opening a door. I can only assume you stood too long in the line for wild spaghetti hair and missed out completely on the line for masculinity."

"Shut up, Sue," he grumbled.

"Looks like he missed out on the line of good come-backs too," Santana sniggered to the two blondes standing either side of her.

"Try again, William," Sue suggested. "It's funny when you fall over and I didn't see it properly the first time."

"This is no time for your jokes, Sue," he replied. "I think some of the kids are in there."

"Alright, move over, I'll open the door," Sue said shoving Mr. Schue out of the way. She pushed heavily against the door but had no more luck opening it than her colleague did. "What do you know, Spaghetti Hair, it really is stuck. I guess your kids will just have to survive on their own."

"We should report this to Figgins," Mr. Schue said. "Maybe we can get a locksmith out here."

"I don't care what you do, William," Sue replied. "I was bored of this situation ten minutes before it even happened. Girls," she turned to the three cheerleaders. "Today's Glee Club rehearsal will have to be postponed. So you three can make yourselves useful and spend the next hour polishing my trophies. Lead the way, Q," she instructed. "Nice talking to you, Butt-Chin."

Mr. Schue huffed as the formidable Cheerleading Coach escorted the three Cheerio's away. He continued his efforts with the door, sweat beading on his forehead, until Finn, Puck, Mike and Matt made an appearance.

"Um, are you ok, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked watching the teacher try to shoulder the door open.

"Need help with that?" Puck gestured to the door.

"No, it's ok, boys, I can do this," Mr. Schue insisted and the four teenagers looked on as he made further failed attempts to open the door.

"Seriously, Mr. Schue, I can break into anything," Puck said.

"Fine," Mr. Schue sighed stepping away and wiping his brow. "Fine, go ahead."

As Puck prepared to aim a hard kick at the door, it swung open of its own accord.

"That was weird," Finn commented at the same time Mike exclaimed "That was awesome."

"Mr. Schue," Puck said as he stepped into the Choir Room and spotted the five unconscious bodies. "You might wanna run and get the School Nurse."

"Oh god," Mr. Schue gripped at his hair looking a little panicked. "Finn, Puck, you boys stay here," he instructed. "Mike, Matt, run and get the Nurse. I'll try and find Figgins."

Stepping further into the room, Puck knelt by Rachel's unconscious form and quickly pulled her skirt back down to protect her modesty. He then brushed the hair off her face and leaned in to check she was breathing.

"Are they… dead?" Finn asked in a whisper.

"Just unconscious," Puck answered. "Give me some help, dude."

Together, Puck and Finn lifted Rachel off of the top of the pile and laid her carefully on the carpet.

"Shit, what's the recovery position?" Puck asked.

"I'm not sure," Finn admitted. "But she looks ok like that."

"Come on, help me with Asian Chick," Puck ordered.

"Ouch," Finn hissed as they placed Tina a foot away from Rachel. "Her nails are really sharp," he said showing the scratch on his arm from where he'd caught it on Tina's fingernails.

"Man up, Finnessa," Puck retorted.

"What do you think happened?" Finn asked as they moved Artie.

"No idea," Puck replied distractedly as he readjusted the glasses on Artie's face.

They heaved Mercedes off of Kurt and set her down with the others, Puck taking care to cradle her head and place it gently on the carpet.

"She's not wearing shoes," Finn observed.

"Maybe it's a fashion thing," Puck shrugged before picking Kurt up singlehandedly. "Hummel's bleeding," he said noticing the wound at his temple.

"Is it bad?" Finn asked.

"I don't think so," Puck replied setting him down carefully and wiping the blood away with his sleeve.

"Looks like Artie's wheelchair got busted," Finn said.

"Can you fix it?" Puck asked.

Quietly, Finn kneeled down by the wheelchair and furrowed his brow in concentration as he tried to fix the wheel back on.

"I think I've got it," Finn said. "There," he grinned in triumph.

"Nice job, bro," Puck complimented. _Fuck, I hope the dorks are ok, _Puck thought.

"Fine," Rachel wheezed out slowly sitting up. "I'm… I'm fine."

"Hey, Rachel, what happened?" Finn asked moving over to her as she rubbed at her head.

"I was singing," she answered and Puck rolled his eyes. "Did the football team play a prank on us?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Finn told her just as Mike and Matt returned with the School Nurse in toe.

Seeing that Rachel was sitting up and speaking, the Nurse moved past her to check on Tina and then the others.

"Are they ok?" Mike asked as he stood over Tina and looked down at her prone form.

"I believe so," the Nurse answered. "They're just unconscious but aside from that they seem to be ok. I just don't understand why they all passed out in the first place."

"Oh damn," Mercedes groaned as she woke up, her head feeling heavy.

"Ow," Tina yelped as she sat up, cradling her mouth from having accidentally bit her lip and causing it to bleed. The Nurse moved towards her and tended to her cut lip.

As Mr. Schue entered with Principal Figgins, Kurt and Artie woke up.

"What has been going on in here, William?" Figgins asked looking at the students on the floor, Tina with her cut lip and Kurt with drying blood on the side of his head. "You are responsible for these children. It is your duty to keep them safe while they are on the school premises. Their parents could file a lawsuit over this."

"Are you kids ok?" Mr. Schue asked lifting Artie up and setting him back in his wheelchair.

"I think we're all ok, thanks Mr. Schue," Artie said slipping off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes.

"Thankfully it's just a few cuts and bruises," the Nurse said as she carefully placed a band aid over Kurt's cut. "No lasting damage. The children are fine."

"What exactly happened?" Mr. Schue asked and the Nurse looked around at the confused expressions on the students' faces.

"I honestly don't know," the Nurse answered before leaving.

"Make sure their parents don't come knocking on my door, William," Figgins said before he exited, eyeing Tina warily on his way out.

"Are you sure you're all ok?" Mr. Schue asked looking around at the five original members of the Glee Club. "Artie?" he asked looking to the boy in concern as he continued to rub at his eyes.

"I'm ok," Artie answered hooking his glasses back on and squinting before removing them, finding that his vision was better without his glasses. He rested one hand on his leg and felt a sparkle of electricity that made his breath hitch. _This is weird, _he thought.

"So weird," Rachel said and Artie frowned feeling certain that he hadn't spoken out loud. "I'm not entirely sure that I like the Choir Room anymore."

"The… the l-light… it h-hurts my eyes," Tina admitted.

"Here," Kurt offered handing over the pair of shades he had in his satchel.

"Thanks," Tina replied slipping them on.

"Ok, I think we should cancel Glee rehearsal for the day," Mr. Schue said. "I'm going to call all your parents to come and pick you up. You should go home and get some rest." He squeezed Kurt's shoulder as he passed him and entered his office so he could call his students' parents.

Mike and Matt took their leave but Puck and Finn remained. Hands in his pockets, Finn shuffled closer to Rachel to ask if she was ok. Puck leaned up against a wall looking around at the others and wondering what had happened to them.

"Your parents are on their way," Mr. Schue declared.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Mercedes said politely before crawling under the piano to grab her shoes and put them back on.

For a few awkward minutes, Mr. Schue attempted to create a conversation but nobody really seemed to be in the mood for talking. Rubbing at the back of his neck, Mr. Schue once again checked that everybody was ok before making his excuses to leave.

_What the hell happened in here? _Puck wondered to himself.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Rachel commented with a sigh and the others looked to her in confusion.

"Who are you talking to?" Finn asked.

"I was answering Puck," Rachel replied.

"I didn't say anything," Puck stated. _At least not out loud,_ he thought watching Rachel very carefully. She opened her mouth as though to respond but snapped it shut very quickly looking rather pale. _Rachel, can you hear me? _Puck asked in his head but Rachel made no acknowledgement of having heard his thoughts. He then passed his gaze over the others. Tina was sitting on a chair wearing Kurt's sunglasses to shield her eyes from the light. Artie had his glasses off and seemed to be deep in thought. Mercedes was now stood by the window, the dull grey weather outside matching the forlorn expression on her face. He then looked to Kurt and stared at the boy so hard that for a few seconds he couldn't see Kurt at all. He rubbed his eyes quickly and shook his head. "What happened in here?"

"Something really messed up," Artie answered.

"The important thing is that we're all ok," Kurt commented.

"I'm getting a headache," Rachel complained rubbing at her temples.

"Maybe you should lie down," Finn suggested.

"Um, hello," Puck interrupted impatiently. "I asked you guys a question. What the hell happened?"

"I… I'm n-n-not sure," Tina said meekly.

"We couldn't open the damn door," Mercedes spoke up and Puck looked to where she stood by the window. "Then the lights went out," she said, the sky outside darkening as she spoke. "Then there was a weird crackling noise," the wind howled outside the window. "Then I saw a spark of light, just for a moment." Lightening struck in the sky, making Mercedes jump.

"Then what happened?" Finn asked.

"Then there was more light," Artie said.

"Blue light," Rachel recalled.

"I t-think we all got hi-t by it," Tina said.

"What do you mean a blue light?" Finn asked.

"Well, it was kind of like…" Rachel searched for a way to explain.

"It was kind of like this," Artie commented and they all looked to him to see shocks of blue light sparking from his fingertips.

"Oh my," Rachel gasped backing away a few steps.

"Everybody just stay calm," Kurt advised stepping closer to Artie.

"Don't get too close," Puck warned taking hold of Kurt's arm.

The electric blue light sizzling in Artie's hands ceased and Kurt pulled out of Puck's grip to step closer and examine Artie's hands.

"Did it hurt at all?" Kurt asked seeing that Artie's hands looked perfectly normal; not burnt as Kurt had been expecting.

"I didn't feel a thing," Artie answered.

"This is too weird," Rachel said.

"S-should we tell the n-nurse?" Tina asked.

"No," Artie, Puck and Kurt said immediately.

"We keep this to ourselves," Kurt said. "Look out for signs of anything out of the ordinary. The five of us were hit by that blue light. If something unusual is happening to Artie then the rest of us will probably experience peculiarities too."

"Looks like you guys are dealing with a little more than cuts and bruises," Puck commented.

"You don't say," Mercedes replied in a shaky voice and the others looked to where her hand was resting on the window pane, the glass covered in frost she had unwillingly created. She pulled her hand away then stepped closer to the rest of the group. "We have to keep this a secret, especially from grown-ups. People would freak out."

The door opened and Rachel's dads stepped inside. They instantly began fussing over her, asking what had happened and if she was ok. She offered assurances that she was fine and claimed she just needed to rest. Arms around her, Mr. and Mr. Berry guided her out.

_Remember, don't say anything, _Puck thought and Rachel looked back at him over her shoulder and gave a subtle nod. _She definitely heard me_.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	3. Weirder than Puberty

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee, or any characters, or superpowers, or anything really**

**Well hello again, thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and guessing. I welcome you all to chapter 3…**

**Chapter 3 – Weirder than Puberty **

The following morning, Kurt stood in front of his mirror to examine the cut on the side of his head. However, as he looked at his reflection, he could not see a cut. Or indeed any part of him. Though he stood directly in front of his mirror, no reflection greeted him. Looking downwards, Kurt could clearly see himself but there was definitely no sight of him in the mirror.

"I'm invisible," Kurt whispered to himself. He reached for his phone; the mirror reflection making it seem like the phone was floating in midair, and called Mercedes. "I'm invisible," he told her before the girl even had time to finish a greeting.

"Wait… what?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm invisible," Kurt repeated; a slight tone of panic beginning to creep into his voice. "I'm looking at myself in the mirror, and I'm not there."

"Oh damn," Mercedes replied.

"What should I do?" Kurt asked her desperately needing some kind of advice or assurance.

"I don't know," Mercedes answered. "Damn, this stuff is freaky. Just… just stay calm. We'll find a way to figure this out."

"Whoa," Kurt exclaimed almost dropping the phone when he suddenly became visible again.

"Kurt?" Mercedes enquired.

"I'm here," Kurt told her. "I can see myself in the mirror. I'm visible and fabulous again."

"Weird things are happening with me too," Mercedes revealed. "I think I'm making the weather weird. I don't mean to but this stuff keeps happening."

"Like yesterday in the Choir Room when you made the window frosty?" Kurt asked.

"Not just frost," Mercedes commented. "After I showered last night I couldn't find my blow-dryer but I thought about how much I wanted my hair dry and like some warm breeze seemed to hit me, just at my hair, drying it off just like I needed it to."

"Freaky," Kurt replied. "But also convenient. Have you heard from any of the others? Any more electric special effects from Artie?"

"I don't know," Mercedes said. "I just hope they're all ok. Even Rachel."

"Oh no," Kurt sighed. "I'm invisible again."

"And either I have really bad dandruff or I'm making it snow," Mercedes stated.

"We need to find a way to control this," Kurt said adamantly. "At least until we can figure out how to get rid of it or it naturally fades away."

"What if it never goes away?" Mercedes asked. "What if we can't control it?"

"We have to," Kurt told her. "I'll see you at school."

"And hopefully I'll see you too," Mercedes replied before hanging up.

"A fabulous outfit and no-one to see it," Kurt sighed to himself as he observed his invisibility in the mirror.

He tip-toed down the stairs and slipped out of the house before his dad could see him (or not see him as the case seemed to be). He looked at his baby parked in the driveway but reasoned it was more sensible to leave his car and walk to school. Other drivers would surely panic to see a car seemingly driving itself.

Arms crossed defensively across his chest, Kurt made his way to school on foot, not knowing if he was visible or not. He had to dodge out of the way of a cyclist which suggested he was still invisible but he couldn't be completely sure. A neighbour's dog yapped playfully at him and danced around his ankles much to the confusion of his owner.

"I guess dogs can see me," Kurt commented in an off-hand manner, the sound of his voice scaring the dog-walker who couldn't see him. Realising that he was still audible while invisible, Kurt made a mental note to be as silent as he could so as not to alarm unsuspecting members of the public.

He neared the front of the school, tensing up when he saw his usual tormentors waiting in their usual place. Holding his head high, he strode past them as he always did. Normally, one of the larger football players would grab hold of him and he'd be thrown in the dumpster as they spat out some homophobic slurs. Today, no insulting words met his ears and nobody had placed so much as a finger on him. He paused in his footsteps, pretty much standing directly in front of the group of jocks but they didn't spare him a glance. He smiled to himself realising he must still be invisible.

Getting a mischievous idea, Kurt quietly moved forwards. He crouched down at the feet of one of his main tormentors and nimbly tied the laces of his sneakers together. He then moved a safe distance away and waited for the group of jocks to move. Luck seemed to be on Kurt's side that day as Coach Tanaka appeared and gruffly told the boys to head inside. Kurt couldn't control the giggle that escaped him when he watched one of his regular bullies crash face first to the floor, everybody to witness the incident letting out a chorus of laughter.

_Invisibility might not be so bad, _Kurt thought to himself as he strutted towards the entrance doors and practically glided through the hallways. He was so busy feeling pleased with himself that it caused him quite a shock when a Hockey player barged him roughly with his shoulder, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Yuck," Karofsky sneered. "You really so gay you're that desperate to suck my cock, Hummel?" _Your pretty mouth would look so good around my dick._

"I believe that's your wet dream, Karofsky," Rachel piped up standing by Kurt's side and helping him to his feet as she stared defiantly up at the bully who had paled at her words, his eyes darting around fearfully in case any passers-by had heard anything.

"You'd better learn to shut your mouth," Karofsky threatened. "Or you'll both be getting a taste of the Fury," he clenched his fist in front of his face.

"Threatening to beat up girls now?" Kurt asked in disgust. He certainly struggled to tolerate Rachel, but he would never ever consider striking a girl, nor would he stand idly by as another male threatened such a thing.

"Why don't you go hide in a closet somewhere?" Karofsky snarled at Kurt. _The things I'd do to you if I could get you alone in the Janitor's closet._

"While I'm sure you'd gladly enjoy some company in a cosy little closet," Rachel said stepping between the two boys with her hands on her hips (almost like she was trying to imitate Quinn). "Kurt is a boy with self-respect and standards. You could never be considered a suitable… anything. You can't even name a single Barbara Streisand song and I for one think that makes you a travesty to the entire gay community."

Karofsky looked like he'd been slapped and he quickly moved away, shoving a boy from the Chess Club as he did so.

"Damn it, Rachel," Kurt sighed gripping the girl's arm and turning her to face him. "Why did you provoke him like that? Do you have any idea how badly he could have beaten us up? And why were you talking like that? Karofsky isn't gay. He's as straight and homophobic as they come."

"Homophobic, yes," Rachel agreed. "Straight, no. I have two gay dads so naturally I'm gifted with excellent gaydar and thanks to the odd happenings in the Choir Room yesterday I can now hear other people's thoughts… and I am not crazy," she added when she heard Kurt think just that.

"You're reading people's minds?" Kurt asked her. _That is so gross and invasive, nobody is allowed in here but me, you'd better stay out Rachel Berry._

"I'm hearing people's thoughts," Rachel answered. "And let me tell you, the boys at this school are all so perverted, other than yourself of course. All they think about is sex; well, occasionally food, but predominantly sex. Already I'm going to need a thousand years of therapy and that's just from hearing Mr. Schuester's wildly inappropriate thoughts about Miss Pillsbury."

_Does she ever stop talking? _Kurt wondered.

"I heard that," Rachel mumbled resentfully.

"Well stop listening," Kurt complained. "This is my place," he pointed to his head. "Keep out." He walked away from her but she followed behind and then they found Mercedes. "Mercedes," Kurt greeted. "Do make an effort to keep your opinions to yourself because somebody can now walk into our brains and invade all of our private thoughts."

"What?" Mercedes stared at him blankly.

"What Kurt is trying to tell you, Mercedes, is that after the incident in the Choir Room yesterday I am now gifted with the ability to hear other people's thoughts," Rachel explained. "Now, there is no need to feel uncomfortable. We're friends and team mates and I promise I won't use this ability to my advantage in any way."

"You certainly seemed to use it to your advantage with Karofsky," Kurt pointed out.

"That was different," Rachel defended. "He was harassing you. I just used this new skill as a method to get him to leave us alone."

"That could have backfired horribly," Kurt said. "In fact he's probably thinking up all sorts of revenge plans as we speak."

"Ok, hold up," Mercedes interjected before Rachel could make a retort. "So, let me see if I've got this. Rachel can hear what people are thinking? I'm in the running to be one hell of a weather girl and Kurt can turn invisible?"

"Plus Artie had that weird electric thing with his hands," Kurt reminded them. "It didn't even burn his skin or anything. No marks at all."

"What about Tina?" Mercedes asked.

"We should find her," Rachel suggested. "Artie too. And maybe Finn could help us and then we could…"

"Sing a duet and he'll magically leave Quinn Fabray and fall in love with you?" Kurt asked with a scoff. "Forget it, Rachel, it's not happening. Finn doesn't think of you that way."

A wild look overcame Rachel's features.

"You don't know that," Rachel told Kurt. "But I can find out," she said triumphantly with a manic grin before striding away, presumably searching for Finn.

"Oh damn, this is gonna cause some serious drama," Mercedes commented. "Um… Kurt?" she whispered looking back to the boy only to find he wasn't there.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, confused for a moment.

After checking around her to make sure nobody was paying attention, Mercedes whispered that she couldn't see him.

"I'm going to link my arm with yours," Kurt whispered so only she could hear. "Don't freak out ok." He linked their arms together and judging by her expression, Mercedes clearly found the situation weird but she didn't cause a scene. "Just act natural," Kurt said as they slowly made their way through the corridors.

As they turned a corner, Mercedes let out a startled gasp when Kurt became visible again.

"Damn, Kurt, you really need to learn how to control this," Mercedes said. "If the wrong person sees something…" she trailed off, not really knowing what such consequences would be.

"Hey, Glee Freaks," a voice said condescendingly and the pair looked up to face a member of the Football team. "You thirsty?" he asked stepping towards them menacingly with a large cup of Slushie in his hand.

Together, Kurt and Mercedes backed away, right up against the wall. Just as the drink was thrown, Kurt's body slipped through the wall and as Mercedes raised her hands to shield her face, the syrupy drink froze in midair.

"The fuck?" The Football jock swore before turning on his heel and running away.

Looking at the frozen ice, Mercedes cocked her head to the side before imagining it simply falling to the floor. As soon as she pictured it in her mind, that's exactly what happened. The Slushie created a sticky mess on the floor but not a single drop hit her or Kurt.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked looking round for him, jumping in fright when he walked back through the wall.

"This is seriously weird," Kurt commented.

"But it's also fucking awesome," an amused voice said and the two fashion-lovers turned to find Puck swaggering towards them. "Oh and Asian Chick is pretty much a vampire," he added before stepping to the side to reveal the timid girl behind him.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	4. Standing Together

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello guys, welcome back, thanks for reading and reviewing, now on to chapter 4**

**Chapter 4 – Standing Together **

After the near-Slushie incident, Kurt and Mercedes had steered Tina to the nearest girls' bathroom, Puck inviting himself along.

"You still have a reflection," Kurt observed standing beside Tina before the mirror. "And so do I for the time being."

"Puck said you're practically a vampire, what's happened to you, Tina?" Mercedes asked.

"My nails," Tina showed them her sharp nails. "And teeth," she parted her lips and the others couldn't deny that they looked like vampiric fangs.

"Check out how sharp her nails are," Puck said excitedly as he held his arm out to Tina and indicated for her to scratch.

"Oh damn," Mercedes exclaimed as Tina caused rivers of blood to trickle down Puck's tanned arms.

"You should have seen what she did to Azimio's face with those claws," Puck laughed.

"H-he was being such a jerk to me s-s-so I j-just lashed out," Tina explained. "I did-didn't realise I'd do that much dam-damage."

"That needs to be cleaned up," Kurt stated looking to Puck's arm.

"Nah, it's cool," Puck shrugged. "It's just a scratch. I can handle it. I'm pretty badass."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt gripped hold of Puck's wrist (half-expecting the boy to pull away and hiding his surprise rather well when he didn't) and led him to the sink. He guided Puck's bleeding arm under the faucet of the tap so the blood could wash away.

"Any other weird things going on with you?" Mercedes asked Tina.

"The sun hurts my eyes, hence the sunglasses," she answered. "I c-can hear a lot bet-better. The bl-blood smells g-g-good," she admitted with embarrassment. "And I just feel like I'm stronger."

"Well let's test it out," Puck suggested once Kurt has stopped fussing over his arm. "Take a swing at me, let's see what you got."

"What? I ca-can't hit you," Tina objected.

"Oh Tina, please hit him," Kurt begged. "Do it for me. For every time he's thrown me in the dumpster."

"Dude, come on, I've apologised for that like three times," Puck said.

"And seeing you be punched in the face by a girl will enable me to fully forgive you," Kurt retorted. "Please Tina, just one punch. If you feel stronger then it's better to test out your strength now among friends who won't report you to Figgins or the Police or who knows what else."

"Seriously, it's ok, just one hit," Puck told her.

"Y-you won't hit me b-back r-right?" Tina asked nervously.

"Of course not, you're a girl," Puck replied. "I'm a good-looking bad boy with great arms and a Mohawk, but I'm sure as hell not a woman beater. Come on Goth babe, one hit, I'll even make out with Hummel in front of you afterwards if you want. Asian chicks like watching hot boys get their gay on right?"

"You just said like ten offensive things," Mercedes said.

"And in what world would I want to make out with you?" Kurt asked.

"Um, like every world imaginable," Puck replied. "Look at me, everyone wants a ride on Puckersaurus." He winked at them all and they collectively rolled their eyes.

"Tina, please punch him," Kurt said.

"Ok," Tina agreed needing no more persuading.

She stepped up to Puck looking nervous. Casting him an apologetic look, she pulled her arm back before swinging for him, her fist smashing into his jaw with such force he was taken off his feet and thrown across the bathroom.

"Oh god," Mercedes cried out. She held up her hands and thought about freezing Puck in midair. Once again, her thoughts came to be and she concentrated on controlling her new found powers so she could lower Puck safely to the ground rather than have the boy smash his head into the tiled wall and cause serious injury.

"I, I'm sorry, I didn't… I didn't mean to," Tina babbled.

"Fuck," Puck swore rubbing his aching jaw as he stood up. "Tina Cohen-Chang, you are one badass chick!" Puck declared in admiration.

"As deeply satisfying as it was to see you be punched like that, I have to ask, are you ok?" Kurt questioned.

"My jaw hurts and I'm weirdly turned on, but I'm good," Puck said.

"We should get to class," Mercedes stated.

"Class is for losers," Puck scoffed. "Let's hang out under the bleachers and experiment with all this cool power shit you've got going on."

"No, we need to be really careful with this," Kurt objected. "We need to keep it secret and figure out how to control it and then get rid of it."

"Damn right we need to keep it secret," Puck agreed. "But if you wanna control it you should really explore how much you can actually do first."

"He might be right," Mercedes said. "Maybe we should all meet up and try and figure stuff out."

"We can do that later," Kurt replied. "For now we can behave normally and head to class," he led the way out of the bathroom and into the empty corridor. "Puck, where are you going?"

"You said we should act normal, right," Puck said. "Well for me ditching class IS normal. And you may as well ditch too, Princess, because nobody will see you now anyway."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You're invisible again," Mercedes pointed out to him.

"Fine, I guess I'm ditching with Puckerman," Kurt sighed.

"I'll take notes for you," Tina offered.

"Thank you," Kurt said as he moved away from the girls and towards Puck.

"Whoa, Hummel, I know I'm hot but stop touching my ass," Puck laughed.

"What? No, I did not," Kurt argued. "Girls, ignore him, I did not."

"Oh damn, you really know how to touch a guy's dick," Puck called with a smirk as he laughed some more. "Yeah, harder baby."

"Nothing is happening," Kurt said vehemently stomping down the corridor so loudly that his footsteps were clearly heard.

"Hey, I'm just joking, man, wait up," Puck laughed following the sound of the boy's footsteps.

"That was weird right?" Mercedes asked Tina.

"S-so weird," Tina confirmed.

XXX

"Can you see me yet?" Kurt asked.

"No," Puck answered.

"Can you see me yet?" Kurt repeated as they exited the school building.

"No," Puck replied.

"Can you see me yet?" Kurt sighed as they trudged towards the bleachers.

"No," Puck told him.

"How about now?" Kurt asked in irritation when they arrived under the bleachers.

"Still no," Puck answered. "But don't worry. We'll find a way to control this thing. So, what's it like, being invisible?"

"Weird," Kurt replied. "Also kind of comforting."

"Comforting, how?" Puck asked, confused.

"Neanderthals can't bully you if they can't see you," Kurt stated. "And if you're invisible, nobody can make fun of you, or judge you. If I stay invisible forever then nobody could hurt me ever again. I could completely be myself without being teased or hated for it."

"Maybe," Puck shrugged leaning casually against the bleachers and looking in the direction he thought Kurt to be standing. "But if you're invisible forever, you might be free to be yourself without getting beaten up or whatever, but you'll also be showing off who you really are without anyone ever looking at you and being able to appreciate it. If you're invisible forever, you're alone forever."

"I could be alone forever anyway," Kurt remarked bitterly. "With or without invisibility issues."

"Don't forget the walking through walls thing," Puck reminded him.

"I just said I could be alone forever," Kurt huffed. "That's your social cue to say 'no, Kurt, that won't happen, there are plenty of gay boys out there who would love to date someone as fabulous as you'. But the only form of comfort you can think to offer is that I can also walk through walls now. Great, thanks, Puck, I feel so much better now."

"Sure, man, you're welcome," Puck replied feeling confident the other boy was rolling his eyes even though he had no way of seeing it. "Ok, look, you might be the gayest boy at McKinley. Maybe even the gayest boy in Lima, Ohio. But you aren't the only gay boy in the world. You'll totally hook up with some hot guy one day."

"Um, thanks," Kurt said.

"You know what, I could even be your wing man," Puck offered. "I know all about flirting and seduction. I could totally help you get into another guy's pants and teach you all about sex."

"Your tricks might work on pretty cheerleaders and their mums," Kurt commented. "But that doesn't mean the same tricks would work on gay guys. Besides, what would you be able to teach me about gay sex."

"First of all, don't ever question my sexual expertise," Puck warned him. "I'm the Puckersaurus, sex is what Puckzilla does."

"Those nicknames you've allocated to yourself are ridiculous," Kurt told him.

"But I'm still the only guy who can say he's nailed every fuckable girl at this school, even some of the not-so-hot ones and some of the teachers," Puck boasted proudly. "Now, second thing you need to know," he said blindly reaching out for Kurt, his hand finding the boy's chest. "Guys want sex all the time," Puck stated as he moved his hand up Kurt's chest then draped it around the slender boy's shoulders, pulling the invisible boy against himself. "Sometimes we might try to be sensitive or romantic, but ninety percent of the time our dicks are gonna get in the way. All we think about is sex. If I look at someone the first thing I think about is if I'd have sex with them or not. If the answer is yes then I'll fantasize about how nasty and kinky that sex could be and then maybe I'll jerk off about it later until I can convince them to make it a reality."

"That's not really something I want to know," Kurt interjected.

"All I'm saying is guys think about sex a lot," Puck replied. "You can't tell me you don't look at other guys and decide whether you'd have sex with them or not. And come on, you're invisible, you must have at least thought about sneaking into the boys' locker room so you can have a little perve without having to worry about getting beat up."

"I would never do a thing like that," Kurt claimed, insulted.

"Ok, you're a respectful guy, you wouldn't do a thing like that," Puck nodded. "Doesn't mean you haven't thought about it though."

"Shut up," Kurt muttered and Puck laughed.

"Oh yeah, Hummel, you've definitely thought about it," Puck said sounding rather proud. "Bottom line, a guy can hook up with another guy much easier than a guy hooking up with a girl. The ladies need to be wooed, especially virgins. But guys are desperate to get some action, no matter where it comes from or who its with. How else do you think ugly girls get laid? We just need to find you another gay boy, then you say 'hey, I'm Kurt Hummel, come and fuck me' and he'll pop a boner right there."

"That's highly unlikely," Kurt said, grateful for his current invisibility as he found himself blushing over being held so close to Puck's side. He'd never been so close to a boy before (not without being threatened with physical violence anyway) and it felt strangely intimate.

"No it isn't," Puck disagreed. "And come on, you're like a gay boy's wet dream. Or a dirty old gay man's wet dream."

"That's disturbing," Kurt cringed.

"It's a price you have to pay for having such a sweet ass," Puck told him casually and Kurt was sure his cheeks were aflame. "As for gay sex, I can totally walk you through that. I've done anal with a bunch of girls, and rimming. Anal with a guy won't be any different to anal with a chick. I'll even let you blow me so you can work on your technique if you like."

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, sure he must have misheard.

"You can blow me," Puck offered. "I get a blow-job, you get to learn how to give a blow-job. It's a totally sweet deal."

"Are you insane?" Kurt exclaimed pulling away from Puck's hold.

"Just a suggestion, don't have a period," Puck mocked. "Now why don't you make a start on trying to control this invisibility thing? Concentrate, try and make yourself visible again."

So Kurt concentrated, trying to make himself become visible. It didn't work. But in all honesty he wasn't fully ready to be visible in front of Puck just yet.

"It's not working," Kurt claimed. "I'm going to head back inside and try and find the others."

"Alright, let's go," Puck said, his hand accidentally brushing Kurt's ass as he moved by.

XXX

Back in the school, a rather large congregation had gathered in one of the corridors.

"Something must be happening," a still invisible Kurt whispered into Puck's ear. "We'd better see what's going on."

Puck nodded and felt around for Kurt's invisible form until he had the boy's hand. He then made his way through the crowd of students, pulling Kurt behind him. In the centre of the crowd they found Karofsky tormenting Rachel, an angry and glasses-free Artie beside her in his wheelchair.

"What are you going to do about it, Berry?" Karofsky asked her as he snatched her school bag and scattered her belongings everywhere, the crowd of on-lookers simply watching the show. "Huh, what are you gonna do? Nobody here's gonna help you," he taunted. "Nobody likes you," he snarled and the titters of laughter that followed seemed to agree with his claim. He picked up a pile of her sheet music and began shredding it, throwing the torn up pieces of paper in her face.

"That's enough, just leave her alone," Artie snapped but Karofsky didn't even look his way.

"You said some rude things to me earlier," Karofsky reminded Rachel aggressively as he shoved her up against the locker, her feet dangling a few inches above the floor. "Now would be the time to apologise."

"I said leave her alone," Artie repeated. "She's a girl," he pointed out loudly, looking to the crowd in earnest but Rachel was just too wildly unpopular for anyone to defend.

"Tell me how sorry you are, Berry," Karofsky said darkly.

"Please, let me down, you're hurting me," Rachel had tears in her eyes and was clearly frightened, unable to block out the sound of Karofsky's threatening thoughts about what he planned to do to her.

"Karofsky, back the fuck up," Puck called out shoving a few students out of his way as he squared up to the bully and roughly shoved him. "Only real losers are pathetic enough to pick on girls."

"Who are you calling a loser, Puckerman?" Karofsky demanded to know as Rachel fell to the floor and cowered like a frightened animal. "You're in Glee Club," he mocked. "If anything, you're more of a loser than Berry and the cripple," he gestured to Artie. "Now why don't you get out of my way before I put you in your place?"

"Bring it on," Puck challenged spreading his arms wide.

Karofsky made to take a punch but Puck easily ducked then swung his fist into the other boy's jaw. Karofsky staggered with the force of the hit. He eyed Puck warily then seemed to decide that he couldn't take him on so he grabbed Rachel by her hair and yanked her to her feet.

"Let her go, man," Puck growled with a warning tone.

"Make me," Karofsky retorted.

"Let… her… go," Artie seethed and Karofsky paled as his hands fell away from Rachel. Collective gasps sounded around the crowd of on-lookers and many students backed away as Artie stood up to his full height, his wheelchair abandoned.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	5. With Great Power

**Disclaimer – I just don't own Glee ok**

**Hello dear readers and welcome to chapter 5, the last of the 'introductory' chapters**

**As always thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Chapter 5 – With Great Power**

The crowd dispersed till only Artie, Puck, Rachel and Kurt were in the corridor.

"Here," Artie offered his hand to Rachel and helped her to her feet. "Are you ok?"

"You saved me," Rachel gushed gazing at him with wide eyes as though seeing him for the first time. "You're not wearing your glasses," she noticed.

"I don't seem to need them since the Choir Room," Artie explained.

"Seriously," Puck interjected. "Wheels stands up out of his chair and you're talking about the fact he isn't wearing glasses? Call me crazy, but I think the whole standing and walking thing is kind of a bigger deal than the eyesight thing."

"Agreed," Kurt commented.

"Kurt, when did you get here?" Artie asked.

"He came with me," Puck said slinging his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Since the Choir Room thing Kurt's become really good at hide and seek."

"I can turn invisible and walk through walls," Kurt clarified.

"What are we going to do now?" Rachel asked. "We agreed to hide this but Artie just stood up in front of a pretty large group of people."

"And one of the jocks saw me walk through a wall," Kurt added.

"That's fine," Puck said. "That was one jock. He probably won't say anything and even if he did no-one would believe him. The same can't be said for Artie though, too many people saw."

"Maybe if he just stayed in the chair and we all denied it…" Rachel began to suggest but before she could finish Artie picked up his wheelchair and launched it at a wall with a fiery rage he had clearly been containing for some time.

"I am not sitting back in that chair," Artie stated clearly and hearing the circulating thoughts backing up his words, Rachel nodded in acceptance.

"So what do we do?" Kurt asked. "People will talk. There needs to be some kind of explanation."

"A miracle cure?" Rachel suggested.

"So lame, no-one would believe that," Puck said. "We could tell a few people that Artie was faking the wheelchair thing the whole time and let the word spread."

"Nobody could fake something like that for so long," Kurt reasoned. "It's too unrealistic."

"Not necessarily," Rachel countered. "Tina's been faking her stutter and nobody ever realised. I must say I'm quite impressed by her acting talents."

"Wait, what?" Artie asked.

"Oh," Rachel said awkwardly realising what she had just revealed and wincing as she heard Artie's thoughts of betrayal over Tina's lie. "She only did it because she was shy," Rachel tried to defend.

"Seriously, Rachel, you need to control your mind-reading thing," Kurt told her. "Hearing other people's thoughts and secrets and accidentally revealing them to other people will only cause drama and upset."

"I didn't do it deliberately and…" she trailed off, blushing a brilliant shade of red as she heard Puck's thoughts as he undeniably looked at Kurt's ass. "Noah!" she gasped.

"What?" Puck asked with a casual shrug looking completely unbothered by the fact Rachel had obviously heard his perverted thoughts.

"I… I… I'm going to class," Rachel decided bending down to gather up her things.

"I'm going for a walk," Artie said before turning on his heel and heading in the opposite direction, breaking into a run halfway down the hall.

The other three simply watched the incredible sight.

"How is that possible?" Kurt asked.

"How is any of this possible?" Rachel queried.

"He can walk," Kurt said in awe.

"It must be pretty weird for him," Puck guessed.

"It's not, it's exhilarating," Rachel claimed. "He feels powerful, free, like he can do anything. He wants to dance and run forever, afraid that if he stops for even a second it will all go away and he'll be back in the wheelchair."

"Were you reading his mind?" Kurt asked, annoyed. "I've told you multiple times now to stop doing that. It's rude and invasive and it will only cause trouble."

"His favourite Disney movie is The Little Mermaid," Rachel continued as though Kurt hadn't spoken. "Just like Ariel he would be willing to give up anything, even his voice, if it meant he could have working legs. He's so brave, deep and intense. Such a gentleman too with the way he defended me. He's experienced true tragedy and such things really build character and shape people into excellent artists and performers. Now that he's not being held back by his chair he could really step up and make a great leading man to share the spotlight with me."

"Hey, dude," Puck called to Kurt. "Is she like crushing on Artie now?"

"Entirely," Kurt confirmed. "She has her psycho love-struck school-girl face."

"I must prepare a list of appropriate duets for Artie and myself to sing together," Rachel said.

"Ok, come on, Hummel," Puck threw his arm about Kurt's shoulders again. "I'd rather go to class than listen to Berry right now."

XXX

At lunch time, Rachel requested that everybody from the Glee Club meet in the Choir Room. Initially, Quinn, Santana and Brittany said no but Rachel recruited Finn to convince the three Cheerio's to join them.

"What are we even doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel called an emergency meeting," Finn answered his girlfriend.

"If it's such an emergency why isn't she even here yet?" Quinn demanded to know.

"She's gone to find Artie," Puck said.

"Well I'm not waiting anymore," Quinn declared standing up.

"Me either," Santana agreed standing with her, Brittany following suit. "The three of us are actually still popular despite being in this stupid club. We might be hot bitches, but being popular takes a lot of work, not like any of the losers in this room would know that. At lunch time we socialise with people who actually matter and make sure we stay on top."

"Just sit down," Puck told them. "There's some serious shit going on and we need to include you three in it."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Because… we're team mates," Finn pointed out.

"More than that," Puck insisted. "We're family."

"So gay," Santana sniped and Puck just quirked an eyebrow at her in amusement.

"Just wait a little longer," Finn pleaded. "If Rachel and Artie aren't here in the next five minutes then you can bail."

"Fine, but just five minutes," Quinn said sitting back down and gesturing for Santana and Brittany to do the same.

The Glee Clubbers sat around awkwardly. Finn was by the drum set, occasionally drumming his fingers on the instrument. Puck was seated on the piano looking over at Kurt who tried to ignore the fact Puck kept staring at him. Mercedes was sat next to Kurt flicking through a fashion magazine. Tina was seated alone on a chair at the back of the room, her eyes covered by a pair of dark glasses. Mike and Matt were sat together, the dancing Asian sneaking looks at Tina every now and then and the silent boy was playing on his phone. Santana was filing her nails, Brittany fixing her hair and Quinn fiddling with her necklace.

"Fellow Glee Clubbers do not despair," Rachel called out dramatically as she burst through the door. "I have arrived," she announced. "As has Artie," she introduced and the boy walked through the door.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Oh my g-g-god, A-artie," Tina stuttered standing up. "Y-you can w-walk." She moved towards him, spreading her arms out in invitation for a hug but Artie moved past her. "Artie?" she asked but he didn't respond as he sat down next to Kurt.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked in an awestruck tone as she moved closer to Artie. "How… why… how?"

"This is what we needed to talk to you guys about," Puck said. "As you can see, weird freaky stuff is happening."

"This is a miracle," Quinn declared kneeling at Artie's feet and gazing at him with wonder. "Your legs… do they hurt?"

"No," Artie shrugged.

"If I touch…" Quinn reached out and slowly rested her hand on Artie's thigh, just above his knee, gazing up at him reverently. "Can you feel that?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," Artie nodded, a smile on his lips and eyes fluttered closed as he experienced sensations he'd been without for so long.

"This is amazing," Quinn gushed. "Such a beautiful gift. You can walk," she laughed in delight as her fingers moved up to touch her little gold cross.

"Ok, hold up," Santana said. "I don't mean to be a bitch and put a pooper on Artie being able to walk but I really have to stand up and ask… what the fuck is going on? Miracles don't just happen, there is no explanation for this, it shouldn't be possible, what happened to the wheelchair?"

"Seriously, who is that guy?" Brittany asked again.

"Allow me to explain," Rachel said standing in the centre of the room, waiting for all eyes to be fixed on her. "It was just another ordinary day at McKinley High, or so it seemed," she declared. "But then in this very Choir Room, something extraordinary happened. The air went cold, the lights went out and the doors slammed shut, trapping the original five inside…"

"We got hit by some weird blue light and now there are side affects," Mercedes summarised before Rachel could annoy them further with her over-dramatised tale.

"Artie can walk," Puck listed. "The dude doesn't need his glasses anymore, not to mention that weird electric thing he has going on. Kurt can turn invisible and walk through walls. Mercedes can control the weather. Tina is faster, stronger, her teeth and nails are sharper, the light hurts her eyes and she likes the smell of blood. She's kind of like a vampire but without the being dead part or bursting into flames. And Rachel can hear people's thoughts."

Everybody glared at Rachel as though warning her to stay out of their heads.

"What?" Rachel asked defensively. "Come on, guys, don't worry, it's not like Carrie or anything."

"Well of course it isn't," Kurt answered. "Stephen King's 'Carrie' is about a girl with telekinesis, the ability to move objects at a distance with the power of the mind. It isn't about an annoying girl who hogs the spotlight and develops telepathy, the ability to read minds and invade on one's thoughts."

"Lord Tubbington can totally read minds," Brittany commented.

"Wait, hold up, this can't be real," Santana said. "This is ridiculous. Things like this don't just happen."

"Look around you, Santana, they are happening," Puck replied. "Check it out," he pointed to where Kurt was seated and they all saw (or didn't see) that Kurt was invisible.

_If I could turn invisible I'd totally be sneaking into the girls' locker room, _Finn thought and Rachel frowned at him. She then turned her frown towards Mike as he thought precisely the same thing. She then turned her frown on Matt and Artie before sending a surprised stare in Santana's direction when the same thought entered her mind but she wisely refrained from making any comment on it.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do," Kurt spoke up, most people in the room finding it weird to hear his voice without seeing his body.

"We just hide it right?" Finn asked. "Make sure other people don't find out?"

"It's kinda too late for that," Puck answered. "A bunch of people have already seen Artie walk. Haven't any of you heard people talking about it?"

"Nobody's talking about it yet," Rachel said confidently. "At least not out loud. The people who saw are certainly thinking about it though. A lot of them are still in a state of shock. Too shocked to even communicate with one another what they saw. But it will only take one person to mention it and then everybody who saw will be talking about it. I predict that everybody in the school will hear about Artie walking before the end of the day. In fact, probably before the end of lunch. Lunch is the opportune time for conversation and gossip to spread."

"She's probably right," Puck nodded. "We can't hide the fact Artie is walking. If Rachel just keeps her mouth shut then other people don't need to know that she can read their thoughts. But if Kurt can't control his invisibility and walking through walls tricks then pretty soon enough of the wrong people will see it and they'll start talking too."

"Well if Kurt just stays away from walls and doesn't walk through them then nobody will see anything," Mike pointed out. "So it's just the invisibility that needs to be controlled."

"I don't know how to control it," Kurt admitted. "I try to concentrate on it and make myself be visible again but it doesn't work. It seems to happen when it wants to."

"Just keep working on it," Mercedes advised him. "Relax and concentrate enough and you should be able to control it."

"What about you and the weather stuff?" Puck asked her.

"Actually, I think I've got quite good control of it already," she boasted with a smile. "Look, I'll demonstrate," she stood up and raised her hands high in the air and clapped them above her head. As she did, a clap of thunder sounded outside.

"Thunder without lightening, that should be impossible," Quinn commented.

"Well Mercedes Jones is your weather girl now," Mercedes replied. "And it's raining men," she sang out and rain proceeded to fall from the heavens.

"Sweet holy hell," Santana exclaimed scurrying to the Choir Room window to watch the rain outside.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow," Mercedes sang and Mike and Matt joined Santana at the window to watch the snow fall. "I'm walking on sunshine," she sang out joyously and the snow melted away as the sun glowed down on Lima, Ohio. "See, I got this."

"Great, you can control it," Puck told her. "So cut it out. Leave the weather alone and let it do its own thing."

"Puck's right," Quinn supported. "It isn't your place to alter the weather to suit your liking. The weather should always be by God's design, no-one else's."

"W-what's the po-point of having these p-p-powers if w-we can't u-u-use them?" Tina asked.

"Why don't you say that again without the stutter?" Artie asked resentfully.

"Whoa, dude, lay off man," Finn defended. "Tina can't help it that she's got a stutter."

"Yeah, don't be a jerk," Mike added.

"She's been faking it," Artie revealed. "The stutter's fake. Right, Tina?"

"I… I… I…" Tina stammered not knowing what to say.

"You can drop the act," Artie told her coldly. "Rachel read your mind. She told me the truth."

"Is that true, Tina?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes," Tina answered quietly.

"That makes no sense, why would anyone lie about that?" Santana asked.

"We all tell lies," Rachel said in Tina's defence. "Some people pretend to have a stutter, some people lie about their sexuality."

"Oh, you'd better be careful what you say, Berry," Santana warned.

"Ok, stop," Finn interjected. "I don't want anybody in here arguing with each other. Some of us have got these weird new power things and yeah, it is kinda freaky, but with great power comes great responsibility. You guys are like superheroes now."

"Maybe you should all wear tights and capes," Brittany suggested.

"We're not superheroes," Kurt claimed. "Something happened to us, something we can't explain. We just need to control it until we can get rid of it."

"I don't want to get rid of it, or control it," Artie spoke up.

"Me either," Tina said not bothering to stutter. "I don't feel insignificant and helpless anymore. I feel incredible, I feel strong."

"She is pretty badass," Puck commented.

"Think about it," Tina said. "As soon as we set foot in High School, the five of us have been outcasts. We've been ridiculed and bullied. We've been the victims. Now, I don't expect the Football Players and Cheerleaders in the room to be able to understand that, but I know you can relate to it, Kurt. How many times have guys thrown things in our faces, knocked our books out of our hands, called us names and shoved us around? How many teachers have simply turned a blind-eye and let it all happen? Well not anymore. We have the power now and when they attack us we won't fall down and just take it, now we'll stand tall and proud and we'll fight back."

"I'm still mad at her but I agree," Artie said.

"Me too," Rachel agreed. "I'm sick and tired of being underappreciated at this school."

"You only hear people's thoughts, Boy-Hips," Santana remarked snidely. "It's hardly a superhero power that will stop you being bullied. The fact is that some people are meant to be popular and some people are meant to be losers, and you Berry are a loser, and no mind-reading tricks are going to change that."

"You're wrong," Rachel countered. "I might not be stronger or able to manipulate weather. But I have the ability to access people's minds and discover their innermost secrets and find their vulnerabilities. That's a far more dangerous power to have than you might think. Words can be like weapons. All I need to do is hear the right thought, share it around and then just like that," she clicked her fingers. "Somebody's precious popular reputation is destroyed."

Santana looked nervous, as did Quinn and Matt.

"Whoa, hold on, you can't use these powers for evil," Finn said. "They should be used for good. You know, to save the world. We're the good guys here."

"We're not saving the world," Mercedes claimed. "But we're not going to destroy it either. Finn's right. We're the good guys. We shouldn't let these powers consume us. I don't think we need to hide it exactly but we do need to be careful. We should experiment with these powers in a safe environment and make sure we're the ones controlling the power and not the other way around."

"Fine," Tina said. "But the next bully who tries messing with me is totally getting his ass kicked."

"No," Puck objected. "You can't experiment with how strong you are in that way. A guy picking on you doesn't count as a safe environment or whatever. I think your new badass strength is all kinds of awesome but if you really let loose you could kill someone," he warned.

"I wouldn't care," Tina insisted.

"Yes you would," Rachel said gently hearing the other girl's thoughts on how deeply Puck's warning had actually shaken her. "We can find safe ways to test your strength that won't get anybody hurt. Then you'll just need to rein it in and keep it controlled so that you can put up a fight and defend yourself if need be without anything more severe happening."

"You should probably test out the electric thing too, dude," Puck said to Artie.

"I could work with you on that," Mercedes offered. "You probably just need to concentrate on it like I do with my weather manipulation."

"In that case, the biggest risk is probably people seeing Kurt turn invisible," Finn said.

"What about Artie?" Quinn asked. "People have seen him walk and I think Man-Hands is right. I think the people who saw it will be talking about it during lunch and by the time next class comes around everyone will know."

"What shall we say?" Finn asked.

"Don't say anything," Tina suggested. "Let people decide for themselves and create their own reasons and rumours."

"That might be for the best," Mike said.

"Whatever, can we get out of here now?" Santana asked. "The Choir Room is starting to freak me out."

"Yeah, let's go," Puck agreed.

"Remember guys, with great power comes great responsibility," Finn reminded them.

"Walk me to class?" Rachel asked Artie brightly.

"Um… sure," he answered and Rachel beamed as she linked her arm with his, Finn watching them go with a confused and slightly hurt look on his face.

"Finn," Quinn called pointedly, a dark look on her face. "Shall we go?"

"Um… sure," Finn replied echoing Artie's response to Rachel moments before.

"Wanna ditch class with me?" Puck asked Kurt.

"I've skipped too many classes today," Kurt responded before slinging his messenger bag onto his shoulder and exiting the Choir Room.

"Wanna ditch class with me?" Tina repeated standing on Puck's left.

"Seriously, that's what you came up with?" Mercedes commented moving to stand on Puck's right.

"Huh?" Puck looked between them.

"Wanna ditch class with me sounds like the Noah Puckerman equivalent of asking someone for a date," Tina said.

"And my boy, Kurt, is way too good for you," Mercedes declared.

"And you don't exactly have a good reputation," Tina pointed out. "You would have zero chance of winning over a boy like Kurt…" she looked to Mercedes mischievously and they shared an understanding smile. "Without help from us," the girls said together.

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Puck denied. "But whatever, I'm going for a nap in the Nurse's office," Puck made his way out.

"He totally wants Kurt, I can smell it," Tina said to Mercedes.

"We'd better keep an eye on this, girl," Mercedes claimed. "There's no way those two hot boys will get it together without our help."

"Agreed," Tina nodded.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review, I'd love to know what you're thinking**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	6. These Dark Sides

**Disclaimer – You should really all be aware by now that I don't own Glee**

**Hello all you beautiful people, thank you very much for all the comments so far, please, keep them coming, hope you enjoy this next instalment….**

**Chapter 6 – These Dark Sides**

As it happened, Rachel's predictions were correct. By the end of lunch, everybody knew about Artie Abrams being able to walk. As the boy in question prowled through the school halls, stares and whispers followed him, a mixture of rumours and gossip circulating about how his being out of the wheelchair was possible.

He was strolling through the school, walking strong and tall and confidently meeting people's eye when one of the nastier jocks (a freckle-faced beast of a boy named Bradford) circled round him, a group of his friends in toe.

"Hey look boys," Bradford jeered. "It's the singing cripple taking his first steps."

The offensive word, along with the accompanying sniggers, pierced Artie's eardrums like a volt of electricity. He felt a tingling in his fingertips and briefly caught a sight of blue sparks. He clenched his fists tight together and mentally told himself to calm down and just walk away.

"So what, you been faking the wheelchair thing this whole time?" Bradford asked, invading Artie's personal space and talking directly and loudly into his ear. "Maybe I should break your legs right now and put you in a wheelchair for real," he threatened.

"Back… off…" Artie warned dangerously as he turned a dark glare on the oaf.

He must have looked intimidating because Bradford's loyal cronies gulped and edged away. Even Bradford had a look of unease and hesitation in his eye. Unfortunately, he had no sense and continued to goad the boy before him.

"You're gonna die," Bradford hissed pushing Artie up against the nearby locker, his fists smashing against the metal either side of the boy's head.

All Artie had intended to do in response was push the large boy away from him. He didn't mean to launch him off his feet and send him crashing to the floor, his body shaking with spasms from the shocks of electric Artie had sent through him when his hands connected with Bradford's chest. Still overcome with rage, Artie towered over Bradford's twitching body menacingly. The gorilla-like teen's hair was standing on end, his freckles were standing out more than usual on his suddenly very pale skin and he was gasping for breath.

"I said back off," Artie stated coldly before swinging his foot into Bradford's side. The boy let out an agonising wail that clearly indicated it had been a brutally hard kick.

"Artie!" Finn called out sternly as he marched towards him from the other side of the corridor. "Somebody get the nurse," he ordered out of concern for Bradford. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked Artie in a frantic whisper when he reached him. "Do you think he's ok?" Finn asked of another concerned bystander who had tentatively kneeled down at Bradford's side.

"I think he wet himself," the younger girl answered.

For a moment, Finn was unsure what to do. Seeing the nurse making her way towards them, Finn took a grip on Artie's shoulder and guided him out so they could take some fresh air.

"Bradford can be a jerk," Finn admitted. "But he did not deserve whatever the hell happened in there. That was not cool, bro."

"He called me a cripple," Artie snarled. "He threatened to break my legs and put me back in a wheelchair. He told me I was gonna die."

"And so you nearly killed him?" Finn asked.

"It was a little bit of an electric shock, nothing life-threatening," Artie brushed the matter away uncaringly.

"Do you not realise how much trouble you could get in?" Finn asked. "How dangerous this situation could have been?"

"Whatever, nobody even saw any crazy electric blue stuff," Artie replied confidently. "All anybody saw was me push the asshole away."

"And now rumours are gonna spread that you're on steroids," Finn stated. "I already heard a cheerleader suggesting steroids as I was walking from one end of the hall to the other."

"So, let people talk," Artie shrugged. "Maybe all the other assholes at this school will think twice before messing with me."

"Did you mean to do it?" Finn asked seriously. "Did you mean to use your power on him?"

"No," Artie answered honestly. "But I'm not sorry I did," he added.

"Damn it, man, now that you can walk you're like an entirely different person," Finn commented uneasily.

"Am I?" Artie challenged. "How well do you really know me, Finn Hudson? How well does anybody really know me? Just because most people would look at me and only see the chair doesn't mean that the chair defined me, it never did. I'm more than that. I've always been more than that."

"Look, I didn't mean anything… this isn't about a chair ok," Finn sighed. "You have this power, Artie, and it is dangerous. And I'm not gonna lie, it freaking scares me. You have the power of a would-be superhero and I just saw you use it like a super-villain. You need to control it before it controls you and you do some serious damage to someone else… or to yourself."

"Maybe you should leave me alone before I do some serious damage to you," Artie retorted and Finn held his hands up in surrender and took a few steps back.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, man," Finn told him. "That's what friend's do."

"Well I can look out for myself now," Artie insisted before storming back inside.

XXX

There was something different about the way Tina Cohen-Chang walked through the school corridors. She didn't keep her head down and shy away hoping to go as unnoticed as possible in her chosen Gothic style. Her head was held high and she swept through the halls with a fierce determination about her. She looked people in the eye, an evil-looking half-smirk settled comfortably on her mouth as though it had always belonged on her lips.

Part way down one corridor, she crossed paths with a senior boy who had often knocked her books out of her hands. But not today. Today, she set that evil half-smirk upon him and it seemed to freeze him in place. She then circled him like a vulture, her new improved hearing picking up on the thumping of his heart and his heavy breathing. Perhaps it was dark and twisted, but it thrilled her to know the affect her presence was having upon him. And that affect was fear, there was no question about it.

She coiled her fingers around the back of his neck, one of her new sharp nails catching his flesh and making him wince.

"Is there something you wanted to say to me?" Tina asked, her sharp teeth dangerously close to his ear.

"N-no," the older boy stuttered out.

"Oh, but I think there is," Tina insisted moving her hand up from his neck to grip at his hair. "I think you should say… 'I'm sorry for always being such a jerk to you, Tina'."

The boy was silent. Unimpressed, Tina released his hair and took hold of one of his hands. He tried to wrench away from her grip but her smirk at him only increased as he failed to pull away. She was much too strong for him now and she knew it and judging by the horror in his eyes he had become aware of it too.

"Tell me you're sorry," Tina requested but the boy seemed too scared to speak. "Perhaps this will loosen your tongue," Tina mused before snaking her fingers around his baby finger and snapping the bone as if it were a feeble twig.

He shrieked in pain and passers-by turned to see the cause of the commotion.

"A-a-are you o-ok?" Tina asked loudly, faking her stutter and acting concerned. To the confused passers-by, it simply looked like Tina was holding the boy's hand, perhaps trying to comfort him in his moment of agony. "Tell me you're sorry," she repeated so only he could hear.

He looked at her with wide frightened eyes, his forehead beading with a nervous sweat, but he made no apology.

She wrapped her fingers around his second finger and he shook his head from side to side vehemently as he cast her a pleading gaze. She showed him no mercy and let out one dark bout of laughter as she broke the next finger, the pain causing him to collapse onto one knee.

"Shall I g-g-go and ge-get the nur-nurse?" Tina asked loudly putting on a performance for surrounding students once more. "Tell me you're sorry," Tina whispered again, her fingers already locking around his middle finger. "Or don't," she smirked with a quirked eyebrow. "I am having fun after all."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the older boy babbled. "Please, let me go," he begged. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"You think this was bad?" Tina asked squeezing the two broken fingers and making him cry. "Then try _really _pissing me off… I dare you." She dropped his hand and prowled away from him never having felt more in control and powerful.

The sound of fast approaching footsteps interrupted her moment of satisfaction. Coming to a halt, she twisted on her heel and spun around to come face to face with Mike Chang.

"What was going on back there?" Mike asked her in a serious tone.

"Nothing," Tina replied defensively.

"It didn't look like nothing," Mike said.

"The loser girl was finally able to stand up for herself," Tina commented. "That's all."

She turned her back on him, flipping her hair as she did so. Shaking his head, Mike watched her go. Securing his schoolbag more firmly on his shoulder, he headed off to his next class knowing that he would have to speak to the other Glee kids about the potential Tina problem.

XXX

It was Gym class. Not Mercedes Jones favourite period by any stretch of the imagination. She had always been a little uncoordinated and struggled to keep up with the stick-figures who flounced about in the skimpy outfits they wore as Gym clothes. All the dance choreography in Glee Club had helped to improve her general health and stamina but she still wasn't the sporty type. She was also perfectly aware that her body type was several sizes more than the would-be catwalk models surrounding her.

Some of the girls were perfectly amicable towards her, nice enough to say 'hello' in the hallways or partner up with her in class. Other girls were not so nice. Specifically, a Cheerio named Rosie Boyd. She had always made scathing remarks about the other girls. Rachel Berry's nose was too big. Santana Lopez' breasts were too small (the Latina would insist she didn't care what the likes of Rosie Boyd said but Brittany had let slip to Mercedes that Santana was saving up for a boob-job). Quinn Fabray was too skinny. Miranda Vincent was too tall. Becky Jackson was too short. As for Mercedes, well, as far as Rosie Boyd was concerned, Mercedes Jones was too fat.

For the most part, Mercedes was able to love herself and be comfortable in her own body. But there were times when she would feel insecure. She was a teenage girl for Whitney's sake. And her biggest battle with insecurity always came after Gym class when they returned to the locker room to shower.

Standing under the spray of the water, Mercedes tried (as she always did) to ignore Rosie's harsh words about her weight. To begin with, Mercedes thought she was doing a good job. Then she heard Rosie screeching in pain. Along with every other girl left in the locker room, Mercedes instantly rushed to see what was happening. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as her mind absorbed what she was seeing.

Rosie Boyd's skin was red raw and blistering something awful. Nobody else seemed to understand what was going on but Mercedes felt her stomach churn as she realised what had happened. She hadn't been ignoring Rosie's jibes as well as she thought she had been. Instead, Mercedes had sub-consciously used her powers to turn Rosie's shower water up to a scolding heat. So hot that it had brutally burned her skin in just a few short seconds. Mercedes needed help. She wasn't controlling her new powers too well after all.

XXX

On a free period, Santana was roaming about the school in the hopes of finding a potential hook-up. She couldn't locate Brittany and the hallways seemed to be filled with loser boys who weren't even worthy to have her eyes on them. She was considering going out to her car and crawling into the backseat to tend to her sexual needs herself when she heard the sound of someone crying. She also felt an unnatural chill in the air and thought it might have something to do with Mercedes and her new weather skills. Stealthily, she followed the sounds and indeed found Mercedes sitting under a staircase with her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Ok, Aretha," Santana sighed in a bored tone. "What's up? Come on, tell Auntie Tana," she encouraged as she slipped under the staircase to sit beside her, wrinkling her nose slightly at sitting on the school floors.

"Rosie Boyd," Mercedes said in a choked voice.

"Yeah, I heard," Santana nodded. News of the Cheerio getting burned in the shower had travelled faster than the news of Artie walking. "But so what? Rosie's a bitch, who cares if her skin got fried? She shouldn't have turned the water on so hot."

Mercedes sobbed harder.

"Whoa, ok, enough crying," Santana commented patting Mercedes on the shoulder awkwardly. "Why do you care about Rosie?" she asked. "Oh, damn," she swore. "You and Rosie are in the same Gym class," Santana realised and the other girl nodded through her tears. "Sorry, I didn't think. I guess seeing it in person must have freaked you out a little. I only heard about it and because it's Rosie I found it hilarious but I guess if I take my bitch head off for a while it isn't that funny after all."

"It's really not," Mercedes replied. "You didn't see her. You didn't hear her scream. You aren't… you aren't the reason it happened," she hiccoughed.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked looking at Mercedes carefully.

"I did it," Mercedes told her. "I did it Santana. I made the shower water boil so hot that it burned her skin."

"You… but… no way," Santana objected. "That's not the type of person you are. Me… yeah, I'm a bitch. If I had your powers I'd probably have done a lot worse by now," she admitted. "But you're not that kind of person. It must have been a freak accident with the piping or plumbing."

"It was me," Mercedes insisted. "I didn't mean to do it, but I did. She was just there, showering a couple of stalls down from me and saying all these things."

"What things?" Santana asked in a gentle tone she usually reserved for Brittany.

"That I'm fat," Mercedes answered hollowly. "I tried to ignore it, to block it out. But I heard every word and I might pretend things like that don't bother me but…"

"But it hurts," Santana finished for her. "I know. We all have insecurities. Even hot bitches like me."

"I made the water burn her skin," Mercedes stated. "Sub-consciously I made it happen. I know I did."

"Maybe you did," Santana acknowledged. "But you didn't do it deliberately so as far as I'm concerned it isn't your fault. Come on," Santana said putting an arm around the girl, shocked to discover just how cold Mercedes' body was. "You're freezing," Santana observed. "Come on, we need to get you warmed up. And at least try and stop crying because the whole vulnerability and emotions thing makes me majorly uncomfortable."

She held her hand out to help Mercedes stand and led her away from the staircase, one arm around her trying to rub some warmth into her cold body.

XXX

"Quinn?" Rachel asked hesitantly as she caught up to the beautiful blonde between classes. "Could I please speak with you for a moment?"

"No," Quinn answered quickening her pace.

"Quinn, please," Rachel hurried to keep up with the Head Cheerio. "Look, you don't have to avoid me. I already know ok. I can hear you worrying about it."

"Stay out of my head, Man-Hands," Quinn snarled at her. "And I swear to God, if you breathe a word of this to anyone I will permanently damage your vocal chords." _Oh God, I'm so scared. _

"You don't have to be scared," Rachel said in a small voice. "And I'm not going to tell anyone. And you might not even be… you know… things still might be ok."

"Listen up, Boy-Hips," Quinn retorted as she stared Rachel down. "You are _not_ my friend and I don't want your help, your advice or your opinion. Just stay out of my business. Stay out of _everybody's _business. Nobody here even likes you Rachel. Nobody wants to see you, nobody wants to listen to you, so why don't you hang around Kurt a little more and see if you can turn invisible… permanently," she added before whipping round and stalking away, her high-pony swishing behind her.

Swallowing, Rachel felt her lower lip tremble but she took a calming breath to prevent herself from crying. Head down, she made her way towards her next class, getting jostled by a few students along the way.

_Glee Freak, _one thought. _Urgh, I hate her, _thought another.

Stepping into her English class, Rachel put on a smile and as always stopped at Mr. Howard's desk to greet him. He was her favourite teacher after all (after Mr. Schuester of course).

"Good afternoon, Mr. Howard," Rachel beamed. "What's on the lesson plan for today?"

He answered her politely as he always did, smiling, even making a casual joke. But his ongoing thoughts betrayed the words he verbalised.

_This attention-seeking brat always gives me a headache, _Mr. Howard thought. _I need to see Figgins again about getting her transferred to a different class. _

"Um, great," Rachel said uneasily not having really heard the words he said. All she had absorbed were the unfavourable thoughts he had of her. "So, I guess I'll just sit down then?" she asked rhetorically, still fighting to keep on a brave face.

"Of course, please do," Mr. Howard smiled at her from behind his desk. _Just sit down and shut up._

"Mr. Howard?" Rachel asked not able to meet his eye. "I don't think I'm feeling too well. Can I please go to the nurse?"

_Drama-queen, _the man thought.

"Of course, Rachel, if you're not feeling well," Mr. Howard answered her. "Go and see the nurse," _and don't come back. _"I hope you feel better soon." _Hopefully it's something contagious that means she has to be homeschooled. _

Gathering her books and pink and gold stationery, Rachel exited the classroom with a lump in her throat. One of her favourite teachers absolutely despised her. That was a difficult truth to accept. She knew she wasn't popular among her peers, but she didn't think her teachers held such a negative attitude towards her too.

"Loser!" A jock, Jake Hastings, yelled in her face as he poured a cup of Slushie over her head.

There was a lot of laughter. As Rachel headed to the nearest girls' bathroom, the syrupy drink already stinging at her irises, she also picked out a number of people's thoughts on the incident. Most were cruel or amused. Some were indifferent. None were sympathetic.

Letting her books and pens fall to a heap on the bathroom floor, Rachel stood at one of the sinks and turned the faucet on. She splashed the water over her face, trying to get it out of her eyes before it burned too much.

"Everybody hates me," she sobbed pitifully to herself.

In response, she heard the words, 'I don't'. Lifting her head, she saw Matt's reflection in the mirror; the boy moving up behind her with a towel, a hairbrush and one of the Glee costumes for her to change in to now her sweater was stained with Slushie. She wasn't sure if the boy had spoken the words out loud or if she had just heard him think them, either way, she was grateful for his presence.

"Thank you," she choked out as he helped her wash her hair.

Matt was known for being quiet and not talking much. It turned out that he didn't think much either. Rachel was grateful for that and welcomed the peace and quiet and lack of hateful thoughts directed towards her.

"I wish I could turn it off," Rachel rambled to the silent boy as he gently worked the brush through her hair. "I wish I couldn't hear all these awful things people think about me. I know who I am. I know that I'm a difficult person to like. But I didn't realise it was so easy for me to be hated. And do you know what the worst part is?" she asked.

'You think they're right,' Matt answered and once again Rachel wasn't sure if he'd actually spoken or she'd just heard the thought.

"What?" Rachel questioned whirling around to face him. Matt just gave her a one-shoulder shrug as a response before leaving her alone in the girls' bathroom. "Yes," she acknowledged to herself as she considered some of the things she had learned people thought about her. "I think they're right. Partly at least," she continued talking to herself. "But they don't really know me or understand me. They don't really see the good parts about me. And there _are_ good parts. But they only see the bad and the ugly aspects of my personality. All anybody sees is the dark side," she remarked bitterly as she looked at her mirror image. "I must sing a solo," she said decisively.

XXX

After singing her heart out in the auditorium, Rachel determinedly tracked down Quinn again.

"Get out of my way," Quinn sneered at her. _Why can't she just leave me alone? Just what is her problem? What if she tells people? What if she tells Finn? That's probably what she wants. Of course it's what she wants. She's desperate to claw her un-manicured nails into my boyfriend._

"Quinn," Rachel sighed feeling a dull ache in her temple from the army of thoughts running around the blonde's brain. "Just take the test," she advised.

_I can't. I'm scared. What if I am pregnant? Please, God, help me, I don't know what to do. _Quinn clutched at her little gold cross.

"I… I can be there with you," Rachel offered. "You don't have to do this alone."

_Why would she want to help me? _Quinn wondered suspiciously.

"Just stay away from me, Man-Hands," Quinn said out loud, barging Rachel roughly as she stormed away.

XXX

It had come to the end of the day. Kurt had successfully managed to stay visible during his classes and had taken care to avoid being too close to any walls to ensure he didn't walk through one. However, as he stopped to use the bathroom, his lack of reflection informed him that he was invisible once again. He thought nothing of it until he found himself crossing paths with one of his regular bullies. This particular boy, Graham Brett, had once graffitied the word 'fag' across his locker.

'What are you gonna do about it, homo?' had always been Graham's choice of words to him any time he did something abhorrent. Of course, Kurt had never been able to really do anything in retaliation, but perhaps he could now.

Quietly following after him, Kurt reached his hand out and jabbed the other boy on the shoulder. He looked around casually, his face morphing in to one of confusion when he didn't see anybody there. Holding back a snigger, Kurt tip-toed around the boy and flicked him on the ear.

"Ow," Graham complained, swatting his hand about the air as though trying to bat away a fly.

Kurt allowed Graham to walk peacefully several more steps before calling out his name in a spooky voice.

"Graham… Graham," Kurt called and the boy looked around, his eyes darting about in search of someone.

"Very funny, man," Graham called back. "Now cut it out. Who's there?"

"Graham… Graham…" Kurt continued.

"Seriously, dude, cut it out," Graham snapped looking up and down the empty corridor. "Fucking fags," he muttered under his breath and Kurt set his jaw determinedly as he pursued Graham through the hallways.

"You can't run," Kurt hissed into Graham's ear, making him start and look about himself frantically. "You can't hide," Kurt declared as he yanked the other boy's school bag away from him before throwing it against his chest. Graham was definitely scared now.

"Keep away from me!" Graham yelled out in terror before fleeing down the corridor.

Kurt ran after him and whacked him upside the head. Still invisible, he circled round him and smacked him on the butt. He ducked and weaved out of Graham's way as he punched wildly at the air. Standing before him, Kurt gave a rough shove and watched the boy stagger backwards on his feet and land with a painful thud on his ass.

"Leave me alone!" Graham hollered before scrambling to his feet and sprinting away.

"Graham…" Kurt called eerily as he followed. "I'll be watching you."

Graham cast a panicked look over his shoulder before taking a tumble down the stairs.

"Oh no," Kurt said to himself as he raced to the top of the stairs then looked down. Graham was sprawled at the bottom, one of his legs sticking out at an odd angle.

A teacher and two students appeared at the bottom of the staircase. Before they could look up, Kurt stepped through the wall and into an empty classroom, his heart beating from the accident he had just caused.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please review, how are we all feeling about the different characters at the moment?**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	7. That's a Superhero Intervention

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee or anything at all Superhero related**

**Hello again, thank you for reading and reviewing, welcome to chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7 – That's a Superhero Intervention**

It took a few minutes for Kurt to calm down. By the time he did, he was visible again and as he made his way to the ground floor he was relieved to discover that Graham had been moved. He was sure the bully must have a broken leg along with some bumps and bruises but he didn't know if there were any more severe injuries. He hoped not. It had seemed like a fun idea at first to spook the boy, but the prank had gone horribly wrong and Kurt felt guilty.

"Hey, fancy _seeing _you here," Puck commented making reference to Kurt's visibility as he leaned casually against a locker, one ankle crossed over the other and his hands in his pockets. "You ok, dude?" he asked in a more serious tone as he took in the worried expression on Kurt's face.

"It's been a long day," Kurt sighed. "And I kind of did something… bad," he admitted dropping his eyes to the ground guiltily.

"Something bad," Puck repeated sounding amused. "Let me guess, you went and spied on boys in the locker room after all. I think that's awesome. That's totally what a gay boy with the ability to turn invisible should do. I'm proud of you, man," he claimed holding his fist out for Kurt to bump but Kurt made no effort to do so.

"I did _not _spy on anybody in the locker room," Kurt stated.

"So what did happen?" Puck asked pushing off of the locker. "Come on, Kurt, you can tell me," he said as he settled an arm comfortably across Kurt's shoulders and began steering him down the corridor.

"I happened to be invisible and saw one of the jocks who insist on bullying me," Kurt explained. "I thought it would be fun to use my invisibility to my advantage and scare him a little. It backfired, horribly."

"Shit, did you turn visible again in front of him?" Puck asked.

"No, he didn't see me at all," Kurt answered. "But I really did put the fear in him. He fell down the stairs when he was running away. It looked like quite a nasty tumble."

"Fuck," Puck swore coming to a stop and pulling his arm away from Kurt to run a hand through his Mohawk.

"I know I shouldn't have done it," Kurt said. "I should never have stooped to their level. But I just get so frustrated with the way people look at me, the way they judge me and treat me just because I'm… different. Every time some ignorant jock stalks towards me spitting insults and making threats… it scares me. Every time I wonder to myself if this will be the time that they decide to beat me to death just for being… gay," he whispered the last word, almost as though he were afraid of it and Puck found he didn't like that. He thought the boy ought to say the word loud and proud. "It's not easy being the only boy in school who likes other boys. Honestly, it's terrifying. I know I turn my nose up and act superior, like I don't care, but that's because if I let them know I'm scared then they'll eat me alive. I can't show them any fear. I have to be brave because if they see that I'm not they'll destroy me. And today, I saw Graham Brett walking alone and I just thought for once I'm going to make him feel afraid. I just wanted to scare him. I didn't mean to make him fall down the stairs. But I guess you don't understand that."

"No, I get it dude, better than you might think," Puck replied.

"Yeah, ok," Kurt rolled his eyes disbelievingly.

"Seriously, man," Puck said slinging his arm around Kurt's shoulders again. "I get it," he told him looking him in the eye and Kurt found himself silently appreciating how nice it was to hear Puck refer to him as 'man' or 'dude'. It was such a welcome change to all the 'Lady' jibes he usually received.

"Really?" Kurt asked, still a little doubtful but curious all the same.

"People don't exactly have a high opinion of me either," Puck pointed out. "They just think I'm a troublemaker, a Lima Loser, and that I'm on a road to nowhere. A lot of people look at me like I'm garbage, my own mother included. It sucks that assholes judge me like that and sure, there are some days when I'd like to be invisible."

"But?" Kurt prompted.

"But what?" Puck asked.

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged. "I just thought maybe we were having a touching moment there and you might say something wise and inspiring."

"We can have a touching moment if you like," Puck winked landing a playful slap to Kurt's rear.

Kurt was so embarrassed by the incident that his skin flushed bright red before he turned invisible again.

"Come on, Prince Charming," Puck laughed blindly reaching for Kurt, finding his arm and locking his fingers around the boy's wrist. "I'll walk you home."

"I don't need a bodyguard," Kurt objected.

"But I'd like the company," Puck replied as he pulled Kurt along behind him.

It wasn't until they were walking up Kurt's driveway that Kurt became visible again.

"Ok, you can let go of me now," Kurt said and Puck practically tickled Kurt's wrist as he pulled his fingers away. "Right, well, I guess I'll go inside now and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, cool," Puck nodded as Kurt fumbled with his keys. "Hey, Hummel," Puck said before Kurt could step inside. "That thing with Graham, don't beat yourself up about it alright? It wasn't really your fault. It was just an accident."

Kurt averted his gaze and offered a weak goodbye before stepping into his house and closing the door behind him.

XXX

Returning home himself, Puck entered his bedroom to find Finn, Mike and Matt eating chips and playing his Xbox.

"What are you dorks doing here?" Puck asked.

"We need to talk about the Glee Superheroes," Finn answered distractedly as he punched his finger on the buttons of the control pad frantically.

"They aren't Superheroes, Finn," Mike pointed out. "But we do need to talk and have some kind of intervention or something. Tina is out of control."

"Artie too," Finn added.

"Rachel's sad," Matt said.

"Why are you home so late anyway?" Mike asked. "Did you actually show up to a detention?"

"Hell no," Puck laughed at the idea. "I was walking my boy, Kurt, home."

As one, the other three boys pulled their eyes away from the computer game on the television screen to stare at Puck in bewilderment.

"What?" Puck asked challengingly and they all mumbled 'nothing'. "So, what's the deal with everybody?"

"I'm not going to lie," Mike stated. "I never really noticed Tina before but I do now and she's actually really hot but she's also a psycho."

"Gonna need more details, dude," Puck said.

Pressing a few more buttons and beating Finn on the computer game, Mike switched the console off so they could focus their full attention on the conversation at hand. He explained to the other three what he had witnessed Tina do to one of the senior boys.

"Yikes," Puck winced. "I didn't realise Goth Babe was so angry."

"You should talk to her, Puck," Finn suggested.

"Why me?" Puck asked.

"Um, because you're like… er, really good at talking to girls," Finn supplied.

"You're just too scared to talk to her yourself," Puck accused.

"I'm not scared," Finn denied. "I just don't want my fingers broken," he mumbled.

"Neither do I," Puck pointed out. "Asian Chick is really strong now. She'd easily kick my ass if she wanted to. Fuck, she'd kick all of our asses in about thirty seconds. No way am I talking to her alone. We'll talk to her together, everyone else from Glee Club too."

"So what's going on with Artie?" Mike asked. "A girl in my Art Class asked me if it was true he was on steroids."

"Whoa, what did you say?" Puck enquired.

"I told her I didn't know what she was talking about," Mike replied. "I figured it might be a rumour to explain how he's out of the wheelchair." He looked to Finn for some kind of an explanation.

"Artie had a run-in with Bradford," Finn told them. "I think the people who saw it all just thought Artie pushed him away from him. But it was more than that. The weird blue sparking stuff happened."

"Wait, are you saying Artie electrocuted him?" Mike asked.

"No, maybe, I don't know," Finn said obviously confused about what had transpired. "Artie only touched him for a moment but it was enough to send him through the air and crashing to the floor and he was just kind of twitching on the ground. Then Artie kicked him when he was down."

"Damn, I didn't think he'd be so violent," Mike commented.

"Anyway, I took him away so he could get outside and calm down," Finn continued. "I tried to talk sense into him but I don't think it worked."

"Did he mean to do it?" Puck asked. "Or was it an accident?"

"He told me it was an accident," Finn answered.

"Did you believe him?" Mike asked.

"I think so," Finn nodded. "But he also said even though he didn't mean to do it he wasn't sorry that he did. I'm really worried, guys, I've never seen Artie act like this."

"How are his parents going to react when he gets home?" Mike wondered out loud. "I mean, there won't be a wheelchair. He'll walk in on his own two legs. There's no way his parents won't notice the change."

"They'll probably freak," Finn supplied.

"We're gonna call a Glee Club meeting tomorrow," Puck decided. "We'll fill the others in on what's happened with Artie and Tina and we'll just try and talk things out and get through to them."

"But Finn and I already tried that," Mike pointed out. "It didn't exactly work."

"No," Matt acknowledged. "But we're not as close to them as some of the others are."

"That's true," Puck nodded. "Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel might have a better chance at getting through to them than we do. Speaking of Rachel, you said she was sad?" he looked to Matt.

"Hearing people's thoughts are getting to her," Matt said. "Even though she's able to connect to everybody's mind she's feeling really isolated and alone. Being able to walk inside people's minds has made her feel like more of an outsider than ever. She feels like the whole entire world is against her. She could really use some friends right now."

"We'll all make an effort," Finn decided. "Is there anything we need to worry about with Kurt or Mercedes?"

"Not that I know of," Mike said and Matt shrugged.

"I don't know about Mercedes," Puck told them. "And Kurt will be ok; I'm looking out for him."

The other three shared another bewildered look but made no comment.

"Alright, well then, we'll try and sort this stuff out tomorrow?" Finn asked and the others nodded in agreement. "Ok, then," he turned the Xbox back on and they resumed playing.

XXX

A pregnancy test was discreetly tucked away in Rachel's school bag. She had near died of mortification when she purchased it at the drug store. It was only natural that the lady behind the counter would assume that Rachel was buying it for herself but the disparaging judgemental thoughts she had about Rachel were still difficult to hear.

Clutching the strap of her bag, Rachel nervously walked up Quinn Fabray's driveway. She doubted she'd receive a warm greeting but she felt compelled to try and help Quinn out. Hence the pregnancy test hidden away in her bag.

Raising her fist, Rachel knocked on the door and shifted from foot to foot as she awaited an answer. Not long later the door opened to reveal a very pretty blonde woman who could only be Quinn's mother.

"Hello there, can I help you?" Mrs. Fabray asked. _She must be begging for some kind of charity._

"Hi, Mrs. Fabray," Rachel greeted politely trying to sound confident. "I'm a friend of Quinn's. Is she home?"

_My little Quinny is friends with… that? She'll never win Prom Queen associating with girls like… that. I'll just say she's not home._

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Mrs. Fabray said. "Quinn isn't home right now. She's out with some of her other friends. Cheerleaders." _This one definitely isn't a Cheerleader._

"Quinn and I are in Glee together," Rachel said trying to inject some pride in her voice about that fact.

"Oh, that's nice," Mrs. Fabray smiled falsely. _Not that ridiculous Glee Club. I keep telling Quinn that Show Choir will damage her reputation and popularity._ "I'll be sure to tell Quinn you stopped by."

"Ok, um, thank you," Rachel replied not knowing what else she could say.

"Mum, its ok," Quinn's voice called as she descended the stairs. _I can't believe the hobbit actually came to my house. How does she even know where I live? Oh God, what if she tells my mum?_

"Oh Quinn," Mrs. Fabray feigned surprise. "I didn't realise you were already home. Well, it is getting late," she commented looking at the expensive gold watch adorning her wrist. "It really isn't a good time to entertain guests I'm afraid," she told Rachel apologetically though her thoughts clearly indicated that she just wanted to get rid of her.

"Rachel won't stay long, mum," Quinn said. "She just came to borrow a book and some notes. We've been partnered up to work on a project together at school."

"Oh," Mrs. Fabray said. _Perhaps they aren't really friends then. Nevertheless I'll have to talk to Quinn about the importance of popularity. A beautiful girl like my Quinny is destined for Prom Queen and should only surround herself with friends as pretty as she is like Brittany or Santana._ "Well, as long as you girls don't take too long," she said standing back so Rachel could enter.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fabray," Rachel said politely even though she didn't like the woman very much at all. She followed Quinn upstairs to her bedroom and Quinn closed the door before glaring daggers at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the blonde hissed.

"Brittany gave me your address," Rachel answered. "And I know it isn't my business and you don't care for my opinion, but Quinn, I really think you need to take… this," she withdrew the test from her bag and Quinn's glare intensified. "Ignoring this matter won't make it go away," Rachel pointed out. "And things might still be ok. You could be worrying over nothing. At least if you take the test you'll know for sure one way or the other."

"Just get out of my house," Quinn told her as she snatched the pregnancy test from Rachel's hands and promptly set about hiding it.

Lowering her gaze, Rachel turned to leave the room. As she was leaving, Quinn's thoughts became so frantic and jumbled that Rachel couldn't really decipher them. She just caught a few fragments such as 'mistake', 'reputation', 'trust me' as well as thoughts of both Finn and Matt.

Leaving the Fabray house, Rachel wondered if the jumbled thoughts meant that Matt was the father (if Quinn was actually pregnant that is). She bit her lip wondering if it was possible that Quinn had cheated on Finn with Matt. She then racked her brains trying to think of all interaction between Quinn and Matt but she couldn't even recall the pair ever speaking to one another. There was also the fact that Quinn was so wholesome. She was hardly the type to throw herself around and sleep with just anyone. It was girls like Santana who behaved like that. Then there was Matt who was so quiet and had been so nice to her when she'd been slushied earlier that day. Matt wasn't the type of boy to sleep with another boy's girlfriend, especially when he was friends with that boy. No, the frantic thoughts in Quinn's head couldn't mean that Matt was the father of the baby she might be carrying. Right?

XXX

The following morning, a nervous Kurt sat opposite his dad at the kitchen table as they ate breakfast together. The younger Hummel couldn't stop worrying, fearful that he would abruptly turn invisible in front of his dad. He had no idea how his dad would react is he witnessed such a thing and Kurt certainly had no real explanation. Sure, he and the others were struck by a mysterious blue light, but that explanation really only posed more questions rather than answering any.

"Ok, Kurt, what is it?" Burt asked setting the morning paper aside and gripping his coffee mug as he looked across at his son.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurt answered.

"Uh-huh, try again," Burt replied.

"It's nothing," Kurt shrugged. "I just… I didn't sleep well," he lied.

"Right," Burt clearly didn't believe him. "Well, if you decide you wanna let me in on whatever's going on then you know where to find me ok, kiddo?"

"I'm fine, I promise," Kurt insisted just as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," he offered.

"Sit down," Burt ordered. "You haven't touched your breakfast. Eat something."

As Kurt picked at his food, his dad found Noah Puckerman standing on his doorstep.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Burt asked gruffly.

"I'm Puck," the mohawked teen replied proudly. "I'm a friend of Kurt's."

"You?" Burt asked doubtfully taking in Puck's ripped jeans, worn sneakers, hoodie and Mohawk. "You're friends with my kid?"

"Sure, we're in Glee Club together," Puck told him. "I thought I could walk Kurt to school today."

"Yeah?" Burt stepped closer to the teenager. "What else are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking 'damn, I wish that Kurt had opened the door because this guy kinda scares me'," Puck answered honestly.

"Come in," Burt grunted.

"Um… ok," Puck replied not expecting the invitation. He stepped inside and wandered through, finding Kurt in the kitchen. "Hey, man," he greeted.

"Puck," Kurt said in surprise. "What are you…?"

"Your Glee Club friend would like to walk you to school today," Burt stated. "Something you wanna tell me Kurt?"

"Um… I don't think so," Kurt responded.

"Really?" Burt raised a brow. "How long were you planning to keep this from me?"

"I don't actually know what you're talking about," Kurt said truthfully.

"Kurt, kid, if you're gonna have a boyfriend then you gotta give me a heads up about it so I'm better prepared when they knock on the door," Burt claimed.

"What? No, dad, that's not… we aren't… Puck isn't my boyfriend," Kurt insisted. "Tell him Puck."

"Kurt isn't ready to be exclusive just yet," Puck said, smirking mischievously when Kurt glared at him. "He's been fooling around with a few other boys but I hope some day soon he'll declare me his one and only."

"Damn it, Puckerman, get out of my house," Kurt huffed. "Honestly dad, nothing he just said is true, I swear."

"Just get to school, we'll talk later," Burt waved him off clearly unsure how to handle the situation. "I'm heading to work."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hummel," Puck commented with as innocently charming a look he could muster while sporting a Mohawk.

"Hmm," Burt grunted as he hurried out of the house.

"I think your dad likes me," Puck grinned, ducking just in time when Kurt threw a piece of toast at him.

"Are you insane? Why would you say all that?" Kurt fumed.

"Oh come on, it was just too funny," Puck laughed picking the toast up off the kitchen floor, grossing Kurt out as he took a large bite.

Kurt muttered and raged under his breath for a few minutes before gathering his school things and ushering Puck out of his house so they could walk to school together.

"How's the invisibility thing going?" Puck asked conversationally.

"Thankfully my dad hasn't noticed anything," Kurt said. "But I definitely turned invisible a few times during the night and when I got up this morning to go the bathroom I did take a shortcut through the wall. I honestly don't know how to control it," he admitted. "I'm really just hoping that nobody outside of Glee Club will ever discover what's going on."

"Hey, it'll all be ok," Puck assured. "We'll get this thing fixed. We'll find a way."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"The nicer I am to people the better chance I have at getting into heaven," Puck stated.

"Jews don't believe in heaven," Kurt pointed out.

"Look, somebody's gotta look out for you, man," Puck claimed. "Why shouldn't it be me? I'm hot and I'm a badass."

"I really don't know how to interpret your behaviour," Kurt replied. "So I'm not even going to try. I simply request that for the remainder of our journey we stay silent."

"I can do silent," Puck said walking closer to Kurt than seemed normal.

XXX

"Check it out," Tina grabbed Mercedes' arm excitedly. "Kurt and Puck are walking to school together. They're so close together, practically shoulder to shoulder."

"Where?" Mercedes asked looking around unable to see the two boys.

"Over there," Tina pointed out.

"You're sure that's Kurt and Puck?" Mercedes asked only being able to make out two blurs that could be anybody.

"Improved eyesight remember?" Tina answered before catching a fly between her fingers and squishing it to death.

"Right, well, they're walking and talking together, that's a good sign," Mercedes said.

"We need to encourage them to spend as much time together as possible," Tina insisted. "Try and get them to sit together during Glee Club."

"They should sing a duet," Mercedes suggested. "The adrenaline of performing a song together should get them hot for each other."

"Hey, girls," Finn called out to them. "Emergency Glee Club meeting before school starts."

"We'll be right there," Mercedes answered. "Should we wait for Kurt and Puck and tell them?"

"You go on ahead," Tina told her. "I'll tell Kurt and Puck."

In the blink of an eye Tina was gone, moving so fast that nobody even saw her pass by. In a matter of seconds she was standing in front of Kurt and Puck.

"Tina," Kurt cried in shock while Puck was so startled he nearly fell over.

"Emergency Glee Club meeting," she informed them. "Let's go," she ordered. "Oh and Puck, maybe you should hold Kurt's hand, just so we know where he is in case he turns invisible again."

"Sure," Puck agreed trying to take Kurt's hand but the fashion-lover pulled away. "What?"

"If I stay visible people will see you holding my hand," Kurt pointed out.

"So?" Puck shrugged.

"So… people will see you holding hands with another boy," Kurt explained as though it were obvious. "Rumours will circulate that you're gay before you can even throw a dweeb in the dumpster."

"Hey, I'm not throwing dweebs in the dumpster anymore," Puck said defensively.

"I saw you throw Jacob Ben-Israel in the dumpster two days ago," Kurt retorted.

"I've changed a lot these past two days," Puck excused.

"Why can't I just hold Tina's hand?" Kurt asked looking to her.

"My nails are too sharp, I wouldn't want to hurt you," Tina replied.

"But…" Kurt tried to argue.

"Just hold my hand, you know you want to," Puck said successfully gripping the boy's hand in his own. Puck's fingers had barely closed around Kurt's when the countertenor turned invisible.

XXX

While waiting for Kurt, Puck and Tina to arrive, Rachel pried through Quinn's thoughts for the results of the pregnancy test but discovered the Head Cheerio hadn't taken it yet.

She then heard Tina thinking what a hot couple Kurt and Puck would make as she entered the room ahead of Puck and presumably an invisible Kurt. Tina's new improved hearing helped her to guess where Kurt was and she steered him towards the seats, making sure he and Puck sat next to one another.

"Ok, we're all here," Finn said looking about the Choir Room, clearly taking it upon himself to play the role of leader. "I'm just going to get straight to the point and tell you all that this is an intervention."

"Intervention for who?" Kurt asked just as he became visible again. "And please say it's for him," he jerked his thumb in Puck's direction.

"No," Finn replied clearly confused. "This is for… um…" he seemed to lose his nerve as Tina's eyes bored into his and Artie's fingers flexed, a small spark of blue briefly erupting from his fingertips.

"Sit down, Finnessa," Puck said. "Let the real bad boys take care of things," he swaggered up to the centre of the room and took a moment to lock eyes with Tina before doing the same with Artie. "This intervention is for Artie and Tina. We're worried about you guys and I think you know why. Am I wrong?"

"How badly do you want me to hurt you, Mike Chang?" Tina asked with a glare knowing that he must have told the others what he had witnessed the previous day.

"Mike's just trying to look out for you," Puck defended. "We all are," he added pointedly.

"I'm not," Santana chipped in. "I don't care what happens to any of you." _Glee Club's the best part of my day. You guys are my family. I don't know what I'd do if anything bad happened to any of you… even Rachel._

"Liar, you care about us," Rachel stated knowingly.

"I so want to punch you," Santana told her. _Really hard, in the face, repeatedly, _the Latina's thoughts continued.

"Look, Mike and Finn filled everybody in on what happened with you guys," Puck explained as he looked between Tina and Artie, his hands resting on his hips in a very macho way. "This is some serious shit going on and it's dangerous. Tina, your new strength is crazy and I'm all for you defending yourself if you need to, but you shouldn't go looking for a fight."

"Why not?" Tina challenged. "I've been a victim all my life. Jocks and Cheerio's have bullied me for fun. But I'm the huntress now and it's my turn. From now on, they're my little play things." _And I'm out for blood, _she thought darkly and Rachel's eyes widened in alarm. _I'm so thirsty. I could just bite Artie's neck._

Rachel fussed with the collar of Artie's shirt, pulling it up to cover his throat in the hopes that it would calm Tina's blood lust. The boy looked at her quizzically wondering _'what are you doing, girl?' _but he made no effort to stop her or adjust his shirt back to its normal state.

"You can't just do that Tina," Mike told her. "Just because you're stronger now doesn't mean you should go around bullying other people."

"Really?" Tina asked with a laugh, her irises looking darker and her fangs definitely more pronounced. "I thought that was the way things worked at this school. All the big strong guys and the beautiful girls are automatically popular and at the top of the McKinley High chain while people like us," she gestured to herself, Artie, Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt, "are treated like weak insignificant animals. Puck and Finn are bigger and stronger than Kurt, so they threw him in the dumpster every day. Quinn, Santana and Brittany are more beautiful than me, Mercedes or Rachel so they threw drinks in our faces, tripped us up in the hallways, made scathing comments to tear down our self-esteem. But I'm stronger now," Tina pointed out. "I'm stronger than everybody in this room. Hell, I'm stronger than everybody in this school. So why shouldn't I be the meanest, nastiest bitch the school has ever known and have people fear me?"

"Because you're not like that," Kurt said. "You're quiet, shy and sweet and there's nothing wrong with that. And you're so much better than any Neanderthal who has ever bullied you. Don't stoop to their level and turn into the very thing you've spent years fearing and hating."

"Kurt's right," Mercedes agreed. "Don't let these powers and the bullies at this school turn you into something unrecognisable. The girl I became friends with would never go around breaking people's fingers for fun or some kind of twisted revenge."

"What you did was wrong, Tina," Rachel stated. "Deep down you know that."

"He deserved it," Tina insisted. "And if you're all here expecting me to apologise you can forget it because I'm not sorry. I'm glad I broke his fingers and I'm glad he's scared of me."

"Nobody here wants an apology," Puck told her. "And honestly, I get why you did it and why you enjoyed it. Seriously," he added when Tina tutted in disbelief. "I've been bullying dweebs since I was four years old. It feels good to have power over somebody and know they're afraid of you. But it doesn't last," he warned her. "At some point you have to face yourself and accept why you're really treating other people like they don't matter."

"Go on, enlighten me," Tina said in a bored tone.

Grabbing a chair, Puck placed it directly in front of Tina and sat backwards on it so they were eye to eye.

"Vulnerability, insecurity," Puck listed. "I think most bullies have bigger insecurities than their victims. I throw dweebs in the dumpster, call people names, beat people up," he admitted. "I attack them with whatever I think will hurt the most. Looks, weight, a stutter, a disability, sexuality, it doesn't matter. I find out someone has a weakness, I use it, and I use it to make them feel like shit. If I can beat someone down and make them look weak to make myself look strong, then that's what I do. I've done it more times than I can remember. And the reason I do that is because I'm a messed up fuck and I want people to feel worse than I do. I try and make people feel like they don't matter, because I feel like _I _don't matter. I don't matter to my deadbeat father who ran off when I was a kid. I don't matter to my mother who gets drunk and then throws things at me and tells me I'm the reason my old man left. I don't matter to the teachers who think I'm an idiot on a road to nowhere. I don't matter to any girl I've ever had in my bed."

_You matter to me, _Rachel heard Santana think but the girl didn't say it out loud.

"You matter to us, Noah," Rachel spoke up since Santana wasn't going to say it.

Puck didn't verbally respond to Rachel's comment, but the girl felt a special connection between them and a wave of affection being directed her way.

"My point is Vampire Babe," Puck continued speaking to Tina. "You can break as many guys' fingers as you like. But at some point your own insecurities are gonna catch up to you and it'll be so overwhelming that you won't be able to ignore it and take it out on other people anymore. And it will catch up to you," he promised her. "A lot faster than it would with your average bully because you have a conscience, you have a good heart, a good soul and you know what it's like to be on the other side."

"He's right, Tina," Artie said without looking at the girl and Rachel could tell from Tina's thoughts that Artie's opinion was the one that mattered most to her.

"We're good here," Rachel assured the others.

"Alright," Puck nodded. "Artie, you've gotta control your electric thing, man. I couldn't give a shit about that Bradford guy," he said. "But the whole thing was an accident right?"

"Right," Artie confirmed.

"Well, what if that accident had happened with somebody else?" Puck asked him. "What if what you did to Bradford had happened with one of the girls, or a kid or old lady in the street, a waitress at Breadsticks, your parents?"

"I know," Artie said quietly. _It's all I could think about last night._

"You need to control it, dude," Puck reaffirmed and Artie nodded knowing the other boy was right. "Mercedes, you can help him get control right?"

Mercedes shared a look with Santana and in a matter of seconds Rachel became aware of the Rosie Boyd incident.

"I'm not as in control as I thought I was," Mercedes revealed.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

Mercedes looked to the ground and Rachel knew she was too ashamed and embarrassed to explain. Tentatively, Rachel told the others, skipping over the detail about Rosie shaming Mercedes for her weight.

"You burnt her skin?" Quinn asked sounding horrified.

"She didn't mean to," Santana defended. "And there isn't actually any proof that it was Mercedes," she pointed out. "It could have been a natural plumbing accident."

"I didn't know plumbs could burn people's skin," Brittany commented.

"You will find a way to control this," Rachel said supportively to Mercedes. "You too, Kurt," she added. "You're not alone. We'll help you," she rested her fingers on top of Artie's hand. She listened to his thoughts to see if the touch was unwanted. He didn't seem to have any protests so she bravely linked their fingers together.

"Is Rachel dating that new guy?" Brittany asked Santana in a loud whisper. "And where's the robot boy?"

_Don't you dare laugh at her, _Santana warned threateningly in her mind. _She's so beautiful, _she thought as she smiled warmly at Brittany and Rachel found herself very intrigued by how caring and protective Santana secretly was.

"We should all head to class," Mercedes spoke up just before the bell signalled.

"We should meet again later," Puck said.

"After proper Glee rehearsals, right?" Rachel asked. "We still have a competition I need to prepare for… I mean, that _we_ need to prepare for," she corrected hurriedly.

_Diva… drama queen… self-obsessed… selfish… steals all the solos… demands the spotlight… _the thoughts were so jumbled that Rachel couldn't identify which thought belonged to which person. The only thought she could make perfect sense of was Artie's _why is she still holding my hand?_ Feeling a little embarrassed, she let Artie's hand go and watched him walk away from her, missing the pout on Finn's face and his thoughts on her holding hands with Artie.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	8. Destined for Prom Queen

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hey everybody, thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy the next chapter…**

**Chapter 8 – Destined for Prom Queen**

A leather-clad Tina glided through the school halls as though in slow motion. She bared her teeth to anybody who got too close to her and she seemed to have perfected a dark glare that made jocks turn around and hurry off in the other direction to avoid her. Cheerio's were turning their noses up at her, judging her, but they didn't stick their feet out to trip her up or whisper mean things about her or cruelly imitate her stutter. They practically cowered against the walls as they watched her stalk past, clearly noticing the change in her. Tina noticed a change in her peers too. They feared her. She could smell it, the scent winning out over all their expensive perfumes. People were afraid of her and the smell it created was intoxicating. She yearned for more.

XXX

He was visible again. In fact, Kurt had remained visible since leaving the Choir Room. Sadly, that did not seem like such a good thing. He'd had so many insults thrown at him that morning he could publish a long novel and he'd lost count over how many times he'd been shoved or jostled. On one occasion his hand went straight through the wall but luckily the jocks to have shoved him were already high-fiving one another as they walked away and hadn't seen a thing.

At lunch, he was making his way to the cafeteria when a jock roughly pushed him down the last four steps of the staircase. Pain shot up through his hands and knees from how he landed on the hard floor. He'd barely had time to stand up, brush off his trousers and neaten his hair when he heard Rachel calling out to him, "Kurt, get down!" He didn't move fast enough and before he knew it he was hit with the all too familiar icy-blast of the ever dreaded slushie.

The predictable laughter sounded and Kurt simply closed his eyes waiting for it to stop. He felt a gentle hand on his back and guessing it was Rachel, allowed her to guide him away.

_This is so humiliating,_ Kurt thought.

"If it's any consolation I had a face-full of slushie yesterday," Rachel told him.

_I should throw slushies in all of their faces, see how they like it, _Kurt thought dryly.

"Careful, Kurt," Rachel warned. "You're starting to sound as vengeful as Tina."

"Maybe she has a point," Kurt suggested. "We've all put up with this kind of stuff for years. Why shouldn't we be a little selfish and let those Neanderthals have a taste of their own medicine? I know we should rise above it all and not stoop to their level but why can't we be the ones pointing and laughing at somebody else for once?"

"Because we have to be the better people," Rachel replied.

"Of course, the better people," Kurt said in a bored tone. "Why is that exactly?"

_As if you're a better person, _he thought critically. _You're selfish, nosy and obnoxious and somehow manage to dress like a grandmother and a toddler simultaneously. _

The boy's thoughts were met with a stung expression on Rachel's face.

"Sorry," Kurt apologised. "I didn't mean for you to hear that." _There's a reason I told you to stay out of people's heads._

"I've heard people think a lot worse about me, believe me," Rachel commented as she continued washing the sticky mess of the slushie off of Kurt's face. "And to answer your question, we have to be the better people because we have our future careers to take into consideration. If we're ever to make it on Broadway we need to have an inspiring underdog story. Small town boy and girl rise above relentless bullying to pursue their dreams of stardom. Future theatre kids, fans and critics would never look up to us if it were revealed we were two mean-spirited bullies in High School. The two of us will be role models for the next generation of Broadway stars. We have to set a good example so that future stars in the making 'don't stop believing'. Who knows, maybe one day you and I will even star in a Broadway show together?"

_You're the last person I'd want to share a stage with, _Kurt couldn't help but think.

"Almost done," Rachel responded quietly as she washed clumps of ice out of Kurt's hair.

XXX

During free periods Artie would normally make a head start on homework in the library or chill out with his guitar in the Choir Room. However, he decided to do things differently that day. Changing into a pair of sweats and leaving his chest bare to show off the abs he'd always had hiding under his clothing, Artie headed out to the school field to run laps.

It was exhilarating. Racing across the field with the wind in his head made him feel like anything was possible and he believed he could run forever if given the chance. He pictured himself running through trees, across sand, alongside mountain tops and on top of water.

The boy had also become aware of the fact he'd gained an audience. A few groups of girls had gathered around, all watching him run. Some were even improvising routines for him as they cheered him on. They were ogling him as they flipped their hair and stuck their chests out to emphasise their breasts in the hopes of gaining his attention. He couldn't help but grin with the realisation that so many girls were practically drooling over him.

His new found confidence provided him with the courage to run over to some of them and start talking. It was official. Artie Abrams had his very own group of swooning fangirls.

XXX

"I don't know if I wanna do this," Mercedes whispered from one of the back corners of the library where she was seated at a table across from Santana and Brittany.

"Just try it," Santana prompted her pushing a crayon towards her.

With a sigh, Mercedes picked up the blue crayon and twirled it idly between her fingers.

"See if you can turn it to ice," Brittany suggested and she and Santana linked pinkie fingers as they watched.

Concentrating, Mercedes imagined the blue crayon turning to ice and it did just that.

"Make this one rain," Santana requested pushing a purple crayon towards the girl.

Although Mercedes concentrated on it for a near full five minutes, she wasn't able to make it happen.

"Try another one," Brittany suggested handing her a white crayon. "Make it snow."

This time, Mercedes had barely picked up the crayon before snow was falling lightly from the crayon. For a moment it looked rather pretty, but then Mercedes lost concentration and snow fell from the ceiling too, falling down on the three girls.

"Fuck, that's freezing," Santana complained. "Here, make it hot and sunny," she held a red crayon out to Mercedes but she refused to take it.

"No way," Mercedes objected. "I don't want to be messing around with heat. Rosie Boyd's skin got burned because of me remember. What if I accidentally did the same to you two?"

"Do you want to control this crazy new power thing or not?" Santana asked impatiently.

"I guess I want it under control until I can figure out how to get rid of it," Mercedes said.

"Ok, then trust your Auntie Tana and your Princess Brittany," Santana replied. "Stop the snow and make it warm," she held the red crayon out again and this time Mercedes accepted it.

Her attempts to get rid of the snow first brought on more snow. Then she unwittingly made it so hot that the snow melted within seconds and sweat was beading down all of their faces as they hastily reached for the nearest library books so they could wave the pages in their faces like a fan. On her third attempt, Mercedes managed to implement a pleasant warmth into the air.

XXX

Sitting alone on the bleachers, Rachel looked out at the field, watching Artie showing off for the group of fawning girls surrounding him. A trio of Cheerio girls were even teaching him some moves from one of their routines. For some reason the choreography seemed to involve a lot of grinding and thrusting. In fact, she was sure some of the movements had been directly stolen from their 'Push It' routine.

"Hey Rachel," Finn greeted dropping into the seat next to her.

"Hello," Rachel responded without looking at him.

"So…" Finn said in an effort to create conversation. _Come on, aren't you going to like get all flirty with me and stuff?_

"You know I can hear you right?" Rachel asked still not pulling her eyes away from Artie.

"Well, yeah," Finn answered. _But I mean you can't hear everything. Like there's no way you can know I'm checking your legs out and comparing them to Quinn's._

"I can still hear you," Rachel claimed.

_Oops,_ Finn thought. _But come on, look at me, talk to me and get all dreamy-eyed and flustered like you usually do._

"You have a girlfriend Finn," Rachel pointed out.

"Oh yeah, sure, Quinn's great," Finn said. _She's so hot and she's popular. It makes me look good to walk down the halls with her. But we never really get to do stuff. I bet Rachel would put out for me. I wonder if I could convince her to give me a blow-job. Puck says their great but I've never had one. Rachel could look good on her knees. _

"You're a pig, Finn," Rachel stated getting up and moving a few tiers down to get away from him.

"What, no, come on, I didn't mean any of that," Finn called as he followed her and sat beside her again. "It's just guy stuff. It doesn't mean anything. I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you. We could sing a duet together," he offered. "Any song you want."

"No thank you," Rachel replied watching on as Artie impressed the girls with a series of back-flips.

"Ok, then how about I take you to dinner somewhere?" Finn asked. "Or we could have a picnic in the auditorium," _or anywhere else where nobody can see us._

"Why would you want to take me to dinner or for a picnic if you don't even want to be seen with me?" Rachel asked.

"I… um… I just…" Finn mumbled out.

"I'll tell you why," Rachel said. "It's because your popularity and reputation are so important to you. It matters to you what other people think. You need to be liked by everybody. That's why you would laugh and high-five your jock friends when they'd throw Kurt in the dumpster. You laugh along with them to gain their approval. But at the same time you'd hold Kurt's jacket for him so it wouldn't get ruined so that you could have him like you too. You're dating Quinn Fabray because she's one of the prettiest and most popular girls at this school. That automatically makes other people think you're cool. Yet you take the time to be nice to me so that you can earn my affections too. But you only want to be my friend and be nice to me on your terms. You don't want people to see you with me because you're afraid it will ruin your reputation. But at the same time you want me mooning over you so that you can feel good about yourself. The only reason you're here talking to me is because you can't stand the fact the attention I once poured on to you is now being directed toward Artie."

"This is so freaky, it's like you're in my head right now," Finn complained.

"A week ago I would have been so excited to have you come and sit down beside me and invite me to dinner," Rachel commented. "So excited that I wouldn't care about it being somewhere when no-one could see us or that it wouldn't be right because you have a girlfriend. But now I can hear all these thoughts circling through your head and they're degrading and hurtful and you just aren't the boy I thought you were."

"What? Sure I am," Finn insisted. "Forget about the stuff that goes around my head. Just focus on what I actually say." _I wonder if she'd let me touch her boobs._

"Thank you for your dinner invitation, Finn," Rachel stood up. "But I think it best that I decline."

"Where are you going?" Finn asked as Rachel made her way down the bleachers.

"I'm going to ask Artie if he'd like to work together on something for Glee Club," she answered.

"Fine, I don't care," Finn pouted. _He won't look twice at you with all those hot Cheerio's around him anyway._

Ignoring Finn's words, and trying to ignore his thoughts, Rachel made her way towards Artie. One of the girls was currently stroking her fingers along the boy's abs and for a fleeting moment Rachel considered how she would like to scratch the girl's eyes out if she had Tina's new sharp nails. She frowned at herself for thinking such a thought before lightly tapping Artie on the shoulder to gain his attention.

"Oh hey, Rach," Artie grinned.

"Um, do you mind?" a tall leggy brunette Cheerio asked. "We were talking to our friend Artie here."

"Oh, I just…" Rachel started to say.

"You just 'what'?" a tanned Cheerio with amazingly long lashes asked. "You thought for a second that you actually mattered? That you could be seen amongst the popular and pretty? Please, honey, you don't belong in a crowd like this. Right Artie?" she asked reaching a hand out to take his, shrieking at the electric shock she received. "Ouch, what the hell?"

Luckily, the shock was so minor there wasn't even a mark and Rachel could tell that the other girls thought their friend was just being weird and none of them suspected anything unusual happening with Artie.

"Um, I'll just… go," Rachel mumbled awkwardly.

"So Artie," a red-head asked with a seductive purr. "How about you ditch that lame Glee Club and audition for the Cheerio's. A guy like you shouldn't be hanging around with losers like her," she spoke louder so that Rachel would hear.

"Actually, I'd rather hang out with a bunch of losers," Artie told her.

"Wait, what?" she asked in shock as Rachel stopped and turned, smiling at Artie as he walked towards her. "You're picking her over us?"

"Yeah, I am," Artie stated putting his arm around Rachel's waist. "Sorry ladies, but none of you are actually as hot as you think you are. One of your calves is bigger than the other," he pointed to one. "You have man-shoulders," he pointed to another. "You're wearing too much make-up," he told another. "And you're so flat-chested you could actually be a boy in drag," he said to another. "Come on; let's leave these loser girls to the intellectual thrill of spelling out words with their arms."

"Artie, you didn't have to do that," Rachel commented.

"They were girls, I couldn't punch them in the face for being mean to you, so I attacked their self-esteem instead," Artie replied.

"But you were having the time of your life," Rachel said knowingly. "You were loving the attention they were giving you."

"I was," Artie admitted. "But I'm not an idiot. None of those girls would give me the time of day when I was in my wheelchair. They're all shallow and narcissistic. I enjoyed the attention but not enough to turn my back on my real friends." _I just wish I'd got some kind of action first. I've never even kissed a girl before._

"Do you want to work on a duet together?" Rachel asked practically bubbling with excitement.

"Um, that sounds great Rachel," Artie said. "I'd really love to sing with you but just as friends ok." _I'm not stupid girl; you didn't give me this kind of attention when I was in the wheelchair either. I do love the short skirts though, but animal sweaters not so much._

"When do you want to rehearse?" Rachel asked choosing to act as though she hadn't heard his thoughts.

"Forget rehearsals," Artie answered. "Let's just pick a song and perform it in Glee Club later today. No practice at all, we'll just go for it. It'll be fun."

"Ok," Rachel agreed.

"Awesome," Artie said. "I'll see you later, I need to go shower."

Suddenly Rachel wished she had Kurt's invisibility power so she could spy on Artie while he was nude. She then blushed and hurried off to her next lesson, immensely relieved that nobody could hear her thoughts.

Sitting down beside Kurt, she couldn't help but hear his negative thoughts on her outfit again. Remembering Artie's thoughts on her clothing choice she had an idea.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked a little tentatively, unsure how he might respond. "Can I ask you for a favour?"

"What do you need?" Kurt asked not sounding overly enthusiastic.

"I was hoping you could give me a make-over," Rachel said and Kurt's entire being lit up with excitement.

XXX

"You know," Rachel said as Kurt fussed with her hair. "When I asked for a make-over I thought of it more as an after school thing."

"Rachel Berry, I've been desperate to get my hands on you from the moment I first laid eyes on you," Kurt told her, both of them finding amusement in what could be misinterpreted as a sexual statement. "Now that you have granted me the opportunity I must get to work right away. Have no fear; Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will make you look drop dead gorgeous. But I do have one question… is this make-over for Finn or Artie?"

"I just wanted a new look, it doesn't have to be about a guy," Rachel replied and Kurt just quirked his eyebrow at her. "However, in this case it is about a guy," she admitted. "It's for Artie ok. We're singing a duet in Glee Club later today. We're not even rehearsing for it. We're just going to perform the number spontaneously and I just really want him to like me."

"I can give you a new look but I can't promise anything else," Kurt said. _No matter how stunning I make you look you still have that awful personality._

XXX

Upon Puck's advice, Mike had been keeping a close eye on Tina. The girl was dangerous and they had to take responsibility and do what they could to keep her out of trouble. Luckily there hadn't been any incidents but Mike still felt an unsettling feeling that something could still go wrong.

As he followed the leather-clad girl around he could see the difference in her behaviour. She was prowling about as though she ruled the school and those around her made no foolish attempt to disagree. They moved out of her way and nobody dared do anything to provoke her. There was a sense of palpable fear all round.

With her new attitude, nobody wanted to mess with Tina Cohen-Chang.

Losing sight of her for a while, Mike began to feel a sense of panic and hurried through the hallways in search of her. He thought he spied her down the end of the corridor and ran in that direction calling out her name. By the time he made it down the other side there was no sign of her.

He took his phone out to text his fellow Glee members to let them know he'd lost track of her when he felt a firm grip upon the back of his neck.

"How long do you intend to keep following me, Mike Chang?" Tina asked.

"For as long as I need to," Mike replied.

"Second question," Tina said slamming the dancer against the wall and trapping him with her hands either side of his head. "Why do you keep following me, Mike Chang?"

"Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble," Mike responded bravely.

"Really, and do you honestly believe you could stop me, Mike Chang?" Tina asked sounding highly amused by the idea.

"Probably not," Mike admitted. "But I'd still try."

"Come and dance with me," Tina requested gripping his wrist and speedily leading him to the auditorium, the boy having to race to keep up with her fast strides.

A CD player had been left in the wings of the stage and Tina hit play. A tango tune began to play and the pair began to dance.

As they moved about in one another's arms, Mike recognised that he had never found Tina (or indeed any other girl) so incredibly alluring.

While dancing, Tina could hear the blood pumping away in Mike's body. Her eyes were drawn to his veins and she found herself licking her lips and burying her face in his neck, breathing in his scent.

The music continued but they stopped dancing as Tina licked a stripe up Mike's throat with her tongue.

"You smell… delicious," Tina informed him before sinking her teeth into his skin.

"Ah," Mike cried out trying to pull away from her but unable to.

"Mmm," Tina moaned as the first drop of blood met with her tongue. She swallowed three mouthfuls before pulling off his neck, her fangs bared, her eyes two pools of black and blood dripping from her mouth. Gripping the back of his head, she then kissed him fiercely.

XXX

Kurt was the first to arrive to Glee Club and Puck appeared soon after, swaggering over and sitting beside him.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while," Puck commented. "How's your day been?"

"I've been visible most of the day if that's what you're asking," Kurt replied, turning invisible just as Puck rested a hand on his upper-thigh. "I've been slushied, pushed down the stairs, called names, shoved, tripped over; I gave Rachel a make-over."

"Wait, people have been bullying you all day?" Puck asked reaching his other hand out to find Kurt's face and cupping his cheek. Kurt was grateful that his current invisibility hid his intense blush. "Why didn't you come tell me? I'd have sorted those punks out."

"Those punks are mostly your friends from the Football team," Kurt pointed out.

"They're my team-mates, not my friends," Puck corrected pulling his hands away, Kurt becoming visible again at the loss of contact. "But you're my boy and anyone who tries to mess with you will have to answer to me."

"You two should totally make out," Brittany said as she skipped inside the Choir Room.

"Puck isn't gay, Brittany," Kurt replied.

"Kurt, that is so homophobic," Brittany shook her head at him looking disappointed.

Slowly, the other members arrived, as did Mr. Schue who seemed to be giving Finn some kind of advice about girls.

Artie strolled in with Matt and the two sat down together in a companionable silence.

One hand resting on her hip, Rachel made her grand entrance to show off her new make over.

"Damn girl, you're one hot mama," Mercedes praised while Finn's mouth practically fell open as he gawked at her.

"Not a bad look, Berry, yay," Santana applauded.

_Great, _Mr. Schue thought as he looked her over, _that's another student I have to feel guilty about masturbating over. _Rachel made a mental note to never be in a room with Mr. Schue alone again.

"Hey Artie," Rachel smiled sitting beside him and batting her eyelashes.

"Hey Rach," he smiled back at her and she tried to read his thoughts about her new look but he wasn't giving anything away. All Artie was thinking was '_the way Mr. Schue keeps looking at Rachel is creepy._'

Finally, Tina and Mike arrived.

"Whoa, Mike, that's one hell of a love bite," Finn said and everybody else (other than Mr. Schue) looked accusingly at Tina.

"Ok, now everybody's here let's start things off," Mr. Schue said.

"Mr. Schuester, Artie and I would like to perform a duet," Rachel spoke up.

"Oh, of course, take it away guys," he told them as he took a seat.

_I never noticed how nice Rachel's butt is,_ Mr. Schue and Finn thought at the same time.

The pair performed their duet which resulted in the customary applause and Rachel warning Artie, 'I'm going to hug you now'.

"Thanks, that was fun," Artie grinned and he seemed to linger in the hug but there were no thoughts of newfound attraction as Rachel had been hoping for.

"That was great," Mercedes spoke up. "I didn't realise you guys had been rehearsing."

"Oh we didn't," Rachel answered.

"In that case, maybe we could have some more spontaneous duets," Mercedes suggested sharing a significant look with Tina.

"Good idea, Mercedes," Tina agreed. "Puck, Kurt, why don't you two do a number?"

"Yeah, I'd love to see you two perform," Mercedes added.

"I vote for Kurt and Puck too," Brittany said.

"Ok, Kurt, Puck, why don't you boys show us what you've got," Mr. Schue gestured to the performance area.

"I'm in," Puck leapt up and Kurt just looked lost and confused as Tina nudged him to stand up.

Puck started things off with a lot of hip-thrusting that the girls couldn't help but admire. For a moment, it looked as though Kurt simply wouldn't sing at all, but he found his voice just in time.

"Are they hot for each other yet?" Tina asked Rachel in a whisper.

Cocking her head to the side Rachel pried in on their thoughts.

"There's definitely mutual attraction," Rachel whispered back, Mercedes carefully listening in. "But Kurt is very much in denial and for Puck it's still at a sub-conscious level."

The boys finished performing and their audience gave them a round of applause. Puck hugged Kurt from behind before they sat back down, their knees brushing together.

_Hummel's really pretty, _Puck thought._ I could totally bend him over that piano and just…_

"Update," Rachel whispered to Mercedes and Tina. "Puck's attraction is no longer sub-conscious."

XXX

After Glee Club, Mr. Schue left but the kids remained behind. Once they were sure their teacher and the band were gone, Santana dared to voice what the others had been thinking.

"Ok, Tina, what the hell did you do to Mike's neck?"

"She bit me," Mike answered. "Drank some of my blood," there was a collective chorus of 'ewws' and judgemental stares. "Then we made out. It was pretty hot."

"Damn, girl, you bit him?" Artie blanched. _They made out? I always thought Tina would be my first kiss. Now she's making out with Mike Chang._

"I was thirsty," Tina answered before getting up and sauntering away.

"What are we going to do about her?" Finn asked.

"Drive a stake through her heart," Santana suggested.

"Whoa, ok, nobody is to be in any way staked," Puck said. "We clear?"

"Fine," Santana rolled her eyes. "But we can't just let Morticia Adams go around biting people and drinking their blood."

"Oddly, I didn't actually mind," Mike said and there was another chorus of 'ewws' and judgemental stares.

"Maybe you should talk to her," Rachel suggested to Artie. "I know you still really care about her and she honestly values your opinion more than anybody else's. You might be the only one who can get through to her."

"I guess I'll try," Artie shrugged.

"Mike, dude, are you ok?" Puck asked gesturing to his special love bite.

"I'm fine," he said. "I feel really good actually. I think I'll go and find Tina," he said standing up and taking his leave.

"What the freaking hell?" Santana asked.

"I think Tina used her new vampire powers to make Mike her bitch," Brittany claimed.

"Ok, we need to keep an eye on Mike just as much as Tina," Puck told them all. "And Artie, talk to her as soon as you can. We need to get her under control."

"We still need to get ourselves under control," Mercedes reminded them. "I've tried working on it with Santana and Brittany today but I've got a lot more work to do."

"I gave a girl a shock," Artie admitted.

"A girl?" Finn asked. "Dude, you can't use your power on girls."

"It was an accident," Rachel defended. "And she was fine."

"You need to get this electric crap controlled, dude," Finn stated.

Rachel made to argue but Artie had already agreed that Finn was right.

"We can start now," Santana suggested. "We can all hang out here a little longer and try and help you get a control of it."

"I'll stay," Mercedes said. "I need to learn more control too."

"Alright, I'm in," Artie agreed.

"What about you, Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Another time maybe," Kurt replied. "I really need to get home. I have to have a serious talk with my dad and try to convince him that Puckerman isn't my boyfriend."

"I'll walk you home," Puck offered and most of the others shared confused looks.

"Puck sure is spending a lot of time with Kurt," Finn commented.

"Aww, are you jealous?" Santana mocked.

Finn and Santana bickered for a while before Mercedes sat on the floor cross-legged and tried to control her weather powers. Artie observed her for a while before trying out similar tactics with his sparks of blue electricity. He accidentally burned a hole in the carpet.

XXX

At some point, Quinn slipped away from the Choir Room. Rachel only noticed the girl's absence when Quinn's thoughts became so loud that they were all she could hear. Leaving the Choir Room, she followed the sounds of Quinn's thoughts and they led her to the girls' bathroom.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked knocking on the cubicle door. "Is everything ok?"

The loud jumble of Quinn's frantic thoughts suddenly ceased. Half a minute later, Quinn opened the door and Rachel took in the tear-tracks spilling down the girl's cheeks.

"I'm pregnant," Quinn confided.

Her thoughts filled Rachel's head at full volume again. _I'm pregnant. I'm scared. I'll be kicked off the Cheerio's. My dad will kill me. People will stare at me and judge me. I'm going to lose everything. What will they say? What should I do? I'm such an idiot. I can't do this. This can't be real. Why is this happening to me? A pregnant girl will never win Prom Queen._

"Quinn, Quinn, ssh," Rachel soothed. "It's ok. It's all going to be ok."

"I'm pregnant," Quinn repeated as she dissolved into sobs, so distraught that she didn't even attempt to push Rachel away when she moved in to hug her.

"It's ok, it's going to be ok," Rachel told her. "I know you don't want to hear this but you should probably tell Finn."

_He's not the father, _Quinn thought guiltily.

"Who is the father?" Rachel asked and Quinn shook her head vehemently.

'_I am',_ Rachel heard and looked round to see Matt, not sure if he'd spoken out loud or she'd just heard his thoughts.

XXX

"Why are you holding my hand?" Kurt hissed as he and Puck walked down the street.

"Because, Prince Charming, you are invisible again," Puck replied.

"This is ridiculous," Kurt huffed. "I stay visible for most of the day then suddenly I'm alone in your company and I'm invisible again."

"Huh, you really turn invisible more when I'm around?" Puck asked. "I guess that means we'll have to spend more time together so you can learn to control it. How about I stay over your place tonight?"

"I'm not supposed to have boys in my room," Kurt answered.

"That's cool, I'll sneak in," Puck said.

"Whatever," Kurt rolled his eyes not believing for a second that Noah Puckerman would actually climb into his bedroom window during the night for a secret sleepover.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	9. Sharing Beds with Boys

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading/reviewing**

**WARNING: Puck is a pervert**

**Chapter 9 – Sharing Beds with Boys**

Kurt Hummel was wrong. He'd just finished up with his nightly skin-care routine when Puck climbed through his bedroom window with a massive grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

"We're having a sleepover remember," Puck stated as he slung his backpack down on the floor.

"I did not agree to this," Kurt pointed out. "And I certainly didn't think you'd actually be crazy enough to show up."

"Yeah, well, I'm here now," Puck shrugged stripping down to his boxers. "You'd better not hog the covers like Finn does."

"Hog the covers?" Kurt repeated in confusion watching as Puck slipped into his bed. "Wait, you want to share the bed with me? You've shared a bed with Finn?"

"Finn and I had sleepovers all the time when we were kids," Puck said. "But I guess when we were old enough to wake up with morning wood it got kinda weird. You getting in or not?" he asked gesturing to the right side of the bed.

Unless he wanted to sleep on the floor (which he didn't) there wasn't much choice. Flicking the light off, Kurt made his way to the bed and slipped in and turned onto his side keeping as far away from Puck as possible.

"Where are you?" Puck asked reaching to the nightstand and turning on the bedside lamp. "I can't see you," he stated. "I guess being around me does make you invisible. It's probably because I'm so sexy," he reasoned.

"Could you be anymore arrogant?" Kurt huffed.

"Totally," Puck smirked. "Seriously, dude, where are you?" he reached his hands out, grazing across Kurt's bum and making the boy gasp before moving his hand up his back and gripping his shoulder. "Turn over, face me," he requested and Kurt shifted around so they were visible face to invisible face. "Tell me how you're feeling."

"What, why?" Kurt asked.

"If we can find a reason or pattern that might be making you invisible maybe we can find a way for you to control it," Puck said sensibly. "If the invisible thing is happening more when you're around me then it's gotta be something to do with the way I make you feel. So, tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Uncomfortable," Kurt answered. "Nervous," he listed. "Embarrassed."

"And why are you feeling those things?" Puck asked him.

"I don't know," Kurt moved so he was on his back and staring up at the ceiling rather than the half-naked muscular boy in his bed. "I haven't had a boy in my bed before," he said. "It feels weird."

"Why?" Puck asked. "I mean, you're gay right? Shouldn't sharing a bed with a guy feel normal and natural to you?"

"Did sharing a bed with a girl for the first time feel natural to you?" Kurt questioned.

"Um…" Puck thought back to his first time. He had been fourteen when he lost his virginity to a married woman in her thirties. "Actually no," Puck admitted. "First time I had sex I thought it would be really amazing you know? Like it would make me feel like a man, all grown up and shit. But I don't think I ever felt more like a kid than I did at that moment."

"Well, I'm sure Santana meant well," Kurt commented assuming Puck's first time had been with their fellow Glee Clubber.

"Right… yeah," Puck mumbled and an uneasy silence filled the room.

"Santana wasn't your first, was she?" Kurt asked after several painfully silent minutes.

"No," was all the information Puck offered in response.

"So, um, do you understand a little about what I mean about feeling uncomfortable with a boy in my bed?" Kurt asked.

"I guess so," Puck said. "But why do you feel nervous and embarrassed? I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Kurt was silent. "That's it, isn't it?" Puck asked sounding offended. "You think I'm gonna pull some crap and attack you when you're sleeping or something."

"Well, can you blame me?" Kurt retorted with a touch of accusation to his tone. "You've thrown me in the dumpster. You've shoved my head down just about every toilet at our High School. You've thrown pee balloons at me. Need I go on?"

"That's not fair," Puck sighed sitting up. "I'm not that same asshole loser anymore. I've changed. Since I joined Glee Club, I've become a man and I haven't done anything horrible to any of you. And in case you hadn't noticed I'm actually trying to look out for you and help you. A little appreciation might be nice."

"Maybe you should just leave," Kurt suggested.

"Maybe you should pull the stick out of your ass," Puck fired back.

"Oh grow up," Kurt groaned.

"Bite me," Puck sneered.

"Maybe I'll get Tina to bite you," Kurt threatened.

"Ok, look, I did not sneak into your house in the middle of the night so we could squabble like a pair of three year olds," Puck said. "I came over to help you, at least let me try instead of being such a brat."

"I turn invisible and walk through walls," Kurt huffed. "How could you possibly help with that? Seriously, I'd like to know. Just what is it you think you can do to make me normal? Or as normal as I can be at least."

"You're talking about the gay thing again aren't you," Puck said. "You're really insecure about liking dick, huh?"

"Urgh, must you be so vulgar," Kurt groaned in disgust.

"Sorry to point out the obvious here, Kurt," Puck replied. "But you are gay. You like guys. You like cock. You really need to accept that, man."

"I have accepted it," Kurt insisted. "I'm out, I'm gay, how much more accepting of myself could I be?"

"Being out and having people know you're gay doesn't automatically mean you accept yourself," Puck argued. "You've got a hot guy in your bed and you feel uncomfortable with it. Any time I hold your hand you practically have a panic attack and turn invisible. You're gay but you're like freaked out and afraid of anything that could be considered gay. I mean, shit, Kurt, you can turn invisible and you haven't even exploited that ability by watching a bunch of guys get naked in the locker room. I bet you don't even watch porn."

"Why would I watch porn? It's disgusting," Kurt shot back.

"Right, that's it," Puck moved onto his knees and blindly reached for Kurt's body.

"Hey, get off me," Kurt hissed.

"Relax," Puck said in a gentle tone as he sat against the headboard and then manoeuvred Kurt's body so the boy was between his spread legs.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked in a panicked tone.

"Relax," Puck repeated winding his arms loosely around Kurt's waist. "It's just a hug," he told him resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "A hug with a boy. It doesn't have to be scary, Kurt and it's perfectly ok for you to like it."

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt demanded to know.

"Because I want you to be comfortable around me," Puck told him. "But more importantly I want you to be comfortable with yourself. Just relax. How often do you masturbate?"

"What?" Kurt blanched. "That is none of your business."

"Just answer the question," Puck prompted.

"Never, ok, I don't do things like that," Kurt retorted.

"Never?" Puck asked sounding pained. "Jesus, no wonder you're so uptight. Look, how about this, we sit next to each other on the bed, take our little men out and we jerk off together. It'll loosen you up."

"Oh my…" Kurt couldn't finish the sentence he was in such a state of disbelief. "Please tell me I misheard what you said," he moved out of Puck's arms and sat beside him instead.

"I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to," Puck assured him reaching his hand out to find Kurt's shoulder and rub it in a soothing fashion. "But I'm serious, Kurt. I really think you would benefit from a good jerking off session. And you're invisible, it's not like I'll be able to see anything. But you'll be able to see me so I'm the one in the vulnerable position. Just think about it."

"I've thought about it, and I've concluded you're insane," Kurt answered.

"Fine, I guess I'll jerk off by myself then," Puck shrugged.

"Go ahead," Kurt dared not expecting Puck to do any such thing. "Oh damn it, you're actually doing that," Kurt cringed as Puck pulled himself out of his boxer shorts and wrapped his fingers around his member and started pumping up and down.

"Feel free to watch or join in," Puck told him. "I really don't mind."

Kurt didn't want to look but he'd never seen another person's penis before and Puck was undeniably attractive. He couldn't help it. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Puck fisting himself, in his bed, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His mouth went as dry as a desert, his heart was thundering like a jack-hammer and to his utter mortification he could feel himself swelling in his pyjama pants as he watched Puck's pornographic display.

"Shit, I'm close, man," Puck claimed and Kurt bit his lip to contain a whimper. "Fuck," Puck swore before slipping two fingers into his mouth and coating them with his saliva. He then brought them down and spread his legs wider before gently probing his asshole and crooking his fingers inside.

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. His mouth was open, his chest was heaving as he breathed in and out and his eyes just refused to look away from the sight before him. There was a boy masturbating in his bed, and that boy was Noah Puckerman no less. The bad boy jock was gasping, panting and grunting and the noises were certainly having an affect on Kurt's anatomy.

For a few moments, Kurt even considered sliding his hand into his pyjama pants and touching himself as Puck had suggested, but he blushed from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes at the very thought and simply crossed one leg over the other willing his erection away.

Puck came with a groan, erupting into his hand and wiping the sticky mess onto his stomach.

"You are such a boy," Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust as he moved off the bed to grab something for Puck to tidy up with. "At least have the decency to clean yourself," Kurt said dropping a moist towellette on Puck's chest.

With a look of bliss on his face, Puck wiped his own cum off of his stomach before screwing up the wet-wipe and tossing it into the bin.

"Sure you don't want to give it a go?" Puck asked.

"Maybe another time when you aren't here watching and listening, you pervert," Kurt responded and Puck chuckled. "Now just shut up and go to sleep," Kurt instructed, still flushed and frustrated from the hard-on he was sporting.

Puck turned the lamp off and snuggled down and seemed to drift off into a peaceful sleep fairly quickly. Kurt was still sitting up, eyes fully open as he stared into the darkness feeling wide awake. After a while, when he was completely sure Puck was asleep, Kurt climbed out of the bed, picked up his cell phone and walked through the wall of his basement bedroom and into the backyard.

Looking through his contacts, he deliberated on who to call, Mercedes or Tina. In the end, he decided he'd call both so he could listen to more than one opinion. He dialled Mercedes first, apologised for waking her up before proceeding to tell her about his house guest.

"You're having a sleepover with Puck?" Mercedes asked suddenly sounding much more awake and far more excited than Kurt would have guessed.

"You don't seem as shocked as I would have expected," Kurt commented.

"He has been spending a lot of time with you since the Choir Room thing," Mercedes reasoned. "I think he really wants to look out for you."

"So it would seem," Kurt said. "But 'Cedes, he's in my house, in my bed…"

"You're sharing a bed?" Mercedes squealed. "Kurt that's great. What are you doing talking to me? Get back in there and turn on the Kurt Hummel charm."

"Are you out of your mind?" Kurt asked.

"Hear me out, white boy," Mercedes responded. "Puck is in to you."

"That's insane," Kurt claimed. "He's not even gay."

"Maybe he's bi, I don't know," Mercedes said. "But the point is, Puck likes you ok. I don't need Rachel Berry's mind-reading abilities to be able to tell that. Although Rachel did confirm his attraction to you after you guys did that duet together today."

"What? No, that's ridiculous. Rachel must have been reading his mind wrong," Kurt replied. "Of course she shouldn't have been reading his mind at all. I've told her countless times now that its intrusive and she should stay out."

"I don't think she can help it," Mercedes said fairly. "And trust me, Kurt, Puck is attracted to you and he's a hot boy with great arms, you'd be crazy not to do something about it. Go for coffee with him, or to Breadsticks, something."

"A date?" Kurt asked. "You want me to date Noah Puckerman? Might I remind you about that time when he bullied me every day."

"That's in the past," Mercedes excused. "He's changed since he joined Glee Club. Look, that guy who throws kids in the dumpsters, I don't like him very much. And honestly, I don't think Puck likes being that person either. Remember all that stuff he said to Tina, about bullies being even more vulnerable and insecure than the kids they pick on? There's more to that boy than we all thought there was."

"He masturbated in my bed," Kurt blurted out.

"Damn," Mercedes clearly hadn't been expecting to hear that.

"It was entirely perverted and inappropriate," Kurt claimed. "In fact I should have just kicked him out, right?"

"I don't know," Mercedes answered. "Did you… um, did you like it?"

"Mercedes," Kurt complained in embarrassment.

"Well, did you?" Mercedes pressed.

"It was like a car crash," Kurt said. "I didn't want to be looking but I couldn't look away."

"Did you get… um, excited?" Mercedes asked.

"Excited?" Kurt repeated in confusion.

"Did watching Puck make you hard?" Mercedes questioned bluntly.

"Mercedes," Kurt complained in embarrassment again.

"So that would be a yes," Mercedes realised.

"I couldn't help it," Kurt said defensively. "And do you know what he said to me earlier? He said I hadn't fully accepted myself being gay. Can you believe him? I mean, who does he think he is?"

"Just calm down, Kurt," Mercedes advised. "Look, if you really believe Puck crossed a line tonight then tell him so in the morning. But don't overreact or anything. Puck honestly has the hots for you. Think about it, how many straight boys masturbate in a gay boy's bed? Besides, you have just as much right as anybody to have a boyfriend and be happy."

"Puck couldn't make me happy," Kurt scoffed.

"You don't know that," Mercedes said. "Just think things over, maybe give him a chance."

"I am not asking him on a date," Kurt told her.

"Alright," Mercedes replied. "We'll talk tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "Night, 'Cedes." He hung up before ringing Tina who answered on the first ring sounding wide awake. "Hey, T," he greeted with a sigh.

"Kurt," she replied in acknowledgement.

"I have something I need to tell you," Kurt said.

"If this is about me breaking people's fingers I don't want to hear it," Tina replied in a bored tone.

"No, no, it's not that," Kurt told her quickly. "I need to talk to you about Puck."

"I'm listening," Tina responded with a sultry purr to her tone sounding a lot more interested.

"He masturbated in my bed and now he's asleep in my room," Kurt explained in a rush.

"Kurt Hummel, you just made my night," Tina claimed. "Tell me more."

"Mercedes says he has the hots for me, but that can't be true, that's just insane, right?" Kurt asked.

"Wrong," Tina answered. "Puck is desperate for you and if you're truly honest with yourself then you have to admit that you're at least curious about him."

"Did I mention that he masturbated in my bed?" Kurt queried. "Does that not sound weird or rude or damn right inappropriate to you?"

"Not at all, it sounds hot," Tina smirked.

"Great," Kurt retorted sarcastically. "I suppose you're going to tell me I should date Puckerman too."

"You'd make a hot couple," Tina pointed out. "But my advice to you would be to go back to bed, touch yourself, and mark Puck with your seed claiming him as yours."

"Tina, your mind is both filthy and disturbing, I'm hanging up on you now," Kurt said.

He spun on his heel and walked back through the wall of the house and into his basement bedroom. He rejected Tina's advice and simply crawled into the bed and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

XXX

The following morning, Kurt woke up with Puck's arms locked around him and the larger boy's morning wood pressing into his rear.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	10. All the Things They Said

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello dear readers**

**We have reached chapter 10, yay!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy the next part**

**Chapter 10 – All the Things They Said**

Arriving at McKinley High, Artie strutted through the school halls with his backpack slung on his shoulder.

"Hey Artie," a pretty girl greeted and he nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"Hi Artie, we have Math class together," another girl said. "I was hoping you could sit with me today. I'm getting a little behind and I'd really appreciate your help," she said suggestively.

"Thanks but I sit with Tina in Math class," Artie replied before continuing on to his locker, receiving greetings and flirtations from a few other girls. After stopping at his locker and getting what he needed, he spied Rachel a little further down at her locker. He was just making his way over to her when Azimio knocked the girl's books out of her hands, laughing as he did so. "Hey, leave her alone," Artie told him darkly.

"Or what?" Azimio challenged.

"Artie, don't," Rachel warned pleadingly hearing the boy's thoughts.

"Or… this," Artie said calmly before punching Azimio in the nose.

"Ah, fuck!" Azimio swore before swinging his arm to punch back but Artie blocked the attack.

"And… this," Artie said landing a blow to Azimio's stomach. The two boys grappled with one another until Artie gained the upper-hand and shoved Azimio up against the wall, a slight tremor going through the bulky boy's body as a small shock of electricity shot through him. "Bother her again and I'll really fuck you up," Artie promised before letting him go, stepping away, then grabbing the slushie out of an observers hand and throwing it in Azimio's face. "You ok?" he asked Rachel turning his back on a humiliated Azimio and bending down to pick the girl's books up.

"I'm fine," Rachel nodded taking her books. "And it may be a little corny to gush 'Artie, you're my hero' but those words do seem appropriate. But Artie, I also think I need to say you shouldn't have done that."

"Well he shouldn't have been picking on you," Artie replied. "Come on, I'll walk you to class," he smiled at her settling an arm around her waist. "New clothes?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Rachel answered. "I went shopping after school yesterday. One of the shop assistants was gay, he was kind of like Kurt actually but a little taller and older. Anyway, he was really nice to me and he really helped me out."

"You look good," Artie complimented and Rachel grinned as wide as a Cheshire cat.

XXX

Sitting at the back of the classroom in French class, Kurt had a whispered conversation with Mercedes all about Puck.

"You didn't talk to him at all this morning?" Mercedes asked in surprise.

"No," Kurt answered. "I woke up with his erection pressing in to me," he said and Mercedes couldn't help but giggle. "I got out the bed and got ready quicker than I ever have done before. I didn't even take the time to go through my morning skin-care routine. I just left for school before he was fully awake."

"Damn, I just hope your dad didn't find him," Mercedes commented.

"He didn't," Kurt replied confidently. "If my dad had bumped into him my phone would have at least one missed call but there's nothing so Puck obviously sneaked out without any problem."

"Or maybe he's still there," Mercedes suggested with a laugh. "I haven't seen him round campus today."

"Don't even joke about things like that," Kurt groaned.

"Have you given any more thought to what we talked about last night?" Mercedes asked.

"Do you mean dating him?" Kurt questioned and she nodded. "Just don't go there, 'Cedes. That isn't even an option."

"Kurt, come on, you shouldn't rule it out," Mercedes said.

"I just… even if he is in to me, which he definitely is not no matter what you and Tina say," Kurt replied. "He isn't my type."

"Oh please," Mercedes rolled her eyes and her nostrils flared a little. "Puck is everybody's type. He's hot and he has the whole bad boy thing going on and that's always sexy and stuff."

"Well I disagree," Kurt insisted. "I would much prefer a well-groomed, well-dressed dapper gentleman than some bad boy with poor fashion sense and a mohawk thank you very much."

Getting an idea, Mercedes took out her phone and typed out a text to Tina telling the girl they had to take Puck shopping and give him a make-over to impress Kurt. Tina replied instantly with her love for the idea and said she would tell Puck the good news.

XXX

"Hey, Noah Puckerman," Tina greeted curling her fingers around Puck's bicep.

"Hey, Vampire Babe," Puck returned. "Check you out," he remarked approvingly taking note of her black top that showed a considerable amount of cleavage.

"You're coming to the Mall after school today," Tina informed him.

"What, no I'm not," Puck replied.

"Oh yes you are," Tina told him in a no nonsense tone pushing him up against the wall. "Mercedes and I are taking you shopping."

"But I hate shopping," Puck argued. "And stop looking at my neck," he pouted covering his neck with his hands.

"I'm not looking at your neck," Tina rolled her dark eyes.

"Oh please, you were so looking at my neck," Puck insisted. "I know I'm biteable but I'm not about to become your biting bitch boy like Mike Chang."

"Of course not," Tina agreed in amusement. "Because Mercedes and I are giving you a make-over so that you can become Kurt's little bitch boy. Meet us in the parking lot after school," Tina instructed. "Don't be late," she warned him before leaning in and inhaling his scent before darting her tongue out to lick up his neck before speedily taking off down the hall.

"I think I liked her better when she stuttered," Puck mumbled.

XXX

In Gym class, Artie was doing some stretches out on the field when Finn came up beside him.

"Hey man," Finn said.

"Hey," Artie nodded.

"Warm up with me," Finn requested grabbing a football and walking a short distance away from Artie and throwing the ball to him.

Easily catching it, Artie threw the ball back, suspecting that Finn wanted to have a conversation of sorts.

"I heard about what happened with Azimio this morning," Finn said.

"Right, of course you did," Artie rolled his eyes tossing the ball back to Finn. "So let me guess, you've come to give me another lecture. With great power comes great responsibility, don't be a super-villain, blah, blah, blah."

"You know that I'm right, dude," Finn claimed. "And I don't want you spending so much time around Rachel either. She's not safe with you right now. I'm not sure anybody is until you get control of yourself."

"Rachel's a big girl, she can make her own decisions," Artie stated. "If she wants to hang with me then she can hang with me. I'm not ashamed to be seen with her," he said pointedly.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Finn asked.

"You know what it means," Artie replied passing the ball to him.

"Look, Rachel's not like other girls, she's special," Finn said throwing the ball back to Artie, deliberately trying to make it more difficult to catch but he still caught it with an annoying amount of ease. "I won't have you taking advantage of her."

"I'm not taking advantage of her," Artie retorted, clutching the ball tight in his hands as he tried to reign in the sparks of blue electric that were starting to pop from his fingertips. Soon enough, the air smelt like burnt rubber and the football was entirely useless. Dropping the ruined football at his feet, Artie balled his hands into fists and looked down at the blades of grass as he tried to master his temper. "Rachel's my friend, Finn. I was friends with her long before you came into the picture. I'm also not the one who's been leading her on. Just pay attention to your own girlfriend Finn. I'll take care of Rachel."

Finn stalked towards Artie and closed the gap between them.

"If you touch Rachel and hurt her with that blue stuff I will kill you," Finn threatened.

"Kill me?" Artie asked with a dark chuckle. "Well who's sounding like a super-villain now?"

"Hudson, Abrams," Coach Tanaka barked out. "You ladies can make-out on your own time. Right now I want you running laps, move it," he ordered blowing his whistle to make his point.

XXX

Lunch time in the cafeteria was never a great experience for Rachel. People would cut in front of her in the lunch line. Sometimes people threw food at her and if her team mates from Glee Club weren't around she usually ended up sitting alone. But now that she could hear people's thoughts, the school cafeteria was a dreadful place to be. It was always noisy anyway, but adding the sounds of people's thoughts on top of the regular noise gave Rachel a massive headache.

She collected her lunch and unable to find anyone from Glee Club she sat at a table alone and placed her tray of food on the table before dropping her head to rest in her hands, massaging at her temples.

"It's so loud," she whispered to herself. The students all around her were laughing and joking loudly, their different thoughts about their worries, insecurities, homework, sex, home life all cluttered around Rachel's brain. "Oh shut up," Rachel groaned reaching for her water bottle and taking a long gulp.

She had barely eaten half a sandwich before deciding it was just too much and that she needed to get out of there. Her head was pounding and she felt dizzy. As she made her way out it seemed like she bumped into someone with every step.

"Watch where you're going, loser," one snapped.

"Sorry," Rachel apologised before stumbling into somebody else. It felt like she was suffocating and she could feel tears springing to her eyes. "I can't… I can't breathe," she said in a panicked tone but nobody was paying her any attention.

She continued struggling to get out, not even sure where the exit was anymore.

'I got you,' she heard, unsure if it was spoken words or thoughts.

Either way, she was grateful for the supporting arm around her as she was led away from the deafening noise in the cafeteria.

"Rachel, can you hear me?" Matt asked in a quiet tone once he'd got Rachel outside and helped her to sit on the bleachers.

"Matt," Rachel sighed in relief, accepting the water he offered to her as well as an aspirin. She popped the tablet in her mouth and gulped some water to swallow it down, hoping it would soothe her headache. "Thank you," Rachel said gratefully as the boy sat beside her. "It was just getting too much for me in there," she explained. "So many people, so many thoughts. It was just too loud."

She rested her head in her hands, massaging at her temples again, thankful that Matt was a boy of few thoughts as well as few words. She really needed some peace and quiet.

"Honestly, I don't think I ever realised just how loud things were in there," Rachel said. "I've always been so concerned about myself and achieving my own goals of stardom that I never even stopped to think how other people feel or why they behave the way they do. I just automatically assumed I was better than all of them and that my life, my opinions and my dreams were more important. But there's a lot going on, so much more than I would have ever thought possible. Everybody in that school has fears and problems and there's so much hate and negativity," she sighed. "I used to think the most devastating thing that could possibly happen in Lima would be for me not to get a solo. Singing solo's seems pretty insignificant when you have everybody else's problems invading your head. Quinn's pregnant with your baby. Mr. Schue's marriage is breaking down. Bernadette on the Cheerio's makes herself throw up after every meal. I can't even tell you the reason behind Stoner Brett's drug addiction because it's just too sad and awful," she began to sob. "Dave Karofsky's a closet case. Charlotte Willis is dating a college boy who's been pressuring her for sex and he's taking her to a frat party this weekend and she's not ready to have sex, she's not, I know she's not but she's going to do it anyway," she cried. "And Jack Brendon's mum has cancer," she sniffed.

"Ssh, ssh," Matt soothed. "Don't think about it," he whispered. "Just breathe," he told her calmly when it looked like she might start hyperventilating.

"Why," Rachel gulped. "Why don't you speak very much? Or think very much? Why are you so quiet, Matt?"

"You don't want to know," Matt whispered back as he brushed some tears from her face. "You should stay here," he advised. "Clear your head."

"No," Rachel objected standing up. "No, I can't miss any more lessons."

XXX

In Math class, Artie dropped into his usual seat beside Tina, his eyes glancing down to the cleavage she had on display before he coughed awkwardly and set down his books.

"Here you go, Queen T," a nervous high voice squeaked drawing Artie's attention.

"Thank you, Dotty, that will be all," Tina said once the girl had set Tina's books on the desk for her. "I got myself an assistant," Tina explained when Artie cocked his head to the size in puzzlement.

"I'm not even going to comment on that," Artie replied. "Why don't we talk about you biting Mike, drinking some of his blood and then making-out with him?"

"Jealous?" Tina smirked.

"Not jealous," Artie told her. "But I am hurt."

Tina placed her hand in Artie's hair and lightly dug her nails into his scalp as she pulled his head towards her and nibbled on the lobe of his ear. Her sharp teeth pierced the skin and her tongue swiped out to gather the bead of blood.

"Mmm," she moaned into his ear. "If you want me to bite you, Artie, you just have to ask. I bet you taste good," she whispered. "And I am so thirsty," she near whined.

"Ok, there will be no biting," he told her, sending an electric jolt through her hand as he batted it away. Luckily, the electric only gave Tina a minor ticklish sensation rather than the spasms of pain it would have given to anybody else. "From now on you need to go on a vegetarian diet, do you understand me?"

"I don't have to do what you say," Tina retorted.

"No, you don't," Artie sighed. "But you're going to listen to me and be a good little vampire anyway."

"Bored now," Tina drawled.

"Just don't bite Mike again," Artie said. "Or anybody else," he added. "Drinking people's blood is just gross."

"You're just being racist," Tina remarked. "But don't worry. I'll be a good little vampire. No more biting. Next time I see Mike I'll just go straight for the hot make-out session."

They spent the remainder of the lesson sitting in a deadly cold silence, occasionally shooting a glare at each other.

XXX

Turning a corner, Kurt spied Karofsky bumbling through the hall. He groaned before turning to walk the other way. Down the other end of the corridor he saw a trio of jocks who would relish the opportunity to bully him if they saw him. Glancing down, Kurt willed himself to turn invisible but his body stubbornly remained in full view.

"Come on, work with me here," Kurt muttered under his breath. He looked from left to right. The bullies hadn't seen him just yet but it wouldn't be long. "Please," Kurt begged to himself hoping to disappear from sight but it just wouldn't happen. "Fine," Kurt huffed and he daringly passed through the wall instead. He decided to hide out in the empty classroom for a few minutes to give Karofsky and the others time to pass by.

"Dude," Puck called out bursting through the classroom door, kicking it shut behind him. "What are you playing at? Anyone could have seen you walk through that wall."

"Did anyone see?" Kurt asked with a sigh.

"Nah, just me," Puck replied. "Luckily I was the only one watching. You need to be more careful, man. I know you don't have control of the invisibility thing but you can avoid people seeing you walk through walls by staying away from the walls and, you know, not walking through them."

"I just needed to hide alright," Kurt told him. "I tried to make myself invisible but it wasn't working so I took a chance and walked through the wall. Nobody saw but you so can we please not make an issue out of it?"

"Why were you hiding?" Puck asked. "Tell me who's bothering you, Kurt. Give me names and I'll treat them to a world of pain."

"Is that what you always do to solve your problems?" Kurt quizzed him. "Just beat people up."

"No, not at all," Puck answered. "Sometimes I hit people, sometimes I fuck people. I'm good at it too," he winked.

"I'm sorry I asked," Kurt muttered sitting on the edge of a desk.

"Are we gonna talk about what happened last night?" Puck asked in a matter of fact tone as he sat on the desk opposite Kurt so they were face to face.

"Nothing happened last night," Kurt replied quickly feeling hot under the collar as his mind flashed with memories of Puck masturbating in his bed.

"Dude, come on," Puck groaned. "I put on one hell of a show for you. Don't act like it isn't a big deal, you'll hurt my feelings," he nudged Kurt's leg playfully with his foot. "Be honest, watching me jerk off turned you on, right?"

"Look, Puck, I'd really just prefer if we pretended last night never happened," Kurt said looking down at himself to discover his body was no longer there. "Of course," he snorted. "_Now _I turn invisible."

"You know what I think?" Puck asked.

"No, I do not know what you think, I'm not Rachel Berry," Kurt answered.

"I'm being serious here," Puck said reaching his hands out to place them on Kurt's upper-thighs. "Um, are we making eye-contact right now?" he asked.

"Sure," Kurt answered as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You're lying," Puck guessed.

"Fine," Kurt sighed bringing his head down. "I'm looking directly in your eyes, happy?"

"I think I get why you mostly turn invisible when you're around me," Puck stated. "It's because we're having intimate moments and you don't know how to handle it so you hide from it by turning invisible."

"Watching you masturbate on my bed does not qualify as an intimate moment," Kurt told him. "If anything it is just an example of how big a pervert you are and it was highly invasive and inappropriate."

"Well what do you expect when you invite a bad boy for a sleepover?" Puck asked with a cheeky grin. "And I'm not talking about the jacking off. We've shared a few intimate moments together. Look at us now," he rubbed his hands on Kurt's upper-thighs. "This _is _intimate stuff. We hold hands, we actually make conversation and we definitely snuggled last night. Things are changing, Kurt. We're changing and I get that change can be scary sometimes but it can be a good thing."

"Karofsky and his cronies are probably gone by now," Kurt spoke up. "And they can't see me now anyway so I guess it's safe for me to go."

"Stay," Puck requested, moving his hands from Kurt's thighs to his waist.

"Puck, I swear, if you start playing with your penis again I will report you for sexual harassment," Kurt told him.

"Let me do something for you," Puck replied.

"What?" Kurt asked cautiously as Puck's hands travelled up from his invisible waist to cup his invisible face.

"I wanna kiss you," Puck said softly leaning forwards hopefully.

"Why?" Kurt demanded to know.

"I dunno," Puck admitted. "I've just been wanting to kiss you these past few days. Weird, huh? I guess it's kinda ironic that you turning invisible is what made me realise how fucking beautiful you are. So… can I kiss you?"

"No," Kurt answered coldly sounding insulted as he pushed Puck's hands away from him and moved off the desk.

"Kurt, dude, wait, what's the problem?" Puck asked.

"The problem is that I'm Kurt Hummel and you're Noah Puckerman," Kurt retorted. "I used to walk down the halls and you'd be one of the main people I was trying to avoid, somebody who for so long I would have been grateful to be able to get away from by turning invisible or walking through walls. You bullied me, Puck. For years. You may have forgotten about all of that and gotten over it but I haven't."

"How long are you gonna hold that crap against me?" Puck asked. "I'm sorry ok. I was a jerk but that's in the past. I'm learning to be a better man. Besides, don't the bad boy's in the movies always end up getting the girl even though they didn't treat her right to begin with?"

"This isn't a movie," Kurt pointed out. "And I'm not a girl."

"Never said you were," Puck said. "Seriously, what's it gonna take for you to forgive me for the bullying shit?"

"It's not just the bullying, Puck," Kurt sighed.

"Then what is it?" Puck asked. "Is it because you're a virgin? Look, I've fucked lots of virgins, I know what I'm doing, I know how to be gentle. Besides, I'm not asking to fuck you just yet. I was just asking for a kiss."

"You are such a Neanderthal," Kurt groaned.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Puck asked in frustration.

"I've never been kissed before," Kurt said quietly. "I've never even had anyone be interested enough to want to kiss me. Well, apart from Mercedes," he acknowledged. "And here you are, Noah Puckerman, asking to kiss me and what? You expect me to be flattered and jump at the opportunity?"

"Well… yeah, actually," Puck replied. "Nobody turns down Puckersaurus."

"Girls and mums might not turn you down," Kurt nodded. "But this boy does."

"But why?" Puck asked. "I'm hot and you're into dudes. Why wouldn't you want this?"

"I'm more inclined to ask why you _would_ want this," Kurt returned. "I've seen you fool around with just about every girl in this school. Now all of a sudden you're interested in me? A boy who can turn invisible. What was the plan, Puck? Kiss a gay boy who happens to be invisible so that it doesn't have to damage your reputation or mean anything or be real? Despite what you said last night, I am fully accepting of myself and my sexuality. I may not be as sexually experienced as most people our age and I might not be ready to explore that side of myself just yet, but it doesn't have anything to do with my sexuality. It's just a part of my personality. I like… romance. My views on sex would be entirely the same if I was a straight guy, I still wouldn't be ready for such levels of physical intimacy. I also respect myself too much to be your invisible… experimentation."

"That's not what this is about," Puck insisted. "Fuck, I'll wait till you're visible and kiss you in front of the entire school if that's what you want."

"Maybe we should just stay away from each other," Kurt suggested. "I honestly don't know what to think or feel about you right now."

"No way," Puck shook his head. "I am not staying away. I want you Kurt Hummel," Puck declared. "And I will get you. I don't care what it takes. I'm getting that kiss," he claimed confidently.

"I need to go," Kurt said reaching for the classroom door handle, turning visible again as he twisted it and stepped out.

"Hey," Puck caught up to him slinging an arm across his shoulders. "Everybody in this corridor can see us," Puck pointed out in a whisper. "Want me to kiss you now?"

"No," Kurt lowered his eyes shaking his head.

"Fine," Puck sighed in disappointment. "But I'm not giving up," he told him. "I'm gonna keep asking."

"I should probably consider taking out a restraining order," Kurt commented to himself as Puck swaggered away.

"Hey Kurt," Artie greeted cheerfully with a wave. "What's the deal with you and Puck?" he asked curiously.

"I wish I knew," Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes. "So, have you been making any progress on controlling your electricity powers?"

"Not really," Artie answered. "But I'm gonna keep working at it. You should join me and Mercedes for a session, see if you can control your little invisibility trick. Santana and Brittany also suggested that we look into meditation or yoga to see if that might help."

"I do enjoy yoga," Kurt acknowledged. "Or maybe over the weekend we could have a Spa day and be relaxed enough to control all the crazy."

"A Spa day isn't really my thing," Artie said. "Hey Rach," he nodded seeing Rachel come around the corner with Matt at her side.

"Hi," Rachel replied quietly.

"Are you ok?" Artie asked as he and Kurt walked towards Rachel and Matt. _Poor girl, she looks so tired, _he thought sympathetically.

"I just have a little bit of a headache," Rachel explained.

"Oh right," Artie replied. _That makes sense. _"Too many voices in that pretty head of yours. Maybe you could use a relaxing Spa day over the weekend."

"Mmm, a Spa day sounds like heaven," Rachel commented.

"Well, there you go, Kurt," Artie said. "How about you and Rachel take a Spa trip this weekend?"

"Mercedes would kill me if she weren't invited also," Kurt stated. "And I guess we could invite all the other girls from Glee too."

"You honestly wouldn't mind going with me?" Rachel asked.

"Not at all," Kurt answered her. _Who knows, we might even have fun._ "Sure you won't come?" Kurt asked Artie.

"Like I said, not my thing," Artie replied.

"Kurt Hummel, are you fooling around with Puckerman yet?" Tina asked appearing stealthily at Kurt's side and making the boy jump.

"Tina," he complained. "You scared me. And no, I am not fooling around with Puckerman. I am offended you would even ask."

"Boring," Tina drawled. "Listen Artie," she said. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch in Math class and I…"

"Rachel?" Artie asked in concern when the girl let out a whimper as she clutched her head in her hands. "Rach, what is it?"

"Maybe we should take her for some fresh air," Matt suggested.

"Argh!" Rachel screamed out in pain. She fell and Artie caught her in his arms as she writhed and shrieked in agony. "Staircase… Quinn," Rachel managed to yelp between pained screams. "She's falling… the baby," she cried out in panic.

Instantly, Matt was running towards the nearest staircase. In the blink of an eye, Tina raced by him in a blur and reached the staircase in time to safely catch Quinn before she could properly fall.

"Are you ok?" Matt checked when he caught up.

"I'm fine," Quinn answered looking a little confused.

"We'd better check on Rachel," Tina said speedily walking back towards Artie, Kurt and the girl in question.

Quietly, Matt and Quinn followed after her and joined the others in time to see Artie helping Rachel back to her feet.

"What the hell was that about?" Artie asked looking the girl over trying to assess her wellbeing.

"Oh, my head," Rachel murmured.

"The Auditorium's just round the corner," Tina said. "Let's talk in there."

"Here, I got you," Artie assured supporting Rachel's weight and helping her make her way to the Auditorium where he guided her into a seat.

"Rachel, what happened?" Kurt asked.

"My head hurt," Rachel claimed. "And I could see Quinn about to fall down the stairs."

"A vision," Tina concluded and Rachel let out another pained whimper.

"It's ok," Artie soothed her. "Quinn's fine. Tina got to her in time."

"Good," Rachel managed to reply, her head still reeling from the painful vision.

"But what about the baby?" Artie asked. "You said something about a baby. What did you see? Think, Rach, we might still be able to help."

Quinn kept her eyes down, her arms wrapping protectively around her stomach but she didn't say anything. However, the usually quiet Matt did speak up.

"Rachel was talking about Quinn's baby," Matt said.

"Quinn's baby?" Artie repeated in confusion looking to the blonde girl who was firing daggers at Matt with her eyes.

"Wait, Quinn, are you pregnant?" Kurt asked.

"If any of you tell anybody I will…" Quinn didn't complete the threat. She just burst into tears.

"There, there," Tina patted her back awkwardly, unsure how to comfort the girl.

"Um, Quinn?" Kurt asked tentatively. "Does… does Finn know?"

Matt and Rachel shared a look while Quinn looked a little panic-stricken.

"I haven't told him yet," Quinn said. "And I don't want any of you telling him either."

"Of course not," Artie agreed. "It isn't our place. But we're here for you Quinn."

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Kurt asked her and she just shook her head before turning on her heel and walking out of the Auditorium. "Poor Quinn," Kurt sympathised. "How do you think Finn will take it when he learns he's going to be a father?"

"Can you guys please stop thinking so loud?" Rachel asked with a whine, her head still pounding.

"Sorry," Kurt apologised watching Rachel rub at her temples. "I didn't realise I was thinking loud."

"All I can hear you thinking about is Puck," Rachel claimed. "And blood," she added looking to Tina. "Please I just… I just need some quiet time," she pleaded.

_She looks so tired… this is driving her insane… I am not thinking about Puck that much… I'm thirsty… she looks like she might pass out… maybe meditation could help… she really doesn't look ok… will she have more visions or was it just a one-off… I'm going to lose everything, Finn, the Cheerio's, my body… Puck masturbated in my bed… she totally looks like she's going to puke._

"Please just stop it!" Rachel cried out desperately before dissolving into tears.

"Hey, ssh, it's ok," Artie told her. "Leave us alone guys," he said to the others and Kurt, Matt and Tina respectfully made their way out.

"Artie, I can't take much more of this," Rachel sniffed.

"Don't worry," Artie assured her. "We're gonna find a way to help you," he whispered kissing the top of her head. "Everything's going to be ok. I won't let anything bad happen to you," he promised.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	11. A Beautiful Cloud

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee ok**

**Hello, I'm back again, thanks for reading and reviewing, please enjoy chapter 11**

**Chapter 11 – A Beautiful Cloud**

"This is humiliating," Puck stated as he stood in yet another outfit Mercedes and Tina had picked out for him.

"Boy, you look good," Mercedes informed him.

"I look ridiculous," Puck argued sneering down at the floral shirt they had put him in.

"Here, try this shirt on," Tina commanded handing over a blue shirt with a ruffled front.

"You can't be serious," Puck complained.

"Put it on," Tina told him and he didn't have the courage to deny her. "There we go, so handsome," she claimed. "Right Mercedes?"

"Praise," Mercedes said.

"No way," Puck scoffed. "You're just doing this to make fun of me."

The two girls looked to one another and giggled.

"Ok, ok, we were being mean," Mercedes acknowledged. "Get that ugly shirt off and then we'll find you some proper clothes."

"I have proper clothes," Puck said.

"Kurt does not approve of your wardrobe choices," Tina replied. "If you want to be his boyfriend you need to dress better to impress him. Mercedes and I are the only two people in Lima who will be able to help you with that."

"Whoa, back up, since when do I want to be Hummel's boyfriend?" Puck asked them.

"Oh please, you're totally hot for him," Mercedes answered.

"You practically came in your pants when you two sang that duet together," Tina added.

"Sure, I've noticed that Kurt's sort of hot recently," Puck acknowledged. "And I'd totally tap that ass given the chance. But that doesn't mean I want to be his boyfriend and it definitely doesn't mean I want you two chicks dragging me shopping and forcing me to buy new clothes."

"What did you just say?" Tina snarled at him.

"Ok, calm down, Vampire Babe," Puck placated holding his hands up in surrender. "Seriously, you're scarier than Kurt's dad. I'm almost afraid of you."

"Oh you should be afraid of me," Tina informed him. "You should be afraid of both of us," she grinned evilly. "We care about Kurt very much. We want to see him happy. So, Noah Puckerman, you should do all you can to make Kurt happy. Because if you don't, I'll be clawing off your penis and turning it into a wind-chime before I bite off your testicles and sell them to your grandmother as earrings."

"Um, Aretha Babe… help?" Puck pleaded.

"Listen up, White Boy," Mercedes said. "If you treat Kurt right and make him happy then we're all good and your manhood stays in tact. But if you mess with him, get him to let his guard down, trust you, fall for you and then you just use him up and spit him out… Tina and I will cut you. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," Puck nodded with a pout. "Chicks with super-powers are freaking insane."

"Here, try this on," Mercedes handed him a smart pair of trousers along with a matching waist coat and a silk shirt.

"New clothes aren't enough," Tina stated.

"Don't worry girl," Mercedes replied. "We're totally gonna be checking out scarves and hats too."

"No," Tina shook her head. "It's the hair."

"The mohawk?" Mercedes asked.

"It has to go," Tina announced decisively.

"Puck won't agree to that," Mercedes said.

"So we'll make him," Tina declared. "You freeze him and hold him down and I'll shave his head if we have to."

XXX

The next morning, Puck leaned up against Kurt's locker to show off his new look.

"Hey Kurt," greeted Puck.

"Hi," Kurt replied looking him over. "Nice hat," he complimented.

"Glad you think so," Puck smiled lifting the hat off to reveal his shaven head. "But what about the rest of me?" he asked flirtatiously gesturing down the rest of his body.

"Um…" Kurt faltered. The outfit was stylish and tight in all the desirable places. Behind Puck, Kurt spied Tina and Mercedes making kissing faces and Santana miming giving a blow-job. "I have to… err…" Kurt searched for an excuse.

"Let me take you out for dinner tonight," Puck said. "That's what you have to do," he winked.

"Sorry, I'm washing my hair," Kurt excused in a nervous babble before hurrying off.

"Oh this is freaking beautiful," Santana exclaimed practically falling into Puck as she laughed at him. "You just got rejected. Damn, the look on your face," she laughed.

"Screw you, Lopez," Puck huffed.

"You're going to have to try better than that, Puckerman," Tina warned. "Remember, I want Kurt happy. Make him happy for me. You wouldn't want to see me upset now would you?"

"Hey, there, did you see that?" Puck asked pointing accusingly at Tina. "She was looking at my neck."

"Urgh, bored now," Tina commented. "I think I'll go play with the puppy," she decided before sweeping off in search of Mike. Locating him, she pulled him into an empty classroom, petted his hair for a while, then ripped open his shirt, scratched her nails down his abs and lapped up the tiny rivers of blood with her tongue.

XXX

In the back corner of the library, Rachel sat at a table massaging her temples, Matt watching her with his expressionless face. Her head seemed to be constantly pounding. Sometimes it was so painful she felt like bursting into tears. But the library was never overly populated with students and their swarm of thoughts. The place was relatively quiet and she could at least try to get some of her homework assignments done.

"Here," Matt offered her a headache tablet but she shook her head to signal 'no'. "It'll help," Matt said simply.

"I don't want to become dependent on any form of medication," Rachel reasoned. "I just have to get used to the voices and the splitting headaches until I can figure out how to block it out or just make it all go away."

"Ok," Matt said before opening a book and making notes.

They sat in a companionable silence, independently writing their separate essays, the girl occasionally stopping to rub at her eyes and temples. Being sure to keep his mind clear and free of thought, Matt remained by her side.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel questioned as she finished with her Math homework. Matt nodded. "Quinn is pregnant with your baby," Rachel said after checking around her that nobody was within earshot. "It's pretty much all she can think about. She's scared, ashamed. Everything she's been feeling over this, I've heard it. Her thoughts on the matter are so loud and powerful that it almost feels like they're my own thoughts. Most of the stuff I hear from people, it's just background noise, echoes. But with Quinn, it feels different, almost like I'm in her body feeling and experiencing every worrying thought. And then here you are, sitting beside me and… nothing. Your mind it completely turned off. Please don't think that I don't appreciate your company and the quietness of it, because I truly, honestly do. But I can't help but find it strange that I haven't once heard you give any kind of thought to the girl who is carrying your baby."

"So… what was the question?" Matt asked.

"Oh, um," Rachel stumbled a little realising that she hadn't actually voiced any kind of question. "I guess I was just wondering why you aren't as worried as she is. This is your baby too. Aren't you scared, excited, angry… anything?"

"My thoughts do not matter," Matt answered as he turned a page on his book, fixed his eyes to the paper before scratching some more words onto his notepad.

"Have the two of you talked about it?" Rachel asked.

"No," Matt said quietly.

"Do you think maybe you should?" Rachel pressed.

"Maybe," Matt answered in a monotone.

"Do you love her?" Rachel wondered out loud and Matt just pulled his eyes up to look at her. "Quinn," Rachel clarified in case the silent boy hadn't understood. "Do you love her?"

"No," Matt replied.

XXX

"Hey," Finn called to Quinn cutting ahead of a few people to join his girlfriend in the lunch line. He ignored the complaints and leaned down to give Quinn a kiss on the lips but the blonde turned her head so that his lips only met her cheek. "My mum's working late tonight," Finn said. "Maybe you could come over and we could hang out and watch movies and stuff. It feels like forever since we hung out as just the two of us."

"I can't do tonight, I'm busy," Quinn excused as she picked out her lunch.

"Oh," Finn replied obviously put out. "How about tomorrow."

"Busy," Quinn told him.

"Ok, how about the day after tomorrow?" Finn asked her.

"I'm busy," Quinn answered with an impatient huff. "When I need you, Finn, I'll call you. Until then just leave me alone."

"Fine," Finn retorted. "Maybe I'll see if Rachel wants to hang out."

Quinn threw her tray of food at him before storming out of the cafeteria.

XXX

"Quinn?" Rachel asked gently knocking on one of the toilet stall doors.

"Go away," Quinn called back through her sobs. _Everything's falling apart. My life was so perfect, I had everything. People actually wanted to be me. Now everything's a mess and pretty soon I'll have nothing. Not my family, not my boyfriend, not my popularity, not my reputation, not my body._

"You'll still have your friends, Quinn," Rachel pointed out gently.

"My friends," Quinn sniggered derisively. "Who are my friends?"

"Everybody in Glee," Rachel told her.

"Oh please," Quinn let out a shallow laugh. "You all hate me."

"That's not true," Rachel insisted.

"Yes it is," Quinn retorted opening the door and stepping out in her Cheerio uniform with her hands on her hips and mascara tracks running down her face with her tears. "And why shouldn't you hate me?" Quinn asked with a one-shoulder shrug. "I've been awful to you. All of you. The only reason I even joined Glee Club was to keep an eye on you so you couldn't sink your man-hands into my boyfriend. I have never been nice to any of you and I've never given you reason to trust me. You hate me. You have always hated me. So has Tina and Mercedes and Kurt and Artie. I wouldn't say Mike and Puck were my friends. Matt may have slept with me, taken my virginity and gotten me pregnant, but even he doesn't really like me. Even my own boyfriend would rather hang out with losers like you. The only reason he hasn't left me for you already is because it would damage his reputation and popularity. As for Brittany and Santana," she laughed. "They're not really my friends either. Santana would stab me in the back without hesitation and Brittany's loyalty will always be to her." _You hate me, just admit it._

"I don't hate you, Quinn," Rachel replied with her eyes down on the tiled floor and her arms crossed over her chest. "I've never hated you. I've only ever been envious of you. You seemed to have everything I ever wanted. Or at least everything I thought I wanted. You're beautiful and popular and you have Finn."

"For now," Quinn said. "Give it a little time and I won't be able to hide this pregnancy. Everyone will know and I'll be the fat pregnant girl everybody slut-shames and makes of fun of. I won't be beautiful. I won't be popular. And I won't have Finn. Take that away and there's absolutely nothing for you to be jealous of."

Quinn brushed past Rachel and moved to the sink. She observed her reflection in the mirror and got to work on wiping away the streaks of mascara down her face. Joining her at the sink, Rachel wetted a paper towel and tentatively stepped towards the pregnant Cheerio.

"Can I… let me help," Rachel said pressing the paper towel to the blonde's face to wipe away the evidence of tears.

"You still have no reason to be nice to me," Quinn pointed out. "Just because we're in Glee Club together doesn't mean you're under any obligation."

"I don't need a reason to be nice to you," Rachel replied.

"Give me one anyway," Quinn demanded.

"I could hear from your thoughts that you were crying alone in that toilet stall," Rachel said. "Even though I was on the other side of the school I could hear you worrying. And it didn't seem like anyone else was going to check on you. I could see them you know," she dabbed carefully at the corner of Quinn's eye. "More visions I think. I could see four different girls enter the bathroom before I got here. Three of them were Cheerio's. They could all hear you crying and they could tell it was you but not one of them stopped to find out what was wrong. For such a popular girl, you could really use some friends."

XXX

After school, most of the Glee kids met up in the Choir Room.

"Hello fellow Glee Clubbers," Brittany greeted in an airy voice. "Welcome to our help the super-heroes session."

"What's with the candles?" Kurt asked.

"They're scented," Brittany answered with a smile as though that explained everything.

"Oh," Kurt replied. "Um, good," he smiled back at her encouragingly.

"Let us begin," Brittany instructed sitting down cross-legged on the carpet and indicating for the others to do the same. "Let us join hands," she said extending her own hands to Santana and Artie who were either side of her.

Artie was between Brittany and Rachel. Rachel was holding hands with Artie and Matt. Matt held hands with Rachel and Puck who was also holding hands with Kurt who was holding hands with Mercedes who was hand-in-hand with Santana who was next to Brittany.

"Close your eyes," Brittany advised and everybody silently obeyed. "Clear your minds. Be calm. Breathe in… and out. You are a cloud," she told them all. "A beautiful cloud. You are high in the sky. Birds are your friends. You fly with them. You fly because you are free. Keep breathing… in… and out. You are heading toward the sun. The sun is your friend. The sun is happiness. The sun is safety. The sun is acceptance. The sun is love. Calmly my beautiful cloud friends," she said. "Take your time. This is not a race. This is a journey. Enjoy it, cherish it, learn from it. Float gently towards the sun. Think of the things that make you happy. We shall all give an example my cloud friends," she encouraged. "My happiness is dancing," she squeezed Artie's hand to signal for him to speak next.

"My happiness is running," Artie smiled.

"Singing," Rachel said.

"Football," Matt answered.

"Guitar," Puck grinned.

"My dad," Kurt voiced.

"Church," Mercedes claimed.

"Brittany," Santana whispered reverently.

"Hold on to your happy thoughts, my clouds," Brittany said. "Breathe in… and out… in… and out. Keep moving towards the sun. Open your eyes when you have reached your destination."

Santana opened her eyes first, looking to the blonde girl beside her who had a serene smile on her face as she opened her eyes. Artie's eyes opened next. Then Mercedes and Puck. Then Matt. Then Kurt and Rachel together.

"Well done, my clouds," Brittany congratulated. "Please stand. It is now time for some dance therapy."

"But we're blowing out the candles first right?" Kurt checked and he and Rachel quickly blew all the candles out.

Brittany put on some music and showed them the moves she wanted them to perform. They dutifully copied her choreography before she encouraged them to create their own movements to express themselves.

"We will each provide some kind of step or movement," she explained. "Then we will put them together and that will create a snatch of choreography."

They did as she asked them before she insisted they pair up. Instantly, she held her hands out to Santana. Artie held out his hand to Rachel who happily took it with a smile. Kurt moved towards Mercedes but she pushed him towards Puck before stepping up to Matt.

"Trust your partner," Brittany said. "Feel the music. Do what feels natural."

"Hey," Puck grinned at Kurt as he writhed sensually against him.

"In what way is haphazardly humping my leg natural?" Kurt demanded to know.

"Well then show me how it should be done, Hummel," Puck challenged.

"Ha, like Lady Hummel could be sexy," Santana remarked.

"Santana that's bullying," Brittany admonished in a disappointed tone. "This room is our safe haven. I will not tolerate negative energy in here. Kurt," she turned to the boy as she continued to dance. "You are the most beautiful cloud of them all… apart from me of course because I'm so totally hot… and you are like way more unicorn than anyone I have ever met. Go ahead; show Puck how sexy you can be."

"You're wasting your time, Britt, he's too much of a prude," Santana said.

"Santana, you're darkening Kurt's cloud," Brittany complained. "Don't worry, Kurt, I'll help you," Brittany moved up behind Kurt and set her hands on his hips. "Trust me," she soothed. "Close your eyes. Relax; you're far too rigid for the beautiful fluidity of dance. Breathe in… and out," she advised. "In… and out. Feel the music, really feel it. Now move," with her hands on his hips she guided his movements. "Put your arms up around my neck," she told him and Kurt did as the blonde cheerleader asked. "Follow my movement. Be one with the music… one with the rhythm. That's good," she encouraged as the boy wiggled his hips in a way that was incredibly sexy. "Turn around," she instructed and Kurt turned to face her, his eyes opening. "Dance is passion," she told him. "It is a way to express ourselves with our bodies, to tell stories with our limbs. It can be romantic. Intimate. Powerful. Anything you desire it to be. Now my cloud, dance with Puck however you would desire."

He turned back to Puck, hesitating for just a few seconds before looking him in the eye and stepping as close to him as he could possibly be. He listened to the music and let the rhythm flood through his veins as he worked his body against Puck's.

"Do I even wanna know what those two boys are thinking?" Artie asked in amusement as he and Rachel waltzed together.

"Probably not," Rachel answered with a smile.

Artie smiled at her before twirling her around and then dipping her down low, laughing along with her as she let out a few happy giggles. _Rachel, you're beautiful, _Artie thought.

"You're beautiful too," Rachel responded and Artie gazed at her lips, thinking about kissing her, but Brittany declared it was time for them to stop before he could work up the nerve to try.

After the dance segment, Santana guided them all through a bit of simple Yoga. Seeing Rachel manipulate her body into the various moves had Artie's undivided attention, just as Kurt's flexibility had Puck positively salivating.

"Ok, great, I think this was a really good session," Santana claimed.

"It was fun and calming," Kurt agreed. "But I'm not sure it really helped us control our powers."

"Oh, didn't it?" Santana asked. "Because you didn't turn invisible once, Artie didn't electrocute anybody and Mercedes hasn't messed with the weather."

"And I don't have a headache," Rachel realised.

"This session is over, we'll see you next time, thanks for coming," Brittany beamed.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	12. When Boys Fight

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hey, back again, thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Chapter 12 – When Boys Fight**

That night, as Kurt was resting stomach-down on his bed sketching out some fashion ideas Noah Puckerman once again climbed through his basement bedroom window.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kurt commented. "Technically this is breaking and entering with a touch of psycho stalker thrown in. I should call the police and have you arrested."

"But you're not gonna do that, right?" Puck checked looking a little worried.

"No," Kurt answered. "I should, I really should. But I won't. As long as you keep Puckerman junior securely in your pants."

"Yeah, I can't promise that," Puck shrugged and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Of course not," Kurt groaned. "Why are you here?"

"I guess I like hanging out with you," Puck shrugged. "And it beats being at home. My little sister has a group of friends over for a sleepover and they're evil. They're all like mini Tina's Mercedes. Look what they did to my nails," he pouted showing off the bubblegum pink nails he was sporting.

"That is tragic," Kurt agreed. "The colour doesn't match your outfit at all."

"Any chance you have some nail polish remover stuff?" Puck asked.

"I don't wear nail polish," Kurt replied as he continued working on his sketches.

"Never mind, I still look badass, right?" Puck asked.

"Of course," Kurt deadpanned. "Nothing suggests 'danger, don't mess with me' like a set of bright pink nails."

"Seriously, man, is it cool that I'm here?" Puck asked still lingering by the window.

"I suppose I can tolerate your company," Kurt said. "Just don't let my dad catch you. But if he does find you here I suggest you run really fast."

"No problem, I've run away from angry dads and husbands plenty of times," Puck informed him. "This your mum?" he asked indicating to a framed photo on Kurt's desk.

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"She was a hot lady," Puck noted approvingly. "I'd have fucked her. Ow," he rubbed the back of his head where he'd been hit by the pencil Kurt had thrown at him. Turning to face the boy he found himself targeted with a bitchy glare that could rival the likes of Quinn Fabray. "Hey, it was a compliment," he defended.

"Well in future I would advise you to be careful about how many compliments you make about my mother," Kurt warned him.

"Ok, I crossed a line," Puck realised. "I'm sorry," he offered. "So," he picked up the pencil and walked towards the bed to hand it back to Kurt. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing really," Kurt said absentmindedly as he made some finishing touches before closing the sketchpad and setting it on the bedside table. "Who is responsible for your recent makeover by the way?"

"What do you mean? I'm just trying out a new look," Puck answered as he flopped stomach-down onto the mattress beside Kurt.

"Oh please," Kurt snorted derisively. "There is no way you could pick out such a good outfit without help and I do not believe for a second that you would shave off your mohawk without some serious persuasion."

"Tina and Mercedes took me shopping," Puck admitted. "They said my clothes weren't good enough to impress you so they got me some new stuff that you'd appreciate. Basically your two girlfriends are working together to hook us two up."

"And you agreed?" Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Those girls can be pretty persuasive," Puck said.

"What did they do?" Kurt asked.

"They threatened my junk," Puck answered honestly and Kurt's lips twitched in amusement.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day when self-proclaimed badass Noah Puckerman gets scared by two girls," Kurt mocked.

"Hey, they're not just regular girls, they have super-powers," Puck pointed out. "Vampire Babe could give me a second circumcision so fast it isn't even funny. And then she'd probably bite me. She keeps looking at my neck," he insisted.

"I'm sure Tina is not looking at your neck," Kurt told him. "How did the girls convince you to shave your head?"

"Mercedes sat on me and Tina tickled my ribs till I agreed," Puck admitted. "She accidentally scratched a little," he pulled up his shirt to show the scratch marks (and to give Kurt a view of his abs).

"While I certainly don't want to boost your ego," Kurt claimed. "After all, you're more than arrogant enough already. I will admit that the girls worked their magic. You do look good."

"Yeah?" Puck grinned running a hand over his shaved head.

"Yeah," Kurt affirmed.

"Do I look good enough to kiss?" Puck asked.

"Don't push your luck, Puckerman," Kurt advised.

"But…" Puck made to argue.

"Tina and Mercedes might make threats about your genitalia," Kurt said. "But my dad is upstairs. Don't give me a reason to call him down here because he wouldn't stop at maiming your genitals."

"Doesn't your dad think we've got something going on anyway?" Puck asked with a snigger referring to his first meeting with Mr. Hummel where he had pretty much suggested Kurt was fooling around with a number of boys.

"That little joke of yours led to a very awkward and embarrassing conversation with my dad," Kurt told him. "It took me nearly an hour to convince him that I wasn't running around throwing myself at any boy who looked my way, not that any of them do, and it took an extra half hour to assure him that I was still… you know."

"A virgin," Puck supplied and Kurt nodded as his cheeks flushed before he turned invisible. "Feeling shy, babe?" Puck asked.

"Oh, shut up," Kurt groaned as he held his hand in front of his face, unable to see it.

"Feeling stressed?" Puck asked.

"No, not stressed," Kurt answered. "I'm not as relaxed as I could be though."

"I can help with that," Puck claimed reaching a hand out to locate Kurt's invisible form. Finding the boy's shoulder, he swung one leg over so he was straddling the boy's back. He then brought his other hand up to Kurt's other shoulder and set to work on giving him a massage. "I used to do this with Finn sometimes when he was feeling really sore after Football."

"How close were you two before he started dating Quinn?" Kurt queried.

"I wasn't tapping Finn's ass if that's what you're asking," Puck replied. "He's kind of goofy-cute I guess but he'd never be my type. We jerked each other off a couple of times though."

"What?" Kurt blanched.

"Kidding," Puck laughed. "Finn's as hetero as they come."

"What about you?" Kurt asked.

"Well I'm definitely sexually attracted to at least one dude," Puck answered rolling his hips against Kurt's buttocks pointedly.

"This massage might be more relaxing if you didn't try to dry-hump me," Kurt retorted.

"Sorry," Puck apologised with a cheeky grin. "So anyway…"

"It would also be more relaxing if we didn't talk," Kurt interjected.

"Alright," Puck replied as he continued to rub at the invisible boy's shoulders.

XXX

"You smell like Puckerman," Tina smirked as she swept up behind Kurt.

"Tina," Kurt near shrieked, her stealthy appearance making him jump. "You need to stop doing that."

"Don't try and change the conversation," Tina told him. "Tell me what happened."

"He climbed through the window and against my better judgement I let him stay," Kurt answered her.

"Did you kiss?" Tina asked eagerly, her dark eyes boring right into Kurt's.

"No," Kurt replied and Tina looked rather offended. "He did offer but I declined."

"Why? He's hot," Tina pointed out.

"Plenty of boys are hot," Kurt said. "But I'm certainly not prepared to just kiss all of them so why should Puck be any different?"

"Hey," Mercedes greeted. Her smile was infectious as she hopped out of her mum's car and joined them at their designated meeting area. "Are the others on their way?" she asked.

"Santana and Brittany are in that car over there," Tina pointed down the street with her superior eyesight. "Rachel's nearby, I can smell her but I can't see her yet."

"Have I told you that the smelling people thing is creepy?" Kurt asked rhetorically.

"Kurt had another sleepover with Puck," Tina revealed to Mercedes who looked excited to hear the news.

"Details," Mercedes requested. "Did you kiss?"

"No," Kurt sighed. "And I'd appreciate it if you two wouldn't be so meddlesome."

"Kurt, baby, we're only doing this because we care about you," Mercedes said. "You need to give Puck a chance. Please, for me."

"I've let him share my bed twice now, what more could you want?" Kurt asked and a perverted look flashed mischievously in Tina's eye. "On second thought don't answer that," he said hurriedly just as Santana and Brittany pulled up in the former's car.

"Hey guys, who are we waiting for?" Brittany asked as she and Santana joined them.

"Just Rachel and Quinn," Mercedes answered as Santana's cell phone beeped.

"Make that just Rachel," Santana said after looking at her phone. "Quinn's changed her mind. She's not coming to the Spa day."

"Rachel's down the other end of the street," Tina informed them now that she was able to see the girl.

"Did we really have to invite Berry?" Santana asked.

"Be nice," Tina hissed. "She's having a rough time."

It clearly took Santana a lot of effort not to hurl a tirade of insults at Tina, or rant in Spanish about how she came from Lima Heights Adjacent, but she wisely kept her mouth shut. She wasn't foolish enough to mess with Vampire Tina.

Rachel joined them and they divided up into Santana's and Kurt's cars to head to the Spa. Brittany of course joined Santana in her car and Mercedes suggested that she and Tina ride with them so that Rachel wouldn't be in a car surrounded by too many people with all their different thoughts. Therefore, Kurt and Rachel spent the drive together.

XXX

"Thanks for today, Kurt," Rachel said hours later as the boy dropped her off at her house. "It was just what I needed."

"You're welcome," he told her as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Rachel," he said and she looked to him. "You're not anywhere near as annoying as I thought you were."

"I know," Rachel replied. "I can still hear your thoughts. I promise I'm not intentionally listening in but I can hear."

"I know you can hear," Kurt said. "And I know we're all sometimes thinking things that you don't want to hear, or that you shouldn't hear. I guess some of it is horrible stuff that you don't deserve to hear being thought about you. But some things shouldn't be thoughts and nothing more. Some things should be verbalised for you to hear. And this is one of those things. You are a good person, Rachel. Where it counts and when it matters you're a good friend to have. You are flawed of course but we all are. Anyway, you are my friend," he told her. "And I know I haven't always been fair to you or as friendly as I could be. But from now on I'm going to be nicer to you."

"Thank you, that… that means a lot to me," Rachel smiled. "I'm going to hug you now," she warned before leaning over to wrap her arms around him.

"Looks like you have a visitor," Kurt said seeing Artie walking down the street towards them.

"Oh," Rachel blushed faintly as she pulled away from Kurt. "Do I look ok?" she asked him nervously.

"You look fabulous," he assured her.

"Hey Rach," Artie called out. "Kurt," he waved and Kurt nodded at him. Artie stopped by the passenger side to open the car door for Rachel and extended his hand to her to help her out.

_Keep hold of his hand, invite him for a walk and stop fiddling with your hair, _Kurt told Rachel mentally.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Rachel asked Artie, keeping hold of his hand and leaving her hair alone as Kurt had advised.

"Sure, sounds great," Artie grinned.

"I'll see you guys later, have fun," Kurt said. _Don't slouch, laugh at his jokes and try not to talk about yourself as much as you usually do_ Kurt advised before driving off.

XXX

Rachel and Artie had been walking hand-in-hand for a short while when they passed a man trying to teach his little girl how to ride a bike.

"I remember my first time on a bike," Rachel commented to Artie. "My dads tried teaching me with song and dance. It wasn't really the best teaching technique. I think that is the single time in my life when choreography and a show-tune failed to help me. I fell off almost instantly and scraped both my knees. But I was determined to be able to ride. I actually ended up teaching myself. I fell off a lot but one day everything just seemed to fall into place and I just got it. Wow, that first time I managed to ride, it was so exhilarating, so freeing." She realised she was talking about herself a lot and Kurt had advised her against that. "What about you?" she asked. "What was your first time on a bike like?"

"I actually never learned," Artie said. "The accident happened and I was in the wheelchair before I ever had the chance." _Man, I'd have loved to ride._

"I'm so sorry, Artie, I shouldn't have brought it up," Rachel apologised mentally kicking herself.

"Don't worry, its fine," Artie assured her. _Really, girl, we're good._

"Well, it's not too late," Rachel pointed out. "You aren't in the wheelchair anymore. You could learn to ride a bike now. I could even teach you," she offered. "I managed to teach myself after all."

"That sounds great but I don't have a bike," Artie replied.

"That doesn't matter, you can learn on mine," Rachel told him. "I know a little park area that nobody really goes to. I could teach you there."

"Alright," Artie agreed and Rachel hugged him in excitement as she led him back to her house so they could collect her bike.

A short while later, Artie was astride Rachel's pink bike wearing a pink helmet with gold stars painted on the sides and sparkly pink and gold streamers bursting from the bicycle handles.

XXX

"Oh no, no, you don't want to eat that," Santana remarked to Finn as she stood behind him in the lunch line on Monday.

"Sure I do," Finn claimed. "I love chocolate cake. Everybody loves chocolate cake."

"But some people love it too much and they end up getting fat," Santana stated. "I can already see things developing for you in the man-boob area. Being a virgin is embarrassing enough, Hudson. Do you really want to be a virgin with man-boobs?"

"I don't have man-boobs," Finn glared at her as he abandoned the chocolate cake and grabbed a banana instead. "And it's not like I'm going to be a virgin forever. Me and Quinn have been dating for ages now; she's got to put out soon, right?"

"I don't know," Santana shrugged. "I think in most cases if a girl hasn't spread her legs for you within the first week then she's probably never going to. You see, in High School, there are girls who are easy, girls who play hard to get, and then girls who just aren't playing. And Quinn isn't playing. At least not with your junk anyway. If sex with Quinn is what you're waiting for then you're wasting your time. Malibu Bible Barbie is never putting out for you."

"Really?" Finn asked sounding highly deflated as they sat down at a table together.

"Really," Santana answered without any sympathy.

"Damn, what should I do?" Finn asked. "I really like Quinn but I'm a guy, I wanna have sex."

"First of all, you don't really like Quinn," Santana told him. "Nobody really likes Quinn. She's a bitch."

"So are you," Finn pointed out and Santana smiled as though it were a compliment.

"Yes," she agreed. "I'm a bitch. But I'm also freaking hilarious while Quinn has no sense of humour to speak of. More importantly, I'm a bitch who is willing to put out and that makes me far more likable. Now, if you really wanna have sex, just go and have sex."

"But you said Quinn won't do it," Finn replied.

"Well I didn't say have sex with Quinn," Santana said. "Find another girl, one who is willing to drop her panties and spread her legs. But not Brittany, you're not good enough for her, do you understand me? Nod."

"Sure, not Brittany, I understand," Finn nodded. "But, um, can I really just have sex with another girl?" Finn asked. "I mean, won't Quinn be kinda mad?"

"Quinn doesn't need to know," Santana responded.

"So you're saying I should cheat on her?" Finn asked.

"Everybody cheats Finn," Santana told him. "Your girlfriend won't have sex with you. So you need to either find a girl who will or just get used to spending the nights with your right hand and then in a few years leave for college as a virgin. Have you heard what they do to virgin boys at college?"

"I guess I could do it with another girl," Finn reasoned choosing to ignore Santana's last question. "That way if Quinn does decide she's ready I'll know what I'm doing and be able to make it special for her."

"Sure," Santana nodded. "If you want I can point out which girls on the Cheerio's are easy. By the way, aside from Quinn, it's all of them."

"Maybe," Finn answered. "Or maybe I could ask Rachel. She does kind of have a thing for me," he boasted.

"Oh please," Santana rolled her eyes. "Berry's crush on you was so a month ago. She's totally got the hots for Artie now. They were looking pretty cosy dancing together at Britt's help the super-heroes session. And I heard from Tina who heard from Britt who was told by Mercedes that Berry was teaching Electric-boy how to ride a bike over the weekend."

Finn looked annoyed to hear such things and that caused Santana a great deal of amusement as she ate her lunch.

"I'm done," Finn declared finishing his food. "Later, Santana."

"I wonder if I can make anybody cry today," Santana mused to herself as she looked about the cafeteria.

XXX

"Hey," Finn confronted Artie when he found the other boy bending down to put something away in his locker.

"Finn," Artie acknowledged straightening up. "What would you like to lecture me about today?"

"I thought I warned you to stay away from Rachel," Finn said.

"You did," Artie nodded. "I just didn't listen," he casually began striding away.

"Hey Artie, you're looking cute today," a girl winked at him and the compliment made him walk a little taller.

"Dude, this conversation is not over, you are too dangerous, man," Finn claimed marching after Artie and moving round him to block his path. "I've told you to stay away from Rachel and I meant it."

"Yeah, and just what are you gonna do about it?" Artie asked in a challenging tone.

XXX

On the floor above, Rachel fell off of her chair and gripped at her head as a vision played out before her, the pain of it feeling like a million needles being stabbed into her brain.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked in concern as he moved from the front of the Spanish classroom towards his pupil.

Mike and Mercedes were already out of their seats and bending down to help their teammate.

The vision ended and Rachel struggled to get her breathing under control. Hearing a male thought that was probably Mr. Schue about her underwear being on show she quickly closed her legs and rearranged her skirt.

"Rachel, look at me," Mr. Schue directed. "Are you ok?" he had one hand rubbing at her back and rested the other on her upper thigh for a few seconds before she pushed it away.

"Epileptic fit," Mike said loudly to the rest of the class who were watching nosily.

"I should take you to the school nurse," Mr. Schue declared helping Rachel to her feet.

"I'd rather Mercedes take me," Rachel replied.

"You do need to stay and teach the class, Mr. Schue," Mercedes pointed out. "I can help Rachel," she said grabbing their bags and placing a supporting arm around Rachel's waist to help her out before Mr. Schue could even respond. "Girl, are you ok?" she asked once they were out of the classroom.

"We need to get downstairs," Rachel said earnestly.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked as they quickened their pace.

"Artie and Finn are having a massive fight," Rachel answered in a panicked tone. "We need to get to them and stop it before…"

"Before what?" Mercedes asked in a worried tone.

"Before Artie loses control," Rachel said.

Understanding that Artie losing control meant a special effects show with Finn on the receiving end, Mercedes practically dragged Rachel down the staircase so they could get to the fighting boys as soon as possible.

"Hey!" Mercedes called out seeing Artie and Finn throwing punches at one another in the middle of the corridor with a crowd of spectators jeering them on. "Cut that out right now!"

"Artie, Artie, stop it, that's enough!" Rachel cried as she and Mercedes pushed a few people out of their way. "Artie, stop, it isn't worth it, just leave him alone."

"Cut it out, Finn," Mercedes requested.

"He started it," Finn snarled shoving Artie roughly and punching him in the stomach.

"Well I'm finishing it, that's enough!" Mercedes roared at them but the boys ignored her.

Finn pinned Artie against the lockers only to be kneed in the groin and shoved against the lockers on the other side of the corridor.

"Artie, Finn, please stop this," Rachel pleaded. "I saw it," she said to Mercedes. "I saw all this. I know how it ends. We have to stop this."

"We got this," Mercedes whispered back before concentrating and yelling out 'Stink bomb'. She then used her powers to create a fog so that the other students couldn't see anything. Still being able to see clearly herself, Mercedes grabbed Rachel's arm and led them towards the fight. Finn now had Artie pinned on the floor and they were both blindly throwing punches at one another.

Squinting through the foggy mist Mercedes had conjured, Rachel could just about make out their shapes and pulled away from Mercedes and latched onto the back of Finn's letterman jacket in an effort to force him off. As Finn pulled his arm back to take another swing at Artie, his elbow hit Rachel in the face and she released a pained cry as she fell back against Mercedes.

The fog disappeared and the fighting boys and two girls were the only ones left in the corridor.

"She's bleeding," Mercedes said loudly as she checked the girl over and discovered her bleeding lip.

"Rachel, I didn't mean… shit, I'm sorry," Finn told her.

"Right, you're sorry," Artie commented, wheezing as he rubbed his hand over his aching ribs. "And you say I'm too dangerous to be around her."

"If either of you boys says another word I'm gonna cut you," Mercedes warned them. "We're friends, teammates, we're supposed to stick together and look out for one another. Not beat each other black and blue and draw blood. Come on," she said helping Rachel stand before easing Artie onto his feet. "Looks like all three of you need to visit the nurse."

"Rachel, I really am sorry," Finn said.

"It was an accident," Rachel acknowledged, her words a little slurred due to her swollen lip. She could hear in his thoughts how apologetic and mortified he was over having accidentally hurt her. "You're lucky," she told them. "It was going to be a lot worse."

"What does that mean?" Artie asked. Every step he took made it feel like his ribcage was on fire while Finn limped along beside him.

"Rachel had a vision of you two beating the crap out of each other," Mercedes answered. "She saw you lose control of your power," she told Artie. "So I'm guessing the outcome wouldn't have been too pretty."

The quartet reached the nurse's office, finding Puck reclining on one of the beds.

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"I was suffering from boredom in Math class so I came to the nurse's office," he answered. "Yikes, what happened to you guys? You didn't say the wrong thing to Vampire Babe did you?"

"What has happened here?" the Nurse asked stepping out of her office and taking in the state of the two boys and Rachel's lip.

"These two had a fight," Mercedes stated and the Nurse clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"I'll have to inform the Principal about this," she informed them helping Finn and Artie onto a bed each. "Oh dear, what happened to your lip, sweetheart?" she asked Rachel.

"I caught it on the door of my locker," she lied.

The nurse enlisted Mercedes to tend to Rachel's lip while she checked over the two boys and issued Puck with another lollipop for being 'such a sweet boy'.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**I have to say, I just love the idea of Rachel teaching Artie to ride a bike**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	13. Late Night Walks

**Disclaimer – and I still don't own Glee but that's ok with me**

**Hey everybody, thanks for reading and reviewing, let me know what you think of the new chapter.**

**Chapter 13 – Late Night Walks**

That night, Tina just couldn't find sleep. She tried reading a book but got bored after a few pages. She turned on her television set with the volume down low and flicked through the channels but there was nothing that caught her interest. She stepped out of bed and reorganised her wardrobe. Then she crept downstairs and rummaged through the cupboards, treating herself to a bloody steak. Heading back up to her room, she set up her laptop and browsed the internet for a while.

Still unable to sleep, she changed out of her pyjamas and into a tight pair of black denim shorts with a black halter top that showed a lot of cleavage. She buckled up her thigh-high boots and accessorised with a silver studded choker and an array of black and silver bracelets. She darkened her eyes with a lot of eye-liner, mascara and smoky eye-shadow as well as coating her lips with blood-red lipstick to match the dyed red parts of her hair.

Stealthily opening her bedroom window, she looked down and jumped out, landing cat-like on the ground. Standing tall, she exited her garden and prowled through the dark streets of Lima. She had been roaming the streets for less than an hour when she heard panicked screams.

Quickly, she followed the sounds and rushed onto the scene. In an alleyway, she discovered a large man wearing bike leathers and covered in tattoos snatching a woman's handbag.

"Hey!" Tina called out, announcing her presence as she stepped out of the shadows. "Give the lady her purse back, asshole."

"Get out of here, run!" the woman cried hysterically while the man sneered at Tina, revealing the knife in his hand with a dark smirk.

"You should have stayed tucked in bed, little girl," the oaf of a man told her, the blade glinting in the moonlight. "There are a lot of scary monsters out here in the dark."

"Yes," Tina agreed baring her sharp teeth. "And I'm one of them," she smirked running at the man and snapping his wrist as she took the knife off of him. She snatched the lady's purse out of his other hand and delivered a high-kick to his chest, sending him across the alleyway. She threw the handbag to the cowering woman who caught it with a look of shock on her face before running away, stumbling slightly in her high-heels. "Oh, you're welcome," Tina called after her sarcastically before turning back to the man and advancing on him, twirling his knife between her fingers. "You've been a very bad man," Tina told him and he forced himself to his feet and took a swing at her. She easily dodged him and punched him hard, the force lifting him off his feet before his body slammed back onto the concrete. "Do you know what little girls like me do to bad men?"

"K-keep away from me, you freak bitch!" the man swore and Tina's entire face darkened with anger. "Help!" the man yelled out desperately. "Somebody help!"

Grabbing the man by his throat, Tina pulled him up and slammed him against the brick wall of the alleyway, keeping him pinned up high so that his feet dangled above the ground. She then brought the knife up to his face and caressed his cheek with the blade.

"P-p-please," the man stuttered. "Please."

"You know what?" Tina asked smiling up at him sweetly, the sweet look causing even more terror to shine in the man's eyes. "I'm thirsty," she told him before letting out a dark chuckle.

She set his feet back on the ground and released her hold on his neck. He lashed his arm out to strike her so she stabbed the knife through his hand into the brick wall. He screamed shrilly as he looked at her in horror.

"I'm not your typical little girl," Tina smirked at him before wrenching his head to the side and sinking her teeth into his neck. She drank greedily, moaning as the taste of the blood reached her throat.

Hearing police sirens heading their way, Tina pulled away from him and climbed the nearest wall. Standing out of sight on the roof, she watched as the policemen discovered the man in the alley before she ran across the rooftops until she arrived at Mike Chang's window.

She slipped in to the older boy's bedroom and approached his bed. In one swift motion, she pulled the covers away then straddled his waist. He stirred slightly but did not fully wake. She danced her fingertips across his abs, before leaning down and pressing a kiss just above his navel. She trailed kisses up his torso before licking sensually at his neck.

"Mmm, Tina," he moaned.

"Wake up, Mike," she requested as she nibbled on his earlobe.

The boy's eyes opened and he would have screamed in shock had she not clamped her hand firmly over his mouth.

"No need to scream," Tina said before taking her hand away and lowering her body on top of his as she kissed him.

He kissed her back urgently, his hands tangling in her hair.

"Bite me?" Mike pleaded exposing his neck to her.

Smirking, Tina flipped the boy over onto his front and yanked his boxers down. She then sank her fangs into his butt-cheek and Mike bit down on his pillow to contain his moans as the girl drank a few mouthfuls of his blood.

"Such a good puppy," Tina praised once she had satisfied her thirst.

By the time Mike turned onto his back again, Tina had already left.

XXX

"I can't decide if I find them cute or nauseating," Santana commented from where she sat between Mercedes and Brittany on the back row.

"Who?" Brittany asked looking up from the History notes she was making with her pink pen.

"Artie and Berry," Santana said and they all looked to the pair seated next to one another a few rows ahead, whispering and laughing together.

"Or… Art-erry," Brittany applauded herself. "I think they're cute," she decided.

"Rachel does look pretty good now she isn't wearing those animal sweaters," Mercedes said fairly. "And ever since he could walk Artie's just… I don't know. He's different."

"He's a McKinley High hottie," Brittany declared. "All the girls totally think he's cute now."

"Rachel does kinda light up whenever she's around him," Mercedes added. "To be honest, with all the voices in her head and the visions, I think Artie's about the only thing keeping her sane right now."

"I don't get it," Santana chipped in. "Artie becomes a heart-throb over night. He could have just about any girl he wants now, right?"

"Right," Brittany nodded.

"The boy's been a loser pretty much all his life," Santana stated. "Never had many friends, girls barely even noticed he was there despite the fact he was probably at the perfect height to look up their skirts. But things have changed. He could own this school if he wanted to. He could be popular, get invites to all the cool parties, and date all the pretty girls he wanted. Yet there he is sitting next to Rachel Berry and looking at her like… like… help me out here."

"Like she's the only girl in the world and he can't see anybody else," Brittany supplied.

"Damn, I'd give anything to have a guy look at me that way," Mercedes said watching as Artie pushed Rachel's hair back behind her ear then leaned in to whisper something that made the girl throw her head back with laughter.

"I don't understand it, what's so special about Berry?" Santana asked.

"She's a good singer," Brittany answered.

"No, that can't be it," Santana shook her head.

"I tell you though, we're gonna have to keep an eye on Artie and Finn," Mercedes told them. "The tension between them is getting out of hand. They were really beating the crap out of each other yesterday. Artie's still pretty bruised up."

"So is Hudson, I saw him earlier today, it looked hilarious," Santana laughed.

"Santana, this is serious," Brittany reprimanded. "Our team-mates can't be fighting all the time. We must stop the violence."

"I never thought I'd see the day when two guys would fight over Rachel," Santana said with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't think Rachel ever expected that to happen either," Mercedes replied.

"Finn shouldn't be fighting with Artie about Rachel anyway, he has Quinn," Brittany pointed out.

"High School boys are morons," Santana claimed. "No girls should waste their time dating them. They're only good for one thing and to be honest, most of them aren't even that good at it."

"Speaking of dating," Mercedes said. "Tina and I have been trying to get Kurt and Puck together."

"Good idea, Lady Hummel needs to get laid," Santana replied and Brittany nodded her agreement.

"The thing is, Tina and I aren't really experts when it comes to dating," Mercedes admitted. "We gave Puck a makeover and made him look presentable and we've both been encouraging Kurt to give it a chance but he doesn't seem to be going for it. Any ideas?"

"We could lock them in a room together until they agree to make-out," Brittany suggested.

"Kurt would just walk through the wall," Mercedes pointed out.

"Get Hummel drunk and let Puck take advantage," Santana recommended.

"That sounds hot," Brittany smiled and Mercedes looked between them in disbelief before deciding things were best left to herself and Tina.

XXX

Standing by his locker, Matt was nodding along to the music playing in his ears as he put some books away when a shadow passed over him. Turning, he found Quinn standing with her eyes on her phone typing something out. Pulling his headphones down, he leaned against his locker and made himself look occupied by flipping through a notebook. Quinn showed him the screen of her phone and he quickly scanned his eyes over the words she had typed out.

_I'm keeping it, thought you should know._

Matt nodded to show he had read it and Quinn quickly deleted the message before walking away. Putting his headphones back in place, Matt turned back to his locker.

XXX

Coming up behind Kurt, Puck placed his hands over his eyes and asked, "Guess who?"

"Oh great, it's my stalker," Kurt remarked.

"Huh, I've been called worse," Puck shrugged moving his hands and stepping round so he was face-to-face with the other boy. "I'm taking you to lunch."

"I'm supposed to meet Tina and Mercedes," Kurt excused just as his phone alerted him to two new messages.

One from Tina read, _go to lunch with Puck, and eat your food off of his gorgeous toned body._ The second message came from Mercedes and read, _relax, it's just lunch, give the boy a chance xxx._

"Come on, I set us up a picnic in the auditorium," Puck said taking hold of Kurt's hand and leading him away.

With a lot of concentration, Kurt managed to stay visible. However, nothing could prevent the pink blush that coloured his skin.

Reaching their destination, Puck held the door for Kurt to step through and followed after him, his eyes dropping down to admire Kurt's ass. Placing a hand to Kurt's lower back, Puck guided him down the aisle towards the stage.

"The girls did this, didn't they?" Kurt asked looking at the blanket, the cushions, the food, drink, and scattered rose petals.

"What makes you say that?" Puck wanted to know as he sat down.

"I just know," Kurt answered.

"Fine, they made this fancy food and set it all up," Puck admitted. "But I still get to enjoy it all with you. There's no point in letting a good picnic go to waste, right?"

"I suppose not," Kurt agreed carefully kneeling down on the blanket and selecting a sandwich.

"What is all this crap, where's the real food?" Puck asked casting a disappointed look over the tuna and cucumber sandwiches, tub of strawberries and something that looked way too fancy for Puck to even consider putting in his mouth.

"Just try it," Kurt encouraged. "It isn't good to eat pizza and burgers all the time you know. Here, have some cheese and pineapple," he offered holding up a chunk of cheese and pineapple on a cocktail stick.

"Um, thanks," Puck said eating the piece of cheese but leaving the pineapple chunk. He then picked up a sandwich and picked the cucumber out before eating it. "Maybe I could take you out for some proper food one night," Puck suggested.

"I'd be more impressed if you cooked for me," Kurt replied.

"Alright," Puck agreed. "Tomorrow night, I'll cook dinner for you."

"I wasn't serious," Kurt said.

"But I am," Puck grinned. "I'm cooking dinner for you tomorrow. It's a done deal, no excuses, it is happening."

"You're never going to back off and leave me alone, are you?" Kurt asked.

"Puckzilla always gets what he wants," Puck replied. "You'd better get used to my company, babe."

"I think I'm starting to," Kurt responded and Puck just grinned before biting into a strawberry and then spitting it out. "How romantic," Kurt commented sarcastically.

"Hey, I can do romance," Puck said defensively. "Look, rose petals, that's romantic," he threw a handful of them in Kurt's face.

"Mercedes and Tina are responsible for the rose petals," Kurt pointed out throwing a handful back.

"Fine," Puck reached for the bottle of lemonade and one of the plastic cups the girls had provided. "I'll pour you your drink. That's romantic."

"Not really," Kurt told him just as Puck spilled most of the bottle over the blanket and the remainder of the sandwiches. "Well done. You know what, I was wrong. You really are a natural at the romance thing."

"Shut up," Puck retaliated. "Tomorrow after school I'm totally gonna sweep you off of your feet. You'll be on your knees begging to suck my cock before we know it."

"Or maybe I'll have you begging to suck mine," Kurt responded daringly, the words making him blush a deep red.

"We'll see," Puck smirked and Kurt slowly faded from view.

XXX

As was tradition, Rachel was the first to arrive in the Choir Room for Glee Club. She took opportunity of the alone time to perform a number to the empty room. While singing, she tried improvising a dance routine. Rather than practising her beloved ballet steps or any of her usual innocent girly moves, she opted to try for a sexier style. Really, she was trying to get her body to move in the natural sexy ways the likes of Brittany and Santana were able to achieve so effortlessly. Concentrating on her dance moves and her vocals, she was unaware of her one man audience until she lost her balance and fell over.

"Are you ok?" Artie asked with a laugh as he stepped into the Choir Room.

"You didn't see that did you?" Rachel asked, embarrassed.

"No, no, not a thing," Artie replied with a kind smile holding his hands out to help her up.

"Ah," Rachel gasped as a very small electric shock shot through her.

"Sorry," Artie apologised casting his eyes down and quickly withdrawing his hands, balling them into fists.

"Oh, Artie, it's ok, I'm fine," Rachel reassured placing her hand on his upper arm but he pulled back.

"You shouldn't touch me when I get like this," he warned taking a seat and glaring down at his hands as jolts of bright blue sizzled around his fingers. _Finn's right. I'm too dangerous._

"Maybe you could try one of the techniques Brittany's been teaching us," Rachel suggested.

"Yeah, yeah sure, I just need to… relax," Artie answered as he closed his eyes and concentrated on calming himself. _I am a cloud,_ he thought. The blue sparks ceased and Rachel perched in the chair beside him. She reached her hand out to take his but he crossed his arms over his chest. _I want to_, the boy thought. _But… _"I can't."

"I understand," Rachel said quietly putting on a brave smile in an effort to mask her upset. She couldn't fool herself, nor could she fool the boy beside her. "Argh!" she shrieked in surprise when Kurt stepped through the wall.

"Hey," Kurt greeted distractedly and Rachel could hear in his thoughts that he'd suffered a near run-in with some bullies and had made a hasty getaway. He seated himself on the row behind them. He barely had time to cross one leg over the other before Puck was bounding into the room and dropping into the seat beside him. "Hi," Kurt acknowledged.

"Hey," Puck replied raking his eyes up and down Kurt's profile.

Kurt didn't need Rachel's mind-reading abilities to guess that Puck was thinking depraved sexual thoughts about him.

"Noah!" Rachel cried out with a deep blush before taking it upon herself to whack the boy on the arm.

"What was that for?" Puck asked.

"Being so vulgar," Rachel told him. "Honestly, I don't need to hear that kind of thing. I swear, Puck, hearing your thoughts is like walking onto the set of a dirty movie."

_I wonder if Kurt wears boxers, panties or just goes commando,_ Puck thought. Initially, Rachel turned round to reprimand him but as her eyes landed on Kurt she found herself wondering the same thing and mentally berated herself for it. _Hey Rachel,_ Puck deliberately thought out to her. _I'm going commando today. Wanna see?_

"Shut it, Puckerman!" Rachel hit him on the arm again making the bad boy laugh.

"Hey, you're not allergic to any food are you?" Puck asked Kurt.

"No," Kurt answered shooting him a quizzical look.

"Good," Puck grinned. "I just thought I should check. You know, as I'm cooking you dinner tomorrow. Did you hear that, Rachel? I'm cooking dinner for Kurt tomorrow night. Isn't that romantic?"

"You're just trying to get into his pants," Rachel retorted knowingly. "There is nothing at all romantic about that."

"Artie, back me up here, man," Puck pleaded. "Dinner plans are romantic, right?"

"I guess so," Artie shrugged.

"See, Artie's with me on this," Puck said clapping the other boy on the back. "What else is romantic? I need ideas, bro."

"I don't know," Artie replied. "Flowers," he suggested. "Candles, music, moonlit walks," he listed.

"Please don't encourage him," Kurt sighed.

"So, you two are having a date?" Artie asked.

"No," Kurt answered at the same time Puck replied, "Hell yeah."

"It's just dinner," Kurt said. "It isn't a date."

"But Puck's doing the cooking?" Artie asked and Kurt nodded. "That kinda sounds like a date to me."

"Rachel, side with me," Kurt requested.

"While I am only all too aware of Puck's intentions towards you," Rachel said. "I cannot deny that having a boy cook you dinner sounds very much like a date. If you want my advice…"

_I don't,_ Kurt thought.

"You should give Noah a chance and get to know him a little better," Rachel continued. "And you," she turned to Puck. "Remember to treat Kurt with respect and think of him as a fellow human being, not a piece of meat. If sex is really all you're after then you are chasing after the wrong boy."

"I like cuddles too," Puck said.

_Rachel,_ Kurt thought. _I'll pay you fifty dollars to come with me to this dinner thing tomorrow._ She shook her head at him.

By the time Quinn and Finn arrived, Artie and Rachel were in a deep discussion, the girl hanging on the boy's every word. Puck had a hand resting upon Kurt's knee, slowly inching further up his thigh, testing how far he could go before Kurt slapped his hand away.

"What does she even see in him?" Finn asked Quinn looking sullenly over at Artie and Rachel. "He's not even that good-looking, right?"

"Shut up, Finn," Quinn snapped at him as she took a seat.

"It isn't right. He shouldn't be leading Rachel on like that," he said to Quinn who remained unimpressed with her boyfriend. "I don't like the way he keeps looking at her."

"Why do you even care?" Quinn asked with a snarl sending him a death glare.

"I don't care," Finn answered quickly. "I'm just trying to be a good teammate. Artie's dangerous. Rachel shouldn't be all flirty with him. It's like playing with fire."

"Artie and Rachel are both single," Quinn pointed out. "There is no reason why they shouldn't flirt and as you have a girlfriend sitting right next to you it shouldn't bother you if they date or not."

"Right, no, sure, it doesn't," Finn babbled. "You're my girlfriend," he affirmed.

The rest of the Glee Club filed in, Tina having her books carried by Dotty along with a styrofoam cup of black coffee.

"Here you go, Queen T," Dotty presented the books and coffee to the older girl once she had sat down.

"Thank you, Dotty, that will be all for today," Tina said. "You're dismissed." She clicked her fingers and Dotty dropped into a curtsey before hurrying out of the Choir Room.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue called excitedly as he entered the room. "I've got a great number for us to try out today. Rachel," he handed her a piece of sheet music. "Think you can handle a bit of Whitney?"

There was a collection of groans around the room and Rachel heard in her teammates thoughts that they were annoyed and disappointed.

_Always gets the solos… Oh hell to the no… other people are in this club too… thinks its all about her… no point saying anything._

"Um, Mr. Schuester," Rachel spoke up. "While I am flattered you would think of me to perform this solo, and I am confident I would give a great performance, I think perhaps a Whitney song is more appropriate for Mercedes."

_She's actually turning down a solo?... Mercedes Jones would own this song… is this really happening?... if Mercedes does get the solo won't Rachel storm out?... that must have been killing Rachel to say that._

"Oh," Mr. Schue was clearly surprised. "Ok, Mercedes, show us what you got," the teacher encouraged and Mercedes rushed up to perform before anyone could change their minds and try to stop her.

XXX

The following day, Kurt kept quiet and didn't mention anything to Puck about dinner plans. By the end of the school day, Kurt thought perhaps Puck had forgotten all about it or just hadn't been serious in the first place. Making his way home, Kurt struggled to ignore the slight disappointment he was feeling.

"Hey kid," Burt greeted when Kurt got home. "How was school?"

"Fine," Kurt answered before heading straight down to his room.

As he occupied himself with homework, he kept looking to his window any time he heard a noise, secretly hoping for Puck to climb through.

"Kurt," his dad called about an hour later. "Get up here."

Confused, Kurt headed up the staircase into the main part of the house.

"Dad?" he called searching for him.

"You wanna explain to me what's going on?" Burt asked and Kurt followed the sound of his voice to the front door.

Standing on the other side, was Noah Puckerman. The boy was wearing a smart pair of black trousers with a white shirt that was partly unbuttoned and a bow-tie that hung loose around his throat rather than being tied up. He also held a single red rose in his hand and sported a wide smirk on his face.

"Um…" Kurt tried to think of an explanation.

"This kid says he's cooking you dinner," Burt said gruffly.

"Oh, well, he did offer," Kurt nodded. "Insisted actually."

"So you are having a dinner date?" Burt asked.

"It's not a date," Kurt responded. "Just dinner."

"A boy cooking dinner for you is a date," Burt stated.

"Um…" Kurt still didn't know what to say.

"Ok, I'm going to Ernie's," Burt decided. "You," he pointed at Puck. "Don't poison my kid and don't burn my house down. And Kurt," he looked back to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't treat yourself like you don't matter." He grabbed his coat and keys before stepping out. He then placed his hand on Puck's shoulder. "I know your face," he told him with an edge of warning to his tone before he left.

"For you," Puck claimed handing Kurt the single rose.

"Um…" Kurt clearly needed to work on his vocabulary skills.

"Now, you put your feet up on the couch," Puck said stepping into the house and marching through as though it were his own. "I'll get working on dinner. I warn you, it's gonna be delicious."

… forty minutes later…

"Um…" Kurt looked at the burnt food presented to him.

"Yeah, I guess it didn't quite turn out the way I planned," Puck admitted.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Chicken," Puck answered.

"That's chicken?" Kurt quirked a brow as he examined the lump of charcoal on his plate. "Have you ever cooked before?"

"Not really," Puck shrugged. "Toast is kinda my specialty but I figured I'd try something a bit more fancy for you."

"No offence but I just can't bring myself to eat this," Kurt said.

"Damn, I screwed up," Puck sighed.

"It's ok," Kurt told him. "I could make us some spaghetti," he offered.

"With little hot dogs cut up in it?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Sure," Kurt answered already moving around the kitchen. "You can help me," Kurt said. "Consider this a cookery lesson."

Together, they cooked the food together and under Kurt's watch nothing was spoiled or burnt.

"This is really good," Puck praised as they sat across from one another at the dining table.

"It was a team effort," Kurt replied with a smile. "Um," Kurt laughed. "You have a little sauce," he pointed.

Puck made to wipe it away but completely missed. Leaning in closer, Kurt used his finger to wipe the sauce away.

"There, gone," he said blushing faintly.

"Thanks," Puck smiled at him.

They proceeded to eat their dinner with Kurt shooting shy looks at Puck under his lashes while Puck tried to play footsie with him under the table.

After they finished, Kurt gathered the plates up and carried them to the sink.

"Come take a walk with me?" Puck requested.

"Now?" Kurt asked.

"Now," Puck nodded offering his hand.

"I should… I should do the dishes," Kurt excused.

"Alright," Puck replied. "I'll help," he got to work on washing the plates.

Quietly, the boys worked together as they washed and dried everything before putting it away.

"How about that walk?" Puck asked.

Before Kurt could answer, they heard the sounds of his dad entering through the front door. Burt made his way through and looked between the pair.

"It's getting late," Burt said. "You should say goodnight, Kurt." He headed to the bathroom to give the two boys some privacy.

Quietly, Kurt led Puck to the front door.

"I had a great time tonight," Puck said. "I hope you did too."

"It was… fun," Kurt answered.

"Right, well, goodnight then," Puck pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek before turning to walk away.

"Hey," Kurt whispered. "About that walk… meet me outside my bedroom window in five minutes."

Heading back inside, Kurt waited in the living-room until his dad returned from the bathroom to ask him about his evening with Puck.

"It was nice, dad," Kurt said.

"Good," Burt replied. "So, this Puck kid, is he your boyfriend or not?"

"He's not," Kurt told him.

"But this was a date?" Burt asked.

"Yes," Kurt finally acknowledged it as a date.

"So this guy might be your boyfriend in future?" Burt asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Kurt answered honestly. "I need to get started on my skin-care routine. Goodnight, dad."

He headed down to his basement bedroom then walked through the wall, meeting Puck on the other side.

"Ready for that walk?" Kurt asked and Puck grinned as he took his hand.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	14. Way Too Fast

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**And we're back, here lies chapter 14, thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 14 – Way Too Fast**

Walking through the streets of Lima at night-time with Noah Puckerman's arm draped around his shoulders was not something Kurt had ever imagined himself to do. Yet he found himself doing exactly that and actually enjoying the other boy's company as he settled his own arm around Puck's waist. It felt odd for Kurt to be so close to another boy but Puck seemed so comfortable and at ease with it all.

They stopped to sit on a park bench, just talking, their arms still wrapped around one another. Out in the dark with the moon and stars glowing in the night sky, Kurt had to admit that the situation did feel very romantic. He wondered if Puck was going to kiss him. The thought had barely crossed his mind before he turned invisible.

"Sorry," Kurt apologised. "I still haven't quite gotten these new tricks under control just yet. But I'm working on it."

"You'll get there," Puck told him supportively, tightening his arm around Kurt's shoulders a little to make sure he knew where the boy was.

"Mercedes is doing really well," Kurt said conversationally. "At the moment she seems to be the only one who can make her powers do what she wants when she wants them to."

"Well don't worry, we'll find a way to figure this out," Puck replied. "Come on, let's walk some more," he stood up, offering his hand to the invisible boy who took it without hesitation.

"This entire situation still seems crazy to me," Kurt commented. "Sometimes I even struggle to accept that this is really happening."

"Yeah," Puck agreed. "I mean, I've read a few comic books and seen some superhero movies, but for this kind of thing to actually be happening in real life to people I know is insane."

"I wasn't talking about the weird power stuff," Kurt said. "I was talking about us," he revealed in almost a whisper.

"What's so crazy about us?" Puck asked in an amused tone. "I'm hot, you're hot. The two of us hooking up makes complete sense if you ask me."

"I guess I always thought I'd be by myself until college," Kurt admitted. "No prom date, no boyfriends, no sex. I just kind of accepted that I'd be a lonely dateless loser throughout High School."

"Hey, there's no way someone as sexy as you could still be a virgin when you finish High School," Puck claimed. "That'd be like a crime. You're way too hot not to have your ass fucked."

"You really have a unique way of complimenting people," Kurt replied. He was blushing brilliantly and couldn't meet Puck's eye. Thankfully his invisibility disguised those facts.

"I wish I could see how badly you're blushing right now," Puck said. "It kinda turns me on when you blush," he explained casually. "So, out of interest, what do I do to turn you on?"

"Ha," Kurt laughed nervously. It really wasn't shocking for Puck to ask such things but Kurt found himself flustered nonetheless. "Well, as the girls constantly point out to me, you do have great arms," Kurt told him.

"Hell yeah," Puck agreed proudly. "I put a lot of hard work into these babies."

"And I suppose I've always secretly swooned over you a little whenever you play guitar," Kurt admitted.

"So you should," Puck nodded. "That guitar was the one thing my old man left when he walked out. I think my mum just wanted to smash it against the wall but I didn't let it. I took it up to my room and I taught myself to play. It took a while. My hands were kinda too small for it at first but I kept practising. My dad had always told me that chicks loved dudes who could play an instrument."

It was odd hearing Puck talk about his father. Other than occasionally claiming his dad was a deadbeat, Puck never really talked about him much. Kurt wasn't really sure how to respond. He couldn't relate to having disappointing parents. He knew how lucky he was to have his dad and his mum had been beautiful and wonderful when she was alive.

"The girls go crazy for a guy who plays sports too," Puck said. "That's why it's so easy for guys on the Football team to hook up with cheerleaders."

"Hmm, well, I'm not a girl and sport really isn't my thing," Kurt pointed out.

"Maybe not," Puck shrugged. "But I reckon you could get into the spirit of things. Our next Football game is a week away. You should come and watch and cheer me on."

"Ok," Kurt agreed making a mental note to bring the girls with him so he wouldn't be sitting in the stands alone.

"Awesome," Puck grinned. "You could even help me shower afterwards."

"And you're back to being a pervert," Kurt commented.

"I know, I know, I think with my dick," Puck laughed. "It's always been a problem. A very big problem I might add."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurt shivered in the cold and burrowed further into Puck, seeking out his warmth.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," Puck said realising his invisible companion was starting to shiver. "If I had a jacket I'd totally let you wear it," he told him. "But I've just got this shirt."

"It's ok, I'm fine," Kurt replied.

"What the hell, I'm gonna give you my shirt anyway," Puck insisted stripping it off and draping it across Kurt's shoulders just as the boy conveniently became visible again.

"Aren't you cold?" Kurt asked as Puck stood shirtless.

"I'm a badass, I can handle it," Puck answered as his nipples pebbled in the night air.

"You're insane," Kurt told him putting his arm back round Puck's waist and walking quicker towards his house.

On the way, it started to rain, heavily. Kurt tried to give Puck his shirt back but the muscular teen refused and determinedly strode down the street topless.

Arriving back at Kurt's, they stealthily moved round to the back of the house and Kurt stepped through the wall and into his basement bedroom. He then opened his bedroom window and Puck smiled at him from the other side. Once again, Kurt wondered if Puck might kiss him, but this time the thought didn't turn him invisible.

"You could come in," Kurt offered. "I'd feel bad if you walked home in the rain without a coat. You could get sick."

"Hey, if you're sure I can stay here I'm good with that," Puck told him.

"Just come in, you idiot," Kurt sighed stepping back from the window so Puck could climb through. "I'll get you a towel," he disappeared through the wall of his adjoining bathroom and returned with a towel in hand. Puck had closed the window, kicked off his shoes, peeled off his socks and was already stepping out of his pants. Closing his eyes, Kurt took a deep breath and tried to calm down about the fact Noah Puckerman was now stood naked in his bedroom. "Let's get you dry," Kurt said moving over to his guest and drying his tanned skin with the towel. He was blushing and invisible again and took advantage of his invisibility to truly admire Puck's body.

He knew Puck was very good-looking. Anybody could see that. Even straight guys would probably admit to it. But now that Kurt was so close to him, drying off his nude form, it was like he was seeing Puck for the first time and he was overwhelmed by just how gorgeous the other teenager was.

He worked the towel over Puck's muscles, taking in the sight of his abs and nipples. He dried Puck's back, his mouth going dry as he moved lower and ran the towel over Puck's ass. It was hairless and round and Kurt was desperate to reach out and squeeze the flesh. Bending down, Kurt dried Puck's legs. They were strong and hairy and definitely responding positively to Kurt's touch. Moving round on his knees, Kurt came face to face with Puck's manhood. The guitarist was half-hard and Kurt was getting excited too. Slowly, Kurt dried the front of Puck's legs, bringing the towel up higher. As he dried Puck's inner-thighs, Kurt's hand accidentally brushed against Puck's balls.

"Sorry," Kurt squeaked out dropping the towel and lowering his head to the floor.

"It's ok," Puck told him as he took himself in his hand. "Keep going."

Looking back up, Kurt whimpered as he watched Puck stroke himself to full hardness. He had of course seen Puck masturbate before, but it felt different this time. Picking up the towel, Kurt dried Puck's other leg. As he reached the top of Puck's thigh, the naked teen grabbed Kurt's hand and directed it to his penis, guiding Kurt's strokes, the towel in a forgotten pile on the floor.

Bizarrely, Kurt found himself wondering how Rachel might react if she were able to hear his thoughts now. He was on his knees in front of a naked Noah Puckerman, jerking him off. Tina and Mercedes would no doubt die of excitement when he told them in the morning.

Standing to his feet, Kurt continued stroking Puck's dick, his own erection tenting his pants. Lifting his eyes to Puck's face, it felt like the other boy was looking back at him. A quick glance down informed Kurt that he was still invisible, yet Puck still seemed to have a strong idea of where he was. Kurt then wondered if Puck could tell where he was simply because his heart was thumping so loudly in his chest.

Reaching his hand up to Puck's face, Kurt lightly cupped his cheek and Puck seemed to melt into the touch, moving his head so his lips pressed a kiss to Kurt's palm. Once again, Kurt wondered if Puck might kiss him, a real kiss, on the mouth.

"Mmm, fuck," Puck swore as his hips jerked forwards. "Kurt, I'm so close."

For a moment, Kurt was confused. Realisation then dawned on him. Puck was going to cum. He, Kurt Hummel, was going to make Puck cum. The thought was both thrilling and terrifying and Kurt didn't know what to make of the situation. His heart was beating, his breathing was ragged and he was sporting an erection. He knew that he was more aroused than he had even been in his life. But as exciting as that was, it was also scary and just a little too much for Kurt. He let go of Puck's penis and stepped away.

"Don't… don't stop," Puck pleaded reaching out and finding Kurt's upper-arms.

"I… I…" Kurt couldn't think of anything to say. He wanted Puck to kiss him, desperately. He wanted Puck to do more than just kiss him and that just wasn't the type of thing Kurt Hummel was used to wanting.

"It's ok," Puck soothed. "Baby, it's ok. Just stay with me." One hand ventured down Kurt's body and cupped him between the legs making the boy gasp. "You're hard," Puck commented before his hands moved to pull Kurt's sweater off over his head.

"What are you…?" Kurt asked nervously as Puck's fingers found the invisible boy's belt.

"Tell me you don't want this," Puck said as he unfastened Kurt's skinny jeans. "Tell me you don't want this and I promise I'll stop."

Kurt was silent as Puck stripped him bare. Once Kurt was fully naked, Puck ran his hands up the boy's body until he was cupping his face.

"No more hiding," Puck told him. "Let me see you."

After several seconds, Kurt became visible, his cheeks flushed from arousal and embarrassment.

"Can I kiss you now, Kurt?" Puck asked resting their foreheads together and staring longingly at his lips. "Please?" he begged.

"Please," Kurt replied with just as much yearning.

With a groan, Puck's mouth covered Kurt's own. Not really knowing what to do, Kurt just stood in Puck's arms, letting the other boy take control and explore his pliant mouth. After a while, Kurt wound his arms about Puck's neck, drawing him closer. He moaned as their stiff cocks brushed against one another and boldly darted his tongue out to caress against Puck's, becoming a willing participant of the kiss rather than just a recipient.

Puck steered them to Kurt's bed and his hands and mouth were everywhere, exploring every inch of Kurt. Hiding his face in his hands, Kurt poured his concentration into staying quiet so that his dad wouldn't be disturbed by any obscene moans. His eyes fluttered shut and he thrashed his head from side to side on the pillows as Puck's warm wet mouth wrapped around his cock.

"Stop," Kurt called out suddenly and Puck pulled off of him, sitting up on his haunches. "I… I can't. This is… this is too much."

"Sorry, dude, I just wanted…" Puck tried to explain but Kurt placed his hands over his ears shaking his head.

"Don't say anything," Kurt sighed. "Just, please, put some clothes on."

Looking through Kurt's wardrobe, Puck found a pair of loose yoga pants and pulled them on. Turning back to the bed showed him that Kurt was invisible again but he could tell where he was due to the quilt covers pulled up over the shape of the boy's knees.

"Do you want me to leave?" Puck asked scratching at his shaved head awkwardly.

"No," Kurt responded quietly.

"Are we gonna talk?" Puck asked.

"No," Kurt said again. "I'm going to sleep."

"Mind if I take a cold shower?" Puck sighed.

"Fine," Kurt answered him as he settled onto his side on the bed.

As Puck slipped into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower, Kurt found himself nibbling nervously on his thumbnail. That morning, Kurt had never kissed a boy before. A few short minutes ago he had been naked in bed with one having a passionate make-out session and receiving oral. It had just moved way too fast for Kurt, he wasn't ready for sex.

Inevitably, Puck returned to the bedroom and crawled onto the other side of the bed.

"Kurt?" Puck asked in a whisper. "Are you awake?"

Kurt feigned sleep. The following morning, he woke up to find that Puck had left.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	15. I've Tasted Blood and I Want More

**Disclaimer – so yeah, still not owning this or anything**

**Hey everybody, thanks for reading/reviewing, here we are at chapter 15. You know, initially I only planned for this story to be 15 chapters long but well, it's obviously going to be quite a bit more than that.**

**Chapter 15 – I've Tasted Blood and I Want More**

Arriving at school, Kurt wondered what he should say to Mercedes and Tina and how he would be able to face Puck. As he walked towards the school building, he even toyed with the idea of just skipping school for the day and not having to deal with anyone. Before he could come to a decision, he felt a heavy hand grip his shoulder.

"You're in my way, Lady," Karofsky told him before shoving him roughly.

Kurt staggered but remained standing. Not wanting to deal with a confrontation, he considered making a run for it but he was already surrounded by five of Karofsky's friends. He stood tall and defiant as they circled him, refusing to cower like a frightened animal. The usual name calling had started but he didn't even flinch as they spat the insults at him.

He'd never been the type to approve of violence and he'd never truly understood before why Artie and Tina had both used their powers against bullies. But as six jocks moved in closer to him and began shoving him between them like a rag doll it all made perfect sense. He doubled over when somebody punched him in the stomach then fell to the floor as he was kicked in the back of the leg. Yes, he knew why Artie wasn't sorry for giving Bradford a bit of an electric shock. He knew why Tina had saw fit to teach one of her bullies a lesson. If he had the powers they had he'd certainly be using them against his tormentors now.

"What are you gonna do, faggot?" Karofsky asked grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and forcing him to his feet. "Huh? What are you gonna do?"

Kurt spat in his face.

"You little bitch!" Karofsky snarled angrily throwing Kurt towards Azimio before wiping his face.

"I think gay boy needs a reminder of where he belongs," Azimio called out and there were sounds of agreement from the others.

Azimio locked his hands around Kurt's waist while another jock grabbed his ankles. Kurt had been in such a position many times before. He knew what was happening. He was about to be thrown in the dumpster.

"Hey, put my friend down and walk away," Tina commanded stalking towards them, the heels of her silver studded black boots clicking on the concrete.

"Get outta here," Karofsky sneered at her. "Oh what, you wanna go in the dumpster too?" he asked her with a laugh as she glared up at him. "Fine, you can go in first," he told her picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. "Say goodnight bitch," he laughed landing a spank to her ass.

"Oh boy," Kurt said. "You're about to get your ass kicked."

Before any of the jocks could retort, Tina had quickly manoeuvred herself so that she had her legs wrapped around Karofsky's neck. She then flipped backwards to the ground, bringing the boy with her and slamming his body onto the hard floor. Getting up, she grabbed the next nearest jock by the throat and threw him into the dumpster. Two others ran towards her and she jumped and did the splits in midair, kicking them both in the face. She threw them into the dumpster with the other boy before punching the boy gripping Kurt's ankles in the nose and tossing him into the dumpster too.

By this point, Azimio had let go of Kurt and was trying to make a run for it but Tina caught up with him. She grabbed his ankle and dragged him across the concrete before throwing him on top of the others. She then turned her attention back to Karofsky and cracked a few of his ribs with a kick before choke-slamming him into the dumpster.

"Goodnight bitch," Tina smirked before closing the lid on them. Turning around, she discovered she had an audience. "Anybody else want to try and mess with my friend Kurt?" she asked. There was silence. "Didn't think so," she murmured linking her arm with Kurt's and leading him into the school, the train of her long black dress billowing in the wind.

"Thanks," Kurt told her gratefully.

"Nobody messes with any of my boys and girls," Tina declared as she hugged him around the waist, her head resting on his shoulder. "Now tell me, how was your date with Puck?"

"Well, actually… we need to find Mercedes. I really have to talk to you both," Kurt said.

Coming to a standstill, Tina inhaled deeply and listened carefully, trying to pick up a trace of Mercedes Jones.

"She's this way," Tina stated already heading in that direction, Kurt hurrying after her.

Mercedes was with Santana and Brittany in an empty classroom, working on her weather control. Before their eyes, she created a pretty looking dance of raindrops on the desk. Flexing her fingers, she transformed the raindrops to delicate icicles suspended in the air.

"That's so pretty," Brittany gushed.

"You've really got good control of this power, I'm impressed," Santana admitted and Mercedes beamed before melting the icicles away and drying up the puddles of water left behind.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mercedes asked Kurt and Tina.

"Kurt had his date with Puck last night," Tina explained. "The gossip must be shared."

"Awesome, I love gossip," Brittany said. "What happened, Kurt?"

"Oh, well, I really only planned to tell Mercedes and Tina," Kurt told her.

"That's mean," Brittany replied.

"Just start talking, Hummel," Santana said.

"Fine," Kurt sighed as he sank into a desk chair. "Puck showed up to make dinner for me."

"I didn't know Puck could cook," Brittany commented.

"Oh, he can't," Kurt informed her. "The meal he prepared was a disaster. I ended up cooking for us. But then he helped me wash up and he invited me for a walk but my dad came home. So I snuck out of the house and went for a walk with him anyway."

"Good boy Hummel going bad, I approve," Santana remarked.

"Was it a romantic walk?" Mercedes asked.

"It was… nice," Kurt answered. "I had a good time."

"But?" Tina prompted sensing there was more Kurt had to say.

Keeping his eyes down, Kurt explained to the four girls about all that happened when he and Puck returned to his basement bedroom.

"Wanky," Santana smirked in appreciation at the details and Kurt turned invisible.

"That all sounds so hot, why did you make him stop?" Tina asked.

"Obviously it was too much too fast," Mercedes stated on Kurt's behalf. "My boy Kurt is not the type to put out on a first date."

"I put out on all of my dates," Brittany said. "Sometimes I've even put out for other people's dates."

"I just wasn't ready for anything like that, Brittany," Kurt explained.

"Oh come on, didn't it feel good?" Santana asked him.

"It felt amazing," Kurt acknowledged. "But I honestly didn't know what else Puck was expecting to happen that night. I only know that I wasn't really ready for it and if I'd let things continue or progress I'd have regretted it afterwards no matter how good it might have felt at the time."

"You did the right thing, Kurt," Mercedes told him supportively.

"Did you guys talk in the morning?" Tina asked.

"No, when I woke up Puck had already left," Kurt answered. "I think I might have ruined my chance with him. A guy like Puck just wants sex. He won't waste his time on me after last night. And he was only chasing after me because you girls forced him into it anyway. It was nice to have a guy be interested in me I guess but I think it's better for everyone if we just forget about it. And that means no more trying to set me up with Noah Puckerman," he told the girls sternly.

"So can we set you up with Mr. Schue?" Brittany asked prompting them all to shout 'no' at the same time.

"Ok, wait," Santana spoke up. "So you freaked out when things got too sexy and that's embarrassing."

"So embarrassing," Brittany nodded.

"But that doesn't mean you should just give up on Puck," Santana continued. "At least try and talk things through with him. If it turns out sex really is all he wants and you're not down for it then go ahead and tell him to go fuck himself. But if he actually wants a real relationship with you then give it a chance and let it happen because let's face it Lady Hummel, no other guy in this school is lining up to date you. Sorry, truth hurts, but honest bitch is kind of my thing."

"You should definitely talk to Puck," Tina agreed. "I want to see you happy."

"And Puck could make you happy," Mercedes added.

"He'd make any dolphin happy," Brittany said.

"I wouldn't even know what to say to him," Kurt replied.

"Just say, 'hey, Puck, I'm sorry I'm a big flaming queer virgin, please hold my hand in the halls and sing duets with me until I'm ready to let you pound my ass'," Santana suggested.

"The terrible thing is that I know you're serious," Kurt commented.

"At least make a second date with him," Tina urged. "You could go to Breadsticks."

"Or see a movie," Mercedes said.

"Or use your invisibility to sneak into his house at night and give him a blow-job while he sleeps," Santana said. "I know some great oral techniques I could teach you."

"Don't forget about his butt," Brittany added. "Lots of guys get really turned on when I play with their butt. Especially the guys on the Football team. Oh, and this one time, Karofsky got me to give him a blow-job while wearing this little brown wig and we played this game where I pretended to be a boy and he called me Kurt."

"Holy crap," Santana remarked.

"Oh hell to the no," Mercedes exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Tina asked.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that and head to class," Kurt's visibility returned as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Kurt, baby, please try and work things out with Puck," Mercedes asked. "I'm not saying you have to date or be boyfriends and you definitely don't have to have sex. But just don't let it end like this."

"I'll see what happens whenever I see him next," Kurt said before walking out.

XXX

Things were getting loud again. Leaning against the wall, Rachel closed her eyes to take a few calming breaths.

"Ouch," she complained as somebody jostled into her. _Urgh, I hate her,_ the person thought in response. Rachel rolled her eyes. Since the Choir Room incident, she had quickly grown accustomed to people she didn't even know hating her for no real reason. It still wounded her pride and self-esteem a little if she were to be completely honest, but she was more aware of her peers now and knew they all had self-esteem issues of their own.

Readjusting the necklace around her throat, Rachel walked on through the corridor, keeping her eyes to the ground as though that would somehow protect her from the onslaught of thoughts coming from the swarm of students passing through the hallway.

_My hair is horrible, I never should have cut it so short, _a girl from Rachel's English Literature class thought. Her name was Natasha. She wasn't a Cheerio but she was still generally considered to be pretty and popular. While they weren't friends, Natasha had never actively bullied Rachel or called her mean names. Natasha had always seemed nice enough and it was obvious not just from her thoughts but from her body language that she was feeling terribly self-conscious about her short-styled hair.

"Hi Natasha," Rachel smiled at the girl. "I love your new hair-cut. It really suits you."

"Oh," Natasha seemed slightly surprised as she lifted one hand up to her head, running her fingers through the short tresses. _Does she really like it?_ "Are you sure its not too short?"

"Trust me, it looks great," Rachel told her. "Right Artie?" she asked pointedly as the boy walked up towards them.

"You look beautiful," Artie said to Natasha with an easy smile.

_Oh my god! _Natasha mentally squealed. _Artie Abrams thinks I look beautiful. Maybe my new haircut really is ok,_ she patted her hair with a smile forming on her lips, already looking more confident.

"Well I really wanted a new look, something daring," Natasha said.

"Good choice, it really works," Artie replied and Rachel nodded her agreement.

"Yeah," Natasha nodded. _Yeah, my hair does look good,_ she decided. "Thanks," she walked on with a notable bounce in her step.

"So, what was that about?" Artie asked casually placing his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"I could hear how self-conscious she was feeling about her new haircut," Rachel explained. "I wanted to give her a confidence boost. Make her feel better. And your compliments really helped her self-esteem too."

"Good," Artie said. "I didn't realise girls like Natasha got self-conscious and insecure."

"All girls get self-conscious and insecure," Rachel told him. "Boys too."

"Well I think it's super sweet that you're using your gifts to make other people feel better," Artie responded. "It just goes to show that you don't need super strength and impressive fighting skills to be a hero. Sometimes kind words are enough."

"It did feel pretty good to help someone," Rachel admitted. "I've heard girls tearing other girls down a lot. Let's be honest, other girls have made fun of me for my looks a lot. I'm glad I got to be the girl telling another girl she looks good rather than being a girl who attacks another's girls looks and damages her self-esteem in an attempt to improve their own."

"Well, what do you know?" Artie asked rhetorically with a smile. "Rachel Berry has officially grown as a person. Not in height of course," he teased. "But you aren't that same annoying selfish drama-queen who demanded the spotlight and stormed out of Glee Club any time things didn't go her way."

"I wasn't that bad," Rachel replied defensively. "Was I?" she asked.

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Artie suggested and Rachel groaned in embarrassment.

"For what its worth I'm sorry for any obnoxious thing I ever said to you or anyone else in Glee Club," Rachel offered.

"Don't worry about it, girl, we're cool," Artie assured her. _God I wanna kiss her,_ he thought and Rachel paused to look up at him, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. _She wants it,_ Artie thought. _She's into me too,_ he reassured himself. _I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna kiss her_. He moved in and Rachel moved to meet him, their lips drawing closer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, man?" Finn demanded to know as he yanked Artie away from Rachel. "I thought I told you to stay away from her."

"You know what, Finn," Artie replied irritably as his fingers started to cackle slightly with electricity. "I used to really look up to you. But now I'm starting to think that you need to have every inch of your ass kicked."

"Not again," Rachel said stepping between them. "No fighting."

"I'm serious, dude," Finn warned. "You need to stay away from her."

"You so need to be punched," Artie retorted.

"I'll do it," Tina offered with a smirk as she sauntered towards them.

"Come on, Rachel," Finn said. "Let's go."

"You don't even remotely understand what's wrong with your behaviour do you?" Rachel asked shaking her head sadly. She could hear his thoughts as clearly as she could see him standing before her, and the boy genuinely believed himself to be acting appropriately.

"Wait, where are you going?" Finn called after her as she headed in the other direction.

"You may be blind to your girlfriend's pain and troubles but I'm currently being deafened by it," Rachel told him. "She's in the bathroom on the second floor. She doesn't want to be alone but she's too proud to say so. She really needs a friend right now, especially since her boyfriend is a moron."

"We'll come with you," Tina said on behalf of herself and Artie. She grabbed the boy's still sparking hand, a slight flicker of pain showing on her features as a spark shot through her, but nothing serious enough to force her to let go or slow in her steps.

XXX

"Quinn?" Rachel called tentatively as she led the way into the girls' bathroom.

"Go away," Quinn's voice replied from the furthest toilet stall. _Please don't leave me alone_, she thought contradictorily. _Morning sickness is such a bitch. I'm going to kill Matt Rutherford for doing this to me. _

"Um, should I really be in here?" Artie asked awkwardly looking around the girls' bathroom warily.

"Don't worry about it," Rachel answered. "Kurt and Puck use the girls' bathrooms all the time. Quinn," she called to the girl in the end toilet. "Can you open the door?"

_Of course I can open the door, I just don't want to,_ Quinn thought.

"Just take your time," Rachel said in what she hoped to be a soothing tone. "As long as you need. We're here for you Quinn."

_I could totally just pull the door off its hinges, _Tina thought.

They heard the sound of retching and Artie and Rachel both winced in sympathy.

"Maybe we should get the nurse?" Artie suggested.

"No," Quinn spluttered out as she heaved and spat into the toilet bowl, sick and saliva trickling unattractively down her chin. "Just… just…" _I hate this. I hate my life. _

"Quinn, I'm opening the door," Rachel warned her making an effort to barge it open but failing. "Um, Tina, could you?" Rachel asked sheepishly.

Stepping up, Tina ripped the door clean off its hinges and let it drop onto the tiled floor. They were then able to see Quinn on her knees clutching the toilet bowl. The normally stunning blonde was sweaty with puke around her mouth and mascara staining her cheeks.

"Tell us what to do?" Rachel asked inching closer to Quinn. "Tell us what you need."

_Just make it go away,_ Quinn thought desperately. _God, I wish I'd never even met Matt Rutherford. Or Finn Hudson or any guy on the planet. I just wish this wasn't happening to me. Oh… oh god… _"not again," she whimpered before throwing up into the toilet bowl some more.

"Ssh, ssh, it's ok," Rachel soothed kneeling by Quinn's side and rubbing her back. "Could one of you get her a glass of water?"

"There's no cup," Artie pointed out.

"Give me five seconds," Tina said and she sped out of the restroom before returning seconds later with a plastic cup in hand filled with water. "Here," she passed it to Rachel who waited for Quinn's bout of vomiting to let up before offering the drink to her.

_Man-Hands is being nice to me, god I must look so pathetic to win her sympathy,_ Quinn thought despairingly.

"Have you talked to your parents yet?" Rachel asked grabbing some tissue so Quinn could wipe her mouth.

"No," Quinn answered hoarsely.

"Had a Doctor's appointment?" Rachel asked.

"No," Quinn responded.

"Have you talked to… um…" Rachel trailed off, unsure whether she should end the question with the name Matt or Finn.

"Just stop talking," Quinn groaned as she flushed the toilet and shoved Rachel's helping hand away as she stood to her feet.

"You look awful," Tina stated bluntly and Quinn couldn't even be bothered to glare as she moved to the sinks to clean herself up better.

"Do you know what you're going to do yet?" Artie asked.

"We're all here for you, whatever you decide we'll support you," Rachel said.

_I'm keeping it,_ the Cheerio thought.

"I'm keeping it," she repeated out loud.

XXX

As usual, Tina and Artie sat side by side in Math class.

"So, you and Rachel?" Tina asked.

"Is that a question or an accusation?" Artie asked defensively.

"I'm just interested to know what's been going on," Tina replied. "You've been my best friend for years and I have never seen you show any kind of interest in Rachel. Now the two of you seem inseparable. Is it really so surprising that I'd be curious?"

"I guess not," Artie responded.

"So?" Tina prompted. "What's the story?"

"I like her," Artie answered. "That's it."

"Finn doesn't seem to approve," Tina commented.

"Well I don't care what Finn thinks," Artie said. "The guy's just a jerk as far as I'm concerned."

"Not so long ago you really idolised Finn," Tina reminded him. "He was the jock who was brave enough to sing and dance with a group of McKinley's biggest losers. You admired him for that. We all did," she acknowledged. "The guy you're calling a jerk is also the same guy who rescued you from that port-a-potty and took you safely home."

"What's your point?" Artie sighed.

"I don't know," Tina shrugged. "But since Finn joined Glee Club, you've really looked up to him. He's been like a hero to you. Now that could all be ruined over a girl."

"Again, what's your point?" Artie asked feeling a little frustrated.

"No point," Tina replied. "I was just making an observation."

The pair fell silent as they concentrated on their Math work. Part way through the lesson, Tina started feeling thirsty. She pierced her own lip with her sharp teeth and darted her tongue out to lick up the blood. It wasn't enough to satisfy her yearning. She needed more. Looking to her side, she gazed at Artie's neck with a kind of morbid fascination, visualising the blood pumping around.

"Does it bother you?" Artie asked Tina suddenly.

"Care to elaborate?" Tina's eyes were still fixated on the pulse point of Artie's throat.

"Me liking Rachel," Artie clarified.

"No," Tina answered. "And yes."

"That doesn't make sense," Artie frowned at her.

"Does it bother you that I've had make-out sessions with Mike Chang?" Tina asked him.

"No," Artie replied and Tina quirked an eyebrow at him. "And yes," Artie acknowledged.

"Does my answer make sense now?" Tina queried.

"I guess," Artie shrugged. "But I do really like Rachel."

"You do," Tina nodded. "I can see that. She makes you happy. Far happier then I could ever make you."

"What are you talking about? You're my best friend, of course you make me happy," Artie insisted.

"It's different though," Tina said. "Everything's different now. It was going to be me and you," an amused smirk formed on her lips. "I'm so sure that it was going to be me and you."

"Me and you?" Artie repeated in a questioning tone with a quizzical expression on his handsome face.

"We were going to be more than friends," Tina told him. "You were supposed to be my first kiss and I was going to be yours. I even had various scenarios in my head for how our first kiss would play out. Before what went down in the Choir Room, our friendship was heading somewhere else, towards romance. You liked me, as more than just your friend."

"I did," Artie confirmed.

"And I liked you too," Tina said. "But things have changed and we're seeing ourselves and other people in ways we never had before. I'd never have even dared to speak to Mike before let alone kiss him and sneak into his bed at night."

"You snuck into his bed?" Artie asked.

"I was thirsty," Tina answered.

"You bit him again?" Artie was not impressed.

"Spare me the looks of disgust," Tina rolled her eyes. "It just so happens that drinking Mike's blood is an incredible experience for both of us. It's intimate and erotic."

"It's dangerous, it's wrong," Artie argued.

"You just fear it because you don't understand it," Tina retorted.

"Look, Tina, you can't just…" Artie tried to say.

"Feel free to keep talking but be aware that I am no longer listening," Tina stated.

Annoyed, Artie placed his hand on Tina's leg and sent a shock of sparks through her. She released a hiss and glared at him.

"Do I have your attention now?" Artie asked her, hitting her with his electricity powers again when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok, that hurt," Tina growled.

"Listen to me carefully," Artie implored. "You cannot go around biting people and drinking their blood. It's unethical, it's dangerous and down right gross. What if Mike had some kind of blood disease? That could be transferred to you and you could get sick or…" he trailed off not wanting to even think what else could happen.

"You don't have to worry about me," Tina told him. "I'm strong now."

"Who are you?" Artie asked her. "Are you still my best friend? Or are you some dark evil thing wearing her face?"

"I'm Tina, I'm right here, this is all me," Tina answered. "And I'm not evil. End of conversation," she said with a tone of finality.

XXX

After Math class, the desire for blood was too much for Tina to ignore. She swept through McKinley High in search of Mike. Finding him, she strode briskly into his Geography class, took his hand and led him out of the room, silencing the teacher with a look when he tried to stop them. She led them to the auditorium, to the stage.

"Shirt off," Tina commanded and Mike eagerly followed her command. "Mmm," Tina moaned at the sight of the dancer's abs. "I've tasted blood and I want more," she sang to him in a seductive fashion before closing her mouth around one of his nipples. She sucked playfully before paying similar treatment to his second nipple. She then moved her mouth lower and kissed his torso before sinking her teeth into his stomach.

XXX

Walking through the hallway with Finn, Matt nodded in agreement as the taller boy made suggestions for Football tactics they could use in their upcoming game.

"Oh, hey Quinn," Finn smiled as they met the blonde girl. "I had this great idea for the upcoming Football game," he told her before launching into his explanation.

Standing silently off to the side, Matt could tell that Quinn had been crying but Finn hadn't seemed to notice that his girlfriend was in a bad place. She looked up at Finn, nodding and forcing smiles in appropriate places, refusing to even glance at Matt. Without a word, Matt stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a balled up piece of paper. He then slipped it into Quinn's hand as he walked away. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Quinn tuck the note into her bag with Finn being none the wiser.

"Coach!" Finn called out excitedly hurrying after the Football coach to share his ideas with him, not even saying goodbye to Quinn.

Finding herself an empty classroom, Quinn pulled out the note Matt had passed to her. Opening it up, she read a date and time for a Doctor's appointment he had obviously booked for her. She sighed and after memorising the date and time she threw the note away. She knew she couldn't avoid the situation forever but she still wasn't entirely ready to face everything about her dilemma.

She didn't want to go to the Doctor's alone and she certainly wasn't ready to tell her parents or Finn about her pregnancy. She knew that Matt had a right to be there with her as he was the father, but she didn't want him there either. She supposed most girls in her situation would opt to take their best friend with them but Quinn wasn't entirely sure she had anyone she could call her best friend.

_Rachel?_ She asked through thought. _I need your help._ In no less than three minutes a breathless Rachel bumbled into the classroom.

"Just tell me what you need," Rachel said once she'd got her breath back.

_Matt made me a Doctor's appointment, _Quinn explained. _Can you come with me?_

"Of course," Rachel nodded.

_Thank you_ Quinn left the room.

XXX

For some reason, Kurt just could not find Puck. It was almost as though Puck were the one with powers of invisibility. He kept his eyes peeled for any sign of him and even dared to ask a few jocks if they knew where the bad boy was. He nearly received a black-eye for speaking to one of the Football players but luckily Mr. Schue happened to be passing by.

"Is everything ok, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked with a hand resting on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, have you seen Puck?" Kurt asked.

"Not since my Spanish class this morning," Mr. Schue told him.

"If you do see him can you tell him I'm looking for him?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Mr. Schue nodded. He looked slightly confused by the request but he didn't quiz Kurt on it as he carried on down the corridor.

Finally, just when Kurt had given up on finding the boy, he caught sight of Puck.

"Ok, I can do this," Kurt told himself holding his head high and moving towards his fellow Glee Clubber. "Ok, I can't do this," Kurt said to himself seeing Puck laughing with a red-haired Cheerio, one hand at her waist while the other tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He turned on his heel and hurried in the other direction, his hasty departure not going unnoticed by Puck who ditched the Cheerio and marched after Kurt.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	16. A Prickly Bouquet

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello again, welcome back, thanks for reading/reviewing, hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 16 – A Prickly Bouquet**

Puck managed to catch up to Kurt pretty quickly. He grabbed the boy's arm and pushed him against the wall, placing his hands either side of his head to trap him there.

"I could just walk backwards through this wall you know," Kurt pointed out.

"There are too many people around, they'd see," Puck retaliated and Kurt sighed knowing it was true. "Now, are we gonna talk?"

"I'm not convinced any conversation between us is necessary," Kurt said. "Maybe you should just go back and flirt with the slutty red-head."

"Mia's not much of a slut," Puck replied. "She's fine to make-out and give head if you go down on her but she won't let anyone fuck her yet. She's saving that for someone special apparently."

Kurt didn't respond. He just stared at his finely manicured nails.

"Ok, so you saw me with a girl and you got jealous," Puck commented.

"I wasn't jealous," Kurt mumbled in denial.

"Right, of course not," Puck snorted. "You wanna know why I was flirting with Mia?"

"No," Kurt answered.

"Well I'm gonna tell you anyway," Puck replied. "We were having a really good time last night. That date with you is like the best date I've ever had, and trust me, I've had a lot. Then we went back to yours and… fuck, you were so hot Kurt. I wanted to fuck you, like, so bad. But you weren't ready, things went too fast, I get that and I'm sorry ok. But then it just got awkward and you refused to even talk about it. You just pretended to be asleep. And I'm not used to getting denied like that. It was kinda humiliating for me actually. I needed a little confidence boost. So yeah, I flirted with a girl so she could laugh at my jokes, tell me how hot I am and make me feel better. That's honestly all it was."

"Whatever," Kurt mumbled.

"Fuck," Puck swore. "Just tell me how to make it up to you."

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged. "I guess you could stop flirting with girls."

"So you were jealous," Puck smirked and Kurt looked away. "Alright, deal," he accepted. "No more flirting with girls."

"No fooling around with girls either," Kurt added.

"Not a problem," Puck assured him. "Look at me," he requested gently hooking his finger under Kurt's chin and tilting his head up. "This isn't some game to me. I'm in to you, Kurt. This is serious."

He pressed his lips to Kurt's mouth as if to prove his words. Kurt's eyelids fluttered closed at the contact and he allowed himself to enjoy the kiss for a moment before he pulled back, quickly looking left to right to see if anybody looked ready to attack them for kissing in the corridor. Luckily, it didn't seem like anybody had really noticed, and if they had they certainly didn't make a fuss about it.

"Maybe we could…" Kurt wanted to suggest that they get together for some kind of second date, but he lost his nerve. "Never mind," Kurt shook his head. "I need to get to class. I'll, um, see you in Glee Club."

"I'll save you a seat," Puck replied stealing a quick kiss from a surprised Kurt's lips before sauntering away.

XXX

"You know, it could be really romantic if we got Puck to send Kurt a bouquet of flowers," Mercedes suggested to Tina, Santana and Brittany.

"Eww, who cares about romance?" Santana asked.

"Um, Kurt," Mercedes pointed out.

"Ok, I'm all for getting Kurt's pretty ass defiled by Puckerman," Santana said. "But do we really have to bring romance and flowers into the equation?"

"I think flowers are nice," Brittany offered.

"Alright, then we'll make Puck send Lady Hummel flowers," Santana agreed since Brittany thought it was a good idea.

"Should we let Puck pick out the flowers himself?" Mercedes asked.

"Absolutely not," Tina answered. "He'd only get it wrong."

"But wouldn't it be nicer if Puck chose?" Brittany asked. "And Kurt's smart. He knows Puck's never given flowers to a girl before. If we pick out some really nice ones he'll probably know we told Puck to do it."

"Britt's right," Santana agreed with the blonde again. "We should let Puck choose."

"Tina?" Mercedes looked to the pseudo-vampire for her opinion.

"Whatever," Tina shrugged.

"Great, I'll let Puck know," Brittany smiled before running off down the corridor in search of the boy.

"Even when she runs it looks like dancing," Santana commented in what she thought was an inaudible whisper but Tina's improved hearing meant she caught every word with perfect clarity.

"You know," Tina said to Mercedes once Santana had wandered off. "Maybe we could get Santana and Brittany together too."

"I don't know," Mercedes shrugged. "I don't really understand what's going on with them. Sometimes it seems like they're dating but other times I'm not so sure. And they both sleep with a lot of dudes."

"Trust me, Santana is totally wet for Brittany," Tina stated.

"But does Brittany feel the same way?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm not sure," Tina admitted. "But Rachel would be able to find out. And I'm sure Brittany would be up for lesbian experimentation. Assuming they haven't already done that."

"But wouldn't Santana murder us in our sleep if we tried to interfere with her love life?" Mercedes asked.

"She'd try," Tina nodded. "But 'Cedes, look at us, we're super-chicks now. Nobody can mess with us."

"I guess that's true," Mercedes acknowledged. "So how would we go about getting Santana and Brittany together?"

"Let's talk to Rachel first," Tina suggested. "Find out if she has any idea about how Brittany feels."

"Speaking of Rachel," Mercedes said a little tentatively. "She and Artie seem to be getting pretty close."

"Yes, I'd noticed," Tina commented.

"And are you ok with that?" Mercedes asked. "I know you and Artie were… you know, almost."

"Almost," Tina repeated. "But we never actually were. And that's ok. I'm totally happy for Art-erry to happen."

"Well if you ever feel the need to dig into a tub of ice-cream and have a good cry about it then you know I'm here for you," Mercedes told her.

"Actually, I haven't cried since the Choir Room incident," Tina said. "I'm not even sure if I still can."

"Damn, all this power stuff is so weird," Mercedes replied. "Do you think it will ever just go away?"

"I hope not," Tina answered. "I love the new me way too much."

"Well just be careful though," Mercedes advised.

XXX

Arriving to Glee rehearsal, Kurt found that Puck had indeed saved him a seat. He sat beside the muscular boy and offered an awkward smile.

"Hey babe," Puck greeted winding an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Mr. Schue had just arrived and did a double-take as he saw the interaction between his two pupils. He looked slightly surprised but made no comment as he moved to stand at the front of the room.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue called gaining their attention. "We know that Vocal Adrenaline will be hard at work so we need to be putting in as much work as we can too. Now, Vocal Adrenaline is made up of a force of incredible dancers and just one really strong singer who features as a soloist for every number. We don't have as many members as Vocal Adrenaline and our dance skills aren't really on the same level," he admitted. "But that doesn't matter. We have two exceptional dancers," he indicated to Mike who sat up straighter in his chair looking proud, then to Brittany who applauded herself. "And when we hit that stage, Mike and Brittany are going to show Vocal Adrenaline what dancing really is. Right guys?"

"Totally," Brittany nodded and Santana beamed wildly at her while Mike shared a fist-bump with Matt.

"Now, as I said, Vocal Adrenaline really only has one strong vocal in its group," Mr. Schue continued. "But we've got a lot of vocal talent in this room and we're going to showcase that. I thought we'd start with the girls doing a mash-up of some great classic rock songs that the judges won't expect to hear from female vocalists."

_I wish I could sing with the girls, _Kurt thought longingly.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel raised her hand.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue smiled at her. _If I tilt my head this way I can see her panties._

Rachel promptly closed her legs and placed her jacket in her lap.

"Could Kurt join us for the rock mash-up?" Rachel asked. "He has vocal ability unique to anything Vocal Adrenaline has ever had. His voice would blend really well with the rest of us girls, right?" she looked to the others for support and Tina and Mercedes nodded earnestly.

"Kurt and Quinn's voices sound really beautiful together," Mercedes said.

"I'm sure they do," Mr. Schue replied. "But I think Kurt and Quinn's vocals, although undeniably beautiful, are a little soft and delicate to properly carry off a hardcore rock number. I was thinking that Rachel, Mercedes and Santana could share lead vocals for the rock mash-up."

_Why do I even bother showing up?_ Kurt thought to himself. _I never get to stand in the spotlight._

"In that case I'd like to nominate Kurt to perform a Broadway number as a solo piece," Rachel declared. "Vocal Adrenaline are very theatrical performers but they never perform Broadway pieces at competitions. If Kurt sang a solo it would definitely increase our chances of winning and the judges would certainly remember him because his voice is so special."

_Please say yes, please say yes,_ Kurt thought hopefully.

"I'm sure Kurt would be great," Mr. Schue said. "But Broadway tunes are too risky for competitions."

Kurt deflated in his seat, Mercedes accidentally caused a freak bolt of lightening to hit Mr. Schue's car out in the parking lot and Tina imagined how satisfying it might be to choke-slam Mr. Schue through the piano. Turning in her seat, Rachel cast Kurt an apologetic look.

_Thanks for trying,_ Kurt thought to her.

"Now, I want us to finish off with an energetic group number that we can all get involved in," Mr. Schue said cheerily. "But for a middle song I think it would be a great idea to do a duet."

"Could Kurt do the duet?" Rachel asked making another effort to give Kurt the chance in the spotlight he so clearly craved.

"I'm not sure if anyone else in here could really match Kurt vocally," Mr. Schue excused.

"Well I can," Rachel replied, the comment sounding more arrogant than she'd intended.

"Actually I had something else in mind for the duet," Mr. Schue said.

"Great, what song do you want me and Rachel to sing?" Finn asked. He missed Quinn's glare but everyone else noticed it.

"Actually I thought we'd feature Rachel and Artie for the duet piece," Mr. Schue said.

Artie turned to smirk in amusement at Finn.

"No way man," Finn argued standing up out of his seat. "I'm the male lead of this club. And I'm the reason we actually have enough members. Quinn, Santana and Brittany are here because of me and so are Puck, Mike and Matt."

"Artie was in this club before you joined," Tina pointed out. "He has just as much right to sing the duet as you do."

"Plus he's a better singer," Brittany said.

"And even when he was in his wheelchair he was a better dancer, dude," Mike said with apologetic honesty.

"This isn't fair," Finn complained.

"Look, Finn, I know you're disappointed," Mr. Schue tried to placate him. "But there will be plenty of other opportunities for you to perform, I promise."

"If Artie sings the duet with Rachel then I quit," Finn threatened. "And without me you don't have enough members."

Many times before Rachel had been the one threatening to quit the club over such ridiculous things. Seeing Finn's childish behaviour now only made her feel embarrassed for all the times she had been so petty.

"Finn, come on, that's not fair," Mr. Schue said. "You guys have all worked really hard for this."

"If they sing together," Finn pointed at Artie and Rachel. "I quit, I mean it."

"Well I am not singing with Finn," Rachel spoke up. "Either I perform a duet with Artie or I don't perform a duet at all."

"Alright, alright," Mr. Schue pinched the bridge of his nose. "How about Finn and Mercedes take the duet?"

"I guess I'm ok with that," Finn mumbled.

"Great," Mr. Schue smiled. "Mercedes?"

The girl looked around hesitantly, unsure if agreeing would be some kind of betrayal to the others. She looked to Kurt and Puck and they both nodded to her. She looked behind at Tina and Quinn who both smiled encouragingly. She then looked to Rachel and Artie and they both nodded supportively.

"Ok," Mercedes accepted.

"Great," Mr. Schue clapped his hands looking immensely relieved. "Alright, let's get to work."

XXX

"Hey Rachel, can we borrow you for a second?" Mercedes asked after Glee finished, Tina standing alongside her.

"Sure," Rachel smiled.

"I'll meet you outside and walk you home," Artie said and Rachel nodded.

"Can I help you with something?" Rachel asked. "Duet ideas maybe?" she prompted as thoughts about singing the duet circulated round Mercedes' head.

"I could use your help finding a song that will suit me and Finn," Mercedes acknowledged. "But Tina and I had something else in mind."

"We wanna help Santana and Brittany hook up," Tina explained.

"Oh, that's sweet, and obviously I am fully supportive of same-sex relationships," Rachel said. "But I'm not sure how much help I would be. Santana and Brittany don't even like me."

"We just wanna know how they feel about each other," Tina told her. "I can tell that Santana likes Brittany, it's insanely obvious to anyone who pays attention. But I can't work out how Brittany feels."

"We were wondering if you might have heard something," Mercedes said.

"I hear things, of course I do," Rachel shrugged. "But I'm really trying to work on blocking all the voices out. Some days I do really well but other days I just get a splitting headache."

"Just tell us what you know about Santana and Brittany," Tina encouraged. "We just want to know if trying to set them up together is worth it."

"Honestly, I think you should leave them alone," Rachel said. "Santana's almost like a different person when she thinks about Brittany. It's quite beautiful really. She's clearly besotted and I for one hope to see Santana fuel those emotions into solos one day but… she isn't anywhere near ready to come out. Just let her face up to her real feelings and approach a relationship with Brittany in her own time on her own terms. It wouldn't be fair for you two to meddle. "

"But…" Tina made to argue.

"No," Mercedes intercepted before Tina could make a full objection. "She's right. I'd be all for helping Santana and Brittany get together, but I'm not down to out anybody on their sexuality."

"Fine," Tina agreed. "But as soon as Santana is ready to come out we're helping her hook up with Brittany."

XXX

That evening, Puck walked up the Hummel driveway and knocked on the door.

"You again, huh?" Burt asked opening the door.

"Yeah, is Kurt home?" Puck responded.

"He's in his room," Burt said stepping back so the teenager could enter.

"Thanks," Puck stepped through.

"What the hell is that?" Burt asked noticing what the boy was carrying in his hand.

"Oh, right, some of the girls said I should get Kurt flowers," Puck explained. "You know, to be romantic."

"And that's what you picked?" Burt quirked an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah," Puck answered a little self-consciously. "The girls thought it would mean more if I picked it myself."

"If you say so," Burt said. "And Puck, you'd better keep it in your pants do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Puck replied before heading down to Kurt's basement bedroom. "Hey babe," he greeted.

"Puck?" Kurt asked in surprise pausing in his yoga routine. "What is that?" he cocked his head to the side in confusion as he looked at what Puck was carrying in his hand.

"The girls told me I should pick you out a bouquet of flowers," Puck said. "They thought it would be better if I chose myself but I actually don't really like flowers that much so I picked this," he presented the gift to Kurt.

"You picked a cactus?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I thought it looked pretty badass so maybe it would remind you of me," Puck answered looking proud of himself for such a choice. "Do you like it?" he asked with a boyish grin.

"Um, it's…" Kurt looked up at Puck's face and couldn't bring himself to cause the smile on Puck's features to disappear. "I love it, thank you." He placed a quick kiss to Puck's cheek before placing the cactus on his windowsill.

"Hey, I'm sorry Mr. Schue wouldn't give you the duet or a solo," Puck said.

"Don't worry," Kurt shrugged. "I didn't expect to get it anyway. Still, it was at least nice that Rachel fought my corner."

"Well you know there is this cool karaoke bar that doesn't ID people," Puck said. "You could sing a solo or a duet with me there."

"When?" Kurt asked.

"Now," Puck replied.

Kurt thought it over for a few moments.

"Ok," Kurt agreed as he threw on a sparkly scarf. "Go upstairs, make sure to say goodbye to my dad and let him see you leave. I'll meet you on the corner of the street in like five minutes."

"Alright," Puck grinned.

XXX

Five minutes later, Kurt had snuck out of the house and made his way to the street corner where Puck was waiting in his truck.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	17. Hiding in a Bed, Screaming in a Bed

**Disclaimer – and I still don't own a thing**

**Hey everybody, thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Here we go again… Vague Warning – Tina, Tina, Tina, you are causing trouble**

**Chapter 17 – Hiding in a Bed, Tied up to a Bed, Screaming in a Bed**

Even though Puck had assured Kurt that the karaoke bar wouldn't ask for ID, the fashionista was still paranoid that he would be turned away at the doorstep. However, the doorman nodded to Puck and bumped his fist in a gesture of familiarity. He looked at Kurt curiously for a few seconds before letting the pair through.

The bar was small and crowded and Kurt found himself clutching to Puck's arm. As Puck guided him through, Kurt turned his head from left to right taking in the sights. There seemed to be a mixture of young and old faces. Most people were clearly drunk and Kurt found it rather embarrassing. It was also quite easy to tell who the sober people in the room were and Kurt guessed they were probably the designated drivers for the night.

"What are you drinking?" Puck asked. His mouth was close to Kurt's ear so he could be heard above the music.

"Surprise me," Kurt replied. He'd never tasted alcohol before and had no idea what kind of drinks were available or what he might like so he simply left it to Puck to make the decision.

A few minutes later he found himself taking a tentative sip of Malibu and coke, pleasantly surprised to find it tasted like coconut and didn't make him choke or splutter as he'd feared. Beside him, Puck was taking large mouthfuls from a beer bottle. Normally, Kurt didn't think of drinking alcohol as an attractive or sexual quality, but something about the way Puck drank made it look good.

The environment didn't really provide a great opportunity to talk. But for some reason, be it the setting, the crowd of people, or the alcohol, Kurt found himself getting a lot closer to Puck than he might have done otherwise. Judging by the smug grin playing at the Football Player's mouth, Puck rather enjoyed the close proximity.

At some point, Puck moved one arm to wrap around Kurt's waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Initially, Kurt tensed, looking about them nervously in preparation for some form of homophobic backlash. He breathed a small sigh of relief when it seemed that nobody was paying them any attention.

After listening to a few drunken men then a group of women possibly out on a Hen Night butcher songs of their choice, Kurt and Puck made their way to the stage taking up a microphone each.

"Oh god, I'm nervous," Kurt commented looking out at the drunken dancers.

"Relax," Puck advised him. "Or picture them all naked."

"No thank you," Kurt muttered before getting ready to sing.

The pair sang their duet and while Kurt was enjoying the performance immensely, he didn't really expect to receive any real recognition for it. So it came as a pleasant surprise when they were treated to rapturous applause and requests for them to sing a second song.

It was hardly a featured role at Sectionals and it certainly wasn't Broadway, but an audience was an audience and Kurt appreciated their enthusiasm.

"You're having fun, right?" Puck checked as he and Kurt left the stage so somebody else could take a turn.

"Yes," Kurt assured him. "Thank you for convincing me to come out tonight."

"You and me are good, right?" Puck asked.

"We're good," Kurt answered and he was rewarded with a boyish grin.

"Come on, I'll get you another drink," Puck offered taking Kurt's hand and leading him back towards the bar and ordering them a shot of Tequila each.

"Um…" Kurt looked at the shot and provided salt and lemon wedge with uncertainty.

"Here's what you do," Puck explained. "You lick some salt, do the shot then suck on the lemon. And to make it even more fun," he winked. "You could lick the salt off my neck, do the shot, and then take the lemon from my mouth."

"I…" Kurt hesitated a little, his attention becoming drawn to a man and two women further down the bar. The man was licking salt from one of the women's breasts, and then taking the shot before taking a wedge of lime from the second woman's cleavage. "Maybe I'll try this first one the regular way."

"Fair enough," Puck shrugged. "Pour a bit of salt on the back of your hand," Puck instructed. He poured some salt onto the back of his hand to show Kurt what to do and watched the other boy copy him. "Now, its salt, shot, lemon," Puck reminded him. He licked the salt off of his own hand, knocked the shot of Tequila down his throat then sucked on the lemon wedge. "Your turn."

"Alright," Kurt agreed before copying what Puck had done. He pulled a face as he licked the salt. He pulled another face as he drank the shot and he coughed and spluttered a little when he sucked on the lemon wedge. "Why do people drink this, its disgusting?"

"Have another with me?" Puck asked.

"No way," Kurt shook his head.

"Something else then," Puck said before ordering Kurt an Archer's and lemonade. "Better?"

"Mmm," Kurt actually really enjoyed it and the drink soothed his throat after the burn of the Tequila.

Finishing their drinks, they took to the stage to sing another song, the drunken crowd going wild for them once more.

"It's getting late," Kurt observed. "I really should get home."

Puck wanted to object and persuade Kurt to stay out all night with him, but he knew such a suggestion wouldn't go down very well. So he took the boy's hand and guided him out of the club.

"Whoa, Puck, you can't drive," Kurt told him. "You've been drinking."

"Hey, its fine, I only had a few," Puck shrugged. "Come on, babe, get in."

"No way," Kurt replied stubbornly. He felt very peculiar. He didn't think he was drunk as it genuinely had just been a few drinks and his judgement obviously wasn't impaired. Perhaps he was just tipsy. It felt almost pleasant. But there was still no way Kurt was letting Puck drive him home. "I'm walking."

"Not alone you're not," Puck called after him jogging to catch up to Kurt's long strides and throwing an arm about his shoulders.

"What about your truck?" Kurt asked.

"I'll get it later," Puck shrugged. "Right now I'm walking you home."

"You're nice and warm," Kurt noted snuggling into Puck's side.

XXX

Up in her bedroom, Mercedes sat at her windowsill looking up at the night sky. She knew that she shouldn't really be playing around with her powers but she couldn't help herself. The clouds were obscuring her view of the stars and the moon so she used her hands to move them out of the way, like rubbing a pencil drawing off of a piece of paper. She smiled in satisfaction as she made the sky look exceptionally beautiful. She even used her power to create a shooting star.

XXX

"The sky looks so pretty," Kurt commented watching a star fly over head.

"You look so pretty," Puck replied and Kurt burst out laughing before stumbling slightly.

"Whoa," he giggled. "Maybe those drinks got to my head more than I thought."

"Yeah, looks like it you lightweight," Puck sniggered pulling one of Kurt's arms over his shoulder and securely placing one arm around Kurt's waist. "Think you can sneak into your house quietly without getting caught by your old man?"

"Ssh, he doesn't know that I snuck out," Kurt whispered.

"Ok, the fresh air has definitely made you worse," Puck stated and Kurt threw his head back in laughter before dropping his forehead to Puck's strong chest. "You're quite the affectionate little drunk."

"Kiss me," Kurt demanded lifting his head and puckering his lips invitingly.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Puck grinned pressing a gentle peck to Kurt's lips.

"Mmm, I want more," Kurt told him running his hands along Puck's shaven head.

"Alright, but no bitching out on me in the morning," Puck warned him. "You're the one asking for it, babe."

"Just kiss me or I'll find someone else who will," Kurt huffed impatiently.

Needing no further persuasion, Puck leaned in to give Kurt a more passionate kiss. With the beautiful star-lit sky up above them, the situation was almost romantic. Puck thought it would have been better if he didn't feel like he was slightly taking advantage of Kurt, but who was he to resist such a gorgeous boy? Opening his eyes, Puck realised that Kurt had turned invisible.

"Are you sure you can make it to your room ok?" Puck asked and Kurt just giggled in response. "Damn it, I'm gonna have to sneak you back in, aren't I? Ok, come on." He hauled an invisible Kurt onto his shoulder and walked towards the Hummel's backyard.

As he heaving Kurt through the boy's bedroom window, Puck was sure he could hear the invisible boy faintly snoring. Being extra careful, Puck carried Kurt to his bed and set him down on the mattress. He had just tip-toed back to the window when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

_Shit!_ He thought with such panic that it disturbed Rachel Berry's sleep and she could envision the following scene playing out before her just two or three seconds ahead of real time.

Although Puck had plenty of time to sneak out the window and run, he was very aware of the fact that Kurt was still invisible. If Burt came down and couldn't see his son sleeping in his bed then Kurt would be in a world of trouble. Not seeing any other option, Puck ran to the bed as quietly as he could and scrambled under the covers. He could feel Kurt's sleeping form close beside him on top of the quilt and kept his eyes tight shut and held his breath, praying that Kurt wouldn't become visible any time soon.

The door to Kurt's bedroom opened and Burt's footsteps sounded lightly as he descended the stairs.

_Shit, shit, shit! _Puck thought as his heart hammered in his chest. The light flicked on and he kept as still as he could, hoping that Burt Hummel would be satisfied with the lump his body created under the covers. It felt like sitting through an entire History class before Burt turned the light off again and climbed the stairs, closing the door behind him as he left Kurt's bedroom.

Still too nervous to emerge from the covers, Puck remained curled up in a foetal position for a while longer. By the time he felt brave enough to crawl out, Kurt was visible again. Carefully, Puck removed the boy's boots and stripped him down to his boxers before tucking him under the covers.

Thinking he could hear footsteps again, he dived to hide under the bed but it was just his nervous imagination. He crawled out from under the bed and stood to his feet before stealthily climbing out of the window.

XXX

Tina was prowling the streets again, actively seeking out danger. For nearly an hour, she wandered the dark streets of Lima disappointed. Just when she was considering giving up and heading back home, she heard the sound of muffled screams and could smell the stench of fear. She raced towards the source, finding herself at somebody's house. It was obvious to her that something bad was happening in one of the bedrooms. She jumped up to the top left window and listened carefully. There were sounds of a struggle and Tina guessed that somebody was being pinned down to the bed. She hesitated for just a few seconds, a part of her mind suggesting that maybe two consenting adults were participating in some kind of sexual role-play, before her instincts screamed at her to burst through the window.

She rolled uninvited into the bedroom, the glass of the window shattering around her as she stood to her feet.

A man who looked to be in his forties had a girl, no older than Tina herself, pinned to the bed with underwear stuffed into her mouth to stifle her cries. The man was partway through removing the girl's clothes and the tears streaming down her face were all the proof Tina needed to know the situation was not consensual.

Before the man could react to Tina's presence, the schoolgirl Goth had gripped him around the throat, pulled him away from the girl and thrown him across to the other side of the room. He hit his head on the dresser and made a failed attempt to stand before falling to the floor.

Confident that he wasn't getting up anytime soon, Tina turned her attention to the distressed girl. Without the man pinning her down, the girl was able to sit up and spit the underwear out of her mouth.

"He was gonna… he was gonna…" she sobbed and Tina swept towards her, helping her fix her clothes and cover herself.

"Who is he?" Tina asked. "He's not your father," she stated. They didn't smell enough alike to be related.

Helping the sobbing girl off of the bed, Tina led her through the otherwise empty house and downstairs. Stopping in the kitchen, Tina fixed the girl a glass of water and offered it to her.

"I just want to get out of here," she cried so Tina carelessly threw the glass behind her, smiling when she heard it smash, before guiding the girl out of the house.

"Tell me who he is," Tina requested and the girl tearfully explained how they had been communicating online.

"I thought he was my age," the girl said. "He asked me to meet him tonight and when he answered the door I just thought he must be the father and the boy I was talking to would be his son. But it was him all along."

"You were foolish to meet up with a stranger alone," Tina told her bluntly and she sniffed and sobbed a little more. "You should call the police about him."

"No, no, I can't," the girl objected.

"Fine," Tina rolled her eyes. "Tell me where you live, I'm taking you home."

"Don't tell my parents, please, just don't tell my parents," the girl begged.

"I didn't meet you tonight and you didn't meet me, deal?" Tina asked and the girl nodded earnestly. "Good," Tina said.

Once she had escorted the girl safely home, helping her sneak inside so her parents wouldn't know a thing, Tina headed back to the man's house.

Returning to his bedroom, she found that he was still unconscious. Hauling him up with one hand, she tossed him carelessly onto the bed. She then hunted around his room looking for something to tie him up with. She found some belts and suit ties and secured his wrists and ankles to the bed posts. She ripped his clothes off of his body and stuffed his pants into his mouth. She then picked up an interesting looking book and sat on the edge of the bed reading as she waited for him to wake up.

"Oh good," Tina smirked nearly ten minutes later as the man started thrashing about in his binds, a panicked look in his eye. "I'm very sorry, sir, I didn't get to introduce myself properly before," she said with such politeness it was unnerving. "My name is Tina. Ssh, ssh, I'm talking," she complained as he shrieked through the material of his boxers stuffed in his mouth. "Just because you're a disgusting paedophile doesn't mean you should forget your manners, you know," she said in a matter of fact tone. "I wonder," she commented closing the book and tapping her fingers on the cover thoughtfully. "Was that girl the first you've tried to rape, or have there been others? Maybe you've targeted girls even younger than her. But don't worry. I'll make sure you won't abuse anyone again," she smirked at him and he struggled desperately against his restraints but to no avail.

Tina picked up a shard of glass from the shattered window then jumped onto the bed, straddling the man's chest. She held the glass in front of his face, making sure he got a good look.

"You know, that look of fear in your eyes, the smell of terror radiating off of you, it kinda turns me on," Tina admitted. "But do you want to know a secret?" she asked playfully, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I think seeing you bleed and hearing you scream will turn me on even more."

She rolled off of him then took a rough grip on his penis.

"I must warn you," Tina said wickedly. "I've never performed a circumcision before."

The man was shaking his head 'no', his eyes begging her for mercy but Tina showed him none as she introduced the glass to his flaccid cock. It was just a tiny cut, no wider than her fingertip.

"Relax," Tina soothed. "I'm not going to cut it off… yet," she laughed cruelly at him before piercing the skin of his chest with the glass shard. He whimpered in pain and she couldn't help but smile at the sound as she carved two choice words into his chest. "Wanna know what I wrote?" she asked. "Child Rapist," she informed him. "Now, any time you take your shirt off in front of somebody else, they'll know exactly what you are. But I think I better make it a little more obvious," she decided before carving the word 'Rapist' onto his forehead. "There, now everybody will know."

Throwing the shard of glass behind her, she leaned beside him, her head resting on her elbow as she dipped a finger into the 'R' carved into his stomach. Bringing the finger to her mouth, she sucked off the blood, terrifying the man even more as she moaned.

"I've tasted better," Tina informed him. "But I'm thirsty so it'll do."

She sank her teeth into his arm and drank deeply, the man powerless to stop her.

"You know what, it's late," Tina said. "I should probably get home."

She untied him and he spat the underwear out of his mouth, looking at her in fear.

"Oh wait," Tina said picking up another shard of glass. "I'm not quite finished yet."

"No, no, please," the man begged as Tina advanced on him, pinning his wrists to the bed with one hand. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, I'll do anything, I'm sorry."

"Are you scared?" Tina asked him. "Tell me you're scared."

"I'm scared," the man answered.

"That girl you were going to rape tonight, she was scared," Tina claimed. "Did you listen to her when she pleaded 'no'? Did you stop when she begged you to? Did you let her go when you saw her cry? Answer me!" Tina demanded with a hiss.

"No, no, I didn't," the man said. "I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry."

"A sick pervert like you doesn't deserve to have a dick," Tina told him as she brought the glass down.

XXX

"Argh, Tina!" Rachel screamed sitting up in bed, flashes of what Tina was doing to the man shooting painfully through her mind.

Her dads burst in, turning the lights on, hurrying over to her in concern when they heard her screams.

"Rachel, sweetie, what is it?" Leroy asked as he and Hiram fussed over her.

Rachel couldn't speak. Although she was aware that she was in her room, in bed, with her dads beside her, she could still vividly see Tina and what she was doing to the man on the bed.

"Argh!" Rachel screamed again, practically trying to claw her eyes out in an effort to stop the vision.

"Rachel, stop it," Hiram cried out forcing her hands away from her face.

"I'm scared," Rachel sobbed, echoing the words from the man being tormented by Tina in her vision. "No, no, I didn't. I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry."

"Rachel, Rachel, sweetheart," Leroy called trying to get through to her. He shared a concerned look with his husband as they both forcibly held Rachel's thrashing body down to the bed, unable to do anything to prevent her terrified screams.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	18. Tinavention

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello all and thanks for joining, here we have another what I call chapter**

**Thank you for all your reviews, please keep them coming**

**Chapter 18 – Tinavention**

"Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up?" Kurt sang as he danced about the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough? Take it, take it, yeah."

"You're in a good mood," Burt observed as he strolled into the kitchen, still in his dressing gown.

"I suppose I am," Kurt smiled in response as he tossed a pancake in the air.

"Pancakes," Burt noted with interest. "You must be in a really good mood to be letting me eat that."

"A healthy diet is important but we all need to treat ourselves on occasion," Kurt said.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda surprised," Burt said as he sat down waiting for Kurt to plate him up some pancakes. "I thought for sure that Puckerman kid was gonna strike out with you when he showed up with that cactus. But you're in such a good mood this morning so he must have been on to something. I guess I always figured you for a white rose kinda guy."

"Everybody picks roses," Kurt shrugged. "It isn't really that special or romantic if everybody does it. How many boys would pick out a cactus?"

"The kid gets points for being original I guess," Burt nodded as Kurt handed him a cup of coffee and the maple syrup to go with the pancakes. "But convincing my son to sneak out of the house at night, I don't like that so much."

"What?" Kurt paled and Burt just quirked an eyebrow at him. "I don't know what you're talking about," Kurt lied hastily.

"Kurt, just because I'm dumb doesn't mean I'm stupid," Burt told him. "I went down to talk to you about ten minutes after Puck left and you weren't in your room. And I couldn't call you and tell you to get your ass back home because you left your phone behind. But I did check your room every hour or so to see if you were back and I know you were back before one but you definitely weren't home as early as eleven. So, where the hell did you go with him?"

"I…" Kurt faltered.

"Don't even think about lying to me, Kurt," Burt warned him sternly and Kurt dropped his gaze, letting out a sigh.

"He took me to a karaoke bar," Kurt revealed.

"Did you drink?" Burt interrogated him.

"Just coke," Kurt replied.

"Coke, sure," Burt clearly didn't believe him. "What was that coke mixed with? Vodka, whiskey?"

"Malibu," Kurt admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry," Burt told him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"No," Kurt answered quietly.

"No, of course not. Did you even stop to think?" Burt asked.

"No," Kurt replied in a guilty tone.

"Now, for the rest of the week I'll be driving you to and from school," Burt told him. "You won't be having sleepovers with Mercedes or going to the mall and you definitely won't be sneaking out with that Puckerman kid. You'll go to school, and then you'll come help me in the shop for a couple of hours. Then we'll come home, have dinner, you'll do your homework and you'll go to bed and I will be checking in on you. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"Good," Burt said.

They finished breakfast in silence and then Burt got ready to drive Kurt to school. A street away from McKinley High, Burt lectured Kurt some more.

"I know, dad, I'm sorry ok," Kurt sighed. "But… I really like him."

"Yeah, I can see why you'd be interested I guess," Burt said. "He's an alright looking guy. But if I catch you sneaking out with him again he won't be so pretty when I'm done with him."

"Dad," Kurt complained. "Don't blame him, ok. I'm the one who chose to go with him. I could have said no."

"You _should _have said no," Burt replied. "Why didn't you say no?"

"Because I wanted… needed… so desperately to say yes," Kurt answered.

"Just level with me here, Kurt," Burt pleaded. "Is this gonna be some quick five minute crush that we can laugh about in a week's time or is it… you know, more?"

"It's more, dad," Kurt told him.

"Great," Burt groaned pulling the car up. "Alright, get to class."

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes waved enthusiastically as Kurt stepped out of the car. "Is something going on?" she asked watching as Burt drove off.

"I snuck out with Puck last night and my dad found out," Kurt told her and Mercedes winced. "So no mall trips or sleepovers this week. And honestly, I just really hope Puck is sensible enough not to come knocking on my front door any time soon."

"I'm sorry you got caught out," Mercedes sympathised. "Although, you really shouldn't have been sneaking out like that."

"Probably not," Kurt admitted. "But I'm glad I did."

"So what did you guys do?" Mercedes asked nosily, eager for the gossip.

"Well he showed up at my house and gave me a cactus," Kurt explained.

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes exclaimed. "White Boy, are you playing with me? Puck did not get you a cactus, he did not, tell me he didn't."

"He did," Kurt responded and Mercedes groaned in embarrassment.

"Why couldn't he have just gotten you roses like a regular guy?" Mercedes asked throwing her hands up to the sky.

"Well I liked the cactus," Kurt insisted. "It was different. It was… it was Puck."

"Ok, I just don't want to talk about the damn cactus anymore," Mercedes said. "Tell me where you two gorgeous boys snuck off to."

"He took me to the Karaoke bar," Kurt told her with a smile. "It was fun. It was also kind of scary being surrounded by so many drunken adults but I got up on stage and sang with him and it felt so good, 'Cedes. The crowd loved us. We got applause and cheers. I know it was just a stupid little Karaoke place but it felt good to have such an enthusiastic audience. Especially being one of the stars."

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue was so hard on you in Glee yesterday," Mercedes apologised.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Besides, it isn't like I'm the only one being constantly overlooked. Tina never really gets the chance to shine in Glee; neither does Quinn, or Puck. It's mostly been about Rachel and Finn."

"I'm surprised how cool Rachel was yesterday," Mercedes said. "She really fought your corner."

"She did," Kurt nodded. "I want to do something nice for her. Maybe after my dad is through punishing me for last night we could take Rachel to the Mall, or get together for a baking session, or invite her to a sleepover. Something. I want her to be included and know that she's our friend."

"I'm down for that," Mercedes replied. "I'll see if I can get Santana and Brittany to be nicer to her too."

"Good luck with that," Kurt commented.

XXX

Sharing his first class with Rachel, Matt instantly noticed that something was deeply troubling the girl. He kept an eye on her, noticing how she kept rubbing her temples and biting her lip, clearly deep in worry or thought. The bags under her eyes suggested a bad night's sleep and Matt guessed she must have heard something distressing or had some kind of vision.

As soon as class let out, he walked over to her and led her under the staircase so they could talk privately.

"Something's wrong," Matt established and Rachel nodded in confirmation. "Can I help?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Rachel replied, constantly checking the area around them to ensure they weren't being overheard by anyone (especially Tina). "I saw something last night."

"A vision," Matt said.

"More than one," Rachel answered. "The first was just Puck in Kurt's bedroom hiding from Mr. Hummel. I don't even know if it was real. It could have been a dream," she shrugged.

"The other vision," Matt prompted.

"More like a nightmare," Rachel closed her eyes. "It was horrible. Maybe it wasn't real," she said desperately, as though trying to convince herself. "Maybe I'm overreacting about nothing at all."

"Be honest, do you think it was a vision?" Matt asked her and she swallowed before nodding. "Then it was a vision," Matt told her. "Is there time to prevent it?"

"No," Rachel shook her head. "It's already happened. I think I was seeing it as it was happening or just before it was happening. There was nothing I could have done to stop it."

"What was it?" Matt asked and the girl looked around them again before reaching into her bag for a notebook and a pen.

_Tina_, Rachel wrote.

"We'll have a Glee meeting," Matt said.

Rachel tried to pry his mind for what he might be planning, but as usual she was unable to access his mind. Not for the first time, she found herself wondering how his mind was so guarded from her power.

"I'm scared for her," Rachel admitted putting her notebook and pen away. "And I'm scared _of_ her."

"You should be," Matt replied. "We all should," he added before moving along.

XXX

Rachel and Quinn told Mr. Schue a little white lie in order to get out of Spanish Class. The unlikely pair then left the school premises so Quinn could attend her Doctor's appointment.

They sat down together in the waiting room and the situation was instantly awkward. The room was full of mother's to be in various stages of their pregnancy and none of them were schoolgirls. A lot of judgemental looks were being sent Quinn's way and Rachel could hear the disgusted thoughts that accompanied them.

Many of them formed an assumption about Quinn based on her Cheerio uniform and their opinions were far from pleasant. It probably wasn't a mystery to Quinn the type of things the other women were thinking, but Rachel was glad that the blonde couldn't actually hear all the unfavourable thoughts.

_Stupid girl,_ a woman in her early thirties thought as she sneaked looks at Quinn from behind the magazine she was pretending to read. _Just another cheerleading slut who can't keep her legs together._

_Silly girl, ruined her life,_ another woman thought. _Probably doesn't even know who the father is._

_Why do they have to look at me like that?_ Quinn thought. _Is this how people at school will look at me when they find out, the teachers, my parents, and people at church?_

_Bad parenting, that's what it is,_ a woman who looked to be pushing forty thought. _Someone ought to tell that girl a few home truths._ She put her magazine aside and leaned forward in her seat. She was close to saying something nasty and embarrassing to Quinn and Rachel wasn't prepared to sit by and allow it to happen.

"Thank you so much for being here with me," Rachel said placing one hand on Quinn's arm and resting the other on her own stomach and rubbing gently. "I couldn't have faced doing this alone."

"You're welcome," Quinn said quietly, the appreciation in her thoughts considerably louder to Rachel.

_She's the pregnant one?_ A lady with a much larger bump to her stomach thought in surprise. _I should have known she was a little whore, just look how short her skirt is, she's asking for it._

"Really," Rachel continued. "I know that sex before marriage goes against your beliefs. It means so much to me that you're willing to support me in my mistakes despite your values."

_What a good friend,_ somebody thought as she smiled in Quinn's direction.

_If only the brunette girl would follow the pretty blonde's example,_ thought another.

They sat in the waiting room a while longer, negative thoughts now being directed at Rachel while positive thoughts were directed towards Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray?" the doctor called out looking about the waiting room.

"Here," Rachel declared standing up and Quinn rose out of her seat and followed behind Rachel and the doctor.

"You're an angel," one of the pregnant woman told Quinn as she passed by.

They entered the doctor's office and the door closed behind them.

"Ok," the doctor smiled. "Which one of you girls is Quinn?" he asked looking between them, his eyes and thoughts judgement-free.

"Me," Quinn answered looking at the floor.

"Lovely to meet you Quinn, I'm Doctor Vincent," the man said with a kind smile. _Poor girl,_ he thought sympathetically. _Probably fell pregnant on her first time, possibly pressured into it by a boy, probably too scared to tell her parents. _"If you could just lay down on the bed for me, that's it."

"I'm freaking out," Quinn whispered.

"You'll be fine," Doctor Vincent assured her and Rachel tentatively reached out to hold Quinn's hand and the blonde clasped her fingers tight with the brunette's. "Would I be correct in thinking that you intend to keep this baby?"

"Yes," Quinn answered and Doctor Vincent nodded.

_Brave girl,_ he thought with admiration. _Too many teen girls just want the abortion. It takes a special hearted girl to keep the baby._

XXX

Arriving back at school, Quinn and Rachel walked through the corridors to find Matt standing by Quinn's locker. As usual, Rachel had no idea what his intentions were or what he was thinking, but Quinn seemed to have a better understanding. The Cheerio approached her locker and discreetly whispered to Matt the word 'girl'. The quiet boy gave one nod and a faint smile formed on his mouth as he walked away, high-fiving a fellow member of the Football team.

"Hey Quinn," one of the friendlier Football guys called out. "Cheer extra hard for me at the game this Friday."

"Of course," Quinn smiled. _This will probably be the last game I'll get to be on the Cheerio's for,_ she thought sadly.

XXX

At the end of the school day, Matt had rallied up all the Glee Club members for an emergency meeting in the Auditorium.

"What's the emergency?" Mercedes asked once they had all arrived, Finn ignoring Quinn in favour of glaring at Artie and Rachel.

"Rachel," Matt nodded to her and Artie looked to her curiously as she moved out of her seat to stand in front of them all.

"Ok," Rachel began nervously; unsure how Tina would react to what she was going to say. "I had another vision last night."

"What about?" Mercedes asked.

"Sometimes Lord Tubbington gets visions," Brittany stated.

"Tina," Rachel said. "Are you going to tell them or should I?"

"What?" Tina asked and Rachel could tell by her thoughts that she was genuinely clueless as to what Rachel was talking about.

"I know what you did to that man last night," Rachel told her and everybody's attention turned towards Tina who didn't appear to be phased at all. "I know because I saw it all happen. More than that, I felt it. I felt his fear and I felt his pain."

There was a slight shift in Tina's posture and as Artie surveyed her he was able to pick up on the tell-tale signs that Tina felt somewhat guilty.

"Wait, I'm still confused," Mercedes spoke up. "What guy? What happened? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that Rachel," Tina stated. "Truly. And I'm sorry you had a vision that forced you to experience the fear and pain I put him through. You did not deserve to go through that. But he did," she insisted. "And I'll never apologise for what I did to him."

"Tina, what did you do?" Artie asked looking to her with a serious expression.

"I was out for a walk," Tina said. "I heard a girl scream. The man was going to rape her," she said bluntly. "I stopped him, took the girl safely home and then I went back to make sure he'd never be able to try and attack a girl that way again."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Finn asked.

"It means I cut his dick off," Tina answered with a smirk and the boys in the room all winced and instinctively checked that their own genitals were still in tact.

"Fuck," Santana swore. "Don't mess with Queen T. I have to say, I really like this new badass version of you. Yay," she applauded.

"What the hell?" Finn asked. "She cut some man's dick off and you're applauding her?"

"It's not like she did it for fun," Santana defended. "The guy tried to rape some girl, he had it coming."

"Violence isn't the way to deal with crime," Artie sighed. "Tina, you were right to stop him from doing anything to that girl. But you didn't have to take it that far. You should have called the police."

"Artie's right," Matt supported and Mercedes nodded her agreement.

"Don't get me wrong," Mercedes said. "I don't feel bad for that guy at all. He deserved bad things to happen to him. But just because we have powers doesn't give us the right to make those bad things happen or to punish anyone just because we can."

"You can't just run around doing whatever you want," Finn added. "It isn't right. It's evil."

"Oh I am not evil," Tina spoke in a bored tone as she rolled her eyes. "A girl was in trouble, I helped her and I made the asshole who tried to hurt her pay for it."

"You took it too far," Artie claimed.

"Did I?" Tina asked cocking her head to the side. "What if it was Rachel being pinned down on that bed? What would you have done with that electricity power of yours?"

_I'd have burned him alive,_ Artie thought.

"Vampire Babe has a point," Puck said. "If some guy tried to rape any of the girls in here, we wouldn't let him get away with it and leave it to the police. All us guys would get together and beat the crap out of whoever it was. And if I caught some guy trying to rape my little sister do you think I'd just let him walk away and then call the cops to deal with him? Hell no I wouldn't, I'd break his fucking face and shove a rusty pole up his worthless ass."

"Why are we even having this emergency meeting?" Santana asked. "Tina fucked up some sick old pervert and now he won't be a danger to anyone again. I vote that's a good thing."

"It still isn't right," Finn said.

"Oh, right, wrong, who cares?" Santana scoffed. "When Asian Chick starts beating up innocent people or actually committing murder, then we'll have a Tina-vention. But if she's beating up a rapist or two I honestly couldn't care less. She has super-hero powers and she's using them to act like a hero."

"Cutting off a guy's junk doesn't make her a hero," Finn argued.

"She's a hero to the girl she rescued," Kurt pointed out. "And I certainly wasn't complaining when she came to my aid the other day. But you do need to be careful," he advised Tina. "If word starts getting out about people being beaten and maimed the police could start investigating. None of us want to see you get locked away."

"The cops wouldn't stand a chance against Queen T," Puck said.

"Even so, we need to keep our powers as secret as we can," Rachel reminded them all.

"She's right," Quinn nodded. "It could get very dangerous for the five of you if people found out."

"Maybe Tina could wear a mask when she beats up the bad guys," Brittany suggested.

Kurt's cell phone started to ring.

"It's my dad, I need to go," Kurt said. "Please," he looked into Tina's dark eyes as he squeezed her shoulder. "Be careful," he kissed her cheek and she smiled warmly at him as she gave a subtle nod.

Hurrying through the halls, Kurt made his way outside, searching for his dad's car in the parking lot.

"You're late," Burt told him in a disapproving tone.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised climbing into the car. "We had an emergency Glee Club meeting."

"Alright, tell me about your day?" Burt asked as he set the car in drive.

"Just the usual really," Kurt answered with a shrug. "Dad?"

"Oh boy," Burt groaned. "I know that tone. When you say my name like that it means you want something."

"There's a Football game this Friday," Kurt explained to him. "Puck's on the team, he's playing. I wanted to go and watch so I could support him."

"You wanna watch Football?" Burt asked in astonishment.

"Please say I can go," Kurt begged.

"Alright," Burt agreed after a moment's consideration and Kurt's face broke into an excited grin. "But I'm coming with you," he added with a grin of his own. "We watch the game, you cheer Puck on, have a quick talk with him afterwards and then I'm taking you home. That's your only offer, kid, take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Kurt said. "Thank you."

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	19. A Football Game and a Cheerio

**Disclaimer – still don't own Glee or football players or cheerios**

**And here we have another chapter, yay!**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing **

**Chapter 19 – A Football Game and a Cheerio**

"We have to do something," Leroy said as he and his husband stood either side of their daughter's bed. "This isn't normal."

"What do we do?" Hiram asked. He wore a pained expression on his face as he watched Rachel toss and turn on the bed, her face contorted in discomfort as distressed whines slipped from her mouth.

"I think we should have Rachel meet with the therapist again," Leroy said.

"Is that really necessary?" Hiram replied. "Nothing ever really came of those sessions. Doctor Barlow told us that Rachel wasn't opening up at all to her, not really. She was just faking smiles, fabricating stories and putting on a performance, saying all the things she thought Doctor Barlow wanted to hear."

"I just don't know what to do," Leroy sighed. "Look at her, she's really suffering. Hiram, this is scaring me. The nightmares she was having when we sent her to see Doctor Barlow the first time were never this bad."

"No," Hiram agreed. "This is something different, different nightmares with a different cause behind them."

"I thought this was over," Leroy said. "When Mr. Schuester took over the Glee Club the nightmares seemed to stop. I believed being given a true opportunity to shine and show off her talents had helped her get past these nightmares."

"Maybe she isn't getting enough solos," Hiram suggested. "Perhaps we should go to the school tomorrow and have a word with Mr. Schuester. While we're there we can stop by the Guidance Counsellors office and see if she can do a better job at getting Rachel to open up than Doctor Barlow did."

"Yes, let's do that," Leroy nodded as he ran his hand through Rachel's hair as the girl settled in her sleep slightly.

"And if these night terrors persist?" Hiram asked. "What will we do then? I can't just stand and do nothing while she screams and cries in her sleep, Leroy, I just can't."

"I know, I can't handle seeing her in pain either," Leroy responded. "We'll go down to the school tomorrow and see what happens. If the situation hasn't improved in a week we'll try something else. Herbal medicines, maybe, sleeping tablets. If the nightmares persist we may have to consider taking her to the hospital and getting her brain scanned to see if something's wrong."

Rachel whimpered in her sleep, the sound making both men's hearts break just a little bit more.

XXX

"No way," Santana stated bluntly in response to Mercedes' question.

"Come on, don't be like that," Mercedes replied. "Rachel's really been going through a tough time and she's really working on herself. Just stop with the bitchy Cheerio act and be a little nicer to her."

"First of all, the bitchy Cheerio thing is not an act, it's who I am," Santana claimed. "And why should I be nice to a girl attached to a ridiculously large nose anyway? Seriously, what has Grandma Berry ever done for me?"

"Forget I asked," Mercedes groaned turning to walk away before stopping and looking back at Santana over her shoulder. "How long does it take you to do your hair in the mornings?"

"I don't know, like thirty minutes," Santana shrugged at the odd question. "Why?"

"Oh, I just wondered," Mercedes replied with a smile so innocent Santana instantly suspected something mischievous.

"Whoa, hold up, what the hell does that mean?" Santana demanded to know getting right into Mercedes' face, trying to be intimidating.

"It means," Mercedes answered slowly, happily releasing her own diva-attitude to match Santana's ferocity. "That every time I see or hear you be mean to Rachel, I will cause a mini-thunderstorm to happen right over your head. I'm not sure how hot you're gonna look after your hair's messed up by all that wind and rain. In fact, it's gonna screw with your make-up too."

"You're bluffing," Santana retorted.

"Am I?" Mercedes challenged and she could tell that the other girl was impressed by her response.

"Girls who sing in a Church Choir can't do things like that," Santana stated. "They have to be good all the time. That's why you don't see bitches like me attending Church."

"Not arguing with you on the bitch part," Mercedes commented. "But girls like me can do as many bad things as they want. Just because I go to Church doesn't automatically make me a good girl. Maybe it just means there are a lot of things I need to pray for forgiveness for."

"Whatever, I'm not being nice to Berry," Santana sniffed.

"Then I suggest you start carrying a hairbrush and comb with you at all times," Mercedes told her. "Because if I find out you're picking on Rachel then that thunderstorm is totally happening." She snapped her fingers and a rumble of thunder sounded above Santana's head threateningly before Mercedes walked away.

"She's bluffing," Santana said confidently.

XXX

She was not bluffing, as Santana found out shortly after second period when Mercedes overheard Santana tell Rachel she should start rehearsals for the Miss Lima Loser Pageant immediately to reclaim her title.

True to her word, Mercedes had indeed created a thunderstorm above Santana's head, one that was naked to the eye. The Latina's hair was in such disarray that it looked like she'd been caught up in a tornado and her make-up looked like it had been carelessly thrown on her face with a shovel. Santana instantly raced to the nearest girls' bathroom to tidy herself up, Mercedes following behind her.

"Still think I'm bluffing?" Mercedes asked in a calm tone.

"Oh bite me," Santana snapped.

"Was that an invitation?" Tina asked with a smirk as she stealthily stepped out of a toilet stall, making the other girls jump.

"I thought Mike was your little biting bitch puppy guy, go play with him," Santana said.

"Hey, no biting, the biting is bad," Mercedes objected.

"Well I'm really thirsty," Tina replied. "I need something."

"Maybe you could go to the butcher's and get pig's blood or something," Mercedes suggested.

"Eww, that's gross," Santana remarked as she washed the smeared make-up off of her face.

"Oh but drinking human's blood isn't?" Mercedes asked in disbelief.

"At least biting Mike and making-out with him is probably all sexy and stuff," Santana answered. "Hey, Queen T, have you considered just offering to lick a girl out while she's on her period?"

"Yuck, Santana," Mercedes complained and Tina looked equally repulsed.

"I think I'll just grab a slushee for now," Tina commented. "Love your new hair-do by the way," she smirked at Santana before exiting.

"Damn it," Santana huffed looking at her reflection. "You really fucked my hair up."

"Yes, I really did," Mercedes agreed. "And I will do so again if you continue being mean to Rachel."

"Why does everybody care so much about Berry lately?" Santana asked. "Not so long ago we had an unofficial 'Hate Rachel Berry Club', and now what, you've all suddenly formed the 'Support Rachel Berry Sympathy Society'?"

"Seriously, just try and be nicer to her, maybe you'll even like her and become real friends," Mercedes suggested.

"Un-freaking-likely," Santana responded. "Damn it," she complained trying to work her hairbrush through the tangle of knots Mercedes' thunderstorm had created.

"Here, let me," Mercedes sighed and with a glare Santana handed her the hairbrush.

Keeping calm and concentrating, Mercedes used her powers to wet Santana's hair a little more, though this time with a shower affect rather than rain. She then worked the hairbrush through her dark locks and slowly created a blow-dryer inspired wind to dry the girl's hair before fashioning it into a pony-tail.

"Want me to help with your make-up?" Mercedes asked.

"No, no," Santana objected. "Britt-Britt's the only other girl who gets to do my make-up."

"Hey," Mercedes said as Santana made to leave. "Are you gonna try and be nicer to Rachel or not?"

"I guess I could try," Santana shrugged. "I'll have to be extra mean to someone else to compensate of course."

XXX

"Hey," Artie found Rachel sitting outside the Principal's Office. "Matt told me you were down here. What's going on?"

"My dads are in there talking to Figgins, Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury," Rachel answered him. "I've been pretty vocal in my sleep lately. Screaming, crying out."

"Because of thoughts and visions?" Artie asked sympathetically and Rachel nodded.

"My dads think it's nightmares but they're really worried about it," Rachel told him. "They think maybe I'm not getting enough solo's or something and they're sort of interrogating Mr. Schuester about how much of an opportunity I'm getting to shine in Glee Club. And they want to set me up with some counselling sessions with Miss Pillsbury."

"Well, Miss P's really nice," Artie said. "My counselling sessions with her really were a great help."

"You had counselling sessions?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Artie nodded. _To help me cope with being in a wheelchair._

"Oh, I never knew," Rachel said apologetically. "I guess I always thought you were just used to being in the chair and therefore completely accepting of it. Actually, no, that's a lie. I never took the time to think about you and all the obstacles you faced at all," she admitted.

"Don't worry about it, nobody else did either," Artie told her. "Damn girl, are you ok?" he asked as Rachel whimpered and dropped her head to her hands.

"Mmm, I'll be fine," Rachel replied. "The headache will pass… eventually."

"Come here," Artie pulled her closer to him and twisted them slightly so that she was relaxing against his chest. He then placed his fingers to her temples and massaged lightly. "Is that any help?"

"Mmm, that feels nice," Rachel sighed leaning in to the touch.

_I'd make the pain go away if I could,_ Artie thought.

"I know," Rachel managed to smile faintly as she closed her eyes and relaxed under Artie's ministrations.

Artie dropped his fingers from Rachel's head and pressed the whisper of a kiss to the girl's temple. He then pushed her dark strands of hair behind her ear as he placed a kiss to her cheek. He then brushed his lips at the corner of her mouth before she turned slightly to meet him in a real kiss.

_My first kiss,_ Artie thought.

"Wanky," Santana interrupted them in an amused tone and Artie looked to Santana with annoyance as he placed his arm around Rachel's shoulders. "Ok, Berry, today's the day all your dreams come true," she announced.

"Oh no," Rachel said with widened eyes hearing the girl's thoughts. "You cannot be serious."

"Um, what's going on?" Artie asked.

"Rachel Berry is about to become a Cheerio, yay," Santana applauded.

"But I don't want to be a Cheerio," Rachel objected. "Besides, Coach Sylvester hates me. She'd never allow it."

"She already has," Santana replied smugly. "Kelly broke her ankle or something in Cheerio practice, you should have seen her fall, it was hilarious," she laughed. "But we can't do our routine at tonight's Football game if we're a cheerleader down. So I recommended you and it took some convincing but eventually I got Coach Sue to agree."

"How?" Rachel and Artie asked together in amazement.

"I pointed out that you frequently wear short skirts anyway and that you do have pretty good legs for someone so short," Santana commented.

"We're practically the same height," Rachel mumbled.

"Due to being in Glee Club and all the Dance Classes you attend you're great at picking up Choreography and you do move really well," Santana admitted begrudgingly. "And when that didn't work I simply told her that it was you who drew the picture of Mr. Schue on the wall outside his Spanish Classroom that pays particular attention to his curly hair and butt-chin."

"I didn't draw that," Rachel said.

"No, Brittany did," Santana replied. "But Coach Sue thinks you did it and in her eyes that makes you worthy of being a Cheerio. Now come on, we only have a couple of hours to practice before the Football Game tonight."

She grabbed Rachel's arm and led her away, ignoring her protests.

XXX

A few hours later, Kurt had arrived back at McKinley with his dad. Seeing Artie waving at him in the mid-section of the bleachers, Kurt climbed up so he and his dad could sit with him.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be here," Artie commented.

"I came to see Puck play," Kurt said shyly.

"I bet you did," Artie grinned. "I came to support Rachel."

"Rachel's playing Football?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"No, she's Cheerleading," Artie answered before explaining what had happened earlier.

"Hey boys, hi, Mr. Hummel," Mercedes greeted happily as she and Tina climbed the risers to join them, the two girls carrying a drink each and sitting on the row behind them.

"Hey, mind if I have sip?" Artie asked Tina gesturing to her lidded cup as the girl sucked through the straw.

"Trust me, you don't want it," Tina told him pointedly and Artie's eyes widened as he realised she was drinking blood.

"Relax," Mercedes whispered to him so Burt wouldn't hear. "It's pig's blood from the Butcher's."

The Football team came out and Kurt stood up to cheer and applaud as Puck ran out onto the pitch with the rest of the McKinley Titans.

"You guys will tell me when it's appropriate for me to cheer for Puck, right?" Kurt asked.

"We don't understand Football anymore than you," Tina pointed out on behalf of herself and Mercedes.

"What about you, kid, you know Football?" Burt asked Artie.

"Not really," Artie shrugged. "Since I could never properly play I never really bothered learning all the rules."

"Wait, you're the kid who used to…" Burt stopped himself before mentioning anything about a wheelchair. "Wear glasses," he recovered.

"Oh, yeah, um, I got contacts," Artie lied.

"Right, sure," Burt nodded and Kurt smiled at Artie awkwardly.

"Hey, here comes Rachel," Mercedes pointed out as the Cheerio's made their way onto the field to entertain the crowd and cheer the Football Team on.

"She looks so good," Tina smiled and Artie turned to send her a look that clearly said 'don't be thinking about biting my girl, woman'. "Just watch the game," Tina told him ruffling his hair.

"She's actually really good," Mercedes said watching Rachel perform the cheerleading routine with the other girls, not giving away the fact she'd only had a couple of hours to rehearse.

"Puck's running with the ball, do I cheer?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!" Burt yelled out getting into the spirit of the game and Kurt imitated him. "Go on, go on, go on, that's it, that's how it's done!"

"Woo, go team!" Kurt cheered. "Ouch," he winced as a player was tackled to the ground.

"Yikes, this is rough," Mercedes commented.

"I think it looks fun," Tina said wickedly. "I'd love to play and show all those boys how it feels to be beaten by a girl."

"You'd have to know the rules first," Mercedes pointed out.

"True, maybe I'll just join the Wrestling Team instead," she joked.

They continued to watch the game. Kurt was following Puck, Tina was watching Mike like a hawk, Burt was keeping his eye on the ball, Mercedes was watching the Cheerio's routine while Artie was simply watching Rachel and desperately hoping she could keep the Cheerio outfit.

"Hey, where's Kurt?" Burt asked.

An invisible Kurt squeezed Artie's shoulder to let the boy know he was still there.

"Oh, Kurt went to the toilet," Artie excused.

"I should probably find him, make sure he's alright," Burt said and Kurt squeezed Artie's shoulder a little tighter.

"Actually, I could use the restroom myself," Artie told him standing up. "I'll check on Kurt."

Before Burt could disagree, Artie made his way down the bleachers, Kurt's hand still gripping tight to his shoulder as he followed. They made their way towards the school building, Kurt still very much invisible.

"Ok, calm down, relax, and concentrate," Artie advised. "Make yourself visible again."

"I can't, it doesn't work like that," Kurt sighed. "It just happens when it wants to, I have no control."

"Yes you do," Artie told him. "You just need to believe in yourself, Kurt. Try some of the exercises Brittany's been teaching us."

It took a few minutes, but Kurt's visibility restored again.

"Ok, we're good, let's head back to the game," Artie said and the pair returned to the bleachers, Artie looking out at Rachel once more while Kurt followed Puck's progression up and down the field.

The game finished and Kurt checked with his dad to make sure McKinley had won before jumping up and down as he cheered and applauded.

"Ok, you say a quick congratulations and a goodbye and that's it," Burt told Kurt as they made their way down the bleachers.

"Yes, I know, I know," Kurt nodded.

"Hey," Puck greeted with a large grin as he removed his helmet and ran over to Kurt. "See how awesome I was?"

"I suppose there were a few moments that I was impressed by," Kurt replied as he smoothed out his fringe.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be hearing this," Burt mumbled to himself as he moved a safe distance away so that he could still see his son but couldn't hear him flirting or being flirted with. "So, what do you girls think of this Puck guy?" he asked Tina and Mercedes.

"He has my approval," Mercedes said. "And the girlfriends' approval of a boy is always super important to teen gays."

"Super important," Tina nodded in agreement. "I'm team PucKurt all the way."

"You know you can't keep them apart, right?" Mercedes asked.

"No, but I could lock that Puckerman kid up and have my way with him," Burt stated.

"I think that's what Kurt wants to do to him," Tina giggled and Burt mentally cringed at his poor choice of words.

"What is it with teenagers?" Burt asked of no-one in particular. "Why do you reach a certain age and suddenly you're not innocent little kids anymore. You just turn into these wild creatures who just want to have sex."

"It's the hormones," Tina shrugged.

"Kurt isn't the type to just throw himself around, Mr. Hummel," Mercedes said. "You know that. He really likes Puck but he won't rush into, you know, _that_,kind of stuff. He'll experience those things when he's ready and nobody will pressure him into doing anything before he's ready."

"Nobody pushes the Hummel's around," Tina added.

"Damn right they don't," Burt agreed. "Any chance Kurt won't decide he's ready until he's… thirty?"

"No," Tina answered bluntly. "But if it's any comfort to you, go on believing that. And if it helps, Mercedes is waiting till marriage," she said and Mercedes nodded in confirmation.

XXX

"So seriously, you weren't bored out of your mind?" Puck asked Kurt.

"Not at all," Kurt answered honestly. "It was exciting. I still don't understand the rules but I certainly got caught up in the thrill and passion of the school spirit. Plus I can't deny that I have found a whole new appreciation for the Football gear, at least when you're wearing it anyway."

"I so wanna make-out with you right now," Puck admitted and Kurt blushed. "But your old man's watching us."

"Not a problem," Kurt said. _Rachel, can you hear me?_ He asked and the girl turned from where she'd been embracing Artie to meet his eye and nod. _Can I ask for a favour? _She smiled as a sign for him to continue. _Just distract my dad for long enough so I can kiss Puck?_

Rachel's smile widened before she quickly whispered something to Artie before jogging over to Mr. Hummel, Mercedes and Tina. She greeted the older Hummel and twirled about in her Cheerio uniform for him and began talking excitedly and at great length, keeping his attention on her. Seeming to catch on to Rachel's motives, Mercedes and Tina worked to help her keep Burt's attention away from Kurt and Puck.

"I'm all yours," Kurt told Puck.

They kissed, passionately, completely unaware of Karofsky's angry jealous eyes on them.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	20. Never Go To a College Party

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hey everybody, I am back with a new chapter and now fully recovered from food poisoning, yay :) **

**Chapter 20 – Never Go To a College Party**

After their kiss, Kurt returned to his dad, the older Hummel blissfully unaware of what his only son had just been doing.

"Ok, buddy, say goodbye to the girls," Burt instructed.

"That was so hot," Tina whispered into Kurt's ear as she hugged him goodbye.

"You two are so cute," Mercedes told him excitedly.

"Watch out for Karofsky," Rachel warned.

"What? I don't even see him anywhere," Kurt replied in confusion.

"He's around here somewhere," Rachel said. "I can hear him and I do not like what I hear. Be careful," she advised and Kurt nodded to show he understood the seriousness of the situation before heading on home with his dad.

"I'm just gonna say it," Tina said once Kurt and Burt had left. "I could totally kick the crap out of Karofsky."

"We know you could," Mercedes nodded.

"But just because you can doesn't mean you should," Rachel added.

"Fine, I won't go hunting for Karofsky," Tina relented. "But if I catch him doing anything to Kurt or anybody else I care about then I will show him just how dangerous Queen T can be."

With that said, Tina swept away, her long coat billowing out behind her creating the impression of a very large bat.

"You can still read her thoughts, right?" Mercedes asked of Rachel and the girl in the Cheerio uniform nodded. "Just how dangerous is she?"

"I honestly don't know," Rachel replied. "And my uncertainty as to what she is capable of and what lengths she's prepared to go to is what scares me the most."

"Hey, I made out with Kurt, did you girls see?" Puck asked with a massive grin as he moved in between the two girls, Artie joining them with his hands in his pockets to hide the small zaps of electricity sizzling from his fingertips.

"Yes, we saw," Rachel answered him. "And I know that you hesitated about whether or not to use your tongue but you went and used it anyway and Kurt responded positively which ultimately led to you sporting an erection."

"It was a good kiss, I got hard, so what?" Puck shrugged.

"I think it's cute that you're so into Kurt," Mercedes said. "My boy really needs someone in his life and now that you don't have that ridiculous Mohawk I'd say you're the perfect guy."

"He's planning on growing it back," Rachel revealed.

"Don't you dare," Mercedes told him.

"Can I walk you home?" Artie asked Rachel. _I really want to kiss you again._

"Sure, I'd love that," Rachel replied. "I just need to go to the locker room and change."

_Keep the Cheerio outfit on_, Artie, Mercedes and Puck all thought at the same time.

"Um, well, I at least need to go and grab my stuff," Rachel said.

"I'll wait for you here," Artie told her.

"Oh, Puck," Rachel turned to the taller boy.

_I wish more people would call me Noah,_ he thought and Rachel blinked at him in surprise.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful," Rachel said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Puck replied. "When Kurt's ready for sex I know we'll need lube and condoms."

"Good to know, although not what I meant," Rachel commented. "I could hear Karofsky's thoughts when you and Kurt were kissing. They were not friendly or in anyway appropriate. He was really jealous and really angry and he caused alarm bells to go off in my head. So, be careful, Noah."

"Right," Puck nodded. _She called me Noah,_ he thought happily. "I guess we should all make sure that Kurt is never left alone at school to be on the safe side."

"Agreed," Artie said and the girls nodded their approval.

"I'll let the others know," Mercedes took her phone out and began texting. "Just make sure to be discreet so that Kurt doesn't realise we're all trying to look after him, he'll find it patronising. And Puckerman, hurry up and shower, you're gonna be my ride home."

XXX

The weekend arrived and Saturday morning, Burt dragged Kurt to the garage with him. After an hour and a half of Kurt begging to be allowed to meet up with Mercedes so they could do something nice for Rachel, Burt finally gave in and agreed to his son's wishes.

"Fine, go, just quit bugging me," Burt said with a roll of his eyes and Kurt failed to hide the smirk that always graced his lips whenever he'd annoyed his dad into letting him get his way.

"Thank you, dad, you really are the best," Kurt told him.

"I'm a schmuck, that's what I am," Burt muttered under his breath. "Go on, kid, get outta here," he told Kurt offering him an affectionate smile and thirty dollars. "Be home before nine!" he called after him as Kurt shred his overalls and left the shop.

"That boy's always had you wrapped around his finger," Danny chuckled from the other side of the shop where he was working on a motorcycle.

"It's those big eyes of his that do me in," Burt confessed. "He's got eyes just like his mother."

XXX

Kurt and Mercedes arrived on the Berry doorstep and invaded Rachel's room. Together, Kurt and Mercedes had brought along all the necessary supplies to make it an enjoyable day for all. With Mercedes' compilation Diva CD playing, Kurt painted Rachel's fingernails while Mercedes worked on the girl's toes.

"Oh, that is so cute," Rachel gushed looking down at the bubblegum pink nails Kurt had painted for her with little sparkly gold stars on them.

"So girl, tell us, what's the dirt on you and Artie?" Mercedes asked as she made the finishing touches to Rachel's toenails.

"There is absolutely no dirt," Rachel responded. "Artie is a gentleman both in his thoughts and his actions. Well, occasionally something perverted crosses his mind," she admitted. "But it isn't nearly as frequent, gross or demeaning as most of the boys at our school. I can't believe how many guys at McKinley are total pigs."

"Please, ninety percent of males are total Neanderthals," Kurt remarked.

"Well, I was of course always aware that most of the jocks were bullies," Rachel said. "And I suppose I don't find it that shocking how perverted those boys can be. But I guess I always thought the boys in the Chess Club, or the Jazz Band, or the smarter boys would be different. Honestly, it was most distressing to find out that most of the guys who trip me up in the hallways do it deliberately so they can get a look up my skirt."

"Urgh, jerks," Mercedes scoffed.

"Teenage boys frequently thinking about sex seems to be the norm," Rachel shrugged. "And honestly, a lot of girls think about it just as much. But there's just something different about Artie, something special."

"Is he a good kisser?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Oh my god, such a good kisser," Rachel practically squealed as if she'd been dying for somebody to ask her that very question.

"So are you guys dating?" Mercedes asked.

"She's blushing, they're totally dating," Kurt declared.

"Excuse me, a diva never discusses such details," Rachel replied.

"Oh hell to the no, you're telling us everything," Mercedes insisted as she and Kurt worked together to tickle Rachel mercilessly, the three of them collapsing on her bed in fits of giggles as Rachel told them everything about her new relationship with Artie.

"You and Artie are so cute," Kurt stated once they'd all calmed down. "I never would have imagined you two together."

"Because you thought he was way too good for me, right?" Rachel asked in amusement.

"Indeed I did," Kurt answered honestly. "But it turns out Nightmare-Diva-Berry is secretly a sweetheart. I misjudged you," he said taking one of Rachel's and Mercedes' hands into his own.

"No, you didn't," Rachel said. "I was selfish and annoying and overdramatic," she admitted. "I guess I always felt like the girl who went unnoticed so I strived to do all I could to be seen and heard and make myself memorable. I was just going about it in the wrong way and people were noticing and remembering me for all the wrong reasons."

"Don't forget the animal sweaters, they were really bad," Kurt told her.

"Well so was that corset you wore one time," Rachel swiped back.

"I looked fabulous," Kurt insisted.

"You looked like a baby prostitute," Mercedes stated.

"Oh, don't even get me started on all of your fashion crimes," Kurt warned her.

"Don't even go there, Kurt Hummel, Miss Jones knows how to dress," Mercedes replied. "And surprisingly so does Artie. He always dressed like my grandpa before but now he's out of the wheelchair he's looking seriously good. He's totally a campus hottie. I don't know how I never noticed how good-looking he was before."

"I don't think any of us really did," Rachel pointed out. "To be honest, Artie was pretty much invisible to me when he was in the chair. I know that's an awful thing to say but it's true. I just never looked at him that way before. I was far too busy drooling over Finn."

"You shouldn't feel bad about that," Kurt told her. "It's not like Artie ever looked at you in a romantic light before either."

"That's true," Rachel acknowledged. "Apart from Jacob Ben-Israel I don't think any guy has ever looked at me in a romantic way before. And honestly, before we all got these weird powers none of you even looked at me as friendship material. I mean, I understand why. I know now that I was obnoxious and abhorrent. I don't even want to imagine how I might be behaving right now if we hadn't been in the Choir Room that day. I certainly wouldn't have gotten to know Artie this way and I'm sure you two would rather die than hang out with me in my bedroom."

"Well things have changed," Mercedes observed. "And sometimes change is a good thing."

"Agreed," Kurt said. "And having Rachel Berry as a friend is definitely a good thing."

"You make me wanna be your boyfriend," Rachel giggled.

"Been there," Mercedes laughed recalling her brief crush on the boy.

"I know, I know, it is difficult to resist the charms of the fabulous Kurt Hummel," Kurt sighed.

"So, Kurt, tell us about you and Noah," Rachel prompted.

"What do you need to know?" Kurt asked.

"When are you going to officially refer to Puckerman as your boyfriend, that's what I need to know," Mercedes answered.

"I don't know if he's my boyfriend," Kurt responded shyly as he turned invisible, his body trying to hide from the conversation.

"But he wants to be your boyfriend," Rachel said. "And more importantly, you want to be his boyfriend too. I have full access to your thoughts. You can't deny anything."

"Just because I want something doesn't mean I'm ready for it," Kurt pointed out.

"True," Mercedes nodded. "But you shouldn't avoid things just because you might not be ready. With things like this you might not know when you're ready, and if you never try you'll never know if you're ready or not. And white boy, I'm waiting till marriage, I need to live vicariously through other people's love lives and I wanna live through you and Puckerman. Get your phone, ask him on a date."

"What? No, I can't. Can I?" he asked.

"Of course you can," Mercedes said. "And then have lots and lots of beautiful boy on boy kisses."

"I wouldn't even know how to ask Puck on a date," Kurt replied. "Or what to arrange. I'm not convinced Puck would enjoy accompanying me to the sing-a-long Sound of Music."

"No, but I would," Rachel hinted.

"Great, you just made a date with Rachel," Mercedes pointed out. "See, if you can ask a girl on a date you can ask a guy."

"You could play Crazy Golf," Rachel suggested. "Or go to the movies or out to dinner or something."

"Go on, ask him, ask him, ask him," Mercedes pleaded bouncing on the bed.

"Alright, alright," Kurt conceded as his invisible form reached for his phone. "Just for you two girls I will make a fool of myself by asking Puck on a date. Happy?"

"Call him Noah," Rachel advised. "He really wishes more people would call him by his given name. I know it would mean a lot to him if he could hear his name on your sweet lips."

Taking her advice, Kurt made the call, referring to the bad boy as 'Noah'.

"Well?" Mercedes asked earnestly when Kurt hung up the phone.

"I have another date with Noah Puckerman," Kurt laughed as he became visible again and the two girls tackled him into a hug. "Come on, it's time to start baking," he announced before leading the way down to Rachel's kitchen where he had stocked the ingredients.

XXX

Having heard from Mercedes that she and Kurt were kidnapping Rachel for the day, Artie opted to spend some time with Tina. Her mother answered the door to him and invited him to go on upstairs. He rapped his knuckles sharply on Tina's bedroom door but received no reply. He waited a moment before knocking again. Still not getting a response, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The room was dark with black drapes covering the window to block out the light from outside. Tina herself was on top of the covers on her bed with her arms crossed over her chest looking very much like a vampire in a coffin.

"Very funny," Artie said dryly and Tina's lips twitched before she sat up.

"I thought so," she said.

"You wanna get out of the house and take a walk or something?" Artie asked.

"It's too bright outside," Tina complained. "These days I much prefer midnight walks."

"Of course, the late night walks where you beat the crap out of people," Artie said in a disapproving tone.

"Only the bad people," Tina retaliated.

"That doesn't make it ok," Artie told her.

"Well I was never looking for anybody's approval," Tina replied.

"No, I guess not," Artie sighed as he sat at the edge of her bed, his back partially turned on her. "As long as I've known you, you've been trying to push people away and lock them out. The fake stutter, the Goth look, it was all done to make people avoid you. Why would you care what people think if you won't even let anybody get to know you?"

"I didn't shut everybody out," Tina stated. "I let you in and everybody else in Glee."

"You didn't, not really," Artie argued. "The entire time we've been friends you've been lying to me, hiding who you really are."

"That's not fair," Tina said. "All I did was fake a stutter."

"I think you were hiding a lot of anger too," Artie reasoned as he flexed his fingers, a small spark of blue light erupting from the tips.

"Maybe I was," Tina acknowledged. "But I'm hardly the only one. You were angry about being in that chair."

"You can't compare that damn chair to your stutter," Artie retorted. "You were pretending. At the end of the day, you could speak perfectly. I couldn't just get out of the chair and take a walk. My disability was real."

"Well you're not in the wheelchair anymore and I'm not faking the stutter, can we just move on?" Tina asked impatiently.

"Fine," Artie sighed. "Forget it. What's done is done. We've all got different futures waiting for us now."

"Right," Tina nodded. "Kurt's making out with Puck. You're making out with Rachel and I'm a total badass."

"I want you to promise me you'll stop going out at night looking for trouble," Artie said.

"Fine, I promise," Tina responded.

"You're lying," Artie stated knowingly.

"Look, Artie," Tina sighed. "I know you're freaking out about my bitching new powers. And I know you're all worried about what Queen T might do next. But trust me; the people I've been beating down are a lot nastier and more dangerous than I could ever be. Forget the monsters we all thought were hiding under our beds when we were little. These people I find at night aren't figments of anybody's imagination. They are real people doing bad things to people who are helpless to stop them. But I'm not a helpless little girl who needs to hide in her bedroom. I'm strong and I'm fearless. I can save people by stopping these real life monsters. And so could you, we all could. I can't explain how we got these powers, but we did get them. I'm using my powers to put the bad guys down. What are you doing with yours?"

"I've been learning to control it," Artie replied and Tina rolled her eyes. "And I will make sure that I am in control of this power and that it is never controlling me."

"Now that's just boring," Tina told him. "You get this cool ass gift and you're not even going to use it?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't use it," Artie pointed out.

"So come out for a midnight walk with me," Tina suggested. "Experience yourself what it's like out there. See what I do. Artie, if you and I teamed up we'd be unstoppable. We could take down every rapist, mugger and woman-beater in this town."

"No," Artie shook his head. "I'm not going to play 'beat up the bad guys' with you and pretend it makes me a hero while ignoring how destructive and dangerous it really is."

"Whatever," Tina rolled her eyes. "I'll probably have more fun without you anyway. Besides, the whole blue sparking stuff… totally lame," she told him.

"I will control this," Artie insisted. "And if it turns out that you're the bad guy who needs taking down, I'll be ready."

"Are you threatening me?" Tina asked with a slight growl to her tone.

"Consider it a friendly warning," Artie answered. "We're all worried about you and I don't think any of us are aware of what you're capable of. But if you need taking down, I'll be the one to do it." He turned his back on her fully and crossed to her bedroom door. "I'm gonna take a walk. You gonna join me or not?"

"Not," Tina rejected his invitation.

XXX

That night, Tina prowled the streets of Lima in search of trouble. She smirked in delight when she found it. Three muggers were attacking a couple and Tina beat them unconscious before stalking on. She found a couple of drunken men brawling in the street and intervened. She kicked one man across the road before throwing the other man into a parked car. She swept on to find a group of teens spraying graffiti on a wall and trying to set fire to a stolen car. She left one boy with a broken wrist, one with a broken nose, one with cracked ribs and the other had a severe bite mark and had suffered a lot of blood loss.

Moving on, she found herself at a college party. With her improved hearing, the loud thumping music didn't block the sounds of a struggle going on in one of the bedrooms. Shoving her way through the crowd, she kicked open the bedroom door and stepped through. She was momentarily stunned to realise that the victim on the bed was a boy with two women holding him down, laughing cruelly as they played with his genitals. The boy looked younger than the college girls and there was something about him that reminded her of Kurt.

Fisting her hands into the two girls' hair, she pulled them both back away from the boy. They shrieked from the pain, trying to scramble to their feet and fight back. Tina crushed the blonde's fingers with the heel of her boot before kicking the brunette in the chin, nearly knocking her out. She then hauled them to their feet effortlessly before stripping them bare and scratching the word 'SLUT' into their stomachs with her sharp nails. Gripping tight to their wrists, she then forcibly dragged them out of the room and down the stairs before shoving them to the floor where they instantly became the main attraction of the party.

She returned to the bedroom to check on the boy and found that he had locked himself in the bathroom. Hearing that he was crying, she gently knocked on the door and spoke sweetly to him, hoping to convince him to come out but he requested to be left alone.

So Tina left, leaving her naked college girl slut's to the mercy of their drunken peers.

She roamed the streets a little longer before climbing through Mike's bedroom window. She crawled into his bed and he stirred as he sensed her presence.

"Mmm, Tina," he murmured exposing his throat to her.

She licked a stripe up his neck and pressed a kiss there before moving downward to sink her teeth into his thigh, moaning as the metallic taste of the boy's blood danced on his taste-buds.

If she had continued to prowl the streets of Lima just a while longer, she may have discovered Karofsky lurking outside Kurt's bedroom window.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	21. Who's the Daddy?

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee, but if I did, it just might be, a bit like this**

**Hello dear readers, thanks for reading and reviewing, welcome to chapter 21**

**Chapter 21 – Who's the Daddy?**

By the time Mike woke up in the morning, Tina was long gone, but a bruise on his thigh remained to keep him company. He ran his finger over the mark with a small smile on his lips, sighing as he relived in his mind how she had drank from him.

Getting out of bed, he stripped off the boxers he had slept in and looked himself over in his full-length mirror. He had more than a few bite marks littering his skin. Most were in places that were easily covered, but the marks resting on his neck were too severe to pass off as love-bites meaning the boy had taken to wearing turtle-necks to hide them from view.

After taking a shower and pulling on some clean underwear, Mike danced about his bedroom. He was light on his feet, passing through his room like a shadow, as swift as the swish of Tina's cloak, his movements strikingly similar to that of a bat.

Fully dressed and being driven to school by his mother, Mike found himself shifting in his seat. He felt restless and he craved to be bitten by Tina again.

XXX

That morning, Kurt was distressed to discover that one of the tyres on his car had been slashed. He ranted to his dad about the situation and while switching a tyre was an easy task for the Hummel men, they didn't have the time to do it.

"Don't worry," Burt told his son. "I'll have your baby sorted before you get home, I promise. Do you want me to give you a ride in?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "You're already running late. I can walk it."

"Alright," Burt agreed. "But try and get a lift home with one of those Glee friends of yours."

Bidding his dad goodbye, Kurt set off for school feeling bitter about his slashed tyre. He was busy mumbling about the annoyance of it all when the sparse hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end and a sinking feeling made itself known in the pit of his stomach. It was a peculiar sensation with which he had become horribly familiar over the years. Such a sense of unease meant that he was being followed by someone with less than friendly intentions. Normally, these incidences happened in the halls of McKinley when one of the jocks caught him on his own without any useful teachers nearby.

Speeding up his pace, Kurt hurried around a corner, quickly checked that nobody was looking and then stepped through somebody's backyard wall. He cast a quick look up to the house but it didn't seem as though any occupants were alert to his presence in their garden. Still, to be on the safe side he concealed himself behind a bush, mentally cursing what the leaves and twigs were doing to his beloved clothing. Keeping still and silent, he waited for the sound of footsteps. He heard them passing by and carefully poked his head through the wall. He saw Karofsky stalking along and quickly pulled his head back into the garden. He recalled Rachel's warning about Karofsky and glanced down at himself, willing his body to turn invisible. It didn't work right away so he closed his eyes and imagined himself being intimate with Puck.

He imagined the two of them slow-dancing together and sharing gentle kisses as they undressed one another. Then he pictured Puck sweeping him up into his arms before placing him down on a mattress covered in rose-petals. As he thought about Puck's dick, Kurt knew he must be blushing an impressive shade of crimson, but he also suspected he might be invisible now. Glancing down at himself, his suspicions were proved correct and once again the shyness that he felt about anything sexual related had served to turn him invisible.

Stepping back through the wall, he carried on to school, concentrating on staying out of sight and avoiding Karofsky.

XXX

Quinn slammed the door of her locker shut and glared up at Finn with her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, scary Quinn," Finn commented taking a step back and almost cowering under her gaze. "Um, whatever I said wrong I'm sorry ok."

"Lately everything you say is wrong," Quinn informed him. "It might be better for our relationship if you just stopped talking."

"I'm sorry," Finn mumbled. "Let me make it up to you," he offered. "My mum's working late tonight. You could come over and I'll cook for you. I make a mean grilled cheese. Then we could play Xbox and make out a little."

_Why am I even dating you? _Quinn thought to herself. As Finn leaned up against the locker, peering at her with soft eyes and wearing a dopey smile she felt a gentle fluttering in her stomach. _That's why,_ Quinn remembered as she smiled back at her boyfriend. _Because when you look at me like that I'll forgive you for just about anything._

"So, mine tonight?" Finn prompted.

"Sounds fun," Quinn agreed and Finn presented her with his handsome smile before leaning down to kiss her.

"I'll see you later," Finn said before jogging to catch up to Mr. Schue and ask for an extension on his Spanish homework.

_I'm gonna puke,_ Quinn thought clamping a hand over her mouth and trying to prevent the inevitable.

A comforting arm settled around her waist and she allowed herself to be guided to the nearest toilet. She made it just in time and tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she wretched into the toilet bowl, a comforting hand rubbing her back.

_I hate this,_ she thought as she placed a hand over her stomach. _I can feel the baby bump. It's small but it's there. I can't hide this much longer. People are going to find out. They're going to judge me, mock me, and maybe even hate me. I feel so alone._

"You're not alone," Rachel told her in a gentle tone. "Everybody in Glee Club will support you."

"I doubt that," Quinn replied bitterly before spitting into the toilet a few times. "Mr. Schuester will look at me with sad disappointment. Santana will bitch and laugh about me behind my back. And Finn… I don't even know how he's going to react." _I don't think I want to know._

"There are more than three people in Glee, Quinn," Rachel pointed out. "I'm going to stand by you through all of this. So will Artie, and Matt, Kurt, Noah, Mercedes, Tina and Mike. Brittany's too sweet to ever be truly mean to anyone," Rachel reasoned.

"She's Santana's best friend, she'll follow her example," Quinn insisted.

"You don't know that," Rachel argued. "Just give Santana the opportunity and she might surprise you. I'm sure Santana and Brittany are better friends to you than you realise right now. Finn might be hurt and angry at first," Rachel admitted. "And given the situation he has a right to be. But give him some time and space then he may come around and support you along with everyone else."

"He wouldn't want to be my boyfriend anymore though would he?" Quinn asked as she continued rubbing her stomach.

"Probably not," Rachel answered honestly. "But can you really blame him?"

"No," Quinn said quietly. "Oh god, I've really messed up," she choked out as she started to cry.

"Hey, ssh, ssh, it's ok," Rachel soothed grabbing some toilet paper to gently wipe the sick away from the corner of Quinn's mouth. "We all make mistakes. It's a part of being human. Look, I know things must seem impossibly bad for you now. You're just a teenager. You're too young to have to deal with a situation like this. I wish I could make this all go away for you but it really isn't in my power to do that. You've made a mistake and now you're facing the consequences. It isn't easy, but then, it shouldn't be easy. Life lessons and learning experiences are difficult, brutal even. But how we cope with them only adds to the person we're supposed to be. You will get through this, Quinn, and things will get better and it may be a long way off, but there will be a time when you'll be glad that this happened to you because this whole situation is just one more thing shaping you into the woman you're destined to become."

"I have to tell Finn, don't I?" Quinn asked.

"He deserves to know the truth," Rachel nodded.

XXX

All through the day, Kurt felt rather on edge. He kept his eyes alert for any sign of Karofsky but had been fortunate enough to avoid his path. He'd also managed to be in the company of at least one person from Glee Club at all times which eased his nerves somewhat. However, after French class he found himself without any of his friends for the first time that day and once again felt that strange feeling that somebody was watching and following him. So really, when two hands came up behind him to cover his eyes, it wasn't his fault that he freaked out a little and elbowed the person in the stomach.

"Oh, sorry," Kurt apologised turning to find Puck rubbing where he'd just been hit.

"Ok, one… ow," Puck complained. "Two… what the hell was that for?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised again. "I thought you were Karofsky."

"Is that asshole bothering you?" Puck asked, the pain in his stomach forgotten and his protective instincts taking over.

"One of the tyres on my car got slashed so I had to walk to school this morning," Kurt explained. "He was following me. I managed to turn invisible and hide and I've avoided him here so far but… I just have this really uneasy feeling. Plus, after the game last Friday, Rachel did warn me about him. I'm probably just being stupid but he's really starting to freak me out."

"That's it, I'm totally gonna kick his ass," Puck said.

"No, you can't," Kurt objected. "I don't want you getting into trouble over me."

"Well I don't want you getting hurt," Puck replied setting his hands at Kurt's waist.

"Um, Noah, you shouldn't touch me like that," Kurt warned gently moving Puck's hands off of him. "Anyone could see."

"Like I give a fuck," Puck shrugged before stepping closer and taking Kurt's face in his hands. "Don't worry about Karofsky, I'm never gonna let him hurt you." He pressed his lips to Kurt's, regardless of anyone who might be watching them and he felt Kurt relax into the kiss. "Come on, I'll walk you to your next class," Puck said wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Halfway down the corridor, an enraged Karofsky had witnessed the exchange and a dark expression passed over his face as he moved towards them, gripping his hockey stick threateningly.

Before he could take two steps, a hand had curled around the back of his neck and a set of sharp nails were piercing his skin, drawing blood.

"Go on," Tina encouraged. "Try and hurt my friends. I dare you," she challenged aggressively.

Wisely, Karofsky let the hockey stick drop to the floor and held his hands up in surrender.

"You're smarter than you look," Tina told him releasing her hold on his neck. "Tread carefully," she advised. "I'll be watching you," she warned before sweeping away.

XXX

By lunch time, Mike just couldn't handle it anymore. He needed Tina, yearned for her, desperately. Almost as if she could sense his aching need, Tina appeared before him and Mike dropped to his knees before her.

"Please," he begged in a breathless whisper.

"Stand," Tina commanded and Mike jumped to his feet to please her. "Follow me," she instructed gripping his hand in her own before leading him through the school halls, Mike having to practically run to keep up with her quick and graceful strides. "Off," Tina requested tugging at Mike's turtle-neck once she had led them into the Choir Room.

Hastening to obey, Mike pulled the garment off over his head and carelessly let it drop to the floor.

"Good boy," Tina praised petting his hair and the boy practically whimpered.

"Bite me, please," Mike begged.

Tina raked her eyes over his torso before sinking her fangs into his abs. She moaned at the taste of his blood and Mike moaned along with her.

"More, harder," Mike pleaded and Tina made a fresh bite at his hip. "More," Mike asked weakly, his eyes blown with lust.

"You're too weak," Tina pointed out licking the blood from her lips. "You need rest."

"No, I can take it," he insisted. "Bite me, please," he reached out to her but he was so weak he could barely stand.

Lifting the boy into her arms, Tina placed him on top of the piano. She grabbed his turtleneck off the floor and redressed him in it before carrying him to the nurse's office so he could rest.

XXX

"So?" Puck asked as he and Kurt were the first to arrive in the Choir Room for Glee Club. "Where are you planning to take me for our next date?"

"It's a surprise," Kurt told him mischievously.

"Any chance this surprise is you giving me a striptease because that would be awesome," Puck grinned.

"In your dreams," Kurt retorted.

"Trust me, my dreams about you get a lot kinkier than that," Puck winked.

"He's not lying," Rachel announced as she entered hand-in-hand with Artie. "Trust me, I know."

"Hey, the four of us should do a double date sometime," Artie suggested.

"That could be fun, I'm in," Puck agreed.

_We should totally take them with us to the sing-a-long Sound of Music,_ Kurt thought to Rachel who burst out laughing.

"A double date sounds delightful," Rachel said. "Kurt and I will take care of the planning arrangements."

_Shit_, Puck thought.

Just as Tina was strutting into the Choir Room, Rachel's head started to pound before a blinding pain shot through her and she screamed before falling to the floor and writhing on the ground.

"Rachel?" Artie asked in a panic, instantly at her side and trying to soothe her.

"Stop it, please stop it!" Rachel cried out sounding spookily like Quinn rather than herself.

Her hands and legs were flaying everywhere to the point that she was actually slapping and punching herself. In one quick movement, Tina pinned Rachel's hands to the floor to prevent her from injuring herself.

"It's not Puck's!" Rachel screamed, still sounding eerily like Quinn.

"Rach, Rach, come on," Artie pleaded as Rachel continued to scream and writhe in pain.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"It's another vision," Puck stated just as Mercedes entered with Santana and Brittany.

"Holy crap," Santana exclaimed as her eyes landed on Rachel.

The screams finally stopped and Rachel gasped and panted for a few moments. Satisfied the vision was over Tina released her grip on Rachel's wrists and helped her to sit up.

"Fight," Rachel gasped out. "Finn… Puck… Quinn."

Kurt shot a confused look to Puck who just shrugged in response.

"When's this fight going to happen?" Artie asked.

"Today," Rachel answered. "Ow, my head," she whimpered.

"Here, you can have my chocolate bar," Brittany offered. "Chocolate always makes me and Lord Tubbington feel better."

"You do look drained, eating something should help," Mercedes advised.

"Thank you," Rachel accepted the chocolate bar and nibbled it down just as Finn and Quinn entered with Matt and Mike behind them. "Oh no," Rachel said.

"Wait… what did you just say?" Finn asked looking at Quinn in a mixture of confused horror.

"Finn, I'm pregnant," Quinn told him.

"What… how… I… you… we never even had sex," Finn babbled.

"I know," Quinn said finding herself unable to make eye-contact with her boyfriend. Instead she concentrated on a spot on the wall just behind Puck's head. "The baby isn't yours," she admitted. "Finn, I'm so sorry," she tried to say but Finn wasn't listening.

He had followed Quinn's eye-line and his own gaze settled angrily on Puck.

"It's you," he pointed at Puck accusingly. "You fucked my girlfriend."

"Oh fuck," Puck groaned as he realised why Rachel's vision had included him. "Ok, Finnessa, just calm down and listen," Puck tried to placate as he stood up only for Finn to run at him and tackle him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch," Finn shouted throwing his fists into every part of Puck's body he could reach. "You can have any girl you want but you have to screw mine!"

"Stop it, please stop it!" Quinn cried out making to move towards the brawling boys but Matt gently pulled her back.

"You backstabbing asshole!" Finn swore.

"You don't even know what you're talking about, man!" Puck yelled back thumping Finn back as hard as he could and reversing their positions so he was on top. "I never touched your girl," he stood up and kicked at Finn's shin before spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor.

"You're lying!" Finn roared scrambling to his feet and taking a swing at Puck.

They grappled with one another before Puck had Finn slammed against the piano.

"Finn, it's not Puck's!" Quinn shouted out.

"Hey, what is going on in here?" Mr. Schue demanded to know as he entered the room and forcibly separated Finn and Puck from one another.

"They're lying to me!" Finn yelled as he kicked a chair over.

"Ok, everybody just calm down," Mr. Schue ordered. "Now tell me, what is going on in here?"

"Quinn's pregnant," Finn sneered.

"Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked looking to her with sad disappointment in his eyes. "Is that true?"

"It's true," Quinn nodded as a stray tear flowed down her cheek.

"And it's his," Finn added glaring at Puck.

"No it's not," Puck replied.

"Puck, come on, be honest," Mr. Schue told him and Puck glared back.

"It's not mine," Puck said through clenched teeth and Kurt lightly placed a hand on his arm.

"Calm down," he whispered.

"Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked. "Who's the father?"

"Does it really matter?" Quinn asked. "It's not Finn's and it's not Puck's. Can we just leave it at that?"

"She's fucking lying," Finn insisted.

"I don't think she is and watch your language," Mr. Schue told him. "Quinn, this is important. Tell us who the father is."

"If Quinn would like to keep that information private then that's her decision," Rachel said moving to stand by Quinn's side defensively.

"No, that's not fair, I need to know," Finn complained. "Tell me, just tell me."

"It doesn't matter," Quinn said quietly and everyone but Tina and Artie flinched as Finn kicked another chair over.

"It's mine," Matt declared and shocked looks were sent in the quiet boy's direction.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Totally didn't see that coming," Santana whispered to Brittany.

"It's mine," Matt repeated. "I got Quinn pregnant and she's having my baby."

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	22. What is a Bad Boy Afraid Of?

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, sorry its been a while but you know, life happens. Admittedly 'life' doesn't often happen to me but when it does a bunch of stuff tends to happen in one go. Work promotions, wedding plans, funerals, birthday parties, a game of hide and seek with the nieces and nephews where you discover that you're too big and tall to hide in any of the good places anymore, and some desperate old queen who should go home and fuck his husband instead of trying to scam on my fiancé right in front of me… you know, normal stuff.**

**Hope we all enjoy the chapter…**

**Chapter 22 – What is a Bad Boy Afraid Of?**

"With all this drama going on we're never going to get time to rehearse for Sectionals," Rachel commented with a sigh after Finn had stormed out and Mr. Schue had taken Quinn and Matt into his office for a private talk.

"Oh look, selfish Berry's back," Santana remarked.

"I haven't had a complete personality change you know," Rachel replied. "I still care deeply about this club and I want our team to succeed. Vocal Adrenaline will have been hard at work for months whereas we've barely gotten a decent practice in."

"She's right," Puck acknowledged. "If Sectionals were tomorrow we'd do nothing but embarrass ourselves. We really need to get to work."

"But how do we do that?" Tina asked. "Mr. Schue is inappropriately interfering with Quinn and Matt's lives and Finn's ditched."

"Britt, Mike, you guys sorted out any choreography yet?" Puck asked.

"Sure, we've got a few basic routine ideas worked out that everybody in the club could dance to," Brittany said. "And we've been working on a more complex piece that Mike and I could dance together to really impress the judges and audience."

"Well that's a start right?" Puck asked. "Go through the simple choreography with us and we'll help the others catch up next time."

"And we should have extra rehearsal time," Kurt suggested. "Rachel's right. We're really behind. We need to get to work if we want to win Sectionals."

"What about Quinn?" Santana asked. "That mutant baby in her belly is only going to get bigger. She'll look like white trash and how will she even be able to dance?"

"Quinn has a natural ability for movement," Mike stated. "She'll do fine. And she won't be showing that much when we go to Sectionals, right?"

"And we've got the girls' classic rock mash-up songs picked out," Tina spoke up. "We should start rehearsing that now and get Quinn caught up later. Mercedes can practice her duet with one of the other guys until Finn gets over himself and comes back."

"Maybe somebody should go and talk to Finn, see if he's ok," Brittany said. "I know he's kind of a douche sometimes but he did just find out his girlfriend is pregnant with someone else's baby. Sometimes even douche-bag guys need a friend too."

"I could go talk to Frankenteen," Santana offered.

"No way," Mercedes said. "You'll just piss him off more. Puck?"

"Hell no, he just accused me of screwing Quinn behind his back, why should I help him?" Puck complained.

"I'll go," Artie said.

"I'm not convinced that's a good idea," Kurt remarked. "You and Finn have sort of been at one another's throats lately."

"I won't electrocute him, I promise," Artie assured. "I'll just talk or listen to him rant and rage. It's about time I tried to get back on good terms with him anyway. We all need to try and get along. If we can't then we're definitely going to lose at Sectionals."

"Remember Artie, you're a cloud, not a lightening bolt," Brittany advised. "Stay calm and keep control of your power. Don't let Finn bring the bad stuff out."

"Don't worry, I've got his," Artie told them before turning to leave.

"You'll find Finn in the locker room throwing girly punches at the punching bag," Rachel advised. "Wow, he really is feeling hurt, angry and betrayed," Rachel commented to the others as she rubbed at her head. "His pain is so loud. I think I'm actually feeling sorry for him."

"Looks like you could use a headache tablet and a nap," Mercedes said.

"No," Rachel objected. "We need to rehearse. Shall we start with choreography?"

XXX

As Rachel had claimed, Artie found Finn in the boy's locker room taking out his anger on the punching bag.

"Is that helping?" Artie asked, announcing his presence.

"It's not making the day any worse," Finn panted out throwing a few more aggressive punches at the bag.

Sitting down on a bench, Artie kept quiet and simply watched for a few minutes as Finn unleashed some frustration. Over the years, Artie had often watched some of the other boys throw right-hooks at the punching bag. It had always seemed to be rather therapeutic in helping them deal with anger issues in a healthy way. Silently, Artie had envied them for it as it was just another thing on what seemed a long list of things he couldn't do. Of course, Miss Pillsbury had been helping him to think positively and appreciate the things he could do rather than wallow in what he could not. But there were times when negativity and frustration entered his mind and he could never unleash it in the same way as his peers.

"I should beat the hell out of Matt Rutherford," Finn seethed aiming a final punch before turning to rest his sweaty brow against the cool metal of a locker door.

"That won't solve anything," Artie said. "Quinn will still be pregnant and the baby will still be Matt's."

"I can't believe Quinn cheated on me," Finn turned round to face Artie again and sank down to sit on the floor, his back resting against the lockers. "And with Matt? I thought he was my friend. He's like the last person I would have thought would do this. Well, last person after Kurt I guess."

"Look, I don't know why Quinn and Matt did what they did," Artie said. "But I'm sorry they did. It wasn't right for Quinn to cheat on you or for Matt to betray your trust. But they're both dealing with the consequences of their actions now. In the grand scheme of things, you've got off easy. Right now you're hurt, you're angry, embarrassed and you have every right to be. But at the end of the day you've only lost your girlfriend and got a bruise on your ego. Quinn and Matt will be losing a lot more. Being pregnant is really going to damage Quinn's reputation and her popularity. And she's terrified about how her parents are going to react. They could disown her and kick her out over this. That's something you'll never have to worry about with your mum, right?"

"I guess," Finn shrugged. "But it's not fair, man. When this gets out people are gonna be laughing at me too."

"Dude, you're in Glee Club, people are already laughing at you," Artie pointed out. "And whatever backlash you get from this pregnancy won't be anywhere near as much as what Quinn's going to get. She's always going to have a tougher time than you or Matt over this. Now, we've got a lot of rehearsing to do. Are you gonna come back to Glee?"

"No, no, I'm never coming back," Finn shook his head. "How can I? I won't be able to look at her without wanting to cry and I won't be able to look at him without wanting to punch his face in. I don't care about Glee, I'm done."

"We can't perform without you," Artie sighed.

"I don't care," Finn sulked. "I don't want anything to do with Glee or any of you."

"So what's the plan then?" Artie asked. "Are you gonna go back to throwing Kurt in the dumpster? Making fun of Tina? Throwing things at Rachel? Locking me in a port-a-potty?"

"I never locked you in a port-a-potty," Finn replied. "I got you out and I…"

"You took me home and explained to my mum what had happened," Artie finished for him. "I remember. And I really appreciated that and really respected you for it. That day, you were my hero. And it took being in Glee Club for you to behave like that and have the courage to stand up to Puck and those other guys. You might not have really bullied any of us before you joined Glee Club, not like the nastier jocks did, but you never stepped in to defend us before either. Mr. Schuester and Glee Club brought out the best in you, Finn. If you walk away now then you'll just be another dumb jock who didn't have the balls to do things that truly made him happy. You wouldn't be special anymore. You'll just be another ordinary sheep."

"Maybe I wanna be an ordinary sheep," Finn retorted. "And maybe I was never special in the first place."

"Look, man," Artie sighed. "I can't give a big inspiring pep talk like Mr. Schue can. All I can say is that the Glee Club needs you."

"No you don't," Finn denied. "You're all better dancers than I am and you can all sing better and half of you have these cool mutant powers. I'm just the guy who gets cheated on."

"Man, you're depressing," Artie groaned with a roll of his eyes. "Stop focusing on negative stuff. Be positive, don't drag yourself down. And you've done so much for this Glee Club, Finn. Before you joined it was just five of us and we sucked. I mean, we _really _sucked. Then you joined and Mr. Schue nearly left and for a moment the club was nearly over before it had even begun. But you saved the New Directions, Finn. Our performance of 'Don't Stop Believing', that was the first time we were actually good. You made that happen. And then Puck, Mike, Matt, Quinn, Brittany and Santana, they joined because of you. Without you, we wouldn't have them. Without you, Mr. Schue might have actually left McKinley to be an accountant and without you this Glee Club definitely wouldn't still be together. Without you, New Directions would have failed. And without you, we don't have a chance at winning Sectionals."

"I just… I just want everything to go away. I want this pain to stop," Finn complained. "I just wish I couldn't feel anything."

"Not being able to feel anything is not a good thing, Finn, trust me I know," Artie said.

"What do you mean, how could you possibly know?" Finn asked.

"I was in a wheelchair for half my life, remember?" Artie pointed out. "And I can't tell you how much I wished I could feel something, _anything_, in my legs. An itch, a graze on my knee, a girl's hand on my thigh. But I couldn't feel anything. That's not something you should wish for in regards to your heart. Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time, man. Come back to Glee. Please."

"Fine," Finn agreed looking at the floor. "But not today. And I am not speaking to him and I am not speaking to her."

"Fair enough," Artie conceded. "I really am sorry you know."

"Whatever," Finn mumbled before standing up and facing the punching bag once more.

XXX

With all the drama of Glee Club, Kurt was more than happy to breakaway from it all by going on his date with Puck. Having witnessed Quinn's pregnancy reveal, Matt's declaration as to being the father and Finn's furious reaction, Kurt found that the prospect of going on another date with Noah Puckerman didn't make him feel as nervous as he had been expecting. He supposed his mind was still reeling from the explosive events of Glee rehearsal that there was no room to feel so nervous. It also helped that Mercedes and Rachel had assisted him in selecting a fabulous outfit and looking so good naturally led to him feeling more confident.

"Goodbye, dad," Kurt called out grabbing his car keys.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Burt asked emerging from the living-room in his flannel shirt and baseball cap.

"Oh, me and the girls are going shopping," Kurt answered indicating to Rachel and Mercedes either side of him, the trio trying their best to look innocent.

"Alright," Burt nodded. "Have fun."

The three teens left the house and slipped into Kurt's car, Rachel riding in the backseat.

"Did he buy it?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"He bought it," Rachel confirmed. "But he is a little worried that you might spend too much money."

"You know, you're probably gonna have to stop at the mall and buy a new scarf or something just so he doesn't get suspicious," Mercedes pointed out.

"I'm taking Puck on a date, I don't have time to go to the mall," Kurt replied.

"Not a problem," Rachel chipped in. "Mercedes and I will go to the mall and pick out a few things for you. After your date with Noah just come and pick it up. That way your dad shouldn't ask any questions."

"You girls are amazing, what would I do with out?" Kurt sighed wistfully.

XXX

After dropping the girls off at the mall, Kurt sent Puck a text to let him know he was on his way then headed over to the Puckerman household. Parking the car outside Puck's front yard, Kurt noticed a young girl's face staring at him curiously from the living-room window. Soon enough, Puck was clambering into the passenger seat of Kurt's car, flipping his finger to his little sister who had started making lewd kissing faces in the window.

"So Hot Stuff, what's the plan?" Puck asked.

"It's a surprise," Kurt told him mischievously. "But going forward, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me 'Hot Stuff'."

"Why?" Puck wanted to know. "It's a compliment."

"Nevertheless, I'd prefer if you didn't use it as a pet name for me," Kurt replied.

"Can I call you Sweet Ass?" Puck smirked.

"Not if you expect me to answer," Kurt smirked back. "Just call me Kurt for now."

"Alright," Puck agreed. "But if you're gonna be my boyfriend then you've got to get a pet name at some point."

"Do I get to give you a pet name in return?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Puck grinned. "You can call me Puckzilla, Puckersaurus, Captain Big Dick, Prince Gorgeous," he suggested.

"Your modesty is so admirable," Kurt deadpanned.

"I try," Puck shrugged.

"I think for now I'm just going to call you Noah," Kurt told him. "Or maybe Sweet Kitten," he giggled.

"Sweet Kitten," Puck blanched. "That's not sexy or badass," he complained.

"But it's so cute," Kurt laughed. "Hey, here we are. I hope you're ready for some fun."

Puck looked out the window as Kurt parked the car in the lot and he felt his stomach drop. He remained silent as he followed Kurt up to the building and they went inside. Soon enough, the pair were standing at the bottom of the indoor rock-climbing wall. Their helmets and harnesses were on and after a member of staff had checked they were both safe and secure, they were given the go ahead to start climbing.

"Race you to the top," Kurt challenged with a wide grin on his face.

"I didn't think this would be your type of thing," Puck managed to say as he craned his neck to look at the top of the wall.

"Cars and climbing are probably the only typical boy activities I enjoyed as a kid," Kurt admitted. "I used to climb trees all the time and I could always get to the top of the climbing frame at the play-park. So when I was nine my dad bought me here and I fell in love with rock-climbing. We even had a holiday climbing an actual outside mountain a couple of years back. It was amazing. Now come on, climb with me," Kurt said as he gripped at the wall and started to climb upwards.

"Right, yeah, um, right behind you, babe," Puck said, licking his lips nervously.

"Noah, come on," Kurt called when he was halfway up the rock-climbing wall and Puck had yet to start climbing.

"Right, yeah," Puck murmured taking a breath and gripping the wall with his hands. He pulled himself up so he was about two feet off the floor and felt his heart racing and his stomach tying itself into knots. Looking up, he saw that Kurt was nearly to the top already. He really was an amazing climber and he seemed to be so far away. Reaching up, Puck dared to pull himself just a little bit higher. He then made the mistake of looking down and felt himself freeze against the wall feeling like he might throw up.

"Noah?" Kurt asked in concern as he came back down the wall. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine," Puck replied with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh my…" Kurt trailed off in realisation. "Noah, are you afraid of heights?"

"No," Puck objected instantly.

"Right," Kurt replied struggling to contain his laughter. "Why don't you climb to the top then?" he asked, his cheeks starting to hurt from how wide he was smiling.

"Sure, I can do that," Puck said. He opened his eyes, took a breath and climbed another foot up the wall. "Am I near the top yet?"

"Um, not quite," Kurt laughed as he settled his own feet firmly back on the ground, his shoulder in line with Puck's knees. "Keep climbing," he encouraged.

Puck looked up to the top before looking down to the floor again.

"Oh shit," he swore. "Kurt, I can't. I'm stuck," he admitted in a whisper.

"Ok, ok, it's fine, just come back down," Kurt told him trying to sound gentle and soothing, which proved difficult on account of his laughter.

"I can't, its way too high," Puck replied.

"Noah, it's fine, you could literally jump down," Kurt told him.

"No, I can't," Puck said. "You're gonna have to call the fire brigade," he said in a panicked tone.

"Just calm down, Sweet Kitten, Kurt Hummel is here to rescue you," Kurt sniggered.

He wrapped his arms around Puck's waist and simply pulled him down away from the wall, eliciting a shriek from the muscular teen as he did so.

"Fuck, I'm gonna die!" Puck swore before his feet safely hit the floor. "Ok, I'm ok, I'm ok," Puck sighed in relief as he straightened up.

"I present Lima's most notorious badass, ladies and gentlemen," Kurt teased bowing to Puck with an amused look on his face.

"Shut up," Puck mumbled as a staff member helped him out of his harness and he removed his helmet with a pout on his lips.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised with a smile. "If I'd known you were afraid of heights I would never have brought you here."

"I'm not afraid of heights," Puck insisted and Kurt just bit down on his lip to stifle his laughter.

"Come on," Kurt said. "I'll take you for a burger and milkshake," he offered knowing that was something Puck would genuinely enjoy.

XXX

Even as the two boys sit opposite one another eating a burger, fries and drinking a milkshake (chocolate for Puck and strawberry for Kurt) Puck still refuses to admit that he has a fear of heights.

"I'm telling you, that harness thing wasn't secured properly," Puck said adamantly. "If I'd climbed any higher I could have fallen and died. And I still managed to pretty much make it to the top anyway."

"Yes, you were so close to the top," Kurt laughed as his mind replayed images of Puck too terrified to climb any higher on the wall.

"Damn right I was," Puck insisted.

"How's your burger?" Kurt asked.

"Best burger ever," Puck answered. "We should do this every week."

"I am not eating burgers as regularly as once a week," Kurt told him. "I work hard to keep my body looking this good."

"Any chance you'll show off your smoking hot body to me with a lap-dance?" Puck asked quirking his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe I'll do a dance for you when I'm invisible," Kurt replied.

"That wouldn't count," Puck complained.

"Fair enough," Kurt nodded. "No lap-dances then."

"Hey, I didn't say no," Puck said quickly. "As long as I actually know that you're there and can cop a feel and stuff it would be cool. I'd just have to use my imagination."

"Um, Noah, you know I'm not ready to have sex with you, right?" Kurt checked, being sure to keep his voice quiet.

"I know," Puck nodded. "To be honest I'm not sure I'm ready either. I totally need to watch a load of gay porn first so I can be confident with what I'm doing."

"Please don't do that," Kurt sighed. "Porn is not an accurate portrayal of sex and I most certainly do not want you treating me like I'm a porn star."

"Um… so… should I watch Queer as Folk or Brokeback Mountain?" Puck asked. "I totally have a tent we could use."

"Just eat your burger, Sweet Kitten," Kurt told him.

XXX

Pulling up outside Puck's house again, the two boys climbed out and Kurt perched daintily on the edge of his car. Puck stood in front of him, placing his hands at Kurt's waist.

"I get to kiss you now, right?" Puck asked.

"I'd like that," Kurt smiled.

"Cool," Puck grinned back before leaning in.

To Kurt, it felt like the sun set as they kissed, allowing the moon to bathe them in a halo of impenetrable light where they could remain forever more as Kurt and Noah, never to be interrupted by judgemental gazes or hateful words. To Puck, it felt like they were flying with the stars glittering around them, lighting up the sky so that everybody could look up at them in awe and wish for a romance like theirs. Puck suddenly felt compelled to make an absurd and dramatic declaration of love. But he imagined an 'I love you' was far too premature in their relationship and would probably scare Kurt away. Besides, Kurt was the most romantic of the pair; he ought to be the one to say those three words first, not a badass like Puck.

"I guess I'll see you in Glee Club," Puck said breathlessly once their kiss ended.

"Maybe you'll see me in your dreams first," Kurt whispered pressing a chaste kiss to Puck's mouth before gently pushing him away so he could get back in his car.

"Damn," Puck sighed to himself as Kurt drove off. "I've got it bad," he acknowledged as he gripped himself through his pants before rushing up to his bedroom to jack off.

Kurt drove on to Rachel's house where she and Mercedes had been watching movies. He picked up a bag of shopping the girls had gotten for him which consisted of a new scarf, an array of skincare products and a sweater that Mercedes insisted Kurt Hummel just had to have.

"Thanks girls, how much do I owe you?" Kurt asked.

"It's on us," Rachel told him. "Provided you give us all the details about your date with Noah of course."

"Ok," Kurt agreed excitedly flopping down on to Rachel's bed so he could tell the girls everything.

"No way," Mercedes laughed a while later. "Puck's afraid of heights, that's hilarious."

"I know, he was so adorable," Kurt chuckled. "Just promise you won't tell anyone."

_I wonder if I should give him a lap-dance when I'm invisible,_ Kurt mused to himself before casting a nervous look to Rachel.

"I heard nothing," she told him with a faint blush on her cheeks.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	23. Goodbye Childhood

**Disclaimer – yeah, yeah, I don't own Glee, you know this by now**

**Hello dear readers,**

**Not much of our boys in this chapter but I promise they'll feature more prominently in the next one**

**Chapter 23 – Goodbye Childhood**

Glee rehearsals were proving to be an awkward affair. The New Directions were managing to get a lot of work done and they were all feeling confident that they would put on a good performance at Sectionals, but the knowledge that Quinn was pregnant with Matt's baby continued to cause tension in the group. Luckily, Mike and Brittany had specifically organised the choreography so that Quinn, Matt and Finn were never in a position where they had to dance too close to one another. True to his character, Matt remained pretty much silent in Glee rehearsals. Finn concentrated on getting the dance moves right and had taken to sitting beside Mercedes as she was his duet partner. As for Quinn, she found herself spending more time with Rachel and Artie, her hand cradling her stomach whenever she sat down.

"Great rehearsal today guys," Mr. Schue praised them. "Just two weeks till Sectionals. Keep up the good work. Tina, how are the costumes coming along?"

"Almost done," Tina answered. "I'll be ready to have everyone try them on this Wednesday and that will give me time to make any fitting adjustments." _I'll probably have to let Quinn's dress out a little more,_ she thought as she discreetly eyed Quinn's baby bump.

"Hey, Tina," Rachel called approaching the Goth after Mr. Schue had dismissed them all.

"If this is another intervention or lecture thing then save your breath," Tina advised with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, it's not that," Rachel said as she looked back over her shoulder to where Artie and Quinn were waiting for her. "I just, I kind of needed a favour."

"How can I help?" Tina asked.

"Well, as you've noticed Quinn's bump is becoming slightly more prominent," Rachel said quietly and Tina gave a subtle nod. "She knows she can't hide it much longer and it's only a matter of time before people at school start talking. Jacob Ben-Israel already has his suspicions. I had to give him a pair of my underwear to stop him from printing a story," she shuddered.

"I could have a little _talk _with Jacob," Tina offered. "I'll make sure he doesn't print so much as a single word about Quinn."

"That's not… well, that might actually be helpful," Rachel acknowledged. "But just a talk and some threats, no violence," she said and Tina rolled her eyes beginning to look bored. "Anyway, we can discuss that later. You see, Quinn's decided to tell her parents. She doesn't want to do it alone and she's refused to have Matt be there with her and she doesn't want any of the other boys there because her parents would assume they were the father even though they're not. So I'm going to be there for Quinn to help her through this and, well, she and I kind of hoped you could be there too."

"Why me? I barely even talk to Quinn," Tina pointed out.

"She isn't sure how her parents are going to react," Rachel said. "But she's freaking out and truth be told she's a little afraid of her dad and purely from the thoughts in her head I'm deeply concerned too. If… if Mr. Fabray gets violent he could really hurt Quinn and the baby. I won't be much help if he gets aggressive but you… you're a girl, so the Fabrays will know you're not the father and with your strength you'll be able to protect Quinn if things go… badly."

"I'll come, of course I will," Tina answered.

"Good, thank you," Rachel responded throwing her arms around Tina in a hug. "But remember, this is just a precaution in case Mr. Fabray has a violent reaction. He might be entirely calm about the situation."

"I get it," Tina said. "If Mr. Fabray is a good boy I don't lay a hand on him. If he's an asshole then I'm his worst nightmare. When are we going?"

"Well, Quinn wanted to get it out of the way and tell them tonight," Rachel answered. "Is that ok?"

Tina's head whipped to the side and her eyes seemed to turn a shade darker as she inhaled. _Karofsky,_ she thought viciously.

"Give me five minutes," Tina said. "I smell trouble," in the blink an eye she was out of the Choir Room, following Karofsky's scent.

"What's going on?" Artie asked. "Did she say no?"

"Tina will be right back," Rachel said turning back to Artie and Quinn as she rubbed her temples. "She just needs to take care of something first."

"Take care of what?" Quinn asked.

"Karofsky," Rachel answered with a wince as she closed her eyes, seeing the boy strike Puck in the back of the head from behind and then shoving Kurt against a wall and forcing his mouth on Kurt's. "No," Rachel whimpered as she dropped to her knees, clutching at her head.

"Hey, ssh, ssh, it's ok," Quinn said gently, rubbing Rachel's back soothingly, just as the brunette girl had done for her countless times now when she was throwing up in the bathroom.

"I don't want to see this," Rachel sobbed shaking her head from side-to-side as Karofsky's large hands groped at Kurt's intimate areas and ripped at his clothes. "I don't want to see this." She could feel Kurt's fear as though it were her own and her body trembled violently as Karofsky pulled out his cock. "No, please no."

Quinn and Artie shared a concerned look as Rachel babbled some more before she let out a shuddering breath and her eyes opened.

"It's ok," Quinn soothed. "The vision's over."

"You mentioned Karofsky," Artie said. "What's he doing? Can we stop him?"

"I'm not sure," Rachel sighed. "Either I saw what was happening as it was happening, or it's something that can be prevented if Tina finds him on time."

"Tina's fast, she'll stop him," Quinn insisted.

"I hope so," Rachel nodded feeling a little sick from the vision.

XXX

On the other side of the school, Kurt and Puck were walking hand-in-hand, laughing together at a joke Puck had made. Karofsky was coming up behind them, raising a fist to attack Puck from behind.

"Puck, behind you," Tina called out and Puck whirled around just in time to duck Karofsky's punch.

"You son of a bitch," Puck swore shoving Karofsky up against the wall.

"Noah, forget it, he isn't worth it," Kurt said.

Reluctantly, Puck let Karofsky go. He glowered at him as he stepped back, wrapping an arm around Kurt.

"Tina, stop," Kurt admonished as the girl used one hand to shove Karofsky back against the wall, his feet dangling a few inches above the floor.

"Relax, Kurt," Tina smirked. "I'm just going to give my good friend Karofsky a friendly warning." She gripped Karofsky's balls and the boy's eyes widened in fear. "Next time I find you anywhere near Kurt, Puck or any of my friends from Glee, I'm going to break into your bedroom in the middle of the night, cut off your testicles, force them down your throat and then stick duct-tape over your mouth." She released her hold on the jock and he fell to the floor, looking up at her in horror. "Go, now," she advised and Karofsky crawled on all fours before scrambling to his feet and running away.

"Tina," Kurt sighed. "You can't just… if he reports you to Figgins for that…"

"He won't," Puck said confidently. "He'll be way too embarrassed to admit he's scared of a girl. Thanks Queen T," he offered his fist for the girl to bump.

"Be careful," Tina told them. "I don't know if Karofsky's smart enough to listen to my warning."

"You need to be careful too," Kurt responded. "I know you can handle yourself but if Karofsky or somebody else does report you… I just… I don't want you or anyone else getting into trouble because of me."

"Don't worry about me," Tina replied. "Just make sure you stay safe."

"It's cool, Vampire Babe, I'll look after him," Puck assured pressing a kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt blushed faintly while Tina smirked.

"I'll see you boys tomorrow," she said before turning on her heel and speedily making her way back to the Choir Room.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Puck said wrapping his arm securely around Kurt's shoulders.

"Noah, why is Karofsky so obsessed with me?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Puck answered honestly. "But I'm always gonna protect you from him. I promise."

"I don't… I don't want to have to be protected," Kurt said. "I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Then I'll teach you how to fight," Puck told him.

"I'm not a violent person," Kurt pointed out. "I don't want to have to fight."

"Alright, don't think of it as fighting. Think of it as defending yourself," Puck said. "And keep working on getting your powers under control so that you can turn invisible and walk through walls precisely when you need to."

"I know, I'm working on it," Kurt said. "And I'm getting there, I think."

"Well, in the mean time, how about we make-out?" Puck asked. "Kissing always cheers me up."

"I do like kissing," Kurt smiled coyly.

XXX

"Hey, I'm back, you ready to go?" Tina asked upon returning to the Choir Room.

"What happened?" Rachel asked standing up. "Are Kurt and Noah ok?"

"They're fine," Tina nodded.

"Oh thank god," Rachel sighed in relief.

"And Karofsky?" Quinn asked.

"As far as I'm concerned he's had his last warning," Tina stated. "If he messes with the people I care about again then I'm sure as hell going to make him regret it."

"Tina," Artie groaned. "I know Karofsky's an asshole but you can't just…"

"Artie," Rachel interrupted. "You didn't see what I saw. You don't realise what Tina just prevented from happening. Karofsky isn't some regular bullying jock who needs a detention. He's dangerous and I for one don't want him anywhere near my best gay."

"Wait, what was Karofsky planning to do?" Quinn asked. "What did Tina prevent from happening?"

Rachel hesitated for a while, unsure whether she should share the truth. The concerned look in Quinn's eyes as she rested a hand on her baby bump prompted her to be honest.

"He was going to attack Puck from behind and knock him out," she said and Tina nodded having seen and stopped that particular incident. "Then he was going to… he was going to rape Kurt."

"What?" Quinn asked in horrified shock, her eyes moistening with tears.

Artie's fingers flexed and a few stray blue sparks sizzled from his finger tips. Tina was still as a statue, her eyes dark and had Karofsky been in the Choir Room at that precise moment Rachel was sure the Goth girl would have snapped his neck in her bare hands.

"We have to keep him away from Kurt," Artie stated.

_I'll kill him, _Tina thought, her eyes snapping to meet Rachel's knowing the other girl could hear. _I will, I'll kill him._ Rachel remained silent, not sharing Tina's dangerous thoughts with the others.

"Quinn, are you sure you want to tell your parents today?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sure," Quinn nodded determinedly.

"Ok, let's go," Rachel decided.

The four Gleeks left the Choir Room together and made their way through the school. They passed through the corridor where Karofsky had raped Kurt in Rachel's vision; the same corridor Tina had shortly prevented such a heinous crime from happening. Even though the vision hadn't come to be, to Rachel, for all intents and purposes she had still witnessed her friend be raped. As they walked through the corridor, Rachel's mind flashed with images of Kurt crying out in fear, pain and humiliation as Karofsky violated him. The vision hadn't come true that day, but Rachel worried that it could still happen and that Tina wouldn't be there every time to save the day. She knew that Tina wanted Karofsky dead. She also knew very well that Tina had the power to do it. Rachel was now debating with herself whether she should encourage Tina to end Karofsky's life or try to prevent her from committing murder.

"You ok?" Artie asked. "It looks like you've got a lot on your mind."

"Just the usual stuff," Rachel answered him. "Song lyrics, dance steps, Glee drama," _murder._ "Anyway, we're off to Quinn's. I'll call you later."

"Sure," Artie nodded leaning in to kiss her. "Good luck," he told Quinn softly and the blonde mouthed a thank-you to him.

XXX

Soon enough, the three girls had arrived outside Quinn's house and the voices in Rachel's head were louder than ever but she gritted her teeth through the pain of the headache and followed Quinn inside.

Mrs. Fabray greeted them with a false smile and Rachel didn't need to hear the woman's thoughts to know that she thoroughly disapproved of the likes of herself and Tina being in her home.

"Is daddy home?" Quinn asked. "I needed to talk to you both about something."

_She's pregnant,_ Mrs. Fabray thought, keeping that forced smile in place as she called out for her husband.

"Hey Quinny," Mr. Fabray smiled as he strolled in to the living-room where the three teen girls were seated on the sofa. "New friends of yours?" he asked looking between Rachel and Tina with confusion.

"Daddy this is my friend Rachel and my friend Tina," Quinn introduced. "We're all in Glee Club together and Rachel recently joined the Cheerio's."

"It was really a one time performance," Rachel said.

_Coach Sylvester will kick me off the team soon, _Quinn pointed out. _She'll need a new full-time Cheerio. You were great at the last game it may as well be you._

_Oh, another cheerleader,_ Mrs. Fabray thought with a genuine smile, her entire attitude towards Rachel seeming to change in a matter of seconds.

"So, what do you need to talk about, Quinny?" Mr. Fabray asked and Rachel could tell by his thoughts that he had no idea whatsoever.

"I… I…" Quinn struggled to form the words. She looked to her mother for some kind of support but Mrs. Fabray was determinedly avoiding eye-contact with her.

"It's ok," Rachel whispered placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder, Tina moving in to rest a hand on her other shoulder. "We're here. You can do this."

"Daddy I…" Quinn tried again. _I can't… I can't._

_He isn't going to take this well, _Tina thought as she kept her eyes on Mr. Fabray, readying herself for a fight.

For his part, Mr. Fabray still looked confused and slightly suspicious, but he hadn't yet guessed what was really going on.

"Quinn, you can tell us anything, you know that," Mr. Fabray said. "Is it school work? If you're struggling with something we can get you a tutor."

"My grades are fine, daddy," Quinn answered. "Straight As."

"That's my girl," Mr. Fabray beamed proudly and Rachel found herself hoping that Quinn's father would remain loving and understanding even though Tina's thoughts clearly indicated that she expected the opposite.

"Daddy I'm…" Quinn was interrupted by a knock on the door and she sighed as she cast her eyes to the carpet.

"I'll be right back," Mrs. Fabray excused herself to answer the door, returning a few minutes later with an extremely worried look on her face as Matt followed behind her.

"Who's this?" Mr. Fabray asked. "Is this Finn?"

"No, this is, this is Matt," Quinn answered. _What is he doing here, I told him not to come,_ she mentally seethed.

"Matt's also in Glee Club with us," Tina spoke up.

"And what's Matt doing here right now?" Mr. Fabray asked. "Quinn, what's going on? What do you need to tell us?"

"I'm pregnant," Quinn revealed and everybody looked to Mr. Fabray awaiting his reaction. "Daddy… please say something," Quinn begged in barely more than a whisper.

"You did this to my little girl?" Mr. Fabray hissed as he glared at Matt in disgust.

"Yes, sir," Matt answered.

Tina stood, feeling certain that Mr. Fabray was about to get violent. But he didn't. He walked right up to Matt, continuing to glare at him, but made no move to strike the boy.

"I want you all out of my house," Mr. Fabray said. "And take the slut with you," he said harshly not even looking at Quinn. "You have thirty minutes," he left the room to set the timer on the microwave.

"Wait, you can't just… Mrs. Fabray, do something," Rachel urged.

"Don't bother Rachel," Quinn cried. "Just help me pack, please."

They went up to Quinn's room and Tina's speed enabled them to pack very quickly. It all felt so brutal. Seeing Quinn's possessions packed into a large suitcase and a few bags seemed so wrong. The look in Quinn's eyes as she glanced about her bedroom was even worse. As Rachel looked at her, it didn't feel like she was looking at a girl her own age. With Quinn resting a hand on her baby bump and walking out of her bedroom, it was like her childhood and innocence was being left behind.

Mrs. Fabray was waiting at the bottom of the stairs but Mr. Fabray was nowhere to be seen. Rachel found herself looking hopefully to Mrs. Fabray, urging her to say something. Quinn didn't even bother looking at her as she left through the front door.

"You can stay with me and my dads," Rachel said. "I already told them about the situation just in case things went badly and they've said you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you need."

"Or you can stay with me," Matt offered.

"Thank you but I'm going to stay with Rachel," Quinn said as Tina loaded the bags into the car.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	24. Things That Happen at Night

**Disclaimer – I don't own glee and never will**

**Hello everybody, as always, thanks for reading, here we have chapter 24**

**Chapter 24 – Things That Happen at Night**

The night had been very draining, emotionally. Rachel and Quinn were both incredibly tired and headed to bed much earlier than usual. Rachel's dads had done their best to make Quinn feel welcome in their home and they had set things up for her in the guest room.

"Poor child," Leroy had whispered sympathetically, Hiram nodding his agreement.

Tucked up in her bed, Rachel's head was pounding from all of Quinn's thoughts. She wanted to comfort the other girl but she knew that Quinn wished to be left alone for the time being. Still, it was difficult to hear every painful thought, worry and insecurity circling through Quinn's head without being able to offer any reassurances.

With a hand resting on her stomach, Quinn managed to stop crying and drifted to sleep. Rachel found herself mimicking the blonde's actions and resting a hand on her own stomach as her headache dulled and she found rest.

XXX

As had become the norm for Tina, she slipped on a long black leather coat and left her bedroom via the window. She prowled through the dark streets of Lima as usual. Ordinarily, she would be seeking out trouble and relishing the opportunity to carry out violence. On this particular night, she bypassed her usual haunts where trouble was often found and instead headed straight for the Karofsky household.

Approaching the house, she listened carefully and inhaled, easily detecting that Karofsky's bedroom was at the back of the house due to the recognisable smell. She climbed up the brick of the house like a spider and crawled in snake-like through his open window. She swept across the room like a shadow and perched cat-like on his bed, staring down at him; her hair within touching distance of the boy's face.

Killing him would be easy she realised. She could bite his neck and drain his blood, smother him with his pillow, strangle him to death or simply snap his neck. With her strength, she knew she could easily take the hockey stick from the corner of his room and crack his skull with it. Or she could throw him out the window, or start a fire with the lighter resting next to the pack of cigarettes on his nightstand and leave him to burn. There were so many possibilities and the temptation was definitely there, but she restrained herself.

She wasn't sure what stopped her. Maybe it was the fact that Rachel had remained silent upon hearing her murderous thoughts. Perhaps it was the framed photograph of a younger Karofsky smiling widely as he sat astride his first bicycle, or the teddy-bear nestled in the crook of Karofsky's arm. Or maybe it was Tina's own humanity and mercy that influenced her to spare his life, or that voice in her head that sounded very much like Artie pointing out to her that taking a life would forever change her and propel her ever further into a spiral of darkness.

So, instead of tearing Karofsky apart from limb-to-limb as she'd intended, Tina watched him sleep instead. Spying a brown leather bound journal looking very much out of place along with a football jersey and helmet, Tina picked it up and sat on the windowsill. She opened the book to a random page, using the moonlight to read the words. She quirked an eyebrow in surprise at Karofsky's neat penmanship and the intellectual style of his writing. Clearly he was the type of boy who was naturally smart but dumbed himself down to fit in with his peers.

Many of the journal entries were about Kurt and were almost poetic in nature. His yearning for the boy almost seemed romantic and Tina could imagine herself swooning and rooting for Karofsky to get the boy if he were a character in a movie. She even thought Kurt might fall for Karofsky if he knew this side of the boy. But all Kurt knew was the terrorizing bully who shoved him around in the school halls and taunted him on a daily basis.

Closing the boy's journal, Tina looked back over at the sleeping boy and pondered over Rachel's vision from earlier that day. The girl's mind had been pierced with disturbing images of Karofsky sexually assaulting Kurt. Yet Tina had not stumbled upon any journal entries with graphic and depraved sexual thoughts. They had all been romantic rather than perverted. She struggled to see how journal-Karofsky could ever bring himself to hurt Kurt in such a way. Though of course, the journal-Karofsky and the bullying-jock-Karofsky she was accustomed to were worlds apart.

Studying the boy's sleeping form, Tina found that she simply didn't know who the real Karofsky was and what was pretend and where the lines blurred. She still had concerns that he was a danger to Kurt and she would remain on guard and keep a close eye on him, but for now at least there was no need for her to kill Dave Karofsky.

XXX

After going through his nightly skincare routine, Kurt sat in front of his mirror and concentrated on turning invisible and then visible again. His phone beeped with a text message so he grabbed it off of his nightstand and flopped stomach-down on his bed, feet in the air, to read it. The message was from Puck and it read: _I can't stop thinking about you xxx._

Smiling, Kurt typed a response claiming he couldn't stop thinking about Puck either.

_I don't know what you've done to me,_ Puck replied. _I've never felt this way before xxx._

_Me neither, Sweet Kitten xxx _Kurt responded.

_You need to stop calling me that_ Puck returned.

_Never! _Kurt text back in amusement.

_I miss you xxx _Puck sent after a short while.

"I miss you too," Kurt said out loud after reading the message. Getting off of his bed, he looked to the mirror. He willed himself to turn invisible and achieved his desire. He willed himself to turn visible again and was successful. He tested out a few more times before feeling satisfied that his control on his invisibility tricks was better than it had been since obtaining his powers.

Rummaging through his wardrobe, he made a quick change of clothes, simply pulling on a plain pair of jeans and a baggy hoodie. He quickly pulled on an old pair of comfortable boots, checked his hair before turning invisible and walking through the walls of the house until he was outside. He set off for the Puckerman house, managing to remain invisible the entire way. He walked through Puck's front door and quietly tip-toed up the stairs before walking through Puck's bedroom door. He found his boyfriend on top of his bed covers in nothing but a pair of boxers, the T.V playing some comedy show re-run with the volume down low. Puck kept glancing at his phone, clearly waiting for a text back from Kurt.

Still invisible and being as quiet as possible, Kurt removed his boots and hoodie. Wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, he moved to stand at the foot of Puck's bed, right in front of the boy without being seen. Kurt bit down on his lip to keep silent, finding himself feeling very giddy and almost wanting to giggle at the situation. Puck just continued half-heartedly watching the T.V, still checking his phone for a reply.

As for Kurt, he started to wiggle his hips, slowly at first, trying to find a rhythm that made him feel comfortably sexy. Getting into things a little more, he became more daring and adventurous with his moves. Deciding it was time to let Puck know he was there, Kurt let a hand grip Puck's ankle, his thumb caressing the skin soothingly.

"Hey Kurt," Puck said quietly with a smile.

"Hey," Kurt replied pulling at Puck's leg to encourage him to move down to the edge of the bed. "How about that lap-dance?"

"Hell yeah," Puck agreed eagerly reaching his hands out to find Kurt's waist.

Taking Puck's hands, Kurt guided them to the button of his jeans and Puck easily popped the button before lowering the zip. He then pushed the material of the denim down Kurt's thighs, gutted that he couldn't actually see Kurt's legs being revealed to him.

"Don't I get to see the show?" Puck asked.

"Not this time," Kurt answered. "You'll just have to use your imagination," he teased. "But I am prepared to let you… touch."

He took one of Puck's hands and brought it up to his mouth, kissing each of his knuckles. He then guided Puck's hand down his cheek to his neck, then further down along his chest, Puck playfully tweaking at a nipple. Kurt then guided Puck's hand down lower to caress his stomach before resting at the top of his thigh for a short while before moving round so Puck could cup his ass.

Touching Kurt's bare ass filled Puck with thoughts that would make Rachel blush, Tina smirk and prompt Burt Hummel to take up his shotgun.

Taking Puck's other hand, Kurt guided his boyfriend's fingers to his cock, holding his breath for a few seconds as Puck took him in hand and gave the first sensual stroke. Puck moved in closer and blindly dropped a few light kisses along the length of Kurt's manhood.

Moving both hands to hold Puck's face, Kurt tilted the boy's head back and leaned down to kiss his mouth. Puck kissed back enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Kurt and falling onto his back on the bed, bringing Kurt down on top of him. They rutted against one another as they kissed, Puck's penis poking out the top of his boxers in excitement. Trailing kisses down Puck's chest and abs, Kurt hooked his fingers into the fabric of Puck's underwear and yanked them off before dropping them on the floor. They continued kissing, their erections bumping against one another as Puck reversed their positions so he was on top.

"Mmm, baby," Puck grunted after sucking a mark on Kurt's neck. He was just circling his tongue around Kurt's nipple when his bedroom door opened and the light flicked on. "Shit!" Puck swore looking over his shoulder to glare at his sister standing in the doorway. "Get out damn it," he huffed at her as he quickly pulled the covers over his lower half.

"What are you doing?" she asked giving him a strange look.

"Um, exercising, duh," Puck answered holding himself in a press up over Kurt and doing a few push-ups, his cock and balls slapping against Kurt's with the movement.

"Exercising naked?" his sister asked.

"Yeah, naked," Puck confirmed, "now get out you little dweeb."

"I couldn't sleep," she complained.

"I don't care," Puck retaliated.

"Read me a bedtime story?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes before revealing a book she'd been holding behind her back. "Please," she added as she brandished 'Twilight' in front of him.

"Pass it here," Puck held his hand out for the book and his sister skipped towards him to hand it over. Puck flipped to a random page and cleared his throat. "Once upon a time there was an annoying whiny girl who met a family of sparkling vampires, blah, blah, blah," he flipped through to the back of the book. "And then Buffy staked Edward, the end. Get out," he said handing the book back to her.

"You suck," she groaned before turning the light off, shutting the door and heading back to her own room.

"Um, sorry about that," Puck apologised reaching his hand out to find Kurt's bare chest.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt told him. "So… is it true?"

"What?" Puck asked, confused.

"You know, that you suck," Kurt replied in a suggestive tone.

"You bet your sweet ass it's true," Puck bragged.

"Prove it to me?" Kurt asked spreading his legs.

"Only if you let me see you," Puck bargained and Kurt closed his eyes as he became visible again, a pink blush covering his entire body. "You're beautiful," Puck whispered to him as he scooted down to take Kurt's cock in his mouth.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	25. Head in the Clouds

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, I am back, welcome to chapter 25, thanks for all your reviews and support so far, hope you enjoy the new chapter**

**Chapter 25 – Heads in the Clouds**

After Quinn had moved in to the Berry household, it didn't take long for the student body of McKinley High School to learn that Quinn Fabray was pregnant. As the blonde had predicted, Coach Sylvester kicked her off the team and then presented Rachel with a contract stating that she was now a Cheerio.

"This isn't even my signature," Rachel claimed. "I didn't sign this."

"Of course you did," Coach Sylvester responded. "You're a Cheerio now, no arguments. Santana, Brittany, get her in a Cheerio outfit and fix her a high pony… now!"

"Congratulations, Berry," Santana smiled as she and Brittany shepherded Rachel to the girls' locker room. "As the newest member of the Cheerio's you are automatically popular now, yay."

"Being a Cheerio also means that you're hot," Brittany told her. "I know that because I'm a Cheerio and I'm hot."

"I don't even want to be a Cheerio," Rachel grumbled as Santana started applying make-up to her face while Brittany fashioned her hair into Coach Sylvester's required high-pony.

"Sure you do," Santana replied. "You get to wear an amazing outfit, you get to perform, and all the boys in school want to date you and the girls who aren't Cheerio's want to be you. It's the perfect High School life. Trust me, Berry, now that you're a full-time Cheerio boys will be throwing themselves at your feet."

"If you put the work in I think you could make out with every guy in this school before the week is over," Brittany said.

"But I'm dating Artie," Rachel pointed out. "I like him; I don't want to make out with any other guys."

"That's so homophobic," Brittany stated looking at Rachel reproachfully.

"Ok Berry, let Auntie Tana give you some advice," Santana placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders and turned them so they were facing the mirror. "At the beginning of the school year you were a particularly hideous breed of loser."

"So hideous," Brittany nodded her agreement.

"The animal sweaters made me want to punch you," Santana claimed. "Your personality was awful."

"So awful," Brittany affirmed.

"You couldn't get yourself a date if your singing voice depended on it," Santana insisted.

"Un-dateable," Brittany stated.

"But now you have the right look," Santana indicted to the Cheerio outfit. "You're on the right team and you have the right friends," she gestured to herself and Brittany. "Berry, you've gone from hopeless irritating Glee loser to hot new Cheerio. You could rule this school if you wanted to. Hell, you could win Prom Queen. So you see you shouldn't just limit yourself to one guy."

"Especially Artie because I think he's a malfunctioning robot," Brittany said.

"Boys will want to date you and you should make them think that they can," Santana advised. "Having a boyfriend just implies that they can't get with you. As a Cheerio you should always be available and be willing to have sex with anyone. Just be sure to use a condom or you'll end up like Quinn."

"Ok Santana, I have listened to your advice," Rachel said. "And I think it important that you know that I thoroughly disapprove. Now, as much as I'm trying to grow and develop as a person and be less…"

"Annoying," Brittany supplied.

"Annoying," Rachel repeated. "On this occasion I think it only fitting that I return to my old diva ways and storm out."

"Why is she so sensitive, all I did was tell her to break up with Artie and start sleeping around," Santana commented.

"She's always been very over-emotional," Brittany whispered.

XXX

As Rachel stormed away from Santana and Brittany in her Cheerio outfit, she couldn't help but notice how her peers parted ways for her as if she were royalty. At first, she expected to be hit with a slushie, but then she tuned in to some of the thoughts in people's heads and realised that Santana and Brittany were absolutely right. Girls were envious of her and boys were checking her out.

_Berry's so hot; I'd totally bang her, _a boy on the Football team thought.

_She's so pretty and popular, I wish I was her,_ a girl from the 'too young to be bitter club' yearned.

"Hey Rach," Aaron Michaels grinned at her and Rachel blinked up at him in surprise.

"You know my name?" she asked in shock.

"Sure I do," he replied as he circled around her, flipping his hair out of his eyes in a way that was intended to make her swoon and very nearly worked. "The entire school wants to know more about Rachel Berry."

"Um…" Rachel didn't know how to respond. Aaron Michaels was a star player on the Football team and had even done some modelling work. He was a very good-looking boy and he was very aware of that fact.

"You're speechless," Aaron acknowledged with a smug grin. "I have that affect on most girls." He ran a hand through his hair and down his chest, causing his shirt to hang looser and show off more skin. "My parents are away this weekend so I'm having a party on Friday night. You should come." _I'll give you a wine cooler, we'll slow-dance, we'll kiss and then I'll take you upstairs to my parents' room and see what you're hiding under that pretty little Cheerio skirt. _Rachel scowled at him, repulsed by the idea that he wanted to have sex with her in his parents' bed. _Oh yeah, she wants me,_ he thought arrogantly. "So, I'll see you Friday?" he asked reaching his hand up to rub the back of his fingers across her shoulder.

"Sorry, can't make it," Rachel told him.

"Wait, what?" Aaron asked completely taken aback by being shot down. "You do realise I'm Aaron Michaels, right?"

"Uh-huh, and I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel replied fully aware of all the nearby students watching and listening with rapt attention. "And I have better things to do on a Friday night than hang out with you… especially if the rumours about your tiny penis are true," she added before turning away and flouncing down the corridor with her hands on her hips, titters of laughter breaking out from the surrounding students. "Was I too harsh?" Rachel wondered to herself in a whisper.

"No way," Tina said in her ear making Rachel jump. "That was hilarious."

"I hate to admit it but there is a small part of me that really enjoyed it," Rachel confessed. "But doesn't that type of behaviour make me as bad as him?"

"He's the guy who punctured the wheels in Artie's chair one time and it was his pee in the balloons that the jocks threw at Kurt. If anything you let him off easy," Tina said. "Nice outfit by the way. You're looking good." _Smelling good too._

"No biting," Rachel warned her and Tina rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry," Tina replied brandishing her thermos. "I've got my pig's blood from the Butcher's. Not anywhere near as good as human blood of course but it will satisfy my cravings for a while. So… you're a cheerleader?"

"Apparently so," Rachel nodded as she and Tina made their way through the corridor. "Coach Sylvester didn't really give me a choice in the matter and now…" she looked about them before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Now everybody looks at me differently. And I can hear in their thoughts that their opinions have changed too. I literally put this Cheerio outfit on and just like that I became popular. I feel like a star. I have to admit the positive attention is feeling really good and it's like being back in the spotlight again. I've always been desperate for attention and I always wanted people to like me and now I'm suddenly popular and guys think I'm hot and I feel like I could burst into a solo at any minute and yet…"

"And yet?" Tina prompted.

"Being noticed, being popular and being the centre of attention," Rachel listed. "Those are things I've always wanted and now it's happening."

"Pretty awesome right," Tina smiled. "You're a hot popular Cheerio and I'm a total badass. Nobody in this school would dare call us losers now. We're on top. We rule."

"I… I guess we do," Rachel said. "But Tina, I… I'm not sure if this is really what I want. I always thought the popular girls were really beautiful but at the same time they were really mean to me and damaged my self-esteem on a daily basis. Do I really want to turn into one of them? Being pregnant has humbled Quinn considerably and I think she and I are actually sort of friends now which is great but Santana's just a bitch, am I going to turn into Santana 2.0 now?"

"Rachel, relax, you're nothing like Santana," Tina assured her. "And now that you're on the Cheerio's it doesn't mean you have to start being a bitch. It isn't just the Cheerio outfit people are responding positively to. It's you. Nobody really liked you before, Rachel, not even us Glee kids. But you've changed for the better recently. You're not being selfish and annoying anymore. You're actually being nice and thinking about other people instead of just yourself. People like the new Rachel regardless of the Cheerio outfit." _Your neck looks so biteable._

"Please stop looking at my neck," Rachel said linking arms with Tina.

XXX

At lunch time, Quinn took refuge in the Choir Room. Stares and whispers had been following her around all day and she didn't have the confidence to face it in the cafeteria. She looked down at her food, not really wanting to eat it, but knowing that she needed to for the sake of the life growing inside of her. She looked up when she heard the door open, expecting Mr. Schue or Brad the piano man to wander inside, but it was Finn stepping through the door.

"Oh… hey," he mumbled staring at the floor.

"Hi," she replied quietly.

"I… um… I didn't think anyone would be in here," Finn said. "I'll just… go somewhere else."

"Finn," Quinn called to him and he released a huge sigh as he looked back at her, a sad puppy-dog expression on his face. "Please stay."

"With you?" he sneered.

The harshness in his tone made Quinn wince but she supposed she deserved it.

"With me," she confirmed. "Sit with me; yell at me if you want to just… I don't want to be alone ok, but I don't want to be in that cafeteria with people pointing and laughing at me either. Or worse, people casting me looks of sympathy and feeling sorry for me. I just can't deal with that."

"I'm not gonna yell," Finn told her as he sat down. "I want to," he admitted. "I want to yell at you until it deafens you and until I can't yell anymore. But you're pregnant and I know that it isn't right to shout at a pregnant lady. And it's not fair to the baby."

A silence fell between them as they ate their lunches. It wasn't a comfortable silence by any means, but Quinn would choose the awkward tension between them over being in the cafeteria any day.

"Um… are you gonna eat that?" Finn asked eyeing up a cupcake.

"Here," Quinn passed it to him and Finn sunk his teeth into it and let out an appreciative moan.

"These are good," he said, crumbs escaping his mouth.

"Rachel baked them," Quinn revealed. "She made a few batches of cupcakes last night, cookies too. I think baking helps take her mind off things and helps sooth all the headaches she gets from hearing everybody else's thoughts."

"So it's true that you're living with Rachel?" Finn asked. "Your parents really kicked you out?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded.

"I'm sorry," Finn said truthfully. "I'm still mad at you and everything but I'm sorry your parents kinda suck."

"Yeah," Quinn repeated resting a hand on her stomach and rubbing gently.

"Do you love him?" Finn asked.

"What? Oh, I don't even know if the baby's a boy," Quinn replied. "But I want him or her to be healthy and I want what's best for them and I want them to have a happy life and have parents who love them through everything. I… I think I do love the baby… my baby. Yeah, yeah, I love my baby."

"Um, cool," Finn said awkwardly. "But actually, I meant Matt. Do you love him?"

"No," Quinn answered.

"But you cheated on me with him," Finn pointed out.

"Yes," Quinn said guiltily.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because Matt was there for me when nobody else was," Quinn replied. "My parents were busy, my friends… I'm not sure if I ever really had any and I hadn't even joined Glee Club yet so I wasn't comfortable enough to talk to Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester just isn't the type of woman you go to for comfort. There wasn't anybody else."

"What about me?" Finn asked.

"You were doing something with Rachel," Quinn told him. "Possibly making out with her in the auditorium if Jacob Ben-Israel's sources were correct."

Finn looked down at the ground and in that moment Quinn knew that he had kissed Rachel.

"I guess we've both been unfaithful to one another," Quinn stated.

"It was only a kiss," Finn defended. "You did a lot more with Matt."

"I did," Quinn answered. "I never kissed him though," she didn't know why she felt it important for Finn to know that, but she needed to say it anyway. "Whatever you might think of me, Finn, I didn't plan to hurt you like this. I never intended to sleep with Matt, or anyone until I was married. And I always used to roll my eyes, scoff and judge whenever people excused themselves by saying 'oh, it just happened', but… honestly, me and Matt just happened."

"Do you regret it?" Finn asked.

"Look at me Finn," Quinn responded, her hand still resting on her belly. "Look at my life. Of course I regret it. But Rachel's right. I _am _going to learn from this mistake and I'll be all the better for it."

XXX

Kurt and Puck were in the Janitor's closet. It was like the two boys couldn't keep their hands off one another. They crashed their lips against one another, kissing each other desperately, Kurt mewling as Puck nipped at his lower lip. Puck's shirt was screwed up on the floor while Kurt's sweater was neatly folded on top of an up-turned bucket. Puck's hands were kneading Kurt's butt-cheeks while Kurt's fingers gripped at Puck's biceps.

"Fuck, Kurt," Puck moaned as his jeans pooled at his ankles and Kurt squeezed his balls experimentally for pushing his own trousers down to his knees. "Mmm, baby," Puck slipped his hands under Kurt's underwear to get a better feel of the boy's ass. "You're so hot," Puck claimed as he trailed kisses across Kurt's neck before finding his way back to the boy's lips.

"Noah," Kurt gasped as they kissed.

It felt like they were floating, high off the ground with their heads in the clouds.

Footsteps approached, sounding so close yet so far away all at once. Then the handle was being twisted and the door was pushed open.

Blushing a brilliant shade of red, Kurt simply clung to Puck like a deer caught in the headlights as Coach Sylvester peered inside. The boys held their breath as the formidable Cheerleading Coach looked right at them, yet right through them. She stepped away and closed the door without a word.

"What just happened?" Kurt asked.

"I dunno," Puck shrugged. "She couldn't see us."

"How is that possible?" Kurt questioned.

"Don't know, don't care," Puck replied. "Babe, I really need you to kiss me again."

Kurt returned his mouth to Puck's without hesitation, moaning as he once again felt that floating sensation.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	26. Stolen Songs

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello again dear readers, I am so tired right now that I might actually be asleep, but hey, here's the new chapter anyway, hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 26 – Stolen Songs**

Sectionals had arrived and a fresh new wave of drama had arrived along with it.

The atmosphere in the Choir Room was fairly relaxed. There even seemed to be less tension between Finn, Matt and Quinn. Tina was sipping on a very strong coffee rather than grossing her teammates out by drinking pig's blood and Santana had yet to make any kind of derogatory comment to anyone. Then Rachel burst into the Choir Room with a furious expression on her features.

"Fellow Glee-Clubbers," she called out to gain their attention. "We have a problem."

"Oh crap, are you preggers too?" Santana asked.

"Congratulations," Brittany smiled between Artie and Rachel.

"I am not pregnant," Rachel clarified. "The New Directions are to perform last at Sectionals."

"So?" Puck shrugged. "The other week you said performing last was good because we'd be the freshest in the judges' minds."

"Normally performing last would be a good thing," Rachel nodded. "However, the two teams we are competing against have stolen our set-list."

"What?" Artie, Quinn and Finn asked.

"Oh hell to the no," Mercedes said fiercely.

"That's not fair," Brittany complained.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Coach Sylvester leaked our set-list," Rachel informed them. "She was bragging about it in the teacher's lounge."

"You heard her thoughts?" Mike questioned.

"Didn't need to," Rachel replied. "She was bragging to Mr. Schuester and now they're having a big argument and Miss Pillsbury's trying to break it up. But guys, this is a nightmare. The bus will be here in approximately fifteen minutes to take us to Sectionals and now we have nothing to perform."

"Can't we just stick with the songs we have?" Finn asked.

"Are you a moron?" Tina retorted. "We're performing last. It'll look like we stole the songs from the other teams."

"But if we performed the songs better would it really matter?" Finn asked.

"Even if we performed better we'd look like cheating song-stealing liars," Santana pointed out. "We need some new songs and we need them fast."

"Mercedes, Finn, is there another song you guys could duet on?" Rachel asked.

"We could quickly throw something together if we had to, but it won't be as good," Mercedes said. "And me and Finn don't exactly have the best chemistry on stage. Without sufficient rehearsal time I don't think we can pull it off."

"She's right," Finn agreed. "I can't sing or perform with Mercedes the way I do with you," he told Rachel. "I can't sing or perform with anybody the way I can with you. We should sing the duet, you and me. For the team." _If I get her to sing with me she'll be in to me again, I know it._

"The team agreed that you and Mercedes would perform a duet," Rachel stated.

"But our duet song's been stolen," Mercedes sighed. "Finn and I don't have anything else. Maybe you and Finn should take the duet," she suggested tentatively. "Your voices do go well together."

Rachel looked around at her teammates helplessly, most of them thinking that she and Finn were their best chance at a duet. Then Tina stepped in to rescue her.

"Mercedes and Santana sing well together," Tina pointed out. "Amazing in fact. Two girls doing a duet, I bet the judges don't see that very often."

"I totally know the perfect song for us," Santana grinned.

"Ok, all in favour of Mercedes and Santana performing a duet, raise your hand," Rachel said and everybody raised their hands, though Finn did so reluctantly.

"Kurt should do a solo," Puck declared.

"Hell yeah," Tina agreed.

"Definitely," Quinn smiled and Artie and Mercedes nodded enthusiastically.

"But Mr. Schue said no to Kurt doing a solo," Mike said.

"Well Mr. Schue can suck my dick," Puck shrugged.

_He most certainly can not,_ Kurt thought.

"All in favour of Kurt singing a solo?" Matt asked raising his hand and everybody followed suit.

"What are you going to sing, Kurt?" Brittany asked with interest.

"I don't know, maybe something by Justin Timberlake," Kurt answered uncertainly. "I do a pretty good cover of 'Cry me a River'."

"Absolutely not," Rachel interjected reading his thoughts. "You're singing 'Defying Gravity'. That's the song you really want to sing. It doesn't matter that it's traditionally sung by a female vocalist. You're Kurt Hummel and that is _your _song and tonight will be your moment to show the audience, the judges and Mr. Schuester why you deserve to be singing in the spotlight."

"Ok, well, a duet and a solo isn't going to win us the competition," Artie pointed out. "We need a third number, a group number."

"We could close with 'Somebody to Love'," Quinn suggested. "It's a real crowd pleaser."

"I vote for 'True Colours'," Matt spoke up. "The song and performance is simple… understated… beautiful."

"With Queen T singing lead," Puck added. "Sounds like a good set-list to me."

"All in favour of 'True Colours' with Tina on lead vocals?" Artie asked raising his hand.

"Then it's decided," Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. "Kurt will start with his solo, Mercedes and Santana will do their duet and then we close with 'True Colours'. Now, who's ready for Sectionals?"

"Bring it," Puck smirked. "We got this."

XXX

As the New Directions filed onto the bus and headed to Sectionals, Santana and Mercedes made use of the time to rehearse their duet while Mike, Brittany, Matt and Rachel sat together at the back and planned some simple choreography to perform during the 'True Colours' number.

"If we're lucky we could have a practice in the changing room before we perform," Rachel said.

"Don't worry," Matt told her. "You have a natural ability for movement."

"Me and Brittany practice choreography together all the time," Mike said. "We make good dance partners."

"Yeah, I know what Mike's going to do and he knows what I'm going to do and it just works," Brittany claimed. "We're so hot and talented we could probably dance with one another blind-folded."

"And if you're unsure about the dance steps you can just read Matt's thoughts right?" Mike asked.

"Not really," Rachel answered. "Matt's kind of a closed book." She stared deep into the boy's eyes, trying to fish out a thought, but he simply presented her with a smile, never for a second giving his thoughts away. "Seriously, who are you, what's going on in there?" Rachel asked tapping at Matt's head playfully.

"I'm just another Football player," Matt replied and Rachel rolled her eyes before looking down the bus and smiling at Artie who was using the bus journey to do his Geography homework.

Sitting a row in front of Artie was Kurt and Puck. The jock was helping Kurt prepare for his upcoming solo by kissing him heatedly. Across the other side, Tina was watching the two boyfriends make-out and capturing some detailed footage on her phone.

"Kurt, Puck, cool it off," Mr. Schue called to them sternly and if Tina's looks could kill then the Glee Coach would be dead.

XXX

The bus got caught in traffic for a while so by the time they arrived at the competition they only had ten minutes to spare before they were due on stage. The teenagers rushed to their designated changing room and fumbled around haphazardly as they changed out of their casual clothes and into their competition costumes.

"Um, guys, I could use some help," Finn called out as he got his red tie tangled. "Hang on; I think I've got it."

"Dude, stop, you're gonna strangle yourself," Mike intervened and loosened Finn's tie before knotting it correctly.

"Want me to help you get your pants on?" Puck asked Kurt with an eyebrow quirked suggestively.

"I'll manage," Kurt replied. "The last thing I need is to perform on stage with an erection courtesy of Noah Puckerman."

"How about an erection inspired by your boy, Artie?" said boy asked as he jokingly wiggled his bum and hips in front of Kurt.

"Dude, don't make me punch you," Puck warned.

"Aww look, Puck's jealous," Mike teased placing a hand over his heart. "That's adorable."

"Fuck you, Chang," Puck scoffed at him.

"Ok boys," Rachel called out from the other side of the door. "I suggest you cover up what you don't want seen." Rachel stepped inside the boy's changing area with one hand shielding her eyes. "Are you all decent?" she asked.

"Everybody is covered," Kurt assured her.

"Kurt you look perfect," Rachel approved. "Tuck your shirt in, Noah," she ordered. "Straighten up, Finn; you cannot slouch like that on the stage. Mike, what are you doing? You're still in sneakers. Get your shoes on," she urged him frantically. "Matt, could you sort your collar out please?" she asked before fussing over Artie's hair until she deemed him presentable. "Ok, everybody ready?"

"Guys, come on, move your ass!" Santana yelled from somewhere outside the room.

"Hurry up, we're on!" Tina hollered.

"If you guys aren't on stage in the next ten seconds, I will cut you!" Mercedes threatened.

"Come on, let's go," Rachel snatched hold of Artie's hand and dragged him along behind her as she ran towards the stage. "Break a leg, Kurt," she called over her shoulder. "You'll do great."

"You got this, man," Matt told Kurt. He patted him on the back before following the others towards the stage.

"Have fun, babe," Puck smiled giving him a kiss for luck.

"Ok, ok, I can do this," Kurt said to himself.

The rest of his teammates had headed to the wings of the stage while Kurt had positioned himself at the doors to the auditorium. As soon as his music started, he would step through the doors and make his way through the audience before reaching the stage.

"I can do this," he repeated determinedly.

XXX

Watching from the wings, Rachel beamed with pride as Kurt had their audience fall in love with him before he had even reached the chorus.

"He's so good," Quinn whispered, one hand resting on her stomach, the other resting on Rachel's shoulder.

"Damn, our boy's a star," Mercedes declared, her head resting on Tina's shoulder and her arms wrapped around the girl's waist.

Kurt's performance was making Puck feel a little emotional. His mouth was open as he gazed at Kurt in wonder, his eyes welling with emotion and a lump in his throat.

"You're such a wimp," Santana told him handing Puck a tissue after having discreetly dried her own eyes.

"The judges love him," Rachel gushed to Quinn excitedly.

"Mr. Schue doesn't seem impressed," Quinn noted.

Peering out at the audience, Rachel spotted Mr. Schue. The man looked absolutely mortified. Rolling her eyes in disappointment, Rachel opted to ignore Mr. Schue and focus on the wonderful performance being delivered by her teammate. As much as she would have loved to be in the spotlight herself (especially singing 'Defying Gravity') it was very much a privilege to be watching Kurt Hummel captivate the audience, own the stage and make the song his own.

He took a bow as he finished his song, the audience on their feet to applaud him.

"Crap, how do we follow that?" Santana asked.

"You'll be great," Brittany assured her. The blonde pressed a quick kiss to her best friend's cheek and Rachel heard Santana's panicked thoughts about what they might be thinking having seen the interaction.

XXX

"Babe, that was freaking awesome," Puck congratulated Kurt as he stepped into Puck's arms after joining them in the wings while Santana and Mercedes brought the house down with their duet.

"Nice job with that High F, yo," Artie praised.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, thrilled and shy at the same time.

"Hey, don't go hiding now," Puck said stroking Kurt's back when the boy turned invisible for a few seconds. "You good?"

"I'm good," Kurt confirmed. He squeezed Puck's hands in his own and pressed their mouths together, turning them both invisible for a few quick seconds.

"They're about to finish," Rachel observed. "Is everybody ready?"

XXX

The entire New Directions ensemble filled the stage for the final performance of 'True Colours'. They all began seated on stools, Rachel, Brittany, Mike and Matt leaving their seats empty as they danced elegantly about the stage.

As planned, Tina took lead vocals with the others harmonising beautifully to back her up. Mercedes also used her weather skills to create some beautiful rainbow effects.

They finished the song, applause rang out and just as the curtain was going down, the noise became too much for Rachel and she slapped her hands over her ears, desperately trying to block out the thoughts of the filled auditorium. She collapsed, Matt catching her and sweeping her into his arms and carrying her off stage.

"Should we get a doctor?" Mercedes asked.

"Lord Tubbington always feels better if I scratch his tummy," Brittany offered.

"I'll get Mr. Schue," Mike hurried off in search of their teacher.

Reaching the girls' changing room, Matt carefully placed Rachel on the sofa, Quinn helping to place a cushion under her head.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Quinn asked brushing the hair out of her friend's face.

"Rach, sweetie, can you hear me?" Artie asked concernedly as he knelt by her side and took her hand in his. The girl whimpered in response. "Rachel?"

"She can hear you," Tina stated. "She can hear us all. That's the problem."

"The telepathy is destroying her," Matt said in a quiet tone.

"I thought she was doing ok, learning to block it out," Puck chipped out.

"She can block it out some of the time," Quinn said. "But it really drains her energy. Mostly she's just putting on a brave face but this whole situation is affecting her more than she's letting on."

"She's burning up," Artie announced.

"I can help with that," Mercedes moved closer and rested her hand on Rachel's forehead and concentrated on sending a wave of coolness from herself to Rachel.

"I think that's helping," Artie said noting how his girlfriend's body seemed to relax somewhat.

Mike returned with Mr. Schue in toe just as Rachel opened her eyes and made a mumbled plea for water. Kurt fetched a glass for her and handed it to Artie so he could help her drink.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Fine," Rachel responded.

"What happened out there?" he wanted to know.

"Just… nerves," Rachel lied.

"You need to rest," Mr. Schue insisted.

"Me and Artie can stay with her," Quinn offered. "The rest of you should get back out there. They'll be announcing the winner soon."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mr. Schue asked Rachel. "There's probably a nurse or doctor on site."

"I'll be fine," Rachel assured them all. "Go."

"Are you really ok?" Quinn asked as soon as the others had left.

"I just want to get home and go to bed," Rachel sighed closing her eyes again and letting out a few more pained whimpers. Artie and Quinn exchanged helpless looks of concern. Rachel winced and tossed her head from side to side rapidly for a few seconds before calming down. "Good news," she smiled breathlessly. "We're gonna win."

XXX

As Rachel had predicted, the New Directions were indeed victorious and had won their first trophy.

XXX

Stepping off the bus, Kurt checked that Rachel was feeling better. She offered a reassuring smile but Kurt suspected that it was simply the 'brave face' Quinn had referred to earlier.

"Try and get plenty of sleep tonight," Kurt fussed over her. "And Saturday morning you're coming for another Spa treatment with me, 'Cedes and T. Both of you are," he looked to Quinn too.

"That would be lovely," Rachel replied. "We'll see you in the morning."

Kurt gave both the girls a hug and Puck dropped a kiss to both of their foreheads before winding his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Damn, I hate having to say goodbye to you," Puck groaned. "I just wanna be around you all the time."

"So, come stay at my place tonight," Kurt suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Puck asked. "Your old man will hack me into tiny pieces and hide my body parts in the walls."

"Who says he has to see you?" Kurt asked mischievously and he took Puck's hand and concentrated on what he wanted. He smiled in satisfaction as he successfully turned his boyfriend invisible but stayed visible himself. "See," Kurt said smugly. "My dad doesn't have to know."

"I'm all yours," an invisible Puck whispered.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	27. Towards the Flames

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, thanks for making it to chapter 27, enjoy = )**

**Chapter 27 – Towards the Flames**

On the car ride home with his dad, Kurt felt rather giddy. It was both nerve-wracking and exciting to have Puck in the car with him without his dad being any the wiser. Knowing that he was going to take Puck down to his basement bedroom without his dad's permission or awareness made things even more thrilling. He had to work hard not to giggle over the situation.

"I gotta say Kurt, I'm really proud," Burt told him. "You got your first trophy, kid. It was that solo of yours that did it. Who was that song by?"

"That was 'Defying Gravity' from 'Wicked'," Kurt answered.

"Cool," Burt nodded. "I could get into that stuff maybe. What is it, a Disney movie?"

"A musical," Kurt explained.

"Right, sure," Burt replied. "Hey, how about helping your old man out in the shop tomorrow?"

"I've arranged a Spa day with some of the girls," Kurt responded. "But I could help out for a couple of hours in the morning. At least that way I'll have really earned all the Spa treatments."

"Sounds like a plan," Burt said pulling the car into their drive. "And I was thinking, maybe one weekend we could take a fishing trip."

"Oh, um," Kurt hesitated. He hated fishing but he didn't want to disappoint his dad.

"Yeah, yeah, I know fishing isn't your thing," Burt conceded. "But I thought we could take that boyfriend of yours."

An invisible Puck gripped tighter to Kurt's hand.

"You want to take Noah fishing?" Kurt asked in surprise. "You're not planning to chop him up and use him as bait are you?"

"Of course not," Burt chuckled as he unbuckled his belt and stepped out of the car.

Kurt made sure to step out slowly so that his invisible boyfriend had time to get out too.

"But everybody in this town knows that Puckerman ran out on his family," Burt said. "I figured Noah's probably never had a chance to go fishing before. I know fishing isn't your thing but maybe it's his. It'll give me a chance to get to know the boy better. And you can come along and read a magazine or something, just so you can make sure I'm not chopping him up and feeing him to the fishes. How does that sound?"

"Um, I guess I'll ask Noah if he's interested," Kurt replied.

"Kurt, I'm not asking you to ask your boyfriend to come on a fishing trip," Burt stated. "I'm asking you to _tell _your boyfriend he's coming on this fishing trip."

"Oh," Kurt answered. "Then I guess I'll find out when Noah's available. Anyway, I'm really tired," he faked a yawn. "It's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight dad," he called over his shoulder as he ran inside and down to his basement, pulling Puck along behind him.

"Fishing?" Puck asked once they were inside Kurt's bedroom with the door closed and locked.

"Ssh, you have to be quiet," Kurt reminded him in a whisper. "And don't worry; I'll be going fishing with you, sweet kitten."

"Don't call me sweet kitten," Puck pouted.

"Oh, you like it," Kurt grinned pressing his mouth against Puck's and kissing him firmly as he guided them both towards his bed, removing Puck's shirt along the way. "Gaga, I want you naked," he blurted out.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Puck smirked already stripping his pants off as Kurt blushed a brilliant shade of red and turned invisible upon realising what he'd accidentally said. "Hey," Puck whispered reaching his hands out to find Kurt. "I want you naked too, babe."

Biting his lower lip and unintentionally holding his breath for several seconds, Kurt made himself visible again and methodically stripped off his clothing and folded them neatly into a tidy pile. A blush bloomed all over his skin and he wrapped his arms around himself in a self-conscious effort to hide. As Puck looked at Kurt, he noticed his boyfriend getting blurry as he battled with his temptation to turn invisible while still being determined to be visible.

"You really got no reason to hide," Puck told Kurt taking his hands and forcing his arms away from his body so he could admire him properly. "You're beautiful, seriously."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Kurt joked.

"But only to one boy," Puck replied meaningfully.

"You promise?" Kurt asked coyly.

"Totally," Puck answered. "Well, apart from that one time with Finn when we were kids and he was crying and thinking about it things kinda got weird so I'm just gonna stop talking about it and… do this," he leaned in to Kurt and sucked on the boy's neck, making him gasp. "Mmm, you gotta let me touch you," Puck begged.

"Could we try something?" Kurt asked.

"Hell yeah," Puck agreed.

"You don't know what it is yet," Kurt pointed out.

"I'll do whatever," Puck told him eagerly and Kurt chuckled softly as he smoothed out his hair.

"I kind of want to try the sixty-nine thing," Kurt revealed.

"I'm definitely up for that," Puck grinned already moving into position so that he was above Kurt, his cock by Kurt's face and his eyes on Kurt's cock. "You ready?"

"I think so," Kurt said wrapping one hand around Puck's girth. "Is there some kind of trick to this or do we just go for it and hope to match a rhythm?"

"Just go for it, baby," Puck encouraged before taking Kurt into his mouth, not bothering to tease, just sucking hard and fast from the get go.

"Oh, wow," Kurt gasped out before pressing a kiss to the tip of Puck's penis then licking round the head before following Puck's example and swallowing down as much as he could. He sucked hard and fast, gripping at Puck's thighs as he made sure to breathe through his nose.

"That good?" Puck asked pulling away from Kurt to ask the question.

"It's… nice," Kurt answered hesitantly.

"What the hell? Nice?" Puck spluttered feeling very much insulted.

"Keep your voice down," Kurt hissed at him urgently.

"Kurt, babe," Puck said in a quieter tone as he repositioned himself so he was facing his boyfriend. "This isn't supposed to be nice. This is supposed to be dirty and hot and awesome."

"Sorry," Kurt apologised. "I love your cock and I love your mouth it's just the sixty-nine position is actually really awkward and a little uncomfortable."

"You suggested it," Puck pointed out.

"I know," Kurt acknowledged. "I guess I just imagined something slightly more glamorous in my head. I don't suppose you have any suggestions for something else we could try."

"Turn over," Puck told him.

"What? Why?" Kurt questioned.

"It's a surprise," Puck said with a cheeky smirk. "Go on, turn around, and get comfortable."

"Like this?" Kurt asked uncertainly as he settled onto his stomach with his head resting on the pillow and facing the window.

"Hang on," Puck grabbed another pillow and settled it underneath Kurt so that his butt was raised slightly higher in the air. "You ready?"

"What for?" Kurt asked.

"The surprise, are you ready?" Puck asked.

"Um… yes," Kurt answered with no idea what the other boy had in store.

Smirking mischievously, Puck took some time to admire the view of Kurt's perfect rear before parting the boy's cheeks and lowering his mouth to press a soft kiss to Kurt's pucker.

"Huh, Noah," Kurt's entire body shuddered with shock.

"Remember, you have to keep quiet," Puck said wickedly before stabbing his tongue into Kurt's hole.

"Oh, shit," Kurt swore burying his face into his pillow and biting down to stifle his scream.

XXX

"Ooooh," Rachel shuddered and Quinn looked to her in confusion.

After getting home, Rachel had taken a headache tablet and then the pair had settled themselves cosily in Rachel's bad to watch a DVD.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked as Rachel's eyelids fluttered and she let out a few giddy laughs and fanned herself with her hand.

"What's it called when somebody puts their tongue in another person's bum hole?" Rachel asked.

"Rimming," Quinn answered feeling completely puzzled.

"Haha, Noah's rimming Kurt," Rachel giggled. "It feels amazing," she claimed her voice sounding as high-pitched as Kurt's.

"Oh my god," Quinn laughed, resting her hand on her belly as she felt the baby kick.

XXX

"Noah, Noah, Noah," Kurt chanted as quietly as he could manage, his pillow-case covered with saliva from where he'd been biting down.

Behind him, Puck was busily kissing and licking along Kurt's butt-crack and swirling his tongue around the boy's opening before carefully slipping a spit-slicked finger in.

"Shit, no," Kurt yelped.

"No?" Puck asked withdrawing his finger.

"No, no, no," Kurt babbled. "Don't stop. I want… I need… more, please."

"Alright, relax baby," Puck instructed as he slowly slipped his finger back into Kurt's entrance. He twisted the digit around and crooked it in a beckoning fashion, searching for that special sweet spot.

Very much enjoying the sounds Kurt was making, Puck added a second finger and delighted in watching his boy fall apart. As he worked his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching Kurt open, Puck also lowered his mouth to Kurt's right ass cheek and playfully nipped at the skin there. As he moved his mouth back to Kurt's hole, working his tongue in along with his two fingers, Kurt came with a low whine.

XXX

"Rachel?" Quinn asked in a panicked tone as the girl whined in pain as she placed her head between her knees. "Rachel, what is it? Tell me," Quinn encouraged knowing that her friend was having another vision.

"Phone," Rachel requested in a shaky tone. "Phone," she repeated and Quinn grabbed the girl's cell handing it to her. "Tina, where are you?" Rachel asked.

"Oh relax," Tina replied on the other line. "I'm being a good girl tonight. I'm in my room doing my homework like a good little vampire."

"You need to get to the apartment building two blocks behind the school as soon as you can," Rachel told her urgently. "Stop by Mercedes' and get her there too."

"What's happening?" Tina asked.

"Look, we don't have much time, just get there," Rachel barked impatiently before hanging up on her and getting herself dressed one-handed as she called Artie. "Get dressed," she told Quinn.

"Hey, beautiful, I was just thinking about you," Artie told her.

"Artie, I don't have time to explain," Rachel said quickly. "But I need you to get to the apartment building two blocks behind McKinley, hurry, we'll meet you there."

"Rachel, what is going on?" Quinn asked as she swapped her loose-fitting pyjamas for a dolly dress and leggings.

"The building's going to catch fire and people are trapped inside," Rachel answered as she made a call to Kurt. "We only have a few minutes. We can't stop it but maybe we can save those poor people. Kurt, I'm sorry to interrupt you and Noah but this is important. I need you to meet us at the apartment building by the school, the ones two blocks behind it. Get there as fast as you can, please."

"We're on our way," Kurt assured her.

"Let's go," Rachel said to Quinn and they headed out of the house and took Quinn's car.

They pulled up a safe distance away from the apartment building to find that Tina and a tired looking Mercedes were already there waiting for them.

"Ok, girl, you'd better have a good explanation for what's going on," Mercedes said as Rachel and Quinn approached. "Tina literally climbed in through my bedroom window and kidnapped me. She yanked my covers off, picked me up and just jumped out of the window and ran us all the way here."

"I'm sorry, 'Cedes, it's an emergency," Rachel told her looking nervously at the apartment building.

"Hey," Artie called out to them running over. "What's going on, Rach? You had me really worried. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Rachel replied locking her arms tight around him in a hug. "Listen, we don't have much…"

Before she could finish her sentence, something happened in the apartment building causing it to catch fire. The fire was small but it was beginning to spread and frantic screams could already be heard.

"Quinn, call the Fire Brigade," Rachel instructed.

"Fuck!" Puck swore as he and Kurt joined them.

"What do we do?" Artie asked.

"I'll make it rain," Mercedes said before using her powers to make the heavens poor down upon the burning building. People were already running out to safety and though Mercedes' rain was helping it wasn't enough to stop the flames completely.

"Try freezing the flames as well," Puck suggested to her and Mercedes concentrated on doing just that.

"Third floor, number twenty-three," Rachel said, her eyes closed. "Two young children and their mother. She's hurt her ankle. She's telling them to get out but they're too scared to leave without her."

"I'm on it," Tina declared before speedily rushing into the burning building and up to the third floor.

"Tina!" Artie called after her in worry.

"She'll be ok," Quinn told him.

"Ground floor, door number five," Rachel said. "An old man, he fell trying to get into his wheelchair. He can't get up. He's so frightened," she sobbed.

Without a word, Artie was running in to the building to rescue the man in door number five.

Tina was back, carrying two children and their mother with ease. She set them down before reporting to Rachel for further instruction.

"There's somebody else in there," Rachel said. "A young man. I can't… I don't know where he is," she panicked. "I think he'd on the second floor but I don't know which door. I think… I think he started the fire."

"Then let the creep burn," Tina snarled.

"Second floor," Rachel confirmed. "He's trapped. He can't get out. If we don't do something now he'll die."

"I'll find him," Kurt said.

"Kurt, no," Puck objected but the boy had turned invisible. "Damn it. Rachel, where is he? Where's Kurt?"

"He's ok," Rachel told him concentrating on listening to Kurt's thoughts so she could track him. With her eyes closed and listening to his thoughts, Rachel could see Kurt's progressing through the building. He was on the second floor and walking through walls in search of the young man. "He's found him," Rachel updated. "Oh no," she sighed.

"What the hell's going on?" Puck asked her as he helped Artie with the old man in the wheelchair as he emerged from the building.

"The man's unconscious from all the smoke fumes," Rachel said. "He's too heavy for Kurt to carry and the fire's so close, it's so hot," she panicked. "Kurt doesn't know what to do. If he stays, he'll die, but if he leaves the man will die and he'll blame himself, oh god, it's too hot!" she screamed.

"Damn it," Tina huffed. "Rachel," she gripped the girl's shoulders. "Apartment number, now!"

"I don't know," Rachel shook her head helplessly. "I don't know, I don't know."

"I'm going in," Puck insisted.

"No way, you'll die," Tina told him.

"Kurt's in there, you can't stop me," Puck retorted storming towards the building.

"Catch him," Tina warned Artie before knocking Puck unconscious.

Turning on her heel, Tina swept back into the burning building and used her super-human sense of smell to track Kurt. She quickly made her way through, dodging the flames that were desperate to lick at her flesh. She found Kurt and the man in apartment number fifteen.

"Come on," Tina called hauling the unconscious man onto her shoulder and taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt led the way, extending his powers to Tina and the man she was carrying so they could all walk through the walls together. They were nearly out of the building when Kurt heard a cry for help. He looked towards the source of the sound and saw nothing but a high wall of fire.

"Forget it, Kurt, you can't save whoever it is back there," Tina told him.

"Then I guess I'll die trying," Kurt replied quickly pulling his hand from hers and hurrying towards the flames.

"Kurt, get back here!" Tina yelled to him. "Damn it," she growled before swiftly exiting the building and dropping the unconscious man unceremoniously on the concrete outside. She then turned back to the building intending to head back inside after Kurt.

"I'm sorry, miss, you can't go in there," a voice told her and she whipped her head round to look into the face of a fireman. "Step away please," he pulled on her arm to move her away from the building.

"You don't understand, my friend's in there," Tina replied.

"We'll try and get him out but you need to stay here," the fireman told her.

"Don't make me beat you unconscious," Tina warned him.

"Tina," Artie stepped up behind her. "It's ok, let the fireman do his job."

"Ok, ok, I'm stepping away," Tina held her hands in the air in surrender.

The fireman nodded to Artie in gratitude before heading into the building himself.

"Ok, let's go," Artie said taking her hand and pulling her back inside. "Stay low," he told her. "Which way did Kurt go?" he asked.

"That way," Tina pointed towards the fire and Artie's grip on her hand tightened as they walked towards the flames together.

They'd barely taken three steps when they both had to clutch at their heads as Rachel's voice seemed to shriek inside their minds that Kurt was safe and for them to get out.

"Kurt's safe, let's get outta here," Artie said and they turned back the way they came only for part of the ceiling above them to come crashing down and blocking their way. "Oh shit."

"There's no way out," Tina stated just about managing to keep the fear out of her voice but unable to keep it from her eyes.

"Get down low," Artie told her and the pair dropped to their knees. "I'm sorry Tina, this is my fault."

"Damn right it's your fault," she complained hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry," he apologised again as he began to cough and splutter. "You're my best friend, you know that, right?"

"I know," Tina answered. "Artie, I don't want to die," she told him.

"Just close your eyes," Artie told her. "It's just like going to sleep."

"Do you think vampires girls like me go to heaven?" Tina asked. "Or am I only fit for hell?"

"Guys, come on, I've got you," Kurt's voice said seemingly out of nowhere. They both felt a grip on their arms and were pulled forwards towards the wall. With all three of them invisible, Kurt pulled his friends through the wall with him and out onto the safety of the street. The pair continued to cough and splutter as he guided them towards Rachel and the others. Checking the area around him, Kurt made sure nobody was looking as he restored their visibility.

"Is everyone ok?" Mercedes asked putting a stop to the rain.

"We did it," Rachel smiled happily. "We saved them. We got everybody out. You guys are real heroes," she gushed looking between Artie, Tina and Kurt.

**The End… no, I'm totally kidding…**

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	28. Row, Row, Row Your Boat

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, welcome to chapter 28, still have no idea how many chapters this story will be (it was supposed to be 15 but we're well past that now) I'll take a random guess just for fun and say 36**

**As always thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 28 – Row, Row, Row Your Boat**

On Monday afternoon, Rachel rallied the Glee Club together in the Choir Room.

"Fellow Glee Clubbers," Rachel announced happily as she stood before them all. "Before Mr. Schuester gets here I would like to once again congratulate you all on our winning performance at Sectionals over the weekend." She led her teammates in the applause. "Also, after certain events of this weekend, I believe I finally understand why Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and I have gained these incredible powers. We really are Choir Room Heroes," she declared.

"Hold up, did I miss something?" Santana asked.

"Did you guys hear about the fire in that apartment building a couple of blocks away from the school?" Quinn asked them all and there were a few nods and shrugs.

"It was on the local news," Mike said. "But it was just a fire. I mean, everybody got out."

"Yes, they did," Rachel nodded. "We saved them."

"Rachel had a vision," Quinn explained. "Then she called the others and we met up there. The building caught fire and they all worked together to get people out. Mercedes made it rain to try and help put the fire out and she froze some of the flames."

"Why didn't she freeze all the flames?" Brittany asked.

"I'd have done it if I could," Mercedes answered. "But I could only freeze the flames if I could see them. So I could only really help with the fire outside of the building, I couldn't do anything about the fire on the inside."

"Hey, your frosty-rain tricks stopped that fire spreading to any of the other buildings," Puck pointed out to her. "You did a great job."

"And Tina saved a mother and her children," Artie informed them all.

"Artie rescued the old man in the wheelchair," Tina stated.

"Kurt saved two people and then went back in to save Tina and Artie," Rachel said.

"Yes, Artie and I went in to save Kurt and somehow Kurt ended up saving us instead," Tina remarked. "How the hell did you get out?" she asked him. "I thought for sure you were gonna die when you were walking towards those flames."

"Walking through walls turns out to be extremely useful in a burning building," Kurt informed her.

"Who did you save anyway?" Tina asked.

"It was a baby," Quinn answered, her hands on her stomach.

"You see?" Rachel asked them all. "We're heroes. These powers have a purpose. Tina was right all along. We should be out there helping people."

"I'm down for that," Tina claimed. "You all should come for midnight walks with me and beat the crap out of people. It's a lot of fun."

"Girl, I still think there's a difference between helping people and looking for trouble," Artie said.

"I help people by finding the trouble," Tina retorted. "It's the same thing."

"I know you just want to help people, Rachel," Matt spoke up. "But what you're talking about is dangerous."

"He's right," Finn supported. "You could get hurt. So could Kurt and Mercedes. And Tina and Artie could do some serious damage to other people who might not deserve it."

"I'd love to do some serious damage to you," Tina muttered under her breath and Artie frowned at her shaking his head.

"Helping people is good," Brittany said. "But we should talk about this properly. You did a wonderful thing helping those people when the building caught fire but something terrible could have happened to either one of you."

"Are you saying if I get a vision of people in danger I should just ignore it?" Rachel asked.

"Nobody's saying that," Santana answered on Brittany's behalf. "If you get a vision and there's time to act then I guess you guys should do something about it if you can. But you shouldn't put yourself in unnecessary danger."

"If we hadn't put ourselves in danger those people would have died," Kurt said. "Including children."

"Maybe they were supposed to die," Matt suggested uneasily.

"No," Rachel shook her head. "I don't believe that. I got that vision because I was supposed to do something about it. I was supposed to make sure those people were saved."

"You know what, this is too much," Santana claimed. "It's too intense. I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"But…" Rachel made to argue but Mr. Schue chose that moment to arrive.

"Take a seat, Rachel," Mr. Schue instructed and Rachel moved to sit beside Artie. "Ok, guys, we've won our first trophy… luckily. Now, it's nobody's fault that Sue leaked our set-list to the other teams. I'm really proud that you guys took the initiative to work out a new set-list by yourselves but the choices you made were incredibly risky. We're lucky they paid of."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Puck asked. "Queen T killed it taking lead on 'True Colours', Santana and Mercedes smashed their duet and my boy Kurt totally stole the show with his solo."

"The audience adored Kurt's performance, Mr. Schuester," Rachel affirmed. "So did the judges."

"Kurt was great," Mr. Schue agreed. "You were all great. But Show Choir is about formality and tradition. Now, we've got a lot of work to do before Regionals and I can promise you this time that Sue will not be leaking our set-list. We're not going to take risks this time. We're going to play it safe and play to our strengths. Rachel, you'll have the solo, then you and Finn will take the duet and we're doing disco for the group number."

"Disco sucks," Puck complained.

"We'll be booed off stage," Santana scoffed.

"Mr. Schue, you're grossing out my baby," Quinn claimed.

"Enough!" Mr. Schue called out above them all. "We are doing disco and that is final. The judges love disco. This week's assignment," he moved towards the white board with a pen and scribbled the word 'disco' on it causing the group to groan. "Disco. You can perform in groups, you can do duets or you can do solo's, whatever you want. But it must be a disco number. Have fun with it, go crazy. Use bright colours and lots of sequins and sparkles. It'll be fun and I promise you guys that after this week you're all going to love disco."

XXX

After Glee Club, Puck draped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and carried the boy's books for him as he walked him towards the parking lot.

"So, do you want to sing a disco number with me for Glee?" Kurt asked.

"Not really," Puck answered with a groan. "Disco is so lame. I may be a total badass but even I can't pull disco off. Can't we just perform something else instead? We could duet on 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin," he suggested with a grin. "I'll let you be Princess Jasmine."

"I guess we could work on that and perform it together after this awful disco week is done," Kurt replied. "But the assignment for the week is disco. We should at least try something."

"Sorry babe, but I'm sitting this disco shit out," Puck insisted. "But you could sing 'Hot Stuff' to me. That's a disco tune, right?"

"Hey Homo's, you're in my way," Karofsky's voice interjected as he roughly barged between the middle of them, separating the boyfriend's from one another and causing Puck to drop Kurt's books.

"Hey, you'd better watch where you're going," Puck snapped shooting Karofsky his most dangerous glare.

"Oh yeah?" Karofsky challenged staring him down as he stood an inch or two higher than Puck and considerably taller than Kurt. "And what are you gonna do about it you Glee-singing fag?"

"How about I give you the beating you deserve?" Puck snarled at him.

"Noah, let it go," Kurt said gathering his books up off the ground. "He isn't worth it."

Kurt didn't notice the flash of pain in Karofsky's eyes but Puck did.

"You're right," Puck agreed looking Karofsky over with a sneer. "He's not. Come on, baby," he placed his arm back around Kurt to lead him away.

"You're not man enough to take me in a fight anyway," Karofsky called out to Puck. "You're probably not even man enough to fuck Lady Hummel properly."

"Just ignore him," Kurt told Puck feeling the tension in his boyfriend's body.

"He's walking a fine line," Puck said. "If he doesn't change his act soon I'm gonna kick his ass… unless Queen T gets there first."

"He's just an ignorant dumb jock," Kurt sighed. "He really isn't worth fighting with. The best thing to do is just ignore him."

"He's not just a dumb jock," Puck replied as they slid into Kurt's car. "There's more to it than that."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked in confusion as he started up the car and drove them out of McKinley.

"I think the guy's secretly in love with you or something," Puck claimed. "It's fucked up and everything but it kinda makes sense, huh?"

"No," Kurt shook his head finding Puck's theory to be ludicrous. "In fact, it makes no sense whatsoever. If you're secretly in love with someone you don't shove them in the hallways and call them derogatory names. He's just a Neanderthal who is too narrow-minded to accept people for being different."

"I don't think so," Puck disagreed. "I think he's a massive closet-case who desperately wants to tap your ass but is way too scared to admit it. So he bullies you instead and I swear if that punk lays so much as a finger on you I'm gonna lock him in a room with Tina and just let Vampire Babe have her fun."

"You're crazy," Kurt decided and Puck frowned at him. "Oh, don't pout," Kurt said. "You're still my Sweet Kitten," he smiled and Puck was unable to keep a straight face.

"I really wanna make-out," Puck said.

"Well we can't, I'm driving," Kurt told him. "But I'm sure I can sneak you in for a make-out session before dinner."

XXX

Finn was the first of the New Directions to perform a Disco number. His dance moves left a lot to be desired and it was clear from the expression on his face that he wasn't overly enthusiastic about the number. Nevertheless, Mr. Schue beamed at him as he led the applause and even Finn knew the teacher was over-praising his performance.

"That's a great start to our Disco week," Mr. Schue grinned as he bounced on the balls of his feet energetically. "Does anybody else have something to perform today? Ah, Rachel," he looked to her as the little brunette girl raised her hand in the air. "Time for another stunning Rachel Berry solo is it?" he asked.

"Actually Mr. Schuester I've been working on a duet with Quinn," Rachel answered him.

"Great, take it away ladies," Mr. Schue encouraged them and the pair got up to perform their Disco Diva Duet. "Amazing work girls," Mr. Schue applauded as they finished their song. "What do you guys think? See, Disco is fun."

"That performance wasn't entirely awful," Santana acknowledged.

"Your voices sounded pretty good together," Mercedes told them.

"I'm loving the sparkles in your outfits," Kurt complimented.

"Smart choreography," Mike approved.

"I wanted to hear the baby sing," Brittany whispered loudly.

XXX

By the end of the week, Puck was the only member of the New Directions not to have sung or danced to a Disco number. On Friday he even insisted on wearing a t-shirt sporting the words 'Disco Sucks'. Mr. Schuester was not impressed with the shirt and made his opinion known so Puck stripped it off and tossed the clothing item to Kurt to catch. He then refused to put his t-shirt back on and threatened to remove his trousers if Mr. Schue or anyone pestered him further.

"So Noah, are you looking forward to this weekend?" Tina asked with an amused smirk as she coiled her long nails around Puck's bicep and walked along with him while Kurt and Mercedes walked slightly ahead linking arms with one another.

"It's just a fishing-trip, Tina," Kurt called back to them. "It'll be fine. There really is no need to make a fuss."

"Oh, there so is," Mercedes insisted. "This is Puck's opportunity to really impress and bond with your dad. If this goes wrong then your dad might never fully approve of you two being together. Make sure you make a good impression and get this thing right, Puckerman."

"It's cool, I'm a badass," Puck shrugged. "I can totally handle this. Right Vampire Babe?" he asked looking to Tina for her opinion.

"Perhaps," Tina responded. "You'd better be on your best behaviour. I have superhero strength but even I wouldn't dare to cross Burt Hummel. You're a badass," she acknowledged. "I'm a badass chick," she boasted. "But Mr. Hummel is the ultimate badass, do not fuck with him."

"Praise," Mercedes said. "What are you going to do if things do go badly?" she asked Kurt.

"Everything will be fine, 'Cedes," Kurt replied. "Noah just needs to be himself and my dad will approve. I'm sure they can bond over some kind of sport and a shared love of greasy food."

"Should I wear a flannel shirt and a baseball cap?" Puck asked.

"Absolutely not," Kurt answered.

XXX

The following day, Puck showed up at the Hummel house in a pair of old jeans and a hoodie and trying not to let his nerves show as Burt answered the door to him.

"Morning, Mr. H," Puck nodded to the man.

"Puckerman," Burt replied.

"It's Noah," the teenager answered.

"Alright, Noah," Burt agreed. "Kurt isn't ready just yet but you can help me load the car."

It seemed to be an order rather than a suggestion so Puck simply nodded and followed Burt inside the house and grabbed the items Burt instructed him to and took them out to the car. They had just placed everything they needed for their fishing trip into the vehicle when Kurt emerged in a pair of tight-fitted army pants with a plain black long-sleeved t-shirt with a plunging v-neck.

"Ok, I'm ready," Kurt announced carrying a bag of magazines, a sketchpad and a few pieces of stationery.

The drive to the lake was fairly uneventful. Burt had the music on and was humming under his breath. Kurt had his window partially open and kept his eyes closed so he could feel the breeze on his face and Puck was just hoping that he'd be able to catch at least one fish so as not to make a fool of himself.

XXX

They arrived at the lake and Kurt perched on the bonnet of the car filing his nails as his dad and boyfriend set things up.

"You ever been fishing before, kid?" Burt asked as he sat down on one of the fold-up chairs and indicated for Puck to take the one beside him as Kurt moved to join them with a magazine in hand.

"Finn's mum took us to the seaside once and we used an inflatable rubber ring and a bunch of seaweed to try and catch a shark," Puck said and Burt and Kurt both quirked their eyebrows at him. "It, er, didn't work out."

"Right, well, here's what you do," Burt began instructing Puck through the process while Kurt flipped through the pages of his magazine.

XXX

Over an hour had gone by and Puck had yet to catch anything. Thankfully, Burt hadn't caught anything either but Puck was still desperate to catch something so he could prove himself. As for Kurt, he had his sketchpad open and was creating some new fashion designs.

"You know, we're not having much luck in this part of the water," Burt commented. "What do you say to taking a boat out?"

"Um, I guess," Puck shrugged. There were a few little wooden boats out on the lake already, all hired from a cabin a little further on down the lake.

"What about you Kurt?" Burt asked.

"No chance in the name of all fashion am I getting in one of those boats," Kurt responded firmly. "I will simply remain here and work on my drawings."

"Suit yourself, buddy," Burt replied. "Come on, Noah."

Puck cast Kurt a pleading look for help but it went unanswered and he had no choice but to follow after Burt to rent a boat from the cabin.

Before Puck knew it, he was sat awkwardly in the little wooden boat and Burt was rowing them out to the middle of the lake. The man started to hum a tune and Puck looked out longingly at Kurt sitting by the lake edge with his sketchpad. As they drifted further across the lake Burt started to sing.

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Throw your son's boyfriend overboard and listen to him scream."

"What?" Puck spluttered but the man just smiled as he began humming again.

"Alright, that's far enough," Burt decided. "Let's see if we can catch some fish from here."

XXX

Over three hours later, the little boat had been returned and Burt, Puck and Kurt were back in the car driving away from the lake. Burt had caught three impressively sized fish. Puck had caught a single fish that was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. It wasn't much to boast about but Puck had still caught it all on his own.

"I really did try to catch you a big one," Puck said, his hands in his pockets as they made their goodbyes, both fully aware of Burt watching their every move. "I guess I just kinda suck at fishing."

"It was your first time," Kurt pointed out kindly. "And catching one fish is better than no fish at all. And personally I thought the fish you caught was really cute."

"Don't say cute," Puck complained.

"Sorry," Kurt laughed. "And seriously, don't worry about it. I don't need you to catch me a big fish. Your fishing abilities really aren't a top priority for me."

"Right, good," Puck nodded. "Who cares if I suck at fishing anyway? I already caught something way better than any fish. I caught myself a Kurt Hummel."

Burt turned away to grant the boys privacy as they shared a goodbye kiss.

"Well?" Kurt asked his dad nervously joining him in the living-room after Puck had left.

"I guess he's alright your Noah," Burt answered.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	29. The Day the French Teacher Didn't Show

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello sweet readers, welcome back, you know what… trickiest part about this chapter was thinking up a title… but now its done so please, read on…**

**Chapter 29 – The Day the French Teacher Didn't Show Up**

For reasons unknown, McKinley High's French teacher failed to show up to teach her students. So it was that the students in that first period French class practically started a riot. There was a lot of laughing and shouting with people running under the tables and on top of them. Somehow, Kurt ended up playing catch with Azimio. They didn't speak as the ball went back and forth between them and Kurt was sure he'd still receive a locker shove from the larger boy at some point. Still, it was rather refreshing for Kurt to be included in a typical boy activity without his sexuality being mocked or even mentioned.

About twenty minutes into the lesson Principal Figgins showed up and tried to restore a sense of order. His presence failed to calm the class of unruly students down and he resorted to bringing Coach Sylvester in with her megaphone to yell at them and attack their self-esteem.

Not in the mood to be berated, Kurt passed the ball back to Azimio for a final time then checked nobody was watching him before making himself invisible. He then walked through the wall and made his way through the school to find Puck.

His boyfriend was sitting beside Artie in Geography class and had just raised his hand to answer a question. The teacher seemed momentarily paralyzed with shock that Puck's answer had been correct. Puck bumped his fist with Artie to celebrate his triumph before jotting down some further notes in his book. Kurt walked through the classroom wall and quietly made his way through the lines of desks to crawl under Puck's table.

He then placed his hands on Puck's thighs and squeezed to let the boy know he was there. Puck dropped one hand under his desk and Kurt took it in his own and placed a kiss to the boy's knuckles. The invisible teenager then brought his fingers to Puck's lap and popped the button of his jeans before slowly working the zip open. Kurt grinned as he heard Puck gasp. Carrying on with his task, Kurt pushed the fabric of Puck's denim jeans aside and was pleased to discover his boyfriend had opted to go commando. He wrapped his fingers around Puck's manhood and licked his lips before opening his mouth and taking as much of Puck's cock as he could manage down his throat.

"You ok, man?" Artie asked Puck in a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," Puck reassured with a smile on his lips as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations Kurt was providing.

"You sure?" Artie pressed. "You kinda look like you might pass out or something."

"Trust me, I'm so freaking awesome right now," Puck answered and he spread his legs further and slumped a little in his chair and bit down on his pen to stop himself from moaning.

For several seconds, Artie was very confused by Puck's behaviour. But one quick glance under their table was enough to clue him in to the fact that an invisible Kurt was entertaining Puck with a blow-job. Artie made a point of shifting his seat as far away from Puck as possible while still technically being seated at the same desk.

Just as Kurt was really getting into his performance and thoroughly enjoying having Puck squirm in his seat, he realised that he hadn't thought things through properly. They were at school and in a very public classroom. While Kurt was indeed safely invisible, Puck was not, and there was no way Kurt could possibly share his invisibility powers with his boyfriend without the rest of the class noticing. And because they were in a classroom, Kurt couldn't just let Puck make a mess of himself when he came. Either Kurt would have to pull away and leave his boyfriend unsatisfied or he would have to swallow.

He trailed delicate kisses along Puck's length as he deliberated his decision. Puck's fist gripping onto Kurt's hair informed him that the guitar player was close and therefore Kurt didn't have much time to make up his mind. So the fashionista simply closed his eyes, relaxed his throat as much as possible, made sure to breathe through his nose and hoped for the best.

"Mmm," Puck mewled desperately as he shoved his knuckles in his mouth and bit down.

"Is there a problem, Puckerman?" the teacher asked and the Glee Jock shook his head as he emptied himself into Kurt's mouth. "Maybe you should go to the nurse," the teacher suggested and Puck whimpered in response.

Kurt deftly zipped Puck's pants back up and crawled out from under the table, still invisible. He placed a hand on Artie's shoulder and squeezed in what he hoped the other boy would take as an apology for having been so close to their activities. Seeming to understand Kurt's meaning, Artie discreetly gave him the thumbs-up sign to show he was cool with it and turned a snigger into a cough when Puck stood up and nearly fell back down again.

"You seem a bit unsteady on your feet," the teacher observed with a tone of concern. "Artie, would you escort Puck to the nurse?"

"Sure," Artie agreed. "Come on," he said placing a hand on Puck's back and guiding him out.

An invisible Kurt followed them out and checked the coast was clear before becoming visible again and winding an arm around Puck's waist.

"Damn, babe, that was so hot," Puck told him.

"Yes, I thought you'd enjoy it my perverted sweet kitten," Kurt commented.

"Sweet kitten," Artie repeated in amusement pinching Puck's cheek.

"Man, you're just jealous you couldn't have my hot boyfriend's perfect little mouth wrapped around your wiener," Puck retorted.

"Seriously, you call it a wiener?" Artie asked. "Kurt, what do you even see in this guy?" he joked.

"I'm not entirely sure what it is," Kurt admitted. "I just know I like it."

"Of course you like it," Puck replied. "I'm Puckersaurus. I'm hot and I'm a badass."

"So romantic isn't he," Artie laughed.

"He does try," Kurt smiled.

"If you turn invisible again you can lay down in the nurse's office with me," Puck pointed out suggestively.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kurt turned invisible again.

"That's probably my cue to leave," Artie acknowledged.

"Bye Artie," Kurt said.

"Later, dude," Puck called after him carrying on to the nurse's office where an invisible Kurt curled up on the bed with him pressing kisses to his mouth and neck and running his hand up his shirt, across his nipples and down over the new bulge that had developed in his denim jeans.

XXX

"Guess who?" Artie challenged playfully as he swept up behind Rachel and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Cute move," Rachel complimented. "Of course it might work better on somebody who couldn't hear your thoughts. I'd have guessed it was you anyway thought," she told him as she spun in his arms. "You're the only boy in this school who smells that good," she moved on to her tip-toes to kiss him before lacing their fingers together so they could walk down the hall.

"Hey Rachel, Artie," another student greeted and Rachel smiled politely while Artie said 'hi'.

These days, they were more popular than ever. It seemed that Artie being out of his wheelchair and Rachel wearing a Cheerio outfit was all it took to make people like them.

"Rach, my girl, Art, my man," a jock greeted friendly handing them a flyer. "Party at mine Friday night. It's gonna be wild. You two gotta be there."

"Can we bring the rest of the Glee Club?" Rachel asked.

"As long as you come you can bring anybody you like, beautiful," he told her with a wink before moving on to invite a trio of Cheerio's further down the corridor.

"Are we really gonna go to this thing?" Artie asked.

"I don't know," Rachel answered. "I have always wanted to go to a cool High School party but I never thought I'd actually be invited to one. And he did say we could bring the rest of the Glee Club with us. Maybe the party will be fun, maybe it will be boring, I don't know but surely we all deserve to experience a proper High School party at least once."

"Ok, well, if you wanna go then we'll go," Artie told her. "Anything you want," he smiled at her.

"You're the best," Rachel claimed kissing him again. "Oh," she stumbled in his arms a little and screwed her face up in pain.

"Rach, sweetie, what is it?" Artie asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I'm ok," Rachel insisted shaking her head and looking around. "Hey, Chelsea," she called out to one of her fellow Cheerio's. "Do you have a spare tampon?" she asked.

"Of course, here," Chelsea handed her a tampon out of her bag.

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver," Rachel declared. "I have to go," she apologised to Artie quietly. "There's a girl from my History class crying in the girls' bathroom. As far as I can tell she just got her first ever period so she's freaking out a little. So I'm gonna take her this and make sure she's ok. Save me a seat at lunch," she pressed a quick kiss to her boyfriend's lips before hurrying to the girls' bathroom.

XXX

As promised, Artie saved Rachel a seat at lunch. Tina was sitting with them drinking pigs blood from her thermos and watching Karofsky like a hawk as the bully joined the lunch queue.

"He still makes me nervous," Rachel commented as she too watched Karofsky's movements through the cafeteria. "He thinks about Kurt too often to be considered normal."

"What exactly is the creep thinking?" Artie asked.

"I'm not too sure," Rachel admitted. "I really only hear fragments, almost like an out of tune radio. Usually the only distinctive thing I can pick out is Kurt's name going through his head. It isn't even the thought itself that puts me on edge. It's the emotion that comes along with it."

"What do you mean?" Tina asked still keeping her eyes fixed on Karofsky's profile.

"Sometimes it's just really angry and hateful," Rachel explained. "Other times its something different and it can get really intense. It's almost like a… like a hunger."

"So Karofsky's hungry and he wants some Kurt Hummel to go with those fries?" Artie asked.

"He's the predator and views Kurt as his prey," Tina stated.

"There is definitely something animalistic about the way Karofsky thinks about Kurt," Rachel said. "He's not too fond of Noah these days either. I hear him thinking about beating Noah up and then driving off with Kurt somewhere."

"Ok, I may be asking an insane question here but I'm gonna ask it anyway," Artie said. "Is Karofsky in to Kurt in a sexual or romantic way?"

"I think it might just be a power thing," Rachel replied uncomfortably. "He likes the idea of having power over people. Maybe the reason he's so obsessed with Kurt is because Kurt always refused to be a victim. He keeps his head held high and has never let any of the bullies break him."

"He's in love with Kurt," Tina blurted out.

"No, I never said that," Rachel claimed.

"He's in love with Kurt," Tina repeated. "I snuck in to Karofsky's bedroom one night…"

"Shit, Tina, what did you do to him?" Artie asked.

"Nothing," Tina responded. "I thought about it," she confessed. "I thought about killing him in his sleep. It would have been easy. Stop looking at me like that," Tina rolled her eyes at Artie's horrified expression. "As you can see Karofsky is still stomping around McKinley so evidently I did not kill him. So stop staring at me as if I did."

"So… you were in Karofsky's bedroom," Rachel said in an effort to get the conversation back on track.

"He keeps a journal," Tina shrugged. "I may have read a page or two."

"And?" Artie pressed.

"He's in love with Kurt," Tina told the couple. "Some of his writings were actually deeply romantic and kind of beautiful. If Karofsky behaved the way he writes he'd actually be a decent human being and I wouldn't want to punch him in the face."

"Wait, if Karofsky's in love with Kurt why is he such a jerk to him?" Artie asked.

"Because sometimes teenage boys are morons," Tina answered.

"It's like a more aggressive version of a boy pulling girls' pigtails in the playground and then running away," Rachel said. "I just can't work out if he's a genuine threat or not."

"I'm having that same problem," Tina admitted. "I was so ready to snap that asshole's neck. Then I read his journal about all of his feelings and now I don't know what to think or what to do."

"But," Artie checked nobody was listening to them and then lowered his voice anyway. "Didn't you have a vision of Karofsky raping Kurt but you got Tina to stop it?"

"I don't know," Rachel sighed. "I did have that vision but I'm not sure if that vision was actually a vision."

"What?" Tina and Artie asked together.

"I just don't know if it was real," Rachel tried to explain. "I know I saw it happen in my head, but maybe it was something that was never actually going to happen in real life. Maybe I was just seeing a fantasy from Karofsky. Maybe in his head Kurt was a willing participant and I just didn't see things that far. I don't know. It's not like I've actually caught a clear coherent thought of Karofsky expressing an interest in raping Kurt... but then Karofsky's thoughts don't tend to be that coherent to me anyway. I don't know what's going on. I think it wise that we all keep an eye on Karofsky and make sure nothing happens to Kurt or Noah but I don't know if he's actually a dangerous psychopath."

"So the guy might be evil or he could just be misunderstood," Artie summarised. "Either way we're going to keep an eye on him just in case he does try to hurt our friends."

"It turns out Karofsky is a more complicated being than we first thought," Tina drawled. "It's a shame. The idea of snapping his neck seemed so much easier before I realised he was a real person with layers and feelings."

"If you keep saying things like that I'm going to start worrying that you might be the dangerous psychopath," Artie commented.

"I'm not a psychopath," Tina laughed. "But I'm definitely dangerous," she grinned wickedly before draining the remainder of her pigs blood. "And I'm thirsty. I need to find Mike."

"Damn it, Tina, you can't keep biting him," Artie objected.

"Mike's a consenting adult and it's none of your business," Tina retorted before swiftly exiting the cafeteria.

"Seriously, Rachel, read her mind, is she insane?" Artie asked.

"Perhaps," Rachel answered. "But no more so than anyone else in this school."

"Hey, how's my favourite heterosexual couple today?" Puck asked joining their table, Kurt and Mercedes following close behind, the pair giggling over something.

"Hey, white people," Mercedes greeted as she sat down. "Any news from Quinn?"

"Not yet," Rachel said checking her phone. "She could still be in the waiting room to be fair."

"How come you didn't go to the Doctor with her?" Kurt asked. "You went with her to all the other appointments."

"I would have been happy to go with her," Rachel answered. "But this time she actually agreed to let Matt go with her."

"Anyone have any gossip on what the hell is going on with them?" Mercedes asked eagerly.

"I'm pretty sure they're just friends," Rachel said. "Matt really wants to be involved in everything to do with the baby but there isn't like a romance or anything. Quinn told me she doesn't see him that way and even though I can't read Matt's thoughts no matter how hard I try I don't think he's in love with Quinn."

"I'll never understand how those two even hooked up," Kurt commented.

"People could say the same about you and Noah," Rachel pointed out. "And me and Artie. Face it, we're unlikely couples."

"That's true," Mercedes agreed. "At the beginning of this year, if someone told me Quinn would be pregnant with Matt's baby and you would be dating each other I'd have thought that person had taken one too many ice-cold slushie's to the head."

"Yet here we are," Artie noted. "Quinn is pregnant with Matt's baby, Kurt is crawling under tables to such Puck off and I'm walking around dating the prettiest girl in the school."

"Let's say second prettiest," Mercedes suggested teasingly.

"Tie for first?" Rachel compromised.

"Deal," Mercedes nodded and the girls high-fived.

"Oh, by the way," Rachel remembered pulling the party flyer out of her bag. "We've been invited to a party this Friday. I thought we could all go."

"A party?" Kurt asked sceptically.

"I think it could be fun," Mercedes shrugged. "We've never been invited to a proper party before. Isn't this the kind of thing every teenager should experience?"

"Puck, Finn, Mike, Matt, Santana, Brittany," Kurt listed. "I'm sure they could show up to this party and have a good time. And Artie and Rachel are basically McKinley's answer to Beyonce and Jay Z so I'm sure they'll be welcome and have a great time. But me, you and Tina will probably be humiliated in some way and I don't think a party is appropriate for Quinn in her condition."

"If some idiot tries anything to any of us me and Queen T will just kick their asses," Puck promised.

"If you agree to come to the party me, Mercedes and Quinn will let you choose what we wear," Rachel offered knowing that Kurt wouldn't be able to resist such temptation.

"Fine, I'm in," Kurt agreed. "'Cedes, you'll cover for me, convince dad I'm staying at yours?"

"Of course," Mercedes nodded.

"Is there any chance this party will have karaoke?" Rachel asked excitedly.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	30. Friday Night Party

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, we have reached 30 (the age I'll be in 5 years time *yikes*)**

**Please, read on, enjoy the party… you know I never really went to a big wild house party like you see in movies and tv shows… do they actually happen in real life?**

**Chapter 30 – Friday Night Party**

Friday night arrived and as previously agreed, Kurt dictated what Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes would wear to the party.

"I must say ladies, you are all looking fabulous," Kurt declared. "It is undeniable, when it comes to fashion, I am quite simply a genius," he took a bow.

"Ok, white boy, you did good," Mercedes praised him.

"Thanks, Kurt," Quinn smiled at him. _Even with this baby bump he's managed to pick an outfit that makes me feel pretty,_ Rachel heard Quinn think. _I haven't felt pretty like this for months._

"Well, if everybody's ready I guess we should go and meet the others," Rachel suggested.

"Can you believe we're actually going to a real High School party?" Mercedes asked Kurt excitedly as they left Rachel and Quinn's house and all clambered into Kurt's car.

"Try not to get too excited," Kurt warned her. "This High School party might not be what you're hoping it will be."

"A party is what you want it to be," Mercedes replied. "If you're going to have a negative attitude all night then you will have a super lame time. Personally, I'm planning to just look fabulous and have fun dancing with my friends. It'll be a good night because I'll make it a good night. Nobody's putting Mercedes Jones in a corner."

"Quinn," Kurt said to the pregnant girl sat in the backseat with Rachel. "You're the only one here who has actually been to real parties before. Tell us, what are we getting ourselves into?"

"It's a party," Quinn shrugged, one hand resting on her stomach. "The music will be loud, the house will be crowded. There will be plenty of drinking going on and a lot of the guys tend to act more drunk than they really are because they think it makes them look cool. There's bound to be at least one fight at some point and people tend to hook up at parties. Oh and word of advice, if there are any snacks and nibbles… do NOT eat them and I would recommend that you girls squat above the toilet seat rather than actually sitting on it tonight. And if this house has a pool in the garden then there's a high chance people will strip off and jump in naked. If that's something you decide to do then you would be wise to leave your clothing with a trusted friend first."

"Jumping naked into a swimming pool?" Kurt asked. "Seriously, people actually do that?"

"Santana and Brittany do it all the time," Quinn answered.

"Looks like the others are already here," Mercedes commented as Kurt found a place to park. "See, there's Tina, Mike, Puck…"

"And my gorgeous awesome boyfriend," Rachel added seeing Artie. "Did you know he's actually a really good dancer? He might even be Mike and Brittany good."

"Santana, Brittany, Matt and Finn are over there too," Kurt said.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked the blonde gently. "Are you sure you're up for this? We could just go home and have a girls' night if you want."

"No, it's fine," Quinn insisted. "You've been looking forward to this."

"It's only a party," Rachel argued.

"A party you are desperate to attend," Quinn pointed out knowingly. "I'll be fine," she assured her.

The four teenagers climbed out of the car and walked along the pavement to meet the rest of the New Directions.

"Hey," Rachel greeted them all with a bright smile. "You look really good," she complimented Artie and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Not compared to you," Artie replied stealing a quick kiss.

"Just to clarify, who are our designated drivers?" Matt asked.

"I'm driving and therefore staying sober," Kurt announced.

"I'm the non-drinking driver for these three tonight," Tina stated indicating to Puck, Artie and Finn.

"And I'm driving Matt and the girls," Mike said.

"Ok, then I guess we're ready for the best High School party ever," Rachel bounced on the balls of her feet before taking Artie's hand and linking arms with Quinn to lead the way up the garden path and to the party house.

"Really think this will be the best High School party ever?" Kurt asked Puck doubtfully.

"It'll be the best party I've ever been to," Puck replied.

"Really? What makes you so sure?" Kurt asked.

"Because you'll be there," Puck smiled.

"Your boy's kinda cute when he gets corny," Mercedes giggled into Kurt's ear as they all followed after Rachel, Artie and Quinn.

XXX

Once they were inside, it became clear to Kurt that the party was pretty much everything Quinn suggested it would be. The music was loud and there were far too many people in the house for Kurt's liking. Five minutes in and Kurt had already heard at least five jocks brag about how drunk they were.

Rachel and Artie had managed to find space to dance in the middle of the lounge and it seemed that everybody at the party wanted the opportunity to dance near them and say hello. Tina had wandered out into the backyard, taking Mike with her. Santana and Brittany had taken Mercedes to the kitchen and were introducing her to a drinking game. Puck had somehow acquired a beer as soon as he walked in and had downed it in one before joining in an arm-wrestling challenge. Matt and Finn hovered around Kurt and Quinn awkwardly for a while before Finn headed to the kitchen and Matt crossed the room to cheer Puck on.

"Any chance we could find somewhere to sit down?" Kurt asked Quinn above the music.

"Not likely," Quinn answered. "The sofa's already taken." The pair looked to where a blonde Cheerio and a Football jock were dry-humping on the couch. With the girl's blonde hair and the boy's tanned skin, it almost looked like Quinn and Matt. The resemblance was uncomfortable and Quinn had to look away. "We could sit on the staircase," she suggested and Kurt nodded, keeping a firm hold on her hand as he led the way. "So, how's your first High School party going?" Quinn asked wryly as they sat halfway up the stairs.

"Personally I've never had much interest in coming to such an event," Kurt told her. "The music is awful, some of the fashion choices are giving me an eyesore and the atmosphere overall is not one I'm comfortable with. Thankfully my present company is so much more than delightful."

"Thanks," Quinn smiled with a light laugh. "To tell you the truth I never really enjoyed these things either. I only ever showed up to parties because I was popular and people expected me to make an appearance. But really the whole thing is too wild for me. Especially now," she placed a hand on her stomach protectively as somebody came running down the stairs, nearly stepping on Kurt's hand along the way. "I don't know if it was the smartest decision for me to be here."

"I could drive you back home," Kurt offered.

"No," Quinn shook her head. "If I left too early Rachel would worry and she'd feel obligated to come home with me. But she's been looking forward to tonight. She should enjoy it as much as she can."

"So strange to think you two are actually friends now," Kurt mused.

"We have more in common than either of us ever realised," Quinn commented. "And she's really been there for me through, well, everything. She had no reason to. I'd only ever been awful to her. But she was being a true friend towards me before I'd even really earned her friendship. I can't thank her enough for that."

A group of girls stampeded up the stairs together, heading to the bathroom.

"I'm not so sure this is such a great place to sit," Kurt said shaking his hand out after one of the girls had crushed his hand with her high-heels.

"We could grab a drink, non-alcoholic of course, and maybe head outside?" Quinn suggested and Kurt nodded his agreement before helping her stand and leading her through the crowded house to the kitchen.

The pair found some lemonade before stepping out into the backyard. There were plenty of people in the garden but it wasn't nearly as crowded as it was inside the house. There also seemed to be a number of teenagers paired up and in some cases doing more than just making out. Down the bottom of the garden where the shadows were darkest, Tina had Mike pinned to a tree with his shirt ripped open as she alternated between making-out with him and nipping at different parts of his exposed flesh.

To Kurt and Quinn's great surprise, Mercedes had stripped down to her underwear and joined an underwear-clad Brittany and Santana in the pool. Mercedes had indulged her powers to keep the water at a pleasant and relaxing temperature.

"We haven't even been here for half an hour yet," Kurt sighed after checking the time. "How long are we expected to stay here for?"

"Until the early hours of the morning or until the cops come out," Quinn answered him. "Whichever comes first."

"Cops?" Kurt repeated.

"It doesn't happen with every party," Quinn said. "Just the ones that get really out of hand and as far as I can tell this party is still fairly tame at the moment. But it's still early, everything could change."

"Hmm, I sincerely doubt that I'll ever agree to attend a High School party again," Kurt remarked.

"Maybe we could have a party of our own sometime," Quinn said. "Just us Glee kids. If we're amongst friends a little party might actually be enjoyable. We could dance, play a few games, even have karaoke. And if its just us then eating snacks wouldn't be considered a health risk."

"I suppose something like that might be enjoyable," Kurt conceded. "But this…" he gestured to the happenings going on around them. "This is pretty much my idea of hell. I'm just grateful I have you to talk to otherwise I'd be standing on my own in a corner trying to look invisible. Well, actually, I would just make myself invisible. It has turned out to be quite a convenient little trick to have."

"I wish I'd been in that Choir Room with you sometimes," Quinn revealed. "I think if maybe I'd gotten hit by that weird light thing too then I'd have some kind of superpower and maybe it would make all of this seem easier," she gestured down to her stomach.

"If you could choose a superpower, what would it be?" Kurt asked out of interest.

"I certainly wouldn't say no to your invisibility tricks sometimes," Quinn answered. "People used to notice me when I walked down the corridors. They parted ways just so I could walk by. Then when it got out that I was pregnant people were whispering, pointing, staring and laughing. Now they barely even notice that I'm there. To some extent I already feel invisible. It would be nice to be invisible for real. That way I could at least pretend its my decision not to be seen rather than people no longer thinking I'm worth being seen."

"You are not invisible, Quinn," Kurt told her. "And you are worth being seen whether the idiots at our school realise it or not."

"You're sweet," Quinn smiled. "That's something I never saw before. Before Glee Club, I never really noticed you, not properly. To me you were just…"

"That loser gay kid in the weird clothes?" Kurt supplied and she nodded guiltily.

"I was too self-involved and arrogant to see anything more than that," Quinn admitted. "I never saw Artie as a good-looking, sweet and talented guy either. I just saw the wheelchair. I guess being invisible has its advantages. Now that nobody sees me I can see all of them and I see them for who they really are. Most importantly, I see myself now and the result isn't too pretty. I don't want to go back to being the awful person I know that I was."

"So don't," Kurt told her. "Be brave enough to be the real you. You don't need a superpower to be a hero, you just need a good heart. You're giving the baby up for adoption right?"

"Yes," Quinn nodded, her hands falling to her stomach again. "It's the right thing to do."

"It's also a heroic thing to do," Kurt replied.

"Not really," Quinn objected. "I made a huge mistake and I'm just giving it to somebody else so I don't have to deal with it."

"That's not true," Kurt denied. "You could have taken the easy way out and had an abortion. But you didn't because you're stronger than that. You could have decided to keep this baby and raise it yourself even though you'd struggle to provide for it. But you're choosing to put the baby up for adoption. Not only are you ensuring that this baby gets a better life than you could offer right now, but you're enabling a couple who can't have children of their own to have a family. You're not a teenage pregnancy statistic to whoever will adopt your baby. To them, you're the bearer of their own precious little miracle. To them, you're their hero, Quinn Fabray."

"Now my baby hormones are gonna make me cry," Quinn replied and Kurt smiled affectionately at her as he dried her eyes with his shirtsleeve.

XXX

Over by the pool, Brittany and Santana had both removed their bras and the two girls were teasingly exchanging kisses in front of an audience of seven boys. As three boys stripped naked and jumped into the water, Mercedes decided it was time to get out and she tugged on Brittany's arm to gain her attention.

"Can we head back inside now?" Mercedes asked.

"Don't you like swimming naked in the moonlight?" Brittany asked. "It's so freeing," she declared as she jumped in the water, her breasts bouncing as she created a splash.

"She's just freaking out because there's naked cock in the water now," Santana remarked.

"Hey, pretty ladies, wanna see my water-snake?" one of the naked boys in the pool asked.

"Seriously, can we get out?" Mercedes asked impatiently.

"Alright, alright," Santana agreed. "But only because those guys are so drunk they might pee in the pool."

"Aww, girls, where you going?" another boy in the pool complained.

"Yeah, carry on with the hot lesbian show," a third called out and Mercedes noted how Santana tensed up at the word 'lesbian'.

"Just because I've kissed more girls than you will ever kiss in your entire pitiful existence doesn't make me a lesbian," Santana objected heatedly.

"Looks like its Santana's time of the month," the first boy jeered.

"Sweetie, just ignore them," Brittany said reaching for her friend's hand but the Latina recoiled from the touch and snatched up her clothes before storming away from them. "Did I say something wrong?" Brittany asked Mercedes quietly.

"No girl, of course not," Mercedes assured her. "Let's just find out clothes and head back inside. We'll find Santana again in a little while."

"I didn't like the way those boys were talking to her," Brittany commented.

"No, me neither," Mercedes remarked before concentrating on the swimming pool and smiling in satisfaction when the naked boys scrambled out of it screaming when she used her powers to make the water freezing cold.

After pulling their clothes back on, the girls headed inside and found Finn making himself a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Should you be doing that?" Mercedes asked.

"What? I'm hungry," Finn shrugged.

"But this isn't your house and that's not your food," Mercedes pointed out.

"I asked Derek if I could make a sandwich and he said it was cool," Finn replied.

"It's not Derek's house either," Brittany told him.

"Oh, well, I've made it now," Finn said.

"Did you see Santana come back inside?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "She looked upset but kinda scary at the same time so I didn't ask her what was wrong in case she went all Lima Heights on me. But she's probably in the bathroom," he suggested. "That's usually where girls go if they're upset right?"

"I'll go see if I can find her in the bathroom," Brittany said. "I'm usually the only one she'll talk to if she's upset. I'll find you guys later," she turned to leave before pausing and looking back round to watch Finn take another bite of his sandwich. "Hey Finn, could I get a bite of that?"

"Sure," Finn offered her the ham, mayo and peanut butter sandwich and she took a large bite.

"Mmm, delicious," she approved before turning away to find Santana.

"Have you been hanging out in this kitchen the whole time?" Mercedes asked Finn once Brittany had left.

"Pretty much," Finn shrugged. "But its cool. I like kitchens because its where all the good food is. Bite?" he offered.

"Oh hell to the no," Mercedes turned her nose up at the offered sandwich. "Do they have any tots?"

XXX

"Santana?" Brittany called through the bathroom door. "Are you in there?"

The door opened and Jacob Ben-Israel stepped out and snapped a photo of her with his camera. Moving along, Brittany began checking the rooms.

"Oops, sorry," Brittany apologised as she walked in on a couple having sex in the master bedroom. "It sounds like your girlfriend is faking it a little, try playing with her clit a little more… I could show you where it is if you want."

"Get out," the guy hissed while the girl continued to fake her moans of pleasure.

"That was rude," Brittany decided to herself as she closed the door and proceeded to check the next room.

Unable to find Santana anywhere upstairs, Brittany ventured back downstairs looking for her friend. Walking into the living-room she spotted Santana's dark hair and made a few steps in that direction. She then saw Santana's profile in full. The girl was straddling an older boy on the sofa and kissing him passionately. Brittany wasn't entirely sure why the sight hurt her, she only knew that seeing Santana kiss somebody else hurt her very much. She did have a vague idea as to why the sight was so upsetting but Santana refused to talk about such things so Brittany hadn't found a way to understand things fully in her own head just yet. Turning her back to Santana, Brittany made her way through the crowd to return to Mercedes and Finn in the kitchen and experiment with making a new kind of sandwich.

XXX

"Dude," Puck gripped Artie's arm and interrupted his dancing with Rachel. "Either of you seen my boy?" he asked.

"Not since we got here," Rachel said casting her eyes around for the rest of the New Directions. She could only see Santana making-out with a guy on the couch and Matt seemed to be involved in a game of spin-the-bottle. "Hey, there's Mercedes," Rachel pointed out catching a glimpse of her in the kitchen. "Maybe Kurt's with her."

"Is something wrong, man?" Artie asked Puck sensing the boy was tense.

"Look who's here," Puck replied through gritted teeth and the couple followed his eye-line to see Karofsky prowling through the mass of bodies. "I don't know where Kurt is but I wanna make sure Karofsky stays the hell away from him."

"How about Rachel checks the kitchen, I'll look upstairs and you check the backyard?" Artie suggested.

"Don't be dumb," Puck retorted. "When the gang split up in horror movies they all die, one by one."

"Noah, this is a party, not a horror movie," Rachel told him. "Just relax. I'll find Kurt," she placed two fingers to her temple and took a deep breath to open her mind. She whimpered as the voices of everybody in the house filled her mind all at once.

_I'll just give her one more drink and then she won't be able to resist… does this dress make me look fat?... oh my god, what am I doing, I can't make out with my best friend's boyfriend… he's so hot… she'd look so good bent over with my cock right up her tight little… I love this song… I'm gonna throw up… my feet hurt… who is he texting?... I'm so getting laid tonight… should I sleep with him?... such a good kisser… I hate this song… Kurt Fucking Hummel._

"Follow him, follow Karofsky," Rachel instructed stalking after the larger boy with Artie and Puck in toe.

She tried to turn the voices in her head back off again but she wasn't succeeding. Her head was throbbing from the sound and she was starting to feel dizzy and weak. She stumbled into somebody and mumbled an apology determined to keep Karofsky in her sights.

"Rach, you aren't looking so good," Artie voiced his concerns, his thoughts reinforcing his worry. _Shit, she's gonna faint again. I need to sit her down and get her some water or something._

"Just keep moving," Rachel responded placing her hands over her ears in a futile attempt to stop the sound of everybody's thoughts crashing about in her brain.

Stepping outside, Rachel stumbled again and couldn't quite manage to return to her feet when Artie had caught her.

"That way," Rachel pointed and Puck rushed in that direction.

"Here, sit down," Artie guided Rachel into a white plastic garden chair and the girl dropped her head to rest between her knees. "It's gonna be ok," he soothed.

"That way," Rachel repeated pointing again. "Go."

"But…" Artie made to argue.

"Please," Rachel whimpered. "Go."

He didn't want to leave her but her pleading tone was difficult to ignore. He jogged in the direction Puck had gone and was surprised to find Puck simply sitting down with Kurt and Quinn.

"You're all ok," Artie observed. "Rachel seemed kinda panicked. I thought something bad might be happening."

"Nothing's happening, we're ok," Kurt said and Quinn nodded in agreement. "Quinn and I have just been talking."

"But what about Karofsky?" Artie asked in a whisper. "Didn't he come this way?"

"He's somewhere," Puck said, his voice quiet. "I definitely saw him head this way."

"We haven't seen him," Quinn chipped in.

"Just because you can't see someone doesn't mean they're not there," Puck stated.

"Puckerman's right," Tina declared making them all jump as she appeared seemingly from nowhere. "Come on, we should all head inside. And you need to get back to Rachel," she told Artie. "I've left Mike with her but my puppy's a little on the weak side himself right now."

Without hesitation, Artie hurried back to Rachel. To a casual observer it looked like she and Mike were both suffering from alcohol-related nausea but Artie knew that wasn't the case.

"It's so loud," Rachel whimpered pathetically.

"Ssh, ssh," Artie soothed kneeling before her and cradling her head in his hands and kissing her forehead. "Block it all out, sweetie. You can do this. It's just like turning the volume down on the T.V."

Further down the garden, Kurt was helping Quinn to her feet so they could head back inside.

"Aren't you coming?" Kurt asked looking to Tina and his boyfriend.

"You go, we'll catch you up," Tina said in an authoritative tone that left no room for argument.

"What's that all about?" Puck asked once Kurt and Quinn were out of earshot.

"Karofsky is very close by," Tina whispered into Puck's ear. "Don't look," she warned. "But he's behind those bushes with his pants around his ankles. He was jacking off over Kurt. I could smell his arousal from where I was down the bottom of what is actually a very large garden."

"You're serious, the freak's jerking off while looking at my boy?" Puck seethed.

"He's stopped now," Tina replied listening intently. "And I think he's far enough away that he can't hear us. But he can see us and I am telling you, he was stroking himself while watching Kurt."

"I should beat his face in," Puck huffed.

"I wouldn't stop you," Tina remarked. "He's leaving now," she said. "Keep a sharp eye and you'll probably see him heading down that way," she inclined her head slightly and Puck watched and waited. "See him?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded having just caught Karofsky's silhouette. "Come on, I need to get back to Kurt."

They joined Kurt where he was with Rachel, Artie, Mike and Quinn. Karofsky was still close by, leaning against the wall with Azimio and smoking a cigarette, his eyes flicking back to Kurt every few seconds.

"Rachel, is Karofsky planning to try anything?" Puck asked concernedly.

"I'm sorry, I don't… I can't… it's too much," Rachel complained cupping her hands over her ears and rocking back and forth.

"Maybe we should call this party a night," Tina suggested. "Rachel definitely needs to get home."

"Alright, let's find the others," Kurt agreed taking Quinn's hand and leading her back into the house.

Artie lifted Rachel into his arms and carried her through. Tina supported Mike's weight, the boy wearing a dazed kind of grin as they walked back inside with Puck behind them, constantly checking over his shoulder for any sign of Karofsky.

XXX

After finding the rest of the New Directions, they divided into their groups with their designated drivers and headed home. Once he had dropped his girls off, Kurt drove to Puck's house and parked his car before sliding out. He felt oddly nervous alone in the dark so he shifted into his invisible form and walked through the wood of the Puckerman front door then quietly tip-toed up to Puck's bedroom. His boyfriend was sat up in his bed seemingly waiting for him.

"Hey," Kurt greeted in a hushed tone as he became visible again.

"Hey babe," Puck smiled lifting the covers and inviting Kurt to join him and snuggle up. "It feels like I haven't seen you all night."

"I spent most of it outside with Quinn," Kurt said. "What were you doing?"

"I had a couple of beers and won like every arm-wrestling game," he bragged. "I feel like kind of a loser boyfriend though. I didn't even dance with you once."

"Honestly, I don't mind," Kurt assured him. "That party wasn't really my scene. And I don't imagine people would have responded too favourably if you and I danced together."

"Well screw them," Puck scoffed. "I totally have to dance with you some time and in front of people too."

"Quinn did talk about the possibility of our own little party," Kurt said. "You know, just us Glee kids. We could definitely dance together in front of our friends without getting beaten up."

"Nobody's going to beat you up," Puck promised holding Kurt close. "I won't let them. I…" he trailed off and simply held Kurt tighter and dropped a kiss to his shoulder blade instead of saying 'I love you'.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	31. Doctor, Doctor

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello everybody, thanks for reading, here we go again…**

**Chapter 31 – Doctor, Doctor**

Three weeks before Regionals, Rachel called an emergency Glee Club meeting that did not include Mr. Schuester.

"Why are we meeting in the library?" Mike asked in a whisper.

"Mr. Schue is working in the Choir Room right now and a couple of jocks let off stink bombs in the auditorium," Rachel explained keeping her voice down so as not to be scowled at by the tiny old librarian. "Now, I've called this meeting today to discuss our upcoming performance at Regionals."

"We're totally gonna suck," Santana remarked. "Disco is super lame. I can't believe Mr. Schue is actually forcing us to do a Disco number for the group piece. This is like child cruelty or something."

"While your comments are a little extreme I basically agree with you," Rachel replied. "Disco is a great genre in its own right and I for one think it can be fun but I'm sure we're all agreed that Disco isn't the way to win the trophy at Regionals."

"No way," Puck supported. "But Mr. Schue really isn't backing down on this Disco thing no matter how much we all complain. I even egged his house and got my sister to poop in a brown paper bag so I could put it outside his front door and light it on fire."

"That's disgusting," Kurt said disapprovingly at the same time Artie fist-bumped Puck proclaiming 'nice, yo'.

"These past few nights Quinn and I have been talking," Rachel continued. "We think our only chance of victory at Regionals it to prepare a new group number."

"Hey, I'm all for a new number," Mercedes spoke up. "But Puck's right. Mr. Schue isn't backing down on this Disco thing. Even if we all stand in front of him and say we don't want to do Disco he isn't going to listen."

"That's true," Santana acknowledged. "Schuester's never going to agree to let us do something else."

"We weren't intending to ask for permission," Quinn pointed out.

"I like where this is going," Tina smirked.

"Quinn and I felt the best course of action was to prepare and rehearse a group number of our own and perform it at Regionals," Rachel said. "We just won't tell Mr. Schue about it. We'll continue to perform the Disco number for him in rehearsals but do our own thing on the night itself when he can't actually do anything about it. How does everyone feel about that?"

"Anything's better than Disco," Puck claimed. "You can dress me up like a Spice Girl for all I care just as long as I don't have to sing Disco."

"You'd make such a good Baby Spice," Brittany told him.

"All in favour of preparing a new group number for Regionals?" Quinn asked raising her hand and everyone but Finn followed suit.

"Oh come on, Frankenteen, don't tell me that you think the Disco number is good," Santana huffed.

"Look, I get it," Finn sighed. "Disco is like the lamest thing on off and our number sucks and we'd probably be a laughing stock at Regionals but… we've worked hard on this and it really means something to Mr. Schue. His Glee Club won performing this song. I think he'd be all hurt and disappointed if we didn't sing it."

"But if we do sing it we're sure to lose," Kurt said.

"Then Glee Club's over," Mercedes added.

"We can't do this without you, man," Puck said. "So, you in or out?"

"Maybe if we just talk to Mr. Schue and ask…" Finn tried but the others huffed and rolled their eyes while Tina practically growled. "Ok," he relented. "Fine, I'm in. We'll do a new group number. But it has to be something kickass. Something none of the other teams are doing."

"Any suggestions?" Artie asked looking between Rachel and Quinn.

"Or any ideas what the other teams are actually doing?" Mercedes queried.

"Aural Intensity means to pay tribute to the celebrity judges by covering their songs," Rachel advised. "I overheard Coach Sylvester's plans to tell them who the judges were as she's going to be on the panel too. Luckily, we were able to intercept the letter she was sending to them stating who the judges were."

"Instead of singing songs by Olivia Newton-John and Josh Groban they'll be performing music by Dolly Parton and the Backstreet Boys," Quinn informed them all.

"So you've been cheating?" Kurt asked.

"No, not at all," Rachel objected. "Coach Sylvester was going to help them cheat by tipping them off about the judges so they could win favour by performing their material. If anything Quinn and I made the competition fair game by providing them with false information instead."

"Still sounds like cheating to me," Kurt commented.

"Babe, come on, don't think of that way," Puck told him.

"Do we have any other information?" Tina pried.

"Vocal Adrenaline are doing Lady Gaga," Rachel revealed and Kurt and the girls all released cries of outrage which earned them a stern look and a 'quiet down' from the librarian.

"That is so unfair," Brittany complained.

"This is a disaster," Kurt claimed.

"If they're really doing Gaga then I quit," Santana claimed.

"You are not quitting," Mercedes told her. "Nobody is quitting. We can all just put our Gaga on too. We're a group of misfits. We'll do Gaga much better than a group so perfect they're like a fierce robotic machine."

"Whoa, I'm not down for Gaga," Finn interrupted. "Us guys already get made fun of for being in Glee Club. I don't want to add to that by wearing some freaky costume."

"Agreed," Mike said.

"Gotta go with Mike and Finn on this one," Artie said with an apologetic look to his girlfriend.

"We don't wanna do Gaga if another team's doing Gaga anyway," Puck insisted. "We want something different, right?"

"But… Gaga," Mercedes pouted.

"But no," Puck remarked. "If Vocal Adrenaline is doing Gaga then that just means weird costumes right? We don't need freaky outfits to stand out and express ourselves. We can do something way cooler. Let's do some classic rock and put the girls in really short skirts and us guys can rip our tops off part way through to show off the abs."

"We are not objectifying ourselves to win a trophy," Quinn stated sternly.

"She's right," Santana agreed. "It wouldn't work anyway. Frankenteen has man-boobs that absolutely nobody wants to see, since the Choir Room thing Tina's vagina might have actually grown a set of razor-sharp teeth, Lady Hummel would just attract gay sexual predators and get himself ass-raped and if Quinn's dress is too short then the judges might be subjected to the sight of her lizard baby's head crowning. Is that really the kind of show we want to put on? I don't think so."

"Ok, Santana, as grateful as we all are for your point of view it really isn't helping us at this time," Rachel said. "I recommend that we all go away and think about song choice ideas and meet up again tomorrow morning before first period to see what we've come up with."

"That's probably for the best," Matt agreed, the only words he'd said throughout the meeting.

"Ok," Finn said standing up, taller than the rest of them. "Until tomorrow morning then," he said as if he had been the one to suggest the meeting in the first place.

The group left in two's and three's, Quinn asking Kurt for advice on fashion items that would conceal her baby bump better.

Rachel remained behind, reaching on her tiptoes to try and take a book down from the top shelf.

"Here," Matt said reaching the book for her and handing it over.

"Thanks, Matt," Rachel replied before releasing a sigh and sagging down into the hard-backed chair and dropping her forehead onto the book.

"You're still getting the headaches," Matt said sympathetically.

"Headaches," Rachel repeated dryly. "Honestly, I miss headaches. This is all so much worse," she complained rubbing at her temples. "It feels like wrecking balls are constantly crashing about inside my brain."

"So things aren't getting any better," Matt stated with a cluck of his tongue.

"If anything the pain is getting worse," Rachel admitted. "I guess I've just gotten better at hiding it. My head hurts all the time now. I mean _all the time_," she stressed. "Usually its just about bearable and I grit my teeth and put on a smile. But other times its too intense and I don't want to sound like I'm being a drama-queen but I am generally concerned that if this continues then my head might just explode."

"Hey, don't worry, we'll figure something out," Matt assured her.

"Well I hope we figure something out soon," Rachel replied. "I didn't know what to think when we first got these powers. At first I thought, great, I'll read Finn's thoughts and see if he likes me or figure out what I need to do to get him to like me. Then I realised that pretty much everybody thought I was an awful person and hated my very existence, sometimes with genuine reason, other times for no reason at all. But I've worked really hard to change my attitude and behaviour and to be more considerate of other people's feelings rather than being self-involved and throwing tantrums any time I don't get a solo. Then I thought these powers had a purpose. That we were meant to help people. And I know we helped save those people from that fire but what else is there? I haven't had any more visions of people in danger like that. I guess there is no higher purpose to what's going on. It's just happening to us because we were the ones in the Choir Room at the time. These powers weren't meant for us, we just got them."

"If you had the chance, would you give them to somebody else?" Matt asked her.

"No," Rachel answered. "If you'd asked me that in the beginning I'd have been desperate for absolutely anybody else to have the voices in their head so that all the noise wouldn't distract me while I rehearse and perform. But even though it was just a short time ago, I was a different person then. I was selfish and arrogant with no real friends. But things have changed; I've changed. And I wouldn't wish the pain in my head upon anyone. Except perhaps Hitler or somebody seriously evil like that."

"I'm worried for you," Matt revealed.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked since she could never read the boy's mind.

"I'm just worried," Matt shrugged. "Here, you should take some of these," he offered her a headache tablet.

"Thanks, but they don't seem to work on me anymore," Rachel told him before taking the book up to the desk to be checked out by the librarian.

XXX

Two weeks before Regionals, a deeply concerned Quinn was soothingly rubbing Rachel's back as the brunette girl braced herself on the sink in the girls' bathroom as she coughed up blood.

"Rachel, sweetie, I really think you need to consult a Doctor," Quinn said.

"No point," Rachel argued, her throat hoarse. "There's nothing they can do for me."

Quinn grabbed a handful of tissues to help Rachel wipe the blood away from her mouth.

"Have you at least told Artie about all this?" Quinn asked.

"There's no need to worry him," Rachel answered.

"He's your boyfriend, he should know," Quinn replied. "You're getting worse, Rachel."

"I'll be fine," Rachel insisted forcing a smile.

_I don't believe you, _Quinn thought knowing full well her friend could hear her.

"I can hear you at night," Quinn pointed out. "If you're not screaming and sobbing then you're throwing up. I've been able to convince your dads the throwing up is me for now but I can't fool them forever and neither can you. They need to know that you're sick."

"I'm not sick," Rachel denied. "I _never _get sick. This has just been a rough few days because of my powers. I'll be fine in a day or two. How's my make-up?" she asked examining herself in the mirror.

"Here," Quinn said pulling a few items out of her own make-up bag. "This should conceal the bags under your eyes better. And you should have a breath mint of something to get the taste of blood out of your mouth." _And you really need to see a Doctor, _she thought pleadingly.

"Ok," Rachel declared tightening her high-pony and straightening her Cheerio skirt. "I'm fine, all better," she smiled before exiting the bathroom.

Standing alone, Quinn felt a kick to her stomach.

"Yeah, ok," Quinn said looking down at her swollen stomach. "I'll try harder next time," she promised the baby.

XXX

One week before Regionals, Rachel was suffering with regular nose bleeds as well as puking and coughing up blood. The rest of the New Directions had noticed and they had all come together to convince her to see a Doctor.

"Guys, I'm telling you, I'm fine," Rachel lied and their thoughts confirmed to her that nobody believed her. "Look, I'll be ok," she insisted. "Let's just focus on Regionals."

"No offense, Berry," Santana interjected. "But are you even fit to perform with us at Regionals?"

"Of course I am," Rachel said. "I'm still Rachel Berry, nothing on this earth is going to stop me from performing."

"Rachel, you look like you could fall over and die any minute," Santana stated bluntly and a few of the others glared at her. "Oh, you're all thinking it."

"Actually Finn's just thinking about food… and boobs," Rachel informed them all. "And you all might want to cover your noses because Noah is about to fart in three… two… one… there it is, people."

"Nice one, man," Finn complimented giving proud-looking Puck a high-five while Kurt and the girls all covered their mouths and noses looking appalled.

"Quit changing the subject, Rachel," Mercedes said creating a breeze to air out the smell Puck had made. "You're clearly not well, we can all see it."

"Even I noticed," Finn pointed out. "You look, I don't know. You look kind of broken," he told her uncomfortably. _I don't like it._

"Please, we just want you to go to a Doctor," Artie begged her. "If there's something they can do to help then we need to know as soon as possible before you get any worse."

"It's just a few headaches and a couple of nosebleeds, no big deal," Rachel shrugged.

"And vomiting, coughing up blood, nightmares," Quinn listed. "You're sweating a little recently and I know for a fact you've passed out twice in the past two weeks."

"You were having those dizzy spells in Cheerio practice," Brittany added. "And lately you just look kinda weak and tired."

"You're losing weight," Tina observed. "You can't just ignore your problems and hope they'll go away."

"She's right, Rach," Kurt supported. "You need to see a Doctor, urgently."

"And if you say no I will literally haul you over my shoulder and take you to a Doctor myself," Puck said seriously.

"Ok, maybe I have been feeling a bit under the weather lately," Rachel acknowledged. "But what can a Doctor do for me, really? It's the Choir Room power that's causing all of this. This isn't something medical it's… I don't even know. It's supernatural I guess. Doctor's in Lima aren't trained for supernatural illnesses. If I go to a Doctor I could end up being experimented on in some creepy lab or just locked in a mental institution."

"You're not going to a lab or an institution," Quinn told her. "We wouldn't allow that."

"Look, nobody is expecting a Doctor to have a miracle cure," Kurt said gently. "But if they can stop some of the symptoms or ease the pain just a little bit then at least that's something. And you don't need to tell any Doctors about the fact you hear people's thoughts and sometimes get visions. Just explain about the headaches, the sickness and the nosebleeds."

"Please, Rach, see a Doctor, for me?" Artie asked.

"Fine," Rachel agreed. "One Doctor and that's it. If he or she wants to refer me to other Doctors or different hospitals it is not happening."

"Ok, ok," Artie nodded hurriedly. "One Doctor, that's fine. That's all any of us are asking for."

Looking down at the ground, Rachel could hear that her friends were scared for her.

**To Be Continued… Hopefully more Kurt/Puck interaction next time**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	32. Little Red Riding Hood

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, my wisdom tooth is coming through and it is killing me (slight exaggeration but only because I am a massive wimp when it comes to pain). Sympathy… please?**

**Chapter 32 – Little Red Riding Hood**

"Do you think Rachel will be ok?" Kurt asked as he took lunch with Puck under the bleachers.

"She's a Jewish girl, she's tough," Puck stated. "She'll be fine."

"I hope so," Kurt said watching as Puck threw his sandwich crusts away.

"Hey, come here, babe," Puck instructed and Kurt shifted so that they were sitting closer together. "It's all gonna be ok," Puck told him as he pulled the slighter boy onto his lap and cupped his ass. "Rach and Q both have Doctor's appointments after school tomorrow. It'll be fine. Quinn and Matt's baby is normal and healthy and I'm sure the Doctor's will be able to give Rachel some kick-ass medicine or something. Then we've got Regionals on Saturday and we're totally gonna nail it and win first place. And when we are declared the winners I'm going to make-out with you right on stage in front of everybody."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend fondly and looped his arms more securely around Puck's neck as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I really hope you're right, Noah," Kurt said.

"Of course I'm right," Puck insisted.

"I just have a bad feeling," Kurt shrugged. "I can't really explain it. I just feel like something bad might happen."

"If something bad was gonna happen then Rachel would be the first to know about it," Puck pointed out. "I think you're just worried about performing on Saturday which is crazy. You got nothing to be worried about. We're all gonna own it. You gotta think positive."

"I'm trying," Kurt replied.

"Would it help if I kissed you some more?" Puck grinned.

"Maybe," Kurt responded coyly accepting a deeper kiss from his boyfriend.

They kissed some more, Puck slipping his hands under Kurt's tight trousers to squeeze his buttocks and Kurt roaming his hands up under Puck's shirt to caress his abs.

"Lunch will be over soon," Kurt acknowledged, speaking the words into Puck's ear. "We need to think about going back to class."

"Screw class," Puck groaned. "Just stay with me."

"People could see us, we'd get in trouble," Kurt argued.

"They don't have to see us," Puck whispered back. "You can make us both invisible. We could get down and dirty in the school corridor and nobody would see a thing."

"Kurt Hummel is not getting down and dirty in a school corridor," Kurt retaliated.

"Doesn't have to be the corridor," Puck said teasing a finger along Kurt's crack and making him whimper. "We could go anywhere you want, babe. Or just stay out here."

"Not here," Kurt shook his head. "It's starting to get cold. We really should go to class," he pushed himself away from Puck and stood up, adjusting himself in his pants.

"Kurt, babe," Puck moved to his feet and settled his hands at his boyfriend's waist, his lips brushing against Kurt's as he spoke. "Just stay with me a little longer, please."

"Why do I find it so difficult to resist you?" Kurt asked.

"Because I'm freaking hot," Puck smirked pressing himself ever closer to Kurt, their erections bumping against one another.

"You really are going to get me into trouble one day, Sweet Kitten," Kurt tutted. "Come on," he smiled taking Puck's hand and turning them both invisible. "Let's find somewhere more comfortable."

XXX

Somewhere more comfortable turned out to be the stage in the auditorium. They found a few blankets and cushions in the wings and arranged them on the stage so they would be more comfortable. The pair was still invisible to the rest of the world and to each other.

Kurt spread himself out on the cushions and Puck lowered himself on top of him. Their hands and mouths blindly explored one another, items of clothing being pushed out of the way or removed entirely.

"I want you so bad," Puck grunted as he stroked Kurt's length. "Need you so much."

"I want you too," Kurt panted as he arched his hips, blushing all over as his body responded to his boyfriend's touch. "Mmm, Noah," Kurt breathed out as the other boy took him in his mouth.

"I really want you, Kurt," Puck whispered when he pulled his mouth away.

"I'm right here," Kurt replied.

"No, I mean I _want_ you," Puck told him. "Fuck, I want you."

"Oh," Kurt responded realising Puck wanted to go all the way and have full on penetrative sex.

"Can I Kurt?" Puck asked. "Can I fuck you, baby?"

"Not… not here," Kurt answered him. "But we can… another time, somewhere private. I want… I want you to fuck me, Noah."

Puck groaned and smashed their lips together as he rocked down against his boyfriend, thrusting their cocks against one another.

"Would, um… oh, ah," Kurt gasped clinging to Puck desperately. "Would after Regionals be agreeable with you?"

"That's fucking perfect, babe," Puck agreed biting down on Kurt's shoulder.

XXX

Later that day, Kurt attended class with Tina and Mercedes. Sat in the middle of the two girls, he whispered to them about his plans to give Puck his virginity after Regionals. Mercedes earned a warning from the teacher when she squealed out loud upon hearing the news and Tina simply smirked.

"I can't believe this is happening," Mercedes said. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked him. "Because if Puck has been pressuring you I will cut him."

"Relax, 'Cedes," Tina replied. "Kurt's totally ready for this. They've been dating for months now. It's time."

"Should I buy new underwear for the occasion?" Kurt asked.

"Why? You'll only be taking them off," Tina pointed out. "So unless you're planning to be kinky and wear girl panties I suggest you just go commando."

"I have leopard-print panties that are too small," Mercedes offered.

"Ok, just to clarify, I will not be wearing underwear specifically designed for girls," Kurt told them.

XXX

In Geography, Puck was telling Artie about his plans to sleep with Kurt after Regionals.

"No way, for real?" Artie asked in shock.

"Damn right," Puck nodded. "Am I the luckiest son of a bitch at this school or what?"

"Yeah, you're pretty lucky, man," Artie agreed. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I know what I'm doing," Puck scoffed. "I'm Noah Puckerman. Sex is practically my middle name."

"Sex with girls and mums," Artie pointed out. "Kurt's your first boy and you're his first ever. You gotta do this right or you could really hurt him and then Mr. Hummel and the girls will really hurt you."

"Hurting Kurt is the last thing I wanna do," Puck said seriously. "And I've researched this stuff since we got together. I know all about preparation and stretching and stuff. It'll be good, more than good, for both of us."

"Ok, cool," Artie nodded seeming satisfied that Puck had educated himself about the mechanics of gay sex well enough.

"Should I get new underwear?" Puck asked.

"What?" Artie responded, confused by the question.

"For when I have sex with Kurt," Puck clarified. "Should I get new underwear?"

"Why? You won't be wearing underwear when you have sex… will you?" Artie asked, still confused.

"No, I just thought it's a special occasion," Puck shrugged.

"Do you mean a new pair of black boxers special or check it out I'm wearing a silk black thong special?" Artie asked.

"I don't think Kurt would be all that into a thong," Puck said. "Besides they're really uncomfortable."

"Do I want to know how you know that?" Artie laughed as he ruffled up his hair a little.

"One of the cougars I had a thing with once was into it," Puck explained. "I think I'm quite open-minded, I'm willing to try most things out in the bedroom but the thong was just awkward. It just kinda went up my butt. I don't know how chicks wear them all day. They must just get used to that shit I guess."

"You wore a thong?" Artie asked looking part amused and part horrified.

"What? It was a nice one," Puck defended. "It was red and kinda lacy with some pretty bows."

"Now that's a mental image I'll never be able to get out of my head," Artie complained. "Maybe you should just get Kurt flowers instead of over-thinking the underwear," he suggested.

"The girls told me I should get him flowers back when I was still trying to get with him," Puck said. "I got him a cactus," he grinned proudly.

"You know what, just keep it simple, man," Artie advised. "Forget about underwear and flowers. Just have sex and make it good. No thongs and no cacti."

XXX

That night, Tina stealthily slipped out of her bedroom window. She had selected a slightly different look for her little outing. She wore a simple white dress that stopped just above the knee. With it she wore red ankle boots and a blood red cloak with her hair fashioned into two braids and tied with red ribbon. A pair of white lace fingerless gloves completed the look.

Making her way down the dark streets of Lima, she picked up a familiar scent. Taking in her surroundings, she spied a spark of bright blue light emanating from Artie's fingertips from where he leaned up against a wall.

"You finally joining me for a midnight stroll?" Tina asked as she swept towards him.

"Somebody needs to protect Little Red Riding Hood from the Big Bad Wolf," Artie commented.

"Hardly," Tina responded with a touch of arrogance. "If anything, somebody should be protecting the Big Bad Wolf from little girls like me."

"Truth is I couldn't sleep," Artie explained as they fell in to step with one another and prowled the streets.

"You're worried about Rachel's Doctor's appointment tomorrow," Tina guessed.

"Beyond worried," Artie said. "So I decided that for at least one night I could see exactly what it is that Tina Cohen-Chang gets up to."

"You're welcome to tag along," Tina permitted. "Just don't think I won't hurt you if you try and get in my way."

They carried on walking and heard the sound of smashing glass. Before Artie had time to blink Tina was already running towards the source of the sound and he had to run as fast as he could to try and catch up to her. The smashing sound had been made by a woman throwing a brick through the windshield of a car. Said woman had moved on to whack the side mirrors with a baseball bat. Artie noticed that the tyres had also been slashed.

"Why aren't you stopping her?" Artie asked Tina.

"She's not a car thief," Tina observed. "She isn't stealing it."

"No," Artie acknowledged. "But she's smashing the hell out of it. We should stop her."

"She's a woman scorned, Artie," Tina stated. "Clearly the car belongs to some asshole guy who cheated on her or something."

"That doesn't make it ok," Artie argued as a man (presumably the owner of the car) burst out of his house yelling angrily at her. "Hey!" Artie called out when the man made to strike the woman but Tina had already moved and snapped the man's wrist before he could make the hit. The woman was now attacking the man with the baseball bat and yelling obscenities. "Whoa, calm down, that's enough," Artie insisted moving towards the action. "Lady, that's enough," he said standing in front of the man on the floor to spare him further attack. "Calm down," he repeated. "I'm sure he isn't worth it."

The woman let out an empty laugh before pulling a bottle of vodka from her handbag. She gulped down a mouthful before throwing it at the car. She then lit a match and began stalking away, throwing the match over her shoulder where it missed its target and landed on the sidewalk, Artie stamping it out with his sneaker.

"You ok, man?" Artie asked as the man on the floor slowly got to his feet.

"Forget him," Tina grabbed Artie's arm and hurried him away.

"I notice you didn't stop that crazy lady from attacking him," Artie pointed out accusingly.

"He was gonna hit her first, he deserved it," Tina replied. "Now come on, I'm sure there are plenty more adventures for us to embark on tonight."

Barely an hour later, Artie and Tina found themselves crossing paths with a group of rowdy men who seemed to be in their early thirties. A tall man with a ginger beard wolf-whistled at Tina and made a comment about wanting to see what was going on under her pretty little dress.

"You're not touching her," Artie snarled at him, his hands balled into fists inside the pockets of his jacket.

"Really think you can stop me, school-boy?" Ginger-beard laughed.

"Dan, come on," the most sober of the group said clapping Ginger-beard Dan on the shoulder. "They're just kids. They should probably be at home in bed," he said in a tone that suggested he was a parent with children of his own.

"I'll take the little girly home to bed," Dan cackled. "Bet she'd take it in every hole," he jeered, two of the group laughing along with him while the rest failed to look impressed.

"You'll have to excuse, Dan, sweetheart," an attractive man with tattoos commented. "He's had too much to drink tonight. You should get your girlfriend home, lad," he added to Artie. "These streets aren't safe at night."

"Especially for a pretty little thing like you," Dan winked at Tina.

"She's underage," a shorter man with glasses hissed. "Now cut it out, we're taking you home. Sorry miss," he apologised to Tina looking rather embarrassed by the situation. With an arm around Dan's waist, he forced him to walk on, the ginger-bearded man slapping Tina's ass along the way. "Damn it, Dan," Glasses cursed.

"Oh she likes it," Dan laughed before he found himself curled up on the ground, howling in pain as he cupped his groin.

"Fuck," Attractive Tattoo guy swore seeming impressed by Tina taking Dan down with a kick to his genitals.

"I should cut your hand off for groping me like that," Tina stated darkly.

"Fuck," Attractive Tattoo repeated seeming nervous this time.

"Look, we're really sorry about this," Sober Parent apologised. "He's just really drunk. We'll get him home now."

"I want to cut his hand off," Tina said darkly. "Maybe I'll cut his pathetic little dick off too and then make him eat it."

"Ok, Queen T, time to go," Artie insisted grabbing her hand and sending an electric shock through her to show he meant business.

"Ouch," she growled at him, baring her fangs.

"We're leaving," Artie declared sending another wave of electricity through to Tina in warning and leading her away. "Are you crazy or just stupid?" Artie asked once they were far enough away. "You can't threaten to cut off some guy's hand and his dick in front of a group of witnesses. If you'd done shit like that in front of them they'd be calling the police and you'd be going to jail."

"A jail cell couldn't hold me," Tina shrugged. "And the police certainly couldn't handle me either."

"Ok, you've had your midnight walk," Artie huffed. "I'm taking you home now. You're going to be a good little vampire and go to bed."

"Go home if you want to," Tina replied in a bored tone. "But I'm not done yet," she strode off down the street and Artie pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a groan before following after her.

Over an hour later, Artie had aided Tina in preventing a middle-aged woman from being gang-raped by her teenage step-son and his friends. Seeing the woman sob in Tina's arms as she repeatedly thanked her, Artie found himself understanding why Tina felt it so important to roam the streets of Lima seeking out trouble each night.

"Ok," Artie admitted as Tina linked her arm with his and escorted him home. "You did good. You prevented a really horrible thing from happening to that lady."

"I'm not out on the streets night after night just for fun you know," Tina told him. "I won't deny that I really enjoy beating the crap out of bad guys, but rescuing the victims is what I'm really out here for. Sometimes I save women, sometimes I save men, the other night I even rescued a dog."

"A dog?" Artie asked. "What were you rescuing a dog from?"

"It was a stray," Tina answered. "Some high school boys were throwing rocks at it. So I threw some rocks at them and I took the dog to the old man who lives down my street. He's been really lonely since his wife died earlier this year. I thought he could use the company."

"Ok, I get it, you're like some vicious dark angel," Artie said.

"Does that mean you're gonna get off my back about my nightly activities now?" Tina asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You're doing good, I see that," Artie replied. "Just be careful and don't get yourself hurt or arrested by doing anything stupid."

"Relax," Tina told him with a smile. "This Little Red Riding Hood knows how to look after herself. Now be a good boy and go to bed," she instructed him.

"Right," Artie nodded looking up at his house. "I'm going. Night Tina," he said looking back to her only to realise she'd disappeared already.

XXX

The following morning, Kurt and Puck couldn't keep their hands off each other. Both teenagers were filled with excitement over the prospect of their promise to sleep together after Regionals.

Before school, Puck showed up on the Hummel doorstep. He tried to give Burt a fist-bump in greeting but it didn't seem to go down too well. Puck then invited himself inside the house and located Kurt at the breakfast table. The pair made goo-goo eyes at one another and played footsie under the table as they shared Kurt's poached eggs and French toast. Mr. Hummel sat across from the two boys trying to ignore the teenage love in the room. Burt Hummel was no fool. He realised that if his son hadn't given the Puckerman kid his virginity already then it would be happening very soon, though hopefully not on his breakfast table while he was still in the room.

"So," Burt said clearing his throat awkwardly in an effort to gain their attention. "You kids got that Glee thing coming up soon. Sectionals, right?"

"Regionals," Kurt corrected not tearing his eyes away from Puck. "This Saturday."

"Right, um, that should be fun," Burt replied.

"I'm definitely looking forward to it," Puck remarked meaningfully and Kurt's skin flushed pink as he giggled.

"Hmm," Burt grunted in response wondering if he could punch his son's boyfriend hard enough to make him cry. "Kurt," he called. "Hey, look over here," he said gruffly snapping his fingers in Kurt's face to ensure he had his attention. "You make sure you're here for Friday night dinner. I've got some things I wanna talk about with you."

"Ok," Kurt nodded with a smile. "I'll be home after Mr. Schuester takes us through a final dress rehearsal for Regionals. Can Noah come for dinner too?"

"Not this time," Burt answered. "This Friday I want some special father-son time. Like I said, I've got some things I wanna talk to you about."

"I don't mind if Noah's here," Kurt said. "Anything you say to me you can say to my boyfriend too, right?"

"Alright," Burt replied. "Noah can come for dinner on Friday."

"Thanks, dad," Kurt grinned. "You're the best."

Burt just quirked an eyebrow in response and if his son and Puck had managed to look away from each other long enough to capture his expression they would have seen the mischief in his eyes. Finishing his cup of coffee and heading out the door whistling a tune, Burt wondered if it would be too cruel to capture a photo or video footage of the look on Kurt's face when he realised they would be having the sex talk with Noah Puckerman in the same room to hear every word.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	33. Songs for Baby Girls

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee**

**Hey, I'm back, it's a bit delayed but I hope everybody had a good Christmas/New Year etc**

**As always, thanks for reading/reviewing/following**

**Chapter 33 – Songs for Baby Girls**

That day after school, both Quinn and Rachel had Doctor's appointments to attend. Matt had quietly insisted on coming along to support Quinn and the mother-to-be hadn't bothered arguing the matter. Artie had come along for Rachel and sat beside his girlfriend holding her hand.

"Could you get me some water?" Rachel asked Artie in a whisper and he pressed a kiss to her hand before crossing the waiting room to fill a plastic cup at the water fountain.

Looking around the waiting room, Rachel found it odd that everybody seemed as quiet as a mouse as they avoided eye-contact with each other. To a regular person, the waiting room would seem a quiet place save for the elderly man with a cough. However, to Rachel, the waiting room was far from quiet. The worried thoughts of patients and their loved ones were providing Rachel with one of her more severe headaches. Her vision was becoming slightly blurred and she was seeing white spots of light.

"Here," Artie whispered as he returned to Rachel's side with her water.

"Thank you," Rachel said softly closing her eyes and taking a long gulp. She kept her eyes closed, hoping the darkness would sooth the ache in her brain.

The thoughts of those around her were still piercing her mind and she knew her friends were exchanging worried glances with one another and that Quinn in particular was watching her like a hawk rather than reading the magazine in her hands.

A doctor called for Quinn and the blonde stood with Matt at her side, the boy quietly following after the girl carrying his child.

"I still have no idea how things happened between them," Rachel commented to Artie. "I'm not even sure if they're actually friends. I mean, I know they are friends, but they're not especially close friends and certainly not friends who have sex with each other. I mean, they did, obviously, but it still doesn't make sense to me."

"Maybe they got drunk," Artie shrugged.

"Maybe," Rachel replied, her eyes still shut tight. "But neither of them really seems the type to get drunk and have a one-night stand."

"I guess sometimes these things just happen," Artie responded shifting closer to his girlfriend and running a hand gently through her hair. "Friends and lovers can be found in unexpected places and unexpected people. Matt and Quinn, Kurt and Puck, you and me."

"You make a valid point," Rachel observed forcing her eyes open and drinking some more water before letting out a whimpered moan.

"How bad is it, Rach?" Artie asked. "And tell me honestly this time."

"I really just wish I could make it all stop," Rachel answered quietly so only he could hear. "Sometimes it hurts so much I feel like I'm dying. Well, actually, that's just me being overdramatic. But it really is painful, Artie. I don't think I can handle it much longer. I don't think the pain is enough to kill me but if it carries on or gets worse it may actually drive me insane and I am not being a drama-queen diva when I say that. I can never fully turn the voices off anymore. I really don't know what the Doctor can do to help me."

"Well that's what we're here to find out," Artie told her kissing her temple. "Don't worry. You're gonna be ok. I promise."

Finally, yet much too soon at the same time, Rachel's name was called out and it took her more effort than was necessary to stand to her feet.

"Stay," Rachel instructed Artie as he stood up with her. "I need to do this alone," she said before heading into the room with the Doctor and leaving her boyfriend in the waiting room so he could pretend to look through the pages of an out of date magazine.

XXX

After pretending to read an article on how to relieve menstrual cramps, Artie dropped the magazine back onto the table and looked up at the ceiling and began counting the tiles. He had counted as far as seventeen when Matt and Quinn returned.

"Hey, how is everything?" he asked as they joined him.

"Fine," Quinn smiled. "We're fine," she rested her hand on her stomach. "All healthy aren't we baby girl."

"The baby's a girl?" Artie asked. "Congratulations. Have you thought about names yet? You should definitely enrol her in ballet or some kind of dance class. Maybe next week, once Regionals are out of the way, we could devote a week of Glee to sing songs about baby girls. Any baby made by you two has got to be super cute I mean its some pretty good genes you guys are passing on, yo. Did I ask you if you thought about names yet? For the record I think you guys would make pretty cool parents."

"Calm down, Artie, it's not like we're keeping the baby," Quinn pointed out. "She'll be adopted by a good family with a nice home and they can take her to dance classes and pick her name."

"I always liked the name Amber," Matt said.

"That's pretty," Artie agreed.

"Can we stop talking about baby names, we're not keeping the baby," Quinn snarled glaring daggers at the two boys who immediately fell silent and averted their eyes to the floor.

The silence continued between the three teenagers for some time before Matt broke it.

"Rachel's been gone a long time," he pointed out.

"I'm sure she'll be out any minute," Quinn said, her tone considerably gentler than it had been before.

"She's ok," Artie insisted. "It's all gonna be ok. No big deal."

XXX

While Quinn and Rachel had their Doctor's appointments, Mercedes and Tina were at the mall picking out some last minute accessories for everybody's costumes for Regionals.

"Which colour tie do you think looks better?" Tina asked holding up one in midnight-blue and one in baby-blue. "Or do we get both and have half the guys in a dark colour and half in the lighter blue?"

"I guess both could work," Mercedes shrugged feeling the fabric of the midnight-blue tie. "But if we do two different colours for the guys then us girls need to have different colours too."

"We all look good in red," Tina pointed out as a suggestion moving towards a rack of headbands.

"True, but Kurt will kill us if we pick red and blue as colours," Mercedes replied. "He thinks red and blue together are too Private-School-Preppy and pretentious."

"Well as strong as I am these days I'm not prepared to face the wrath of Kurt Hummel by getting the colour-scheme wrong," Tina said.

"Maybe we could have the guys in midnight-blue and us girls in baby-blue and… hot guy over there," Mercedes whispered and Tina turned to look.

"Eww, 'Cedes, he's like a hundred years old," Tina sneered in disgust looking at an old fat man in a red tracksuit with a bushy white beard.

"Not Santa Claus you moron, I'm talking about Goldilocks over there," she pointed Tina in the direction of a muscular blonde who was doing an impression of Matthew Mcconaughey in the mirror.

"He has really big lips," Tina commented cocking her head to the side. As she looked, the boy's hair began to blow behind him and his shirt blew up showing off his abs. "But there isn't any wind," Tina thought in confusion before quirking her eyebrow and looking to the girl beside her. "You're using your powers to sexually objectify that boy, Santana would be so proud if she wasn't secretly gay for Brittany."

"I'm just having a bit of fun," Mercedes replied making the blowing wind stop. "Do you think Santana will ever admit she's into Brittany?"

"In her own time," Tina shrugged. "I mean even Kurt took a long time to come out as gay and he's like the bravest person at McKinley. Santana acts tough but where she's so used to being popular people's opinions really matter to her. Anyway, why don't you go and talk to that guy, he's pretty cute, kind of a dork, but he's got a great body and I think I saw him looking over at you."

"A girl like me can't walk up to a guy like that," Mercedes said. "Don't get me wrong, I know I'm beautiful in my own way but it'll be a while before I meet a guy smart enough to see that. Do you think Kurt will let us wear false eyelashes?"

Allowing her friend to change the subject, Tina focused her attention back on picking out accessories. From the corner of her eye, she could see the blonde boy glancing over at Mercedes a few times. At one point, she thought he might actually make his way over and talk to her but he accidentally knocked down a display of sunglasses and seemed to lose his nerve.

XXX

That night, Rachel and Quinn made a cosy fort out of their pillows and bed-sheets and cuddled up with some of Rachel's stuffed animals and nibbled on a batch of her delicious chocolate-chip and butterscotch cookies.

"Ok, that one hurt, little Princess," Quinn laughed as the baby kicked at her stomach.

"But it's good to know that she's healthy, right?" Rachel asked laying her own hand on Quinn's stomach.

"It is," Quinn agreed.

"It feels different now doesn't it?" Rachel said hearing fragments of Quinn's thoughts. "Now that you know she's a girl."

"It's so strange," Quinn replied. "But knowing the baby's a girl just makes it seem so much more real. I mean, I knew I was pregnant, obviously… but now I know she's a girl I feel more connected with her."

"Does that change things?" Rachel asked.

"No," Quinn shook her head. "I'm still taking the adoption route. But in a way it does make it a little harder. The Doctor told me she was a girl and I looked to Matt and he grabbed my hand and had this huge smile on his face. Then in that moment I could see her. I saw myself holding her, singing her to sleep with her tiny hand wrapped around my finger; I could see her crawling and hear her making nonsense baby talk. For a few seconds I really wanted it. I wanted it all. But keeping her would be selfish. I can't rely on you and your dads for everything and I certainly can't raise a baby without any kind of help and it wouldn't be fair to Matt either. He and I are never going to be a couple but he's already proved he's not the type of guy to turn away from the responsibility of a baby. If I kept her then Matt would make sure he's there for her in every way possible and I think he would be a good father but… eventually he'll meet some girl and he'll really like her but things won't work out because this baby will be extra baggage that other teenage girls want nothing to do with. She needs to go to proper parents, adults. She deserves to have a real family. That's the right thing to do. I know it is because the right way is usually the hardest and most painful."

"You would make a great mum though," Rachel told her. "You know that, right?"

"Well hopefully one day I will," Quinn said. "Just not with her," she smiled sadly. "Now, come on, you've been avoiding it all night. What did the Doctor's say?"

Rachel looked away and held her stuffed pink monkey close for comfort.

"Rachel?" Quinn prodded after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm going back for a cat-scan," Rachel answered. "I don't really know what that means. The Doctor had a lot of theories going through his mind. He considered diabetes but he ruled that out after taking my blood sugar levels."

"What were the other theories?" Quinn asked.

"A bump on the head from dancing or cheerleading," Rachel shrugged. "A brain tumour, that I'm making it up, some kind of tissue damage and some Doctor language that I didn't understand, an abscess, just a really bad a headache and I'm being overdramatic or I'm simply insane. But he showed no signs of wanting to lock me up in a laboratory and experiment on me so that's nice."

"It's all going to be ok," Quinn told her. "I know it is."

XXX

Friday had arrived and the New Directions were going through a final rehearsal with Mr. Schuester before they were due to perform at Regionals the following day. Meanwhile, Burt Hummel was gleefully setting things up for Friday night dinner. Checking his watch, he estimated that Kurt and Puck would be another thirty minutes or so. He had everything planned. The boys would come in, he'd politely ask about their day, fetch them a drink and have them sit at the table. Then he'd launch straight into the sex talk and they'd have an amusingly uncomfortable dinner together afterwards.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	34. If You Want a Tent

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading/reviewing, here comes the dreaded talk, hope it doesn't disappoint**

**Chapter 34 – If You Want a Tent**

An impatient Burt Hummel stood at his living-room window with the curtain pulled back scanning the streets for a sign of his son. Kurt and the Puckerman kid were ten minutes later than Burt had been expecting. Spying their car, he let the curtain slip back into place and peered through a small gap so the two boys wouldn't see him. He watched on as the pair stepped out of the car, falling into one another's arms as they laughed about something. Burt looked away when Puck pressed Kurt up against the side of the car for what was clearly more than just a peck on the lips.

Moving to the front door, Burt kept his eyes down as he pulled it open and gruffly pointed out the teenagers were late.

"Sorry, dad," Kurt apologised having the decency to look shy and embarrassed. "Is dinner nearly ready?" he asked grabbing his boyfriend's hand and leading him up the driveway. "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"Just go and sit down," Burt instructed. "I'll get you something to drink."

"Babe, I sorta got a bad feeling about this," Puck whispered to Kurt as they sat side by side at the dining table while Hummel Senior poured some drinks.

"Don't worry, Sweet Kitten," Kurt assured him petting Puck's shaved head fondly. "This dinner will be fun. You and my dad can bond some more. I think he's really starting to like you."

"Are you sure?" Puck asked doubtfully. "I kinda get the impression he's already planned where he's gonna hide my body parts."

Kurt just chuckled in amusement before capturing Puck's lips between his teeth and nibbling playfully just as his dad re-entered with the drinks.

"How was work today?" Kurt asked politely with his big doe-eyes as if he hadn't just been making out with a boy at the family table.

"Same old," Burt answered. "You kids ready for the big Nationals competition tomorrow?"

"Regionals," Kurt corrected smoothing out his hair. "I have to say I'm quite confident with the performances we have prepared. The New Directions started out as a band of misfit underdogs but now I believe we are true contenders. We have a real shot of winning this thing. You are going to come and watch aren't you?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it," Burt promised. "Anyway, before I get the dinner out there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hmm, what's up?" Kurt asked distractedly as he played footsy with Puck under the table.

"Well I realise you and I never really had the talk," Burt commented. "But you have a boyfriend now," he practically beamed in delight as both teens suddenly looked horrified. "So it is my responsibility to make sure you know all the details. How it works, how to be safe and the two cowboys in Brokeback Mountain had a tent. So if you want a tent, Kurt, I'll get you a tent."

"I don't need a tent," Kurt shook his head. "And I definitely don't need to have this discussion with you, especially not in front of Noah," he said frantically standing up. "This isn't happening, we are not doing this."

"Kurt Hummel, you sit your fancy-pants wearing ass down right now," Burt told him in a calm but stern tone. "Now we are having this talk whether you want to or not. And I tried to warn you, kiddo. I said tonight was supposed to be a father and son thing but you insisted that you bring your boyfriend. So I'm here, you're here, Puck's here and we're going to talk about sex."

"No," Kurt whimpered dropping his head in his hands and fighting hard against the urge to turn invisible.

"Yep," Burt continued. "S-E-X, sex. Boy on boy action. You got your hand-jobs, your blow-jobs, there's that rimming thing."

"Please stop," Kurt begged.

"Mr. Hummel, can I go home?" Puck asked keeping his eyes on the floor.

"What else?" Burt rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Double-ended dildos," he listed. "Butt-plugs, anal-beads, apparently there are some vibrating bullet things but you gotta be careful with those. If they get lost up you know where then that's an embarrassing trip to the emergency room. I guess we need to discuss anal fingering and stretching and full on anal penetration. By that I mean the penis fully entering the asshole and essentially that's what gay sex is. Now, have you decided who will be putting their penis in the other dude's ass?"

"Dad stop, we'll be safe, we'll use protection, this isn't necessary," Kurt pleaded unable to look at his father or his boyfriend.

"As I understand it," Burt carried on. "Some guys just use their spit to lubricate their partner. I guess saliva works ok for some dudes but personally I'd feel better if you boys actually used proper lube to, you know, make the old rocket launch a little easier."

"This isn't happening," Kurt cringed. "Tell me this isn't happening."

"It's getting worse," Puck realised as Burt brandished some pamphlets as well as a few other items.

"This pamphlet has some pretty detailed pictures," Burt pointed out to them flipping to a middle page. "You see, he's been well stretched by his partner, and his partner is wearing a condom. Have you boys ever put a condom on?"

"Oh come on, you know that I haven't," Kurt answered, his face redder than Coach Sylvester's tracksuit.

"Um, no, sir," Puck answered awkwardly when Burt looked to him with a quirked eyebrow in askance.

"Well, then you two should probably practice," Burt suggested decisively pushing a box of condoms towards them and reaching behind him to grab a banana and cucumber he had conveniently placed within reach for this very purpose. "Ok, kid, why don't you go first?" Burt said to Puck.

"Dad," Kurt complained but Burt just smiled before urging Puck to get started.

"Open the packet," Burt instructed and Puck did as requested with fumbling fingers. "Slip the condom out, that's good. You want the cucumber or banana?"

"Either," Puck shrugged just wanting the situation to be over.

"Have the banana," Burt passed him the yellow fruit. "Now, slip the condom on, carefully. You don't want to accidentally snap the latex. That'll be uncomfortable if you snapped it on a real cock."

Puck awkwardly rolled the condom onto the banana, accidentally splitting it open.

"Now that isn't safe," Burt pointed out indicating the split in the contraceptive. "If that happens you need to stop and get a fresh rubber. Never carry on if the things split. Try again," he passed a second condom to the guitarist. "That's better, good job," Burt approved once Puck had achieved better success on his second attempt. "Alright, Kurt, you're up, kid," he passed Kurt the cucumber and a condom.

"This isn't fair," Kurt whined feeling absolutely mortified.

"Kurt, if you're planning to share your body with another person then you need to know how to do these things," Burt told him seriously. "I want you safe. Of course ideally I want you virginal till you're about thirty but with Puckerman in the picture I don't see that happening. I can't stop you kids from acting on your urges but I can sure as hell make sure you know how to put a condom on and keep yourself protected against these sexually transmitted disease things. Go on, put it on," he insisted.

As it happened, Kurt fared much better with putting the condom on.

"There, I did it, can we stop now?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, we'll move on," Burt nodded and the teenagers breathed a temporary sigh of relief. "Now, back to this rimming thing…"

"Oh, please no," Kurt sighed while Puck shifted in his seat uncomfortably and started biting his nails.

"As far as I can tell one dude licks the other guy's butt," Burt claimed. "Not sure I get what the fuss it about, but whatever you're in to, boys, no judgement. Just be careful. Make sure you're clean. If you've been to take a dump recently before doing something like that then make sure you wipe yourself properly and clean away any mess. And maybe this type of thing will be more pleasant if you aren't too wild and hairy down there."

"Look, we get it," Puck interjected. "We'll use lube and condoms and we'll make sure we're stretched and prepped and we'll be gentle and everything. Fuck, man, I'll even be the one taking cock up his ass if it makes you feel better and gets you to stop talking to us like this."

"I think you should consider his offer to be on the bottom, Kurt," Burt said. "There's less risk of you getting hurt that way."

"I'm not going to get hurt," Kurt replied quietly. "Please can we just stop this now?"

"Ok," Burt relented seeing that his son was near tears due to his mortification. "Ok, we're done now," he agreed. "Just, read through these pamphlets, keep a hold of these," he pushed the condoms towards them. "And if something does go wrong, be responsible and go to the emergency room. It might be embarrassing but it's safer than trying to sort things out yourselves."

"Are we excused now?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not," Burt answered standing up. "Dinner's nearly ready." He headed towards the kitchen with an amused smile on his face while the two boys remained seated, awkward and embarrassed and unable to look at one another.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	35. Regionals

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, thanks for reading/reviewing**

**So I wrote this chapter, didn't like it, re-wrote it, still didn't like it and now this is like the fifth version and I think I'm happy with it now so… here it is**

**Chapter 35 - Regionals**

The time for Regionals had arrived and the New Directions were in their changing rooms while Aural Intensity performed.

"Their song choices really suck," Finn remarked.

"I certainly don't disagree, however they do sound pretty good vocally," Rachel admitted fairly. "There's an almost angelic choral quality to their sound. They're a strong team. They really know how to fit their voices together."

"They can't dance or perform though," Tina commented as she returned from spying on their performance. "They're just standing still, no choreography or anything."

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing," Rachel argued. "Sometimes simplicity is the most beautiful and effective thing of all."

"I saw what they were doing out there, Rachel, it wasn't beautiful, it was boring," Tina stated. "We're definitely better than they are and Kurt, sweetie, do yourself a favour, do NOT go and look at their outfits, it will give you nightmares for a week."

"We're already having a fashion nightmare in here," Kurt sighed. "Finn, your tie is a mess and your shirts on inside out."

"Oh, oops," Finn mumbled awkwardly as Brittany stepped forward to help him dress himself properly.

"How long until we perform?" Mercedes asked.

"After Aural Intensity finish their performance there will be a fifteen minute interval and then we're next," Rachel answered.

"In that case I'm gonna go find some coffee and something smothered in chocolate," Mercedes declared.

"Me too," Santana added. "The sight of Finn's man-boobs are making me oddly hungry."

The pair left together, making their way through the building in search of the cafeteria. As they were approaching the room designated to Vocal Adrenaline, Santana tiptoed forwards and peered through the window in the door to take a look. The team seemed to be working through an intense warm-up and Santana couldn't deny that she felt a little intimidated. Even Coach Sylvester never worked the Cheerio's as hard and relentlessly as Vocal Adrenaline were currently working.

"Holy crap," Santana remarked seeing one boy who looked considerably older than the rest perfect a triple back-flip.

"Damn," Mercedes sighed watching the team members of Vocal Adrenaline move together as one formidable force. "They're really good," she admitted as they continued on towards the cafeteria.

"That was insane," Santana complained. "They're like a group of super-humans. Maybe something went down in their Choir Room and the entire team got given these special dance powers."

"That's ridiculous," Mercedes dismissed.

"Says the girl who can control the weather," Santana muttered under her breath. "Ok, we need to do something drastic." 

"About what?" Mercedes asked quickening her pace as she turned the corner and found the cafeteria.

"You saw Vocal Adrenaline back there," Santana said. "That was amazing and that was just their warm-up rehearsal not their actual performance."

"So?" Mercedes shrugged as she eyed up the different candy treats trying to make a decision.

"So, we're never going to win, we don't stand a chance, not against them," Santana huffed. "And I cannot stand the idea of losing."

"Hey, look, I wanna win but if we're not ready to take the trophy then we're not ready," Mercedes replied. "We'll just have fun and do our best. It doesn't matter if we're not the winners."

"Spoken like a true loser, congratulations," Santana remarked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Look, I've overheard Coach Sylvester yelling at Schuester and yelling at Figgins and just yelling at people in general. If we lose today then Glee Club's over and Coach Sylvester gets her full budget for the Cheerio's restored."

"Wait, Glee Club would really be over?" Mercedes asked.

"Apparently that was the deal Mr. Schue agreed to when he decided to take over Glee," Santana replied before demanding the cafeteria worker get her the biggest jelly doughnut on display. "If we lose today then this is all over."

"But… Vocal Adrenaline are too good, what can we do?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, they're performing last," Santana pointed out. "All we need to do is sabotage their performance."

"That's not fair," Mercedes claimed.

"Who cares?" Santana rolled her eyes as she paid for her jelly doughnut and Mercedes purchased three different candy bars. "Do you enjoy being in Glee or not?"

"Yeah, of course I do," Mercedes answered.

"Well so do I," Santana said. "It's the best part of my day. Tell anybody I said that and I'll deny it," she added at the amused look on Mercedes' face. "But we have to make sure we win by any means necessary. And I know a certain somebody could make that stage floor slippery so somebody falls over thereby messing up the entire choreography."

"I guess I could," Mercedes mulled it over. "But it wouldn't be right."

"Oh trust me," a voice drawled and the girls looked up to see a member of Vocal Adrenaline emerging from the changing room. "You don't want to eat all those candy bars. You're way too fat already," he laughed before stalking off in preparation to watch the New Directions perform. A trio of stick-thin girls followed after him cackling at Mercedes.

"Do you really want to be beaten by an asshole like that?" Santana asked once they were out of earshot.

"Ok, I'm in," Mercedes agreed crushing the candy bars in her hand and dropping them on the floor. "Vocal Adrenaline are going down."

"That's my girl," Santana approved as they rejoined their team-mates. "By the way we're going to destroy Vocal Adrenaline and Mercedes is one of the ways to do it."

"One of the ways?" Puck asked not entirely sure what was going on.

"I figured your little twink boyfriend could use his special talents to help us take down the competition," Santana commented.

"You mean Kurt's going to sing for Vocal Adrenaline?" Mike asked in confusion.

"No," Rachel answered having heard Santana and Mercedes' thoughts. "Mercedes is going to use her powers to make the stage slippery so some of the dancers fall over and Santana wants Kurt to use his invisibility to sabotage them in other ways on the stage."

"I vote you yank one of the guy's trousers down and just push three bitchy girls off the stage," Santana said.

"Seriously, you want us to cheat?" Kurt asked. "Isn't that just really low and pathetic?"

"Kurt's right, we don't need to do it this way," Puck said.

"Actually we do," Santana responded. "If we lose out there tonight then Glee Club is over. And no offence but I don't think we're good enough to beat Vocal Adrenaline."

"But we worked really hard on our routines," Brittany spoke up. "We're like a totally good team now."

"The New Directions have definitely come a long way," Mercedes acknowledged. "Back when we started we sucked. I mean, we really sucked."

"We more than sucked," Artie commented.

"Our first Glee rehearsal was so hideously awful I stormed out, had an emergency session with my therapist that evening and pretty much cried myself to sleep," Rachel admitted.

"You guys couldn't have been that bad," Quinn said.

"We were that bad," the original five replied together.

"But then you guys joined the club and it really did get better," Tina said. "Not just our performances. Everything."

"You guys made our lives better," Kurt smiled and Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and kissed the side of his neck.

"I can't imagine what our lives would be like now if this Glee Club hadn't worked out," Mercedes stated.

"Rachel would still be really annoying and wouldn't have any friends," Tina declared. "Kurt would be lonely and I don't even want to consider how badly Karofsky would be bullying him."

"Or how we'd be bullying him," Finn mumbled guiltily referring to himself and Puck.

"I'd still be faking a stutter," Tina pointed out.

"I'd be in the wheelchair," Artie said.

"Ok, stop getting so emotional," Santana complained. "The point is that Glee is really special for all of us. We need it. And if we don't win then Glee is all over."

"We have to win," Quinn nodded.

"By cheating?" Mike asked.

"If that's what it takes," Mercedes replied.

"Let's put it to a vote," Puck called out. "All those in favour of kicking Vocal Adrenaline's ass raise your hand," he said putting his fist in the air.

Santana, Mercedes and Quinn were the first to put their hands in the air. Finn and Artie followed and Mike copied Tina when she raised her hand. Brittany shrugged before putting her hand up and after several seconds of silence Kurt, Matt and Rachel raised their hands also.

"So we're agreed," Puck said. "Kurt, Mercedes, you know what to do."

"We've got this," Mercedes nodded just as an overly-excited Mr. Schuester entered the room.

"I'm so proud of you guys," Mr. Schue gushed. "I can't wait to see you all shine on that stage tonight. This time is yours. Enjoy the moment, own it and make it count."

"We're gonna win this one for you, Mr. Schue," Finn said.

"Come on everybody, hands in," Mr. Schue encouraged and they all formed a show-circle.

XXX

The New Directions' performance went to plan. In the wings, Mr. Schue watched on proudly. His face did drop when the Disco number he had prepared never happened but there wasn't anything he could do about it. As the group completed their set-list, the audience rewarded them with a standing ovation and a roar of cheers.

"They love us," Rachel said breathlessly hearing the positive feedback in the thoughts of the audience members. "They really love us," she said weakly as the faces of the crowd blurred and the room began to spin.

"I got you," Artie told her, lifting her into his arms before she fell and carrying her back to their changing room.

"Is she ok?" Quinn asked in concern.

"She'll be fine," Artie answered. "It just got too loud for her in there; too overwhelming. Mike could you open the window so she can get some fresh air? Matt, can you get her some water? Stand back, yo, just give her some space. Rachel, sweetie, can you hear me?"

"Mmm," she replied, throwing one arm over her eyes to block out the light and seeking Artie's hand with her other.

"It's ok, I'm here," Artie assured her dropping a kiss to her knuckles. "Thanks, man," he said to Matt as he handed over a cup of water. "Here, sit up," he instructed his girlfriend. "Drink this, slowly."

"Good job, Berry," Santana declared encouragingly and uncharacteristically nice. "I just wanna say, girl to girl, you killed it out there. For real. We all did."

"Vocal Adrenaline are set to perform in a few minutes," Tina reminded them all.

"Don't worry, they're going down," Mercedes promised. "Me and my boy Kurt are going to take care of it."

"Guys, come on, we just gave an incredible performance," Kurt said. "Do we really want to follow that up with us sabotaging another team?"

"Oh come on, Lady Hummel, we already voted," Santana groaned. "Don't let the team down now."

"Back off Lopez," Puck warned. "Kurt, babe, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"We're not just doing this to win, Kurt," Mercedes pointed out. "We're doing this to save Glee Club."

"Don't you want to save Glee Club?" Brittany asked with a pout.

"Uh-oh," Rachel said getting to her feet and they all looked to her in confusion to find her looking at Quinn.

"Um, what's going on?" Finn asked.

"My water just broke," Quinn revealed just as Mr. Schue entered.

"Ok, everybody stay calm," Mr. Schue called out. "Quinn, I'm going to get you to the hospital."

"I'm coming too," Matt spoke up and Mr. Schue nodded.

"And, um, er," Mr. Schue babbled looking around the room in slight panic.

There was a knock at the door before Burt entered the room.

"Great job, kids," Burt congratulated. "Kurt, you were amazing and holy crap her water's have broke," he realised as he spotted Quinn. "What the hell are you doing, Schuester? Get the girl to the hospital. Go on, go, I'll take care of things here."

"Right, yes, let's go," Mr. Schue agreed putting an arm around Quinn to lead her out, Matt following.

"Wait, I want Rachel with me too," Quinn said and Rachel nodded before rushing to her side and taking her hand.

"So… yeah," Burt said awkwardly once Mr. Schue had left with Quinn, Matt and Rachel. "Good show."

"Vocal Adrenaline start in a couple of minutes," Tina stated.

"We should head into the auditorium and get some seats," Puck suggested.

"Right, let's go," Burt said. "Come on, kiddo, you can sit by me," he told Kurt draping his arm across his son's shoulders and praising him further for his performance.

"I guess its all up to you 'Cedes," Santana whispered as Kurt was led away. "Unless Artie and Queen T help."

"I'm not electrocuting anybody just so we can win," Artie told her.

"Maybe you could just use your powers to mess up stage lights," Santana shrugged.

"Whoa, come on, way too dangerous," Mike said reasonably.

"Fine," Santana rolled her eyes. "Tina?"

"I guess it would be easy enough to break an ankle or two," she mused. "Nobody's good enough to dance Vocal Adrenaline choreography on a broken ankle, right?"

"Absolutely not," Artie said disapprovingly.

"Forget it," Mercedes led the way out of the changing room. "I'll make the stage icy and there will be a few slips and falls. That's it. And I can do that from a seat in the audience so let's go."

They were walking through the corridor heading towards the auditorium when Mercedes came to a standstill.

"'Cedes?" Tina asked.

"It's him," Mercedes replied. "The guy from the mall."

Tina looked over and instantly recognised the good-looking blonde with the large lips.

"Hey, don't get distracted," Santana hissed at her. "You've got a job to do."

"He's coming over here," Mercedes panicked.

"Relax," Tina told her.

"Um, hey," the blonde boy greeted. "My name's Sam," he introduced himself.

"Dude, your mouth is huge," Puck claimed. "How many balls can you fit in there?"

"Stop flirting, you already have a boyfriend," Brittany told him. "He's not for you," she told Sam before dragging Puck to the auditorium to find Kurt and Mr. Hummel.

"So, I saw you perform," Sam continued. "You were really good. You looked amazing up there."

"Yeah, thanks," Finn said shifting uncomfortably. "Look I'm flattered and everything but I'm not gay."

"Oh get over yourself Finnessa, he so wasn't talking to you," Tina drawled before shoving him in the small of the back to move him along. "Come on, puppy," she called to Mike who obediently followed after her.

"I really hope you win, you deserve it," Sam smiled. "I, um, I didn't get your name."

"Her name's Mercedes," Artie said when she herself failed to respond. "I guess we'll leave you two to talk."

"Wait, what?" Santana scowled. "But we need Mercedes to do that thing," she said pointedly.

"Forget it," Artie replied grabbing Santana's upper arm and forcing her to walk with him.

"You hurt her and even Sherlock Holmes won't be able to find your body," Santana threatened. "Damn it, how are we supposed to sabotage Vocal Adrenaline now?"

"Ok, you seem like a really nice guy," Mercedes told Sam. "But really nice good-looking guy's like you never talk to girls like me so I don't really know what to do or say. Besides, I need to get inside and see the competition."

"Can I sit with you?" Sam asked hopefully.

"You really want to?" Mercedes asked uncertainly.

"Sure I do," Sam answered.

"But why?" Mercedes asked.

"I saw you smiling when you were on stage," Sam said. "Now I wanna find a way to make you smile like that again. Because when you're smiling like that you look really beautiful. Yeah," he grinned as a smile formed on Mercedes' features. "Just like that."

"Ok, white boy, you're smooth, I'll give you that," Mercedes acknowledged. "Now hurry up and find us some seats."

Sam opened the door to the auditorium for her and led her to two seats in the far back of the room.

"By the way, I really like your dress," Sam told her.

"Thanks," Mercedes smiled before forcing her eyes away from the blonde and looking to the stage.

Vocal Adrenaline began to perform, their movements flawless and fierce until one of the girls stumbled in her heels. Then one of the male dancers dropped one of the girls and another pair tripped over her. Like true performers, they got to their feet again and continued but as their performance came to an end the mistakes were all anybody remembered.

"That's a shame," Sam said. "They started out so good."

"Yeah," Mercedes replied. "Shame," she was confused. She hadn't used her powers to make the stage icy. It seemed sabotage was unnecessary. Vocal Adrenaline had messed up naturally.

XXX

At the hospital, Quinn had been rushed into a room and was crushing Rachel's hand and yelling abuse at Matt as the nurses encouraged her to breathe and to push.

"Oh you suck, you suck, you suck!" Quinn snarled at Matt as she threw her head back and whined at the pain.

"You're almost there, Quinn, you're doing so well," Rachel encouraged. "Come on, push."

"Aaaa!" Quinn screamed shrilly going red in the face.

"Breathe," a nurse said soothingly. "Just breathe."

"I'm breathing!" Quinn snapped at her.

With one final push, the baby was born and her tiny cries filled the room.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel sighed tearfully as the baby was wrapped up and handed over to the blonde. "She's beautiful," she gushed looking down at the tiny human.

"She looks like you," Matt said gazing down at their baby girl in wonder.

"Hey, I'll give you some time alone," Rachel said. "I'm going to call the others and let them know the good news."

She phoned Artie and he answered on the first ring.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes, Quinn's had the baby," Rachel revealed. "A beautiful baby girl."

"That's great," Artie said. "Hey, I gotta go. They're just about to announce the winners. Either way, we'll all be up there as soon as we can. Love you," he said before quickly hanging up.

XXX

The majority of the New Directions stood on stage alongside Mr. Schue who had driven back after taking Quinn to the hospital. Puck had his arms wrapped around Kurt, Santana and Brittany had their pinkie fingers linked and Mercedes had her hands held together in prayer. Finn and Mike stood either side of Mr. Schue, both looking at the ground as they waited to hear the results. As Coach Sylvester lifted the microphone to her mouth, Artie slipped his hand into Tina's and squeezed.

"In third place," Coach Sylvester called out. "Aural Intensity." Appropriate applause followed. "In second place… Vocal Adrenaline. So in first place we have the New Directions!"

The audience cheered and applauded, Mr. Schue broke out in a huge smile, Kurt jumped into Puck's arms and locked his legs around his waist as they kissed. Artie found himself with an arm full of Tina and even Brittany and Santana were forcing kisses to his cheeks.

"We won, we actually won," Mercedes beamed.

XXX

They all made their way to the hospital, Santana having nominated herself to carry their first place trophy.

"Hey Berry," she called out spying the girl in her Regionals outfit. "Check it out," she held the trophy up triumphantly.

"Oh my god, no way," Rachel cried in surprise before rushing over and snatching the trophy out of Santana's hands to admire it. "This is amazing."

"That's right, next stop, Nationals," Artie told her and Rachel just laughed as she leaned in to kiss him, Santana snatching the trophy back.

"Come on, we all need to go and see Matt and Quinn," Rachel said leading the way.

As Mr. Schue, Burt Hummel and the New Directions filed inside, Quinn sat up a little straighter and tucked her hair behind her ears, feeling a little embarrassed about the hospital gown. Matt was sat the chair by the bed holding the baby girl.

"Oh Quinn, she looks just like you," Mercedes said.

"Are we sure it's a girl?" Brittany asked. "She doesn't even have hair."

"She's beautiful," Puck complimented.

"Have you thought of a name?" Kurt asked.

"No," Quinn answered.

"It's Beth," Matt stated.

The group of teenagers fussed over Quinn and the baby before a Doctor came along and kicked them all out.

"Is it just me or did Quinn's jugs look bigger?" Finn asked. "Like a lot bigger?"

"I can't believe it," Santana sighed. "The baby is totally normal. I seriously thought it was going to be some ugly mutant lizard baby but the thing was kind of cute."

"Do you think Quinn will let me babysit?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"She's not keeping the baby, remember," Tina pointed out.

"Maybe she'll change her mind," Mike suggested.

"Hey," Rachel turned to Matt. "Are you ok?"

"I'm a father," Matt replied. "Beth's my baby girl. But I'm never going to be able to be a real father to her. I won't get to teach her to read, ride a bike, hear her sing, watch her dance. None of it. I only get tonight."

"Quinn could change her mind," Rachel said.

"You know as well as I do that she won't," Matt responded looking down the corridor to the room Quinn and baby Beth were still in. "I've been hoping that she'd change her mind when she saw the baby for the first time. But she hasn't."

"I'm sorry," Rachel offered. "I think the two of you would have been great parents."

"I guess we'll never know," Matt shrugged. "And I guess I'm just another football player."

"You are co much more than just another football player," Rachel told him.

XXX

"Wow, what a night," Puck said to Kurt as the pair stepped outside the hospital for some air.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy," Kurt agreed. "But of course the night isn't over. I told you I wanted us to sleep together after Regionals. I meant it then and I mean it more than ever now."

"But your dad's up there with Mr. Schue and everyone else," Puck pointed out. "How are we gonna make this work?"

"I'm going to go home with my dad like a good little boy," Kurt said. "Then I will use my special abilities to sneak out of the house and meet you at yours. Then you're going to drive me to a motel Santana recommended. How does that sound?" he asked whispering the words into his boyfriend's ear.

"Sounds perfect," Puck replied kissing him deeply.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	36. The First Time

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee, if I did, Kurt would plan my wedding for me so that I don't have to**

**Hello dear readers, and welcome back.**

**Now, as is tradition with me, whenever I spend aaagggeeesss writing a chapter at least one person comments that it feels rushed. But you know what, this really wasn't rushed, it genuinely took a long time.**

**Chapter 36 – The First Time**

The New Directions loitered around the hospital for a while longer before making their goodbyes to Quinn, Matt and baby Beth.

"Ok, 'Cedes, what are the dirty details about you and Trouty Mouth?" Santana asked as they left the hospital.

"Who?" Mercedes shrugged.

"The blonde guy," Santana answered.

"His name was Sam and he's… nice," Mercedes replied with a small smile.

"Nice? Ew," Santana looked repulsed before catching up to Brittany instead.

"Any other gossip about nice Sam?" Tina enquired.

"We swapped numbers and he said he'd call me tomorrow but he probably won't," Mercedes said.

"Don't put yourself down, Mercedes," Tina complained. "You're a Beyonce, you ain't no Kelly Rowland. Besides, that Sam guy was totally in to you. Trust me, he's gonna call."

"You really think so?" Mercedes asked doubtfully.

"Of course," Tina insisted.

"He'd be a fool not to," Mike added.

"Such a cute puppy," Tina commented ruffling Mike's hair and then fingering his collarbone, the action making the boy shiver with pleasure.

"Um, hey, Tina?" Finn asked looking a little awkward with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Could you maybe walk me home? It's just kinda dark and its dangerous outside."

Tina smirked up at the boy and rolled her eyes but agreed to act as his bodyguard and walk him home nonetheless.

As for Kurt and Puck, they made a show of saying goodbye to one another in front of Burt Hummel. Perhaps they made a little too much emphasis on how they would see one another at school on Monday but Burt didn't seem to suspect anything. Puck opened the passenger side door of Burt's car so Kurt could slip in and he winked at his boyfriend before making another goodbye and heading home himself to wait for Kurt to sneak over.

"So, you kids won your first trophy," Burt commented proudly on the drive home.

"Winning something feels pretty great," Kurt acknowledged. "For a moment I thought Vocal Adrenaline had it in the bag. They've been our biggest competition all along and they began their performance so well. Then they made a few mistakes and that was it. Over, just like that. It could have just as easily happened to us, especially with Finn's dancing."

"But it didn't happen to you," Burt pointed out. "You kids were perfect. You earned that first place trophy."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled.

"So, is that it or do you have more competitions coming up?" Burt asked.

"From now on Glee will be devoted to preparing for Nationals," Kurt explained. "That's the really big one, dad. Just qualifying to compete at Nationals is an incredible achievement in itself. But if we could win Nationals too, that would be amazing. But we really need to work hard on choreography if we want to stand a chance at even placing at Nationals, never mind winning."

"Hey, anything could happen," Burt told him.

They pulled up and exited the car, Burt slinging his arm around his son's shoulders as they walked up the drive together.

"So, that friend of yours," Burt said. "The one who just had the baby," he clarified. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"I hope so," Kurt responded.

"Poor kid," Burt commented clucking his tongue sympathetically. "She's gonna regret giving that baby up you know. And her parents just turned their backs on her?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. "She's been living with Rachel and her dads ever since she got kicked out."

"I can't imagine what it must be like for her," Burt unlocked the door and stood back to let Kurt inside first.

"Hmm," Kurt responded.

"What's that 'hmm' for?" Burt pried noting how his son's posture turned uncomfortable for just a moment.

"Nothing," Kurt shrugged off and Burt just quirked his eyebrows at him, making it clear he expected a better explanation. "I just… you said you can't imagine what it must be like for Quinn to have her parents kick her out like that. And honestly, I can't really imagine it either but… well…"

"But well, what?" Burt prodded looking at the teen carefully.

"Before I told you I was gay," Kurt said. "I imagined multiple different ways you might react. And some of the potential scenarios that entered my head didn't really have the best outcome. It doesn't matter."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Burt gripped Kurt's shoulder before he could scurry away. "Kurt, it matters. _You _matter. Look at me," he instructed gently and Kurt lifted his gaze to meet that of his father's. "Did you seriously think I'd ever stop loving you and kick you out of your own home?"

"I didn't know how you'd react," Kurt replied.

"For a smart kid you can be such an idiot," Burt sighed pulling Kurt into a tight hug. "Nothing in the world could stop me from loving you."

XXX

It took a little longer than Kurt had intended, but eventually he managed to slip away to his basement bedroom with the excuse that performing had made him tired. He then made a point of putting on his best pair of underwear before standing in front of his mirror to ensure he turned invisible and then walking through the wall of his house and heading to meet his boyfriend.

Save for an excitable dog barking joyously at an invisible Kurt (much to her owner's confusion), the journey to Puck's was uneventful. Reaching his boyfriend's house, Kurt sent a text to let Puck know he was outside waiting for him and the bad boy was soon climbing out his window and clambering into his truck, Kurt having already let himself into the passenger seat.

Then they were driving to the little Motel in Lima Heights that Santana had promised had sound-proof walls and clean sheets each night.

As the drive brought them closer and closer to their destination, Kurt found his heart beating faster while Puck felt his manhood straining against his jeans, eager to be set free.

Puck parked his truck and Kurt looked out the window to inspect the building. He was pleasantly surprised to find the Motel looked rather welcoming. He'd certainly been expecting something more sordid, almost like a strip club (or at least what he imagined a strip club to look like).

"Ready babe?" Puck asked eagerly.

"Lead the way, sweet kitten," Kurt answered following after his boyfriend.

At the reception desk, Kurt half expected them to be turned away or sneered at when Puck asked for a room but the key was handed over without incident. Puck led the way to their room, number fifteen, and as soon as the door was closed and locked behind them Kurt promptly turned invisible.

"Um, Kurt?" Puck called out stretching out his hand and searching for his boyfriend. "Babe, I can't see you," he pointed out just in case Kurt was unaware of his invisible state. "Kurt?"

"Here," Kurt voiced stepping up to Puck, taking his hand and bringing it to his face to cup his cheek. "I'm here, Noah."

"Baby, if we're gonna do this I want to be able to see you," Puck said.

"I know," Kurt answered. "And I want you to see me. I do. I just need a few minutes I guess."

"Tell you what," Puck said leaning in to kiss Kurt's cheek, his lips brushing just under the boy's eye. "You get on the bed and get comfortable and I'll give you a little show."

Kurt nodded his agreement, forgetting that Puck couldn't see him, and rearranged the pillows on the bed so he could sit up against them and watch whatever Puck had planned.

"You comfy?" Puck asked knowing Kurt was on the bed because the mattress had squeaked a little.

"Yes," Kurt replied watching on curiously as Puck moved to put the radio on.

Once Puck had found a song he approved of he returned to the middle of the room and smirked in the general direction he thought Kurt to be. Then he started to dance. Not the type of dancing one might see in the choreography for a Glee number. It was the type of dancing that could use a pole as a partner rather than a person.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's performance, feeling his skin heat up as he blushed. By the chorus, Puck's clothing had started to come off and was carelessly being thrown across the room.

With his eyes still on Puck, Kurt moved on to his knees and stripped off his own shirt. Still invisible, he shifted around on the bed taking his pants off. Clad only in his underwear, Puck already naked, his penis bobbing to the music as he wriggled his hips, Kurt found the courage to return to his natural visible state.

"Hi," he greeted Puck shyly.

"There's my boy," Puck smiled crawling onto the bed and capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss. "Um, now what?" Puck asked uncertainly.

"How do you usually go about your sexual exploits?" Kurt asked.

"We make out, I tell the chick she's not fat or play along when she wants to call me daddy, whatever meets their needs, you know?" Puck shrugged. "Then I go down on her for a while, make her feel really good. Then she's begging for Puckzilla so I give it to her. That's pretty much it. But that's with girls, not dudes. Other than making out and sucking your dick I'm not sure how to make this feel good for you," he admitted. "I mean I researched and stuff, plus there was that sex talk with your dad, that was really informative."

"Please don't talk about my dad's sex talk, I'm trying to repress that memory," Kurt interjected.

"Right, sorry," Puck apologised fingering the waistband of Kurt's underwear absentmindedly. "I guess I'm more nervous about this than I thought. I have some vague ideas on what I should be doing but I've never been with a guy before so I don't really know from experience what I'm doing."

"Relax," Kurt said soothingly lifting his hips and encouraging Puck to slip off his underwear. "You at least have heterosexual experience and I'm confident that will prove helpful. I'm sure some of the skills you've learned with girls and people's mums must be transferable. And I know I don't have any real experience in this area myself but would it be agreeable with you if I took the reigns?"

"It's cute that you talk with fancy sentences before we fuck," Puck smiled.

"Let's start with something we're both experts in," Kurt suggested giving Puck a quick kiss and guiding Puck's hand to his cock while he wrapped his own hand around himself. "Touch yourself for me," Kurt requested while he stroked his own length.

Puck followed Kurt's instruction and slowly stroked himself to full hardness, keeping his eyes trained on Kurt touching himself as he did so. The pair continued their mutual masturbation, leaning in to one another to exchange both chaste and tongue-filled kisses.

Noticing how Puck's nipples had stiffened, Kurt took the opportunity to cover one nipple with his mouth and lightly suck.

"That tickles," Puck laughed backing away from the touch before arching back into it a split second later.

"Try it on me," Kurt suggested and Puck opted to give a gentle bite to Kurt's nipple rather than just suck. "Ouch," Kurt hissed, unsure if he liked it or not.

Deciding to move things along, Kurt stroked his dick one last time before straddling Puck's face and leaning down so his own face was level with Puck's cock. Puck's dick twitched in greeting as Kurt gazed at it and the countertenor stretched his mouth and licked his lips in preparation before taking the head of Puck's shaft into his mouth. He jumped a little as he felt Puck's lips on his own cock before taking more of Puck's length down his throat.

After a few minutes, Kurt decided the position was too awkward and clumsy so he let Puck's dick fall from his mouth and he manoeuvred himself so he was face to face with his boyfriend and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. He slipped his hand down Puck's chiselled chest before toying with his manhood a little.

"Did you bring lube?" Kurt asked in a whisper, as though afraid his dad would somehow hear him and come bursting into the Motel room to put a stop to things if he spoke too loud.

"In my coat pocket," Puck nodded and Kurt pressed a kiss to his lips before moving away to fetch it.

Returning with the bottle, Kurt wrapped his hand back around Puck's member and stroked him leisurely as he read the 'how to use' section on the label of the lube bottle.

"Here," Kurt said, replacing Puck's hand with his own so the guitarist was stroking himself.

Kurt then shifted himself so he was straddling Puck's abdomen but not settling his weight on the boy. He was able to watch Puck touch himself and presented his ass to Puck at the same time. Squirting some lube onto his own fingers, Kurt reached around to probe his own hole, knowing that Puck would be watching with rapt attention, the likes of which the bad boy never gave to their school teachers.

"Tell me how it feels?" Puck asked watching Kurt's finger disappear into his little hole only to partially come back out and be pushed in again.

Truthfully, it was a little uncomfortable and almost felt like he was in need of a number two. However, Kurt opted to avoid the truth in favour of maintaining the mood.

"So good, so tight," Kurt sighed working his finger inside of himself at a slighter quicker pace. "Oh, Noah, I wish it was you. I want you inside me."

Abandoning his cock, Puck gripped Kurt's butt-cheeks and pried them apart to get a better view of Kurt's quivering entrance. He then pushed Kurt onto his front and moved down behind him, spreading his ass cheeks again and admiring the boy's hole.

"Noah?" Kurt asked over his shoulder.

Knowing that he was good at performing oral on women, Puck reasoned he was probably a natural at rimming. Smirking, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss over Kurt's entrance before flicking his tongue out and licking along Kurt's crack.

"Holy-fuck-shit-hell!" Kurt gasped out and Puck smirked as he put his tongue to work, enjoying the variety of sounds he was able to pull from his boyfriend. Every now and then, Kurt unintentionally turned invisible, but Puck was so fixated on mouthing and licking at his boyfriend's asshole he didn't even notice. "Mmm, fuck, Noah, fuck," Kurt babbled as he gripped the pillow and let out a string of incoherent moans.

Pulling away, Puck nipped playfully at Kurt's butt-cheek before snatching up the lube and coating his fingers before probing Kurt's entrance.

"Oh, oh, oh," Kurt moaned as Puck eased the first two digits inside.

"You like that, baby?" Puck asked.

"Yes," Kurt whined pushing back against Puck's fingers. This time, Puck noticed his boyfriend switching between invisibility and visibility. "More," Kurt practically begged. "Noah, I need more."

"Sure," Puck said speeding up his movements and fingering Kurt harder. He dipped his head down and stabbed his tongue in along with his fingers to give some extra last minute preparation.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kurt swore. "Noah, please," he whimpered.

Dropping a kiss to the base of Kurt's spine, Puck scrambled off the bed to grab the handful of condoms he had stuffed in his jeans pocket. Returning to the bed, he opened a condom and tried to put it on himself but split the latex before it had even touched his cock. He briefly considered leaving the condom and fucking Kurt bare-back, but he knew his boyfriend deserved better than that and he knew Burt would shoot his dick off if he ever found out. Taking up a second condom, Puck made another attempt but it just didn't work.

"Kurt, baby," Puck asked pressing a lingering kiss to Kurt's rear. "Can you put one on me?" he asked and Kurt twisted round and picked up a condom.

Kurt was able to slip the condom on to Puck's member easily, although he seemed to feel the need to turn invisible when he did it. With his task complete, the boy turned visible again and moved onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to his boyfriend.

Hands resting at Kurt's hips, Puck felt like he should say something romantic. Pretty words weren't a particularly strong point for Puck so he wasn't sure what he should say. He knew some people thought the stars were romantic but talking about stars didn't seem appropriate. He knew roses and candles were romantic and he mentally berated himself for not bringing some with him to make the night more special. Some people thought snow was romantic but he didn't have Mercedes Jones' capabilities of controlling the weather. So Puck decided his romantic gesture could be three simple words he hadn't yet been brave enough to say to his boy.

"I love you," Puck said as he buried himself inside of Kurt making the boy whine.

XXX

As the night progressed, Kurt and Puck made use of three more condoms before they showered together. Towelling his hair dry and watching Puck remake the bed for them to sleep in, Kurt smiled as he told Puck that he loved him too.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	37. The Unheard Threat

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, as always, thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 37 – The Unheard Threat**

Waking up the next morning, Kurt twisted onto his side and propped his head up in his hand as he simply gazed at his boyfriend's sleeping form. It seemed that he had unintentionally left a few marks on Puck's body. There was a sizable love bite marring Puck's throat, a few scratch marks that must have drawn blood when they were first made as well as a bite mark on Puck's left shoulder. As for Kurt, his backside ached just more than a little bit and he guessed that he would probably be walking with a slight limp for the rest of the day.

Checking the time, Kurt decided they needed to get going so he could sneak back home before his dad realised he wasn't there. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Puck's mouth. The boy smiled in his sleep but did not wake, so Kurt ventured under the covers to drop a kiss to the boy's manhood instead.

"Mmm," Puck moaned arching his hips upwards, seeking out more of Kurt's mouth.

Resting his hands on Puck's strong thighs, Kurt spread his lips and wrapped his mouth around Puck's cock. He swallowed down his boyfriend's length and sucked hurriedly, trying to get his boyfriend off as quickly as possible.

"Damn," Puck summarised once Kurt had succeeded in his task.

"Get up and get dressed," Kurt instructed.

"Huh, I'd have thought you would have been a little more romantic the morning after we fucked," Puck commented.

"I need to get home before my dad notices I'm gone," Kurt pointed out. "Romance will have to wait otherwise my dad will painfully remove your genitals and nail them to our living-room wall."

"Alright… one minute…" Puck speedily pulled his clothes on. "I'm ready," he declared. "Call me later?" he asked as they were parting ways.

"Of course," Kurt agreed.

"Love you, babe," Puck said against Kurt's lips.

"Love you," Kurt returned, unintentionally turning them both invisible as they kissed.

XXX

Luckily for Kurt and his boyfriend's genitalia, he was able to sneak back home without his dad ever knowing he had left.

XXX

Sitting alongside Artie, Quinn and Tina, Kurt looked out at the football field, cheering appropriately as Puck ran with the ball.

"Go team!" Kurt called out enthusiastically as he did a high kick, just narrowly missing kicking Artie in the face.

"Whoa, Kurt, steady yo," Artie laughed.

"Sorry," Kurt apologised opting to sit down so he wouldn't cause any accidental injuries.

"I didn't realise you could kick like that," Tina commented, impressed.

"All part of my self-taught dance training," Kurt shrugged.

"You know with a high kick like that you'd make a great Cheerio," Quinn told him.

"I think I'll just stick with Glee Club," Kurt replied. "But maybe you should think about rejoining," he suggested. "You've had the baby now and with all the dancing you've been doing you're already back in shape. It would be good for you to rejoin the team. We know how much you love it."

"Coach Sylvester won't allow it," Quinn said.

"That's totally unfair," Artie claimed.

"Coach Sylvester's never been fair," Tina pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Quinn shrugged. "I'm still a part of Glee Club, I've managed to keep my grades up and now that I'm pregnant people aren't really staring and pointing anymore. And Rachel gets me to go through Cheerio choreography with her so I still get a little taste of cheerleading even though Coach Sylvester won't let me back on the team."

"Maybe we could include a special Cheerio segment in one of our performances at Nationals," Artie suggested.

"We do have enough Cheerio's on the team to pull it off," Tina reasoned. "We've got Santana, Brittany and Rachel and you can still cheerlead better than anyone even though you're not on the team."

"Plus Mike could totally be a Cheerio if he wasn't already on the Football team," Artie said. "And we all saw Kurt's high kicks. You guys could totally make a Cheerio inspired number work."

"That kind of choreography might be just what we need to stand out at Nationals," Tina said.

"I guess that could be fun," Kurt nodded.

"Do you think Mr. Schuester would agree to it?" Quinn asked doubtfully.

"Who cares," Tina responded taking a gulp of pig's blood from her thermos. "He wanted us to do that lame Disco number at Regionals but we refused and rehearsed our own number behind his back. We could do the same again."

"Maybe," Quinn said casually. "Hey look, there's Mercedes with her new boyfriend," she pointed out.

Bringing his fingers to his lips, Artie whistled to gain Mercedes attention. As the girl's eyes turned to them, they all waved at her and she waved back before her making her way over with the good-looking blonde boy at her side.

"Hey white people," Mercedes greeted. "Hey Queen T. I would like you all to officially meet my new boyfriend, Sam Evans," she introduced and the blonde said hello with a friendly smile though he looked a little nervous. "So, who's winning?" Mercedes asked.

"Nobody's scored yet," Quinn answered her.

Tentative conversation circled between the group as they tried to get to know Sam better. Soon enough, Sam and Artie were eagerly discussing their favourite video games and comic book heroes.

Tina and Mercedes gossiped with one another about some rumours currently circulating the school while Kurt shifted closer to Quinn, noticing how the blonde was rubbing her stomach.

"So, how are you doing about… everything?" Kurt asked.

"I'll be fine, I promise," Quinn answered keeping her eyes on the field. "But I really don't want to talk about it."

"Right, sorry," Kurt apologised. "Have you heard from your parents at all? Or at least spoken to Matt?"

"Kurt, please, I _don't_ want to talk about it," Quinn stated more firmly as she cradled her stomach. "Look, tell Rachel I'll see her at home. I have to go and get some homework done."

Kurt sighed as he watched her leave.

"What's up with Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"I tried asking how she was," Kurt answered.

"Rachel said she isn't ready to talk yet," Artie chipped in. "We just need to give her time."

"It's nearly been two months," Kurt said. "Maybe I'm not the person of choice for her to open up to but she really should talk to someone. You don't just put your baby up for adoption and carry on with life like everything is normal."

"Quinn's tough, I'm sure she'll be fine," Mercedes replied.

"No, you're wrong, she's falling apart," Tina said bluntly. "Brittany found her crying in the girls' bathroom three times yesterday."

"Anybody know how Matt's handling it?" Kurt asked.

"Hard to say, the boy barely ever says anything," Tina commented. "He doesn't even talk to my puppy."

"Puppy?" Sam asked Mercedes in a confused whisper.

"She means Mike," Mercedes explained. "He's the one over there," she pointed him out on the field. "He and Tina are… um…" she trailed off, unsure what their status was.

"He's my bitch," Tina supplied and Sam just looked more confused before shaking his head and talking to Artie about computer games some more as he wrapped an arm around Mercedes shoulders.

XXX

The game finished and unfortunately McKinley High had lost. Kurt was waiting around to offer his condolences to his boyfriend when Karofsky shoved him up against a locker.

"Watch where you're going, fag," the bully spat at him.

"What is your problem?" Kurt asked irritably, instantly regretting his words as Karofsky rounded back on him and trapped him against the locker, his fists slamming against the metal either side of Kurt's head.

"You got something say to me, Hummel?" Karofsky interrogated.

"Just leave me alone," Kurt huffed making to shove the boy away from him but the attempt was ineffective.

"You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself, homo," Karofsky told him, easily pinning Kurt's wrists to the wall of lockers.

_Rachel,_ Kurt thought desperately hoping the girl would hear him. _Rachel, I need help. Rachel, I'm in the first floor corridor by the boys' locker room. Karofsky's here. I need help. Rachel, please, if you can hear me, get help._

"Do you have any idea what I could do to you, Hummel?" Karofsky asked.

"What… hit me?" Kurt asked. "Brag to your friends that you beat the school gay up. Go ahead," he challenged. "I'm not afraid of you," he lied. He closed his eyes tight and braced himself to take the hit as Karofsky pulled his arm back. His eyes flew open when Karofsky's hand merely hit against the metal of one of the lockers again. His bully's face was very close to his, the larger boy breathing heavily. It was as Karofsky traced Kurt's lips with his thumb that the countertenor realised the grip on his wrists had been released. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked shoving at Karofsky's chest, the effort only just making him stagger.

"I just…" Karofsky trailed off pressing his lips to Kurt's in a chaste peck. "Kurt," the boy practically whined leaning in again.

"Get off," Kurt shoved him away and wiped his mouth, staring at his bully in shock. "Stay away from me," he warned preparing to stalk away but Karofsky shoved him up against the lockers again.

"If you tell anybody about this," Karofsky said, his eyes wild and desperate, "I will kill…" _myself, _he thought. "You," he threatened before scanning the halls to make sure nobody was around and then hurrying away.

Knees feeling weak, Kurt slid down to the ground, turning invisible as he did so. _Rachel, can you hear me?_ He thought but the girl showed no signs of turning up. Kurt reasoned that she must be experiencing another terrible headache after the game and unable to decipher coherent thoughts from the onslaught of noise in her brain.

As a group of Football jocks came down the corridor, mumbling complaints about losing the game, Kurt drew his legs up against himself being careful not to make a sound. He had his head resting on his knees when a hand on his shoulder made him flinch and look up.

"Kurt, what's wrong, babe?" Puck asked.

"Um, dude," Finn interjected once the other jocks had gone. "Kurt isn't there."

"What? He's right here," Puck answered.

"I can't see him," Finn said.

"Of course you can't, I'm invisible," Kurt stated and Finn blinked down at the space he had heard Kurt's voice come from.

"So how can Puck see you?" Finn asked.

"Oh, um," Kurt looked to his boyfriend in confusion. "I don't know."

"Does this mean Puck has superpowers too?" Finn questioned in a whisper.

"No," Puck told him. "I can see him because… I don't know ok, I just can," he helped Kurt to his feet and the boy became visible. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Kurt answered quietly and Puck and Finn shared a look.

"I'm guessing nothing means Karofsky," Finn said and Kurt shot him a half-hearted glare.

"That's it, I'm gonna kick his ass," Puck insisted.

"Noah, please, just leave it," Kurt begged. "I really just want to go home."

"Alright, but we're not done talking about this," Puck said. "Later man," he called back to Finn before escorting his boyfriend home.

**To Be Continued…**

**This is getting endgame now (I think)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	38. A Girl in a Vision

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello and welcome back**

**Seriously now, I thought I posted this like a week ago, but apparently I did not, but no matter, it is posted now (I hope)**

**Chapter 38 – A Girl in a Vision**

Whistling a tune, Artie was casually strutting through the school halls when a set of fingers snaked around his wrist and pulled him into the Choir Room. He accidentally sent a spark of electricity up Tina's arm as a result.

"Ouch," Tina complained releasing her grip.

"Sorry," Artie apologised. "You just startled me with the whole sneaking up thing. What's going on?" he asked seeing Quinn and Mercedes sitting beside one another wearing very serious expressions.

"Hold on, we're waiting for Kurt," Tina stated. "He's just finished up a make-out session with Puck in the Art room. I'll grab him," she swooped out of the room like a vulture.

"It's really creepy that she can smell people," Artie commented. He'd barely sat down beside Quinn when Tina returned pulling Kurt in behind her.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked looking round at the others.

"Quinn," Tina said authoritatively indicating for the blonde to speak.

"It's Rachel," Quinn explained. "After the Doctor's appointment she had because of all the headaches it was recommended that she follow up with a hospital visit."

"Right, to get a cat-scan," Mercedes recalled. "But so what," she shrugged. "The results came back and said she was fine. We had a Glee Club meeting about it shortly after winning Regionals."

"Yeah, she's fine," Artie added. "She even told me that she's not really getting bad headaches anymore."

"I'm afraid Rachel wasn't being entirely truthful," Quinn said.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked.

"She means your girlfriends been lying," Tina answered bluntly. "To all of us."

"Wait, what?" Mercedes asked, confused.

"I found Rachel's test results," Quinn told them. "She'd hidden them under her bed. And I'm no Doctor, but her brain scan was definitely not all sunshine and rainbows."

"Do you mean there's something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"This power that she has, its causing damage," Quinn answered. "If this carries on, if we can't find a way to stop it… I don't know."

"No, you're wrong," Artie spoke up. "If there was something wrong then Rachel would have told me. She wouldn't lie to me, not about something like this."

"She probably just didn't want to worry any of us," Quinn defended. "Sometimes people need to deal with their problems on their own rather than rely on other people. But this is serious. The voices and the visions are doing damage."

"How much damage?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Quinn sighed. "Like I said, I'm not a Doctor. But I did a little research online, and Rachel's brain scans do not show a perfectly normal and healthy scan."

"So what do they show?" Artie asked.

"Is it like a brain cancer thing?" Mercedes asked.

"No, no," Quinn shook her head. "It isn't like cancer, or a haemorrhage, or anything known to medical science. Its something different."

"Well of course it is," Tina pointed out. "Rachel isn't medically ill so there isn't any medical diagnosis or medical cure. This is something different, something new. Doctors and Hospitals aren't going to help."

"So we need to figure out our own way to help," Kurt suggested.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to help," Mercedes said. "But I really don't know what we can do."

"We have to reverse it," Quinn decided. "Whatever happened in this Choir Room, whatever it was that gave you guys these powers, we need to find a way to reverse it."

"I don't even know if that's possible," Kurt replied.

"And I happen to like being super badass," Tina added. "Plus, Artie can walk. Do you really want to take that away from him and put him back in that chair?"

"Of course not," Quinn answered. "But I don't want to see anything bad happen to Rachel either. She's my best friend and these powers are destroying her. For all we know the next time she gets a vision her brain could burst out of her skull. And if you think being able to kick the crap out of people is more important than Rachel's health then you are just one heartless bitch, Tina."

"Ok, people, there's no use arguing," Mercedes interjected. "Look, these powers have given Artie the ability to walk again and that's a beautiful miracle. And together we've all managed to save lives. These powers have been useful. But I lived a long time without these powers, I could live without them again. I could, I don't need them. And obviously it would be in Rachel's best interests if we could make her powers go away. If we can find a way to get rid of it, then I'm down for it. But like Kurt said, we don't know if its even possible."

"But we have to try," Artie stated. "We have to try and find a way for Rachel to get rid of these powers."

"Just Rachel?" Tina asked.

"Just Rachel," Artie agreed. "And anyone else who wants rid of them," he said.

"Well I'm sure as hell keeping my powers," Tina said firmly.

"My powers have proved useful," Kurt commented. "I guess I would like to keep them," he admitted. "But I'd give them up in a heartbeat if it would help Rachel."

"But how _do_ we help Rachel?" Mercedes asked. The group looked between another in an awkward silence, neither of them able to offer any possible solutions.

XXX

The History teacher was not doing a successful job at maintaining Rachel's attention. The girl had a throbbing headache coming on and she was seeing flashing images of something every time she blinked. It wasn't a full-on vision with any decipherable details. It was merely a blur of colour behind her eyelids but she had a feeling that something important was going to happen. She just wasn't able to see it yet.

Resting her elbows on the table, she dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and tried to force the fragmented images into a full picture. As she pressed harder, the blurs of colour and odd looking shapes came into better focus. She was definitely seeing a person and she was getting closer to that person.

"Miss Berry, am I boring you?" Mr. Tate asked.

The distraction of the teacher's voice made the images in Rachel's mind fade away.

"Sorry, sir," Rachel apologised picking up her pen and looking appropriately studious as Mr. Tate continued.

Making sure it looked like she was taking notes, Rachel tried to focus her mind back on the image she had been seeing. The figure was definitely that of a girl, but Rachel could identify no more than that. Every time she closed her eyes and tried to see more of the vision, the reveal of the person she was seeing was always interrupted. Sometimes by a bright light cutting off the vision, sometimes by a loud noise that could only be heard in her own head, and other times simple distractions came from her peers sat around her.

XXX

Throughout the day, Rachel tried to force the vision to play out in full clarity and give her some clue as to what was going to happen to whom and when. However, on her way from English to Math, a new set of images made themselves known in her brain. These set of images were much clearer. She could see Kurt. He was in the boys' locker room, showering alone after the rest of the class had finished. But he wasn't alone. Somebody was watching him, Rachel was sure of it, and she was willing to bet a future Broadway career that Karofsky was the one watching.

"Finn!" Rachel called out, seeing the taller boy further up the corridor. "Have you just come from the boys' locker room?"

"Um, no," Finn answered, clearly confused by her interrogation. "I just had Spanish with Mr. Schue."

"Have you seen Kurt?" she asked.

"Not since lunch," Finn shrugged.

"We need to go to the boys' locker room," Rachel told him urgently as she started running in that direction, her Cheerio skirt bouncing with the movement. "Finn, come on!" she called back to him impatiently.

Slinging his backpack more securely on his shoulder, Finn hurried after her.

"Get away from him you sick son of a…" Rachel trailed off as she and Finn burst into the boys' locker room to find it completely empty.

"Um, who are you talking to?" Finn asked.

"I thought… I saw… Kurt?" Rachel called out. "Kurt, are you here?"

"Rachel, nobody's here," Finn pointed out.

"He could be invisible," Rachel argued. "Kurt?"

"Ok, what's going on?" Finn asked. "Why would Kurt be here?"

"I had a vision," Rachel answered. "Kurt was in here, showering and he was being watched. By Karofsky. I'm sure of it. I saw it, Finn."

"Alright, you saw it," he placated. "I believe you. But, Kurt doesn't even have Gym class today. None of us guys have Gym class today."

"In that case we have time to prevent this from happening for real," Rachel responded. "You have Gym with Kurt right?"

"Yeah," Finn nodded.

"Do not leave his side," Rachel instructed. "You cannot leave him to shower alone. You need to stay with him and protect him. Do you understand, Finn? Do not leave Kurt alone in here, ever."

"Sure, I got it," Finn answered. "Um, Rachel, are you ok?" he asked as her eyes became unfocused and she seemed to sway on her feet. "You sorta look like you're gonna… shit," he swore catching her before she hit the floor. "Faint," he finished the sentence slapping her face lightly in the hopes that she'd wake up. Not knowing what to do for her, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the Nurse's Office.

XXX

While Kurt knew it was wrong to skip class, he reasoned that he was far more advanced than both his teacher and fellow pupils in French that it didn't matter if he missed one lesson. He also decided making out with his boyfriend under the bleachers was a far better way to spend his time.

"Kurt," Puck said between kisses and Kurt made a noise to show he was listening as he took the time to nuzzle Puck's neck. "I'm so freaking horny, baby," he declared. "I really wanna fuck you again."

"Truck?" Kurt suggested, half-excited and half-nervous.

Fingers linked together, the boys made their way to the parking-lot and climbed into the back of Puck's truck. Kurt's little tricks to make himself and his boyfriend invisible had never been more convenient.

XXX

"You weren't wearing that scarf earlier," Tina stated to Kurt knowingly as he entered the Choir Room for Glee Club.

"I'm sure Mike's neck is in a worse state than mine," Kurt retaliated and Tina smirked in amusement.

"So where did you two do it?" Tina asked with keen interest.

"In the truck," Kurt admitted with a blush.

Mr. Schue entered the room, clapping his hands enthusiastically as he informed them of a new song idea for Nationals.

XXX

After Glee rehearsal, the teenagers stayed behind upon Quinn's request.

"What's going on?" Santana asked.

"Rachel," Quinn said looking to her friend, knowing the short brunette would hear her thoughts.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Santana asked again impatiently.

"Are you going to tell them Rachel, or should I?" Quinn asked.

"It's nothing, it doesn't even matter," Rachel insisted. "We really ought to just focus our energy on preparing for Nationals."

"Rach, please," Artie spoke up. "You need to let us help you."

"Ok, what is this, is Berry dying?" Santana asked and Artie and Quinn both glared at her. "Oh crap, are you actually dying?" Santana covered her mouth with her hands looking truly concerned.

"I'm not dying," Rachel answered. "Nobody is dying," she said before clutching her head and biting her lip to prevent a scream as a painful vision raced through her skull. "I lied, somebody might die."

"Rach, what is it, what did you see?" Artie asked holding her hand and stroking her face tenderly.

"The roof," Rachel gritted the words out. "Somebody's on the school roof. Somebody's going to jump off, I can see it."

"I'll go," Tina said before speeding off to the school roof, Mike, Matt, Puck and Finn running after her.

"Rachel, sweetie, we know about the brain scans," Quinn said. "They aren't normal. The voices, the visions, its all doing serious damage."

"We just want to help you, girl," Mercedes added.

"I'm not the one who needs help right now," Rachel replied. "We need to help whoever it is on that roof."

"Don't worry about it, Tina and some of the guys went," Artie told her. "They'll help. It'll be fine. Let us help you now."

"Artie," Rachel shook her head at her boyfriend. "I don't think there is a way to help me."

"I could show you more meditation techniques and stuff," Brittany offered.

"That's sweet, Britt, but I don't think that's going to help," Quinn said gently.

"So, what can we do?" Brittany asked.

"We need to reverse whatever happened in here," Quinn answered. "We need whatever it was that gave Rachel these powers in the first place to take them away again."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Santana asked. "That's impossible."

"Um, hello," Mercedes said pointedly as she waggled her fingers and made snow fall from the tips. "This should be impossible. It all should. But its clearly not. I believe there's a way to reverse what happened. We just need to figure it out."

"Well, it all started in the Choir Room," Brittany pointed out. "If there's a way to reverse it then that should happen in the Choir Room too right?"

"In theory," Kurt shrugged. "But what do we do, just sit around in here and wait for something to happen?"

"Can't Rachel just get a magic vision show us how to make it go away?" Santana asked.

"I don't have any control over the visions, Santana," Rachel said rubbing at her temples. "I just have to live with it."

"But its hurting you," Quinn argued.

Rachel just sighed and leaned in to Artie's side, the boy pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Ok, all sorted," Tina declared as she returned to the Choir Room with Matt, Mike, Finn and Puck behind her.

"Are you guys ok, what happened?" Kurt asked moving to Puck and stepping into his strong arms.

"Did you save the person jumping off the roof?" Brittany asked.

"Not exactly," Puck replied and Brittany looked horrified.

"What happened?" Santana wanted to know.

"It turns out Tina was the one jumping off the roof," Finn said.

"You did what?" Artie asked her.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Tina rolled her eyes. "I didn't just jump off for the hell of it."

"She saved a puppy," Mike smiled.

"I got to the roof, nobody was there, I looked down at the ground and there was a puppy about to get run over," Tina explained. "So I jumped to the ground and saved it. Then I had to run back up and save Finn because he nearly fell off."

"I tripped over my own feet," Finn admitted bashfully.

"Ok, rescued puppy and rescued Finn, yay," Santana applauded. "Now, what are we going to do about Berry's brain damage?"

"I think Britt was right," Mercedes said. "This all started in this room. If its going to end, then it should end in here too."

"What do we do?" Quinn asked.

"I have no issue giving up my powers," Mercedes stated. "I'm fine to stay in here with Rachel and just see if something happens."

"I'll stay too," Kurt said.

"Ok, I guess the rest of us will wait outside," Artie commented. "It'll be ok," he told Rachel. "I know it will," he kissed her sweetly before leading the way out of the Choir Room, Tina and Quinn following him.

"If you need us we're just right outside," Puck told Kurt.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Kurt assured him and they kissed before Puck headed out with the others, Santana pulling the door shut behind her. "Now its just us," Kurt said looking between Rachel and Mercedes.

"Now its just us," Rachel repeated.

"Do you think anything will happen?" Mercedes asked.

"I guess we'll find out," Kurt shrugged.

"What do we do, just sit here and wait?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe," Kurt replied looking at Mercedes thoughtfully. "Or maybe we need to make something happen. Recreate the blue light that hit all of us."

"The blue light, the same colour Artie makes with his electricity powers," Mercedes observed. "Maybe Artie is the key to this?"

"No," Rachel shook her head. "We need to do this between us, without Artie and Tina. They don't want to give up their powers and I for one am not prepared to force them. We do this alone."

"You can create lightening," Kurt pointed out looking to Mercedes. "Do you think you could recreate something that resembles what happened to us?"

"I don't know," Mercedes looked very uneasy. "If I try messing with lightening and I mess it up I could kill us."

"She's right, it's too dangerous," Rachel agreed. "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to either of you just because you were trying to help me."

"So… I guess we do just sit in here and wait to see if something happen," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kurt replied.

The three friends sat cross-legged on the floor together, simply waiting for something to happen. 'Something' did not happen, and the half-formed vision Rachel started having in History returned to tease at her mind, zooming in on a figure close enough to see that it was a girl but not close enough to identify.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	39. Freshmen Girls

**Disclaimer – and here's what you missed on Glee… I still don't own it**

**Hello again dear readers, and how's the world with you?**

**Now, it took a bit longer than I hoped (but you know, work, holidays, wedding planning, general life) but I'm finally happy with this chapter.**

**This is getting to be endgame now. Maybe 1-3 chapters left?**

**Chapter 39 – Freshmen Girls**

Rain was beating down heavily against the window pane, but it wasn't the rhythmic thumping of the weather keeping Quinn awake that night. It was the sound of Rachel's whimpers and cries from the bedroom next door. Never before had the blonde heard the brunette sound in such a bad way.

Slipping out of her bed, Quinn pulled on her dressing-gown and made her way into Rachel's bedroom. She winced in sympathy as she saw her friend thrashing about on the bed, her distorted movements and anguished cries forcing Quinn to think of what she imagined demonic possession to look like. As she crossed the room to stand over Rachel's bed, Quinn felt relieved that the two Berry men were out of the house as Rachel's current state would have certainly been impossible to explain away.

"Rachel," Quinn called softly standing over the girl who was plagued with the sounds of people's thoughts and sights of blurred and confusing visions. "Rach, can you hear me? Wake up," she said reaching a hand out to grip the girl's shoulder. "Rachel, Rachel, its ok, just block it out. Focus on me, its Quinn, listen to me, listen to my voice," she brushed the hair away from Rachel's face, feeling the sheen of sweat beading down her forehead. "Come on, Rachel, I need you to wake up now," Quinn said noting how hot her friend's skin was. "Rachel, please, you have to wake up," Quinn shook her a little more firmly, a desperate tone to her voice.

A shrill scream ripped from Rachel's throat and she kicked her left leg in the air before bringing it down repeatedly on the mattress.

"Oh God," Quinn looked on helplessly, gasping in horror when Rachel started smacking herself around the face and trying to smash her head against the board of the bed. "Stop it, Rachel, stop it!" she called out trying to pin the girl's hands down to prevent her striking herself. "Rachel, wake up, please," Quinn panicked as the Jewish girl continued to shriek and lash around in the bed. "Rachel, please," Quinn whimpered before looking round the room in search of Rachel's cell phone. Locating it, she quickly called Artie and begged him to hurry over before hanging up and once again trying to restrain the girl in the bed.

XXX

On his way over to Rachel's, Artie called Tina and asked her to join him. She caught up to him within a matter of seconds and judging by the satisfied glint in her eye Artie guessed that she had beaten up a bad man or two. Rather than quiz her about it, he simply broke into a run towards the Berry household, knowing Tina could easily keep up with and outrun him.

Arriving at their destination, Artie knocked on the door but there was no answer. He sent a concerned look Tina's way before slipping out his phone to call Quinn but Tina told him not to bother. In one irritatingly impressive movement, Tina jumped up to the second floor window and crawled in before quickly racing down the stairs to open the front door for Artie to enter.

Hurrying up the stairs together, they found Quinn in Rachel's room trying to hold the Jewish girl down as she continued to sob and shriek, still trying to hit and scratch at herself.

"Rachel, its ok, just wake up," Quinn called out to her, looking very distressed by what was happening. "I can't get her to wake up," she told the other two.

"Ok, I know you two aren't going to like this, but it needs to be done," Tina stated before moving quickly around the room and using a few belts and scarves to restrain Rachel to the bed so she couldn't cause herself any injury.

"This is wrong," Artie objected looking down at his girlfriend. "We shouldn't be tying her down like this. She's not some nutcase in a psych ward."

"I knew you wouldn't like it," Tina remarked with a roll of her eyes. "But if she's not restrained she could hurt herself. I know it seems pretty gruesome but it really is for her own good. Now, try and calm her down or wake her up. Then we can untie her."

"I've been trying to wake her for like twenty minutes now, nothing's working," Quinn said. "I don't know what else to do."

"I'll try," Artie moved to the bed and rested one hand on the side of Rachel's face, brushing away a teardrop before lowering his mouth to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Come on, wake up my girl."

Tossing her head from side to side, Rachel only sobbed more hysterically.

"Ok, ssh, ssh," Artie tried to sooth. "Everything's going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. Rach, just wake up for me, sweetheart."

"Maybe we need to call the hospital," Quinn suggested. "Or her dads, or everybody else from Glee Club. We need to do something; we can't just leave her like this. We need to wake her up."

"We'll find a way," Artie insisted.

"What if…" Tina began before folding her arms across her chest and silently dropping her eyes to the floor.

"What if… what?" Artie asked.

"What if we don't need to wake her up," Tina said. "What if she's actually awake?"

"No," Quinn shook her head looking aghast. "She can't be awake, not like this. This is awful, Tina."

"I'm not saying it's a happy scenario," Tina pointed out. "But she could be awake and the thoughts and visions have just taken their toll on her and driven her crazy."

"She is _not_ crazy," Artie snapped. "It's just a nightmare; a really bad nightmare. She will wake up."

"I'll make you two some coffee," Tina offered. "I think this is going to be a long night."

"Maybe we should sing to her," Quinn suggested to Artie. "Rachel loves music. Maybe the power of song will get through to her."

"Yeah, maybe," Artie replied shifting so that he was resting on the bed beside his girlfriend.

Standing back and fiddling with her hair, Quinn looked on as Artie sang to Rachel, his vocals appearing to calm the girl in the bed.

XXX

Plans had been made for Kurt and Puck to have a double date with Mercedes and her new boyfriend Sam. While Puck and Sam bought drinks and popcorn, Kurt and Mercedes queued up to purchase their tickets.

"Did you hear about Rachel?" Mercedes asked and Kurt shook his head no. "Damn, its bad white boy," she informed him. "T says she's getting worse."

"So what happened?" Kurt replied.

"She was screaming and kicking in her bed, scratching and smacking at herself," Mercedes explained and Kurt winced. "Quinn couldn't calm her down so she called Artie and he went over with Tina. They had to tie her down and sing to her before she would calm down."

"Poor Rachel," Kurt sighed. "This whole thing really is hurting her. Far worse than any of us realised. I'd say she deserves a Tony for the acting performance she's been putting on all this time. We all knew she was having headaches and fainting occasionally but it sounds like she's been acting twenty-four-seven to hide the worst from us."

"Just think," Mercedes said. "If Quinn hadn't moved in with the Berry's we probably still wouldn't know how bad it is for her."

"We need to figure this all out and get rid of these powers," Kurt insisted. "I don't mean to sound overdramatic but I don't think Rachel can last much longer."

"We'll figure it out," Mercedes said confidently offering a smile to the cinema employee as she handed over money for the cinema tickets. "I know sitting around in the Choir Room didn't solve anything, but I still think the Choir Room is the key. But I'm starting to think maybe it needs all five of us in there for something to work."

"Maybe," Kurt mused. "I guess we should talk to Artie and Tina about it on Monday."

"They didn't really seem like they wanted to risk losing their powers," Mercedes pointed out. "And fair enough, I get why. But I think you're right. Rachel can't last much longer. There's only so much pain and suffering a girl can take."

"Artie cares about Rachel," Kurt stated. "He'll understand how important this is. I'm sure he'll do what it takes to help her. So will Tina. I know she wants to keep her strength and carry on being the ultimate badass, but she has a true and caring heart under the hostile attitude. They'll help us do the right thing, I know they will."

"Yeah, I just wish we knew what the right thing was," Mercedes replied before abruptly changing the conversation topic to leopard-print clothing as Sam came within earshot along with Puck.

XXX

As they sat in the movie theatre, Puck released a fake yawn and stretched his arms upwards before settling one around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Really?" Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow in response to the cliché move.

"Oh you love it," Puck responded reaching with his other hand to grab some popcorn.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned his eyes to the screen, noticing that Mercedes and Sam were holding hands as they fed each other single pieces of popcorn.

XXX

After the movie, the two couples all piled into Kurt's car, Mercedes claiming the front passenger seat for herself before Puck had a chance to beat her to it. Kurt stopped to drop Mercedes off at home first and Sam stepped out of the car to open the door for her and walk her up her drive.

"Isn't he such a gentleman?" Kurt gushed to Puck.

"I dunno," Puck shrugged. "Usually a guy only walks a girl to the door because he's looking for some action."

"Do you think he'll kiss her goodbye?" Kurt asked, eagerly watching the interaction and hoping to witness a romantic scene.

"Probably," Puck answered. "They've been dating a few weeks now, it's not like they haven't had make-out sessions before."

"There, there," Kurt said pointing excitedly. "He's kissing her."

"You don't get this excited when I kiss you," Puck accused with a pout.

"Noah, I get excited in an entirely different way when you kiss me, Sweet Kitten," Kurt told him. "So you can get rid of that pout because it doesn't suit your outfit," he leaned over the car seat to leave a quick kiss on the bad boy's lips.

XXX

Once Kurt had driven Sam home, he headed for Puck's house and parked up outside. The two boys made their way inside and were happy to discover that they had the house to themselves.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, baby?" Puck asked invading Kurt's personal space and firmly grabbing the boy's rear.

"Well I don't know about you," Kurt said as he began unbuttoning Puck's charcoal grey shirt. "But my thoughts have us upstairs, naked and making an obscene amount of noise."

Puck smirked before greedily attacking Kurt's mouth and then leading him up to his bedroom. The door had barely been closed yet Puck was already naked, his cock standing proudly against his stomach and just begging to be touched. A still-dressed Kurt settled his hands on Puck's hips and dropped to his knees to press a barely-there kiss to Puck's cock before spreading his lips to take a more generous amount into his mouth. Fisting a hand into Kurt's hair, Puck released a groan and let his eyelids droop shut as he enjoyed the attention, too busy enjoying the moment to complain about the fact his boyfriend still had clothes on.

A whimper escaped Puck's throat as he lost the feel of Kurt's mouth. Opening his eyes, he watched the other boy stand and carefully strip off his clothing, somehow managing to drop his outfit into a neat pile on the floor. The ivory-skinned boy offered a coy smile before turning on his heel and sashaying his hips as he walked to the bed and crawled on to position himself at the headboard. Legs spread shamelessly he crooked a finger signalling for Puck to approach. The muscular boy moved so fast he practically fell onto the bed and he accidentally cut Kurt's lip with his tooth in his haste to kiss him.

"Sorry," Puck apologised distractedly running his hands all over Kurt's body as he continued kissing the other boy, soon trailing his lips down to mark up his neck and then lower still to suckle a nipple.

"Get the lube, Noah," Kurt commanded and Puck hastily reached across to his nightstand to grab the near-empty bottle. "Mmm, bit slower," Kurt instructed in response to Puck penetrating him with two fingers.

As requested, Puck slowed down, taking the time to drop kisses to every part of Kurt's skin he could reach.

"I'm ready," Kurt said after a while and Puck snatched up a condom and slipped it onto his cock before easing himself into Kurt's body.

Once Kurt became used to the feel of Puck inside of him, he stretched his legs up so that his body was practically bent in half with his knees by his ears. Puck sped up his movements, knowing the position made Kurt moan obscenely loud, so much so that his mother had received complaints from the neighbours before.

"Oh, Noah, fuck!" Kurt cried and Puck gave him a messy kiss before pulling out and guiding Kurt onto his hands and knees.

As Puck took him from behind, Kurt gripped his hands on the headboard. With every thrust, the bed rocked and Kurt's knuckles smashed against the wall but he was too lost in pleasure and passion for the pain to bother him.

"Noah, Noah, Noah," Kurt chanted his release before letting his hands drop from the headboard and falling down on the mattress, content to let Puck simply pound into him.

XXX

On Monday, Artie and Tina agreed to join Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel in the Choir Room at lunch time. The group of five sat cross-legged together on the floor, Rachel resting her head on Artie's shoulder as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her.

"Should we try and do something or do we just sit here?" Tina asked.

"I don't know," Mercedes replied, making the effort to whisper in an attempt not to aggravate Rachel's permanent headache. "I honestly don't know what we could even try."

A pained whimper slipped from Rachel's mouth and she turned to bury her face into Artie's neck.

"It'll be ok," Artie assured her, holding her close.

Mercedes looked away in discomfort as Rachel failed to stifle more pained noises. Kurt made eye-contact with Tina, both of them feeling concerned yet helpless as the brunette Cheerio clutched at her head.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked and the other four shared a concerned look. "What do you want from me?" she practically shouted.

"Rachel, just be calm," Artie soothed but the girl had pulled away from him and started bashing her head on the floor. "Whoa, Rach, stop it, stop that. Tina," he called and in an instant the Goth was there to help him restrain his girlfriend from trying to hurt herself.

"I don't understand what you want," Rachel complained as she fought against Artie and Tina's hold on her. "Tell me who you are, tell me what you need," she called desperately to the blurry image of the girl in her vision. She was sure it was the same blurred girl from the same unfocused vision she's been having since the previous week. She just couldn't make out who the girl was or what was going to happen. "Who are you?" she asked again. "I can help you. Let me help. Who are you?"

"This is too much," Mercedes said in a hushed tone. "We can't deal with this. We're just kids."

"Singing calmed her down last time," Tina reminded Artie. "Sing to her again."

"We need to get her to a hospital," Mercedes whispered.

"No hospitals," Artie said forcefully.

"Maybe they can help her," Mercedes replied quietly.

"'Cedes, she looks crazy," Tina stated bluntly. "If anybody else sees her like this she'll be locked up on a Psyche Ward."

"Argh!" Rachel screamed out as a new and more distinct vision burned behind her irises. "Cafeteria… Becky Jackson… freshmen girls… throwing food at her… laughing… crying… knife, knife!"

"Go," Artie told Tina and she raced from the room, reaching Becky Jackson in time to stop her from attacking one of her tormentors with the sharp knife she had stolen from the lunch lady.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	40. And I Said to Myself Sit Down

**Disclaimer – Don't own Glee, never have, never will, I'm over it**

**Hello dear readers, we have made it to chapter 40 *applause***

**I have two and a half months to go until my wedding day and I'm excited/stressed/nervous and just generally freaking the hell out *awkward laughter***

**Something that happens in the end of this chapter (you should work out what the 'something' is) has been planned since day one and I've been working towards it from the start. I really hope that it pays off here and doesn't disappoint. **

**As always, thanks for reading and reviewing…**

**Chapter 40 – And I Said to Myself Sit Down**

It was just another day at McKinley High.

Coach Sylvester marched down the corridors in a blue tracksuit, megaphone in hand and a glare in her eyes as she loudly insulted fatties and pointed out that Mr. Schue had a butt-chin. Bullying jocks roamed through the halls as though they owned them while the Chess Club ensured they kept out of their way. Groups of girls whispered and giggled together, couples stopped to share kisses whenever they could and teachers poured themselves coffee to get them through the day.

As Mercedes sat in her favourite class and smiled, the sun outside smiled along with her. Santana and Brittany discreetly linked their pinkie fingers together under the table. Tina strutted along in a short black dress, her three inch stilettos clicking with each step and the smirk on her mouth was enhanced by the blood red lipstick she wore. A fresh bite hidden under his shirt collar, Mike followed a few steps behind her, gazing upon her like a loyal puppy awaiting affection from his Master.

In Spanish class, Quinn found herself seated between Finn and Matt. As she tried to ignore the awkward situation and concentrate on Mr. Schue, she found her hand dropping down under the desk to rest on her stomach. Closing her eyes in embarrassment when Mr. Schue began to rap in Spanish, Quinn found that she could almost remember how it felt to have the baby kick. Finn had ceased chewing on his pen in favour of drumming out a beat with it as Mr. Schue performed. Matt, as usual, was silent.

As he often did, Puck ditched Math class to take a nap in the nurse's office. Not feeling in the mood to sit in a chair and solve equations, Artie also skipped Math and used his time to run around the field. An invisible Kurt had slipped into the nurse's office after Puck to perform his own special examination to determine his boyfriend's health.

Despite the fact it felt like a thousand hot pokers were being shoved through her skull every second, Rachel put on a show smile and moved through the school halls in her Cheerio uniform with her hands on her hips and her high pony bouncing as she walked.

"Looking good, Rachel," a Football player winked at her.

"Hey Rach," another Cheerio stepped up to link arms with her. "I have a date with Derek tonight. Should I wear red or blue?"

"Blue, it brings out your eyes," Rachel advised.

"Blue, I knew it, thanks Rach, you're the best," she gushed pulling Rachel in for a quick hug before practically skipping away.

"Rachel," another girl smiled at her handing over a flyer. "It's my sweet sixteen this Saturday. I really hope you'll come."

"Of course, sounds fun, thanks Katy," Rachel smiled accepting the flyer.

"Oh my god, Rachel Berry knows my name," Katy squealed excitedly to her friends.

"Have you and Artie considered running for Prom King and Queen?" Jacob Ben-Israel asked her in his nasally tone with his camera in hand. "Because the word is you two are the top contenders to win those shiny crowns."

"Oh Rachel, you'd make the perfect Prom Queen," a girl from the Debate Club claimed. "You and Artie would definitely have my vote," she told her.

Yes, just another day at McKinley High.

XXX

At lunch time, Brittany asked what everyone thought Mr. Schue's next Glee assignment would be.

"I think we should do Beyonce," Brittany stated. "That way I get to sing lead because I'm the best dancer."

"Personally I feel its time for us to have a week dedicated entirely to Broadway," Kurt said. "Other than Rachel none of you experiment with Broadway tunes enough."

"Well I think we should sing some darker material," Tina smirked as she took a long gulp of pig's blood from her thermos.

"Some Amy Winehouse or Alanis Morrisette would be cool," Santana said.

"We need some cool guy stuff to sing," Finn spoke up.

"I don't care what we sing as long as I get to add some of my chocolate thunder," Mercedes told them all as she devoured her tots.

XXX

Away from the noise of the cafeteria, Rachel and Artie took their lunch in the Choir Room, the ever silent Matt joining them.

"The vision again?" Artie asked sympathetically as Rachel released a groan and rubbed at her temples.

"Yeah, the same one," Rachel answered. "I can see a girl but I don't know who she is or what's happening. It's so frustrating. I know she needs help, I can feel it. I just don't know what's going on, who she is, or when it's going to happen. And if I try to concentrate to make the vision form fully rather than be a confusing blur I get a massive headache. And if I try to ignore the blurry vision I _still _get a massive headache."

"We will find a way to get rid of this, I promise," Artie told her and she smiled weakly in response though she didn't seem convinced. "So… have you spoken to Quinn lately, bro?" he asked Matt who shook his head. "Maybe you should," Artie suggested. "You had a child together and gave her up for adoption. Even if you aren't a couple you should at least talk about it."

"Normally I would agree with you," Rachel said. "But being Quinn's best friend and having the ability to hear her thoughts I know that she isn't yet prepared for such a conversation. Maybe some day. But not right now. As it stands she'll tear Matt a new one if he tries to approach her for a conversation about the baby. In fact, Quinn will pretty much lash out at anyone who tries to talk about the baby. It's just too sensitive a subject matter at the moment. Well, truthfully it's been too sensitive a subject matter since she first suspected she was pregnant. She won't be prepared to talk about this for a long time, maybe never."

"Does she regret it?" Matt asked.

"The adoption?" Rachel checked as she was never able to read the boy's mind for some unknown reason. Matt nodded in confirmation. "No, she believes she did the right thing. It wasn't easy for her and she does miss the baby and have genuine affection for her but she doesn't regret giving her up so that she might have a better life that Quinn isn't able to provide. Oh come on, not again," Rachel whimpered burying her head in her hands as the blurry vision of a girl struck her mind once more.

"Just breathe through it, Rach," Artie soothed. "Think of all the techniques Brittany taught you."

"None of that works," Rachel complained. "I think I'm going to skip next class and sit in a dark corner of the library for a while. It's quieter in there. Quinn will probably ask so just tell her I'm fine and try to downplay it; she worries."

"Hey, I'll come with you," Artie said and Rachel shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she apologised to her boyfriend. "But I can hear you worrying about me too and it's sweet, it is, but…"

"But it's hurting you," Artie sighed.

"I'll go," Matt offered as his thoughts never penetrated Rachel's mind to cause her discomfort.

"Thanks, man," Artie said appreciatively before wrapping Rachel up in his arms and kissing her temple. "Just do your best to block it all out," he advised her.

"I'll see you later," Rachel pecked him on the lips before leaving with Matt for the library.

XXX

"She's really not getting any better," Artie confided to Kurt and Tina. "I freaking hate this. I care about her so much and she's in pain and I can't stop it. If I'm around her too long I just make it worse."

"We seriously need to think of something," Kurt said. "And we need to think of it fast. I don't know how she's managing to get through the school days with a smile on her face."

"Rachel loves performing," Tina stated. "And she's good at it too. No matter what, the show must go on, even if she's plagued with constant headaches. She's an actress," she shrugged.

"Well I'd happily give her a Tony Award," Kurt replied. "But I'd rather give her a cure."

"If I knew how to do it I'd cure her myself," Tina said sympathetically. "But none of our theories or ideas are working and we've all agreed to rule out hospitals for fear of psycho government types swooping in and experimenting on her."

"There must be something we haven't thought of yet," Kurt reasoned.

"Maybe we could Google it," Tina suggested.

"The internet, really?" Artie asked doubtfully.

"Why not? Everything else is on the internet nowadays," Tina pointed out.

"It wouldn't hurt to look," Kurt supported. "And we're all out of any other ideas. Even Brittany's suggestion that Lord Tubbington perform an exorcism on Rachel is starting to sound optimistic."

"If we can't fix this, if we can't make it go away," Artie said. "What will happen to her?"

"I don't know," Kurt answered quietly. "And I certainly don't want to find out. We _will _help her."

"I think she'll go insane," Tina stated bluntly and the two boys frowned at her. "Oh, don't give me that look when you both know I'm right. The longer this goes on the more likely it is that Rachel will be driven insane. She must have a really strong mind to have been able to last this long without going cuckoo."

"I know you're trying to help, Tina," Artie said. "Or at least I think you are, but sometimes you really should just keep your mouth shut and this is one of those times."

"Whatever, I'm sorry ok," Tina told him. "We'll help her get rid of this thing. I promise."

"This recurring vision she's been having," Kurt said thoughtfully. "Any chance this mysterious vision could be a clue to stopping the voices and the visions."

Artie and Tina shared a thoughtful look at the idea.

"Well?" Tina prompted growing impatient with Artie's lack of verbal response. "Could this vision Rachel's been having lead to some kind of cure for her?"

"I don't know," Artie answered. "I honestly hadn't thought about it."

"So think about it," Tina replied.

"I'm thinking," Artie responded defensively, sparks emitting from his fingertips due to his frustration.

"Could you think a little faster?" Tina huffed.

"T, quit stressing him out," Kurt interjected as a few more small sparks of blue burst from Artie's fingertips. "Rachel's vision, what exactly happens in it?" Kurt asked Artie.

"That's the thing, it's not a fully formed vision," Artie explained. "It's just a blur. All Rachel can tell is that there's a girl and she needs some kind of help. But she doesn't know who, or when, or why. But it's the same thing each time, it just keeps repeating in her head."

"Maybe we could try out the Choir Room theory again," Kurt suggested. "If the five of us just sit in there a little longer…" he trailed off not really knowing what to say.

The bell rang signalling the end of class and in the blink of an eye Tina had gathered her things and left the room, probably snatching up Mike along the way for a quick make-out session and special drink.

Walking together at a normal speed, Kurt and Artie continued to discuss Rachel's wellbeing. As they were trying to decide whether it would be worthwhile to sit around in the Choir Room again Karofsky stalked by, shoving Kurt against the nearby wall.

"Yo, back the hell off," Artie defended giving Karofsky a shove back.

"Just keep the homo away from me," Karofsky sneered before moving along.

"You ok?" Artie checked turning to find Kurt rubbing at his elbow.

"I'm fine," Kurt replied. "Thanks," he added just as Puck came storming over.

"What the hell was that?" Puck demanded to know, pointing after Karofsky.

"Just the usual 'Neanderthal bullying the gay kid' drama," Kurt told him. "Forget about it, Noah," he said in a more serious tone in response to the displeased look on his boyfriend's face.

"Karofsky seriously needs me to rearrange his face," Puck spat aggressively.

"He's not worth it," Kurt said. "What we really need is to think of a way to help Rachel."

"Quinn told me she was getting worse," Puck looked to Artie for confirmation.

"It's bad, worse than bad," Artie admitted.

"Fuck," Puck swore not knowing what else he could possibly say. "I haven't really seen her round school today. Where's she at?"

"The library with Matt," Artie answered. "It's dark and quiet in there, less painful," he elaborated.

Turning the corner, they walked into Matt but Rachel was not with him.

"Dude, where's Rachel?" Artie asked.

"She said she needed some air," Matt told him. "Nearly twenty minutes ago," he said checking his watch. "I was just on my way to try and find her."

Instantly, Artie sped up his pace as he headed outside of the school in search of his girlfriend. Without missing a beat, Kurt, Puck and Matt followed after him, Tina, Mike, Mercedes and Quinn joining them along the way.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked. "Where's Rachel? I haven't seen her since first period and she's not answering her phone."

"She needed some air," Matt said.

"And you let her go by herself?" Quinn asked with an accusatory tone.

"Oh look, mummy and daddy are fighting," Puck teased.

"Not now, Noah," Kurt reprimanded.

Leading the way outside, Artie marched down the school steps and spied Rachel sitting cross-legged on a bench and holding hands with Brittany, Santana and Finn standing nearby.

"What's going on?" Artie asked as he reached them.

"Ssh, they're meditating," Santana told him.

"Is it helping?" Quinn asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Finn answered as Rachel released a whimper and let go of Brittany's hands in favour of cradling her head.

Pushing by Finn and Santana, Quinn sat by Rachel on the bench and let a hand rest comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Rachel, sweetie, maybe you should go home and rest," the blonde suggested in a motherly tone.

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan," Puck said.

"Yeah, you look like hell, Berry," Santana supplied with her ever delightful honesty.

"Come on," Artie said taking his girlfriends hand. "I'll take you home and make you some soup."

"I'll draw you a nice hot bath with bubbles and light a scented candle," Quinn offered.

"I have a CD in my locker you can borrow," Brittany told her. "It plays whale music. Lord Tubbington finds it really relaxing."

"When I'm stressed out and stuff I usually play Halo," Finn chipped in.

"Not helpful, dude," Mercedes told him.

"Guys, I'll be… I'll be fine," Rachel spoke up. "I just need… I just need some space," she took on a slightly hysterical tone as she moved away from them all.

"Rach, wait," Artie made to walk after her but Tina grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Let her have some space," Tina advised. "Give her a chance to breathe. It can't be good for her being crowded like this."

Begrudgingly, Artie hung back, watching on as Rachel walked away, rubbing at her temples and seemingly muttering to herself.

"Matt, could you maybe catch up with her?" Artie asked him. "Just look out for her, make sure she's ok on the grounds that your thoughts don't hurt her."

Matt nodded and made to take a step but Santana blocked his way.

"Whoa, come on, Queen T's right, Berry needs some space," Santana commented. "And look, she's fine," she pointed in Rachel's direction. "We can all see her. She's perfectly safe. Nothing's going to happen. Just trust your Auntie Tana and calm the fuck down ok."

"I have a really bad feeling," Quinn voiced.

"That's probably just the feel of your stretch marks rubbing together," Santana responded.

"You're such a bitch," Quinn retorted.

"I try," Santana smirked.

"I kind of have a bad feeling too," Kurt spoke up.

"Sex with Puckerman can have that affect," Santana told him.

"What is it, babe?" Puck asked circling his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, opting to ignore Santana's jibe.

"I don't know," Kurt replied. "I just have this odd feeling in my stomach. I feel like something bad is going to happen. Something's going to go wrong, I just don't know what."

"Hey, don't worry," Puck kissed his cheek. "The Puckersaurus is here to protect you."

Still rubbing at her temples, Rachel had moved further away and was now outside the school gates and moving along the sidewalk. Closing her eyes, a spectrum of colours burst behind her eyelids. Indistinct noises sounded in her mind and as she opened her eyes, the girl in the vision presented herself once more.

"Who are you?" Rachel called out to her. "Let me help you. Just tell me what you want."

She took a step off the sidewalk, stretching her arm out in an effort to reach the girl in her vision. Her fingertips passed through the vision-girl's shoulder and she flipped her blurred brunette hair over her should before turning round to face Rachel. The vision-girl's features changed from their blurry state and became fully focused as she screamed out. Along with the sound of a car horn, the identity of the girl in the vision was revealed. Rachel Berry had been having a vision about Rachel Berry. Standing in the middle of the road with a car blaring its horn as it sped towards her, Rachel screamed as the vision faded to be replaced by an electric blue light.

Seconds later, Rachel had a stinging pain in both hands and scraped knees from where she'd landed on all fours after being pushed out of harm's way. Forcing herself to her feet, she turned around in search of her rescuer, not entirely sure what had happened.

"Artie!" she cried out in horror seeing her boyfriend sprawled out in the road, the car having struck him before colliding with the school gate. "Artie, Artie?" Rachel called desperately rushing to the boy's side.

"My legs," Artie croaked in a frightened tone. "Rach, I can't feel my legs."

It didn't dawn on Rachel until she and the rest of the Glee Club were sat in the hospital waiting room that she couldn't hear Artie's thoughts, or anybody else's.

"It's quiet," Rachel said.

XXX

The Glee Club sat in the waiting room for hours but a nurse advised that Artie was refusing to have visitors other than his parents. The boy didn't attend school for the next two and a half weeks. Rachel no longer heard thoughts or saw visions. Mercedes had no control over the weather. Tina had no thirst for blood or superior strength. Kurt had lost the ability to turn invisible and walk through walls.

On his first day back to school, Artie was in a wheelchair.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: In a way, this could be seen as an ending, but as it feels like the Kurt/Puck element of the story would be very lacklustre if this was the ending it will continue for at least one more chapter to tie up the odd loose end and really give the Kurt/Puck relationship a more deserving ending (hopefully anyway)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	41. Wheelchairs and Waxing

**Disclaimer – still don't own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, welcome to another new chapter, still not quite the end yet, but getting closer**

**And my wedding is getting closer, it's a massive stressful headache boys and girls, don't bother with the whole wedding plans debacle, just go to Vegas and do it that way so you don't have to worry about everything **deep breaths****

**Chapter 41 – Wheelchairs and Waxing**

After third period, Kurt was walking alone through the corridor when Karofsky swarmed by and knocked the books out of his hand.

"Oops," the large oaf of a boy sniggered.

Biting down on his tongue so as not to make any retort, Kurt bent to gather up his books.

"Here, let me help you with that," Karofsky offered before kicking one of the books across the hall.

Managing to pick up one book, Kurt held it close to his chest, truly missing his ability to turn invisible. He made to reach for the book Karofsky had kicked away but the bully snatched it up first and held it up out of his reach.

"What are you gonna do about it, homo?" Karofsky challenged.

The students milling by were either ignoring the scene or watching on in amusement. Feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment, Kurt went up onto his tiptoes in an effort to take the book back. Karofsky only laughed in his face as he kept the book out of his reach and knocked the other book back out of his hand.

"You can't stop me, Hummel," Karofsky claimed. "I can do anything I want to you and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Just give me my book back," Kurt snapped at him.

"How about you get on your knees and beg me for it," Karofsky jeered.

"Like me on my knees would you?" Kurt dared to say earning himself a glare in response.

"You want your book, gay boy?" Karofsky asked. "Go fetch," he told him throwing it across the corridor. "Go on," Karofsky said slapping Kurt around the face. Not hard enough to truly hurt, but enough to be annoying. "Go on," he repeated with another light slap. "Be a good gay bitch," he slapped the other cheek. "Fetch it, Hummel," he slapped him again.

"Hey, leave him alone," a new voice said and Karofsky turned to sneer at Artie in his wheelchair.

"Or what?" Karofsky laughed. "You gonna roll over my feet? Damn, I'm really scared now."

"Apologise to my friend and give him his books back," Artie commanded wheeling himself forward and glaring up at the bully.

"Artie, don't," Kurt warned. "He's not worth it."

Artie refused to back down so Karofsky ended up kicking him out of his chair. There were some horrified gasps from the on-lookers and a few negative comments about Karofsky's behaviour, but nobody other than Kurt made any move to help Artie.

As Kurt knelt at Artie's side, he didn't bother asking if the boy was ok. He knew the answer would be no. His glasses were askew and his eyes were screwed shut with embarrassment. His fingers were digging in to the tile of the corridor and Kurt was sure if Artie still had his powers that blue bursts of electricity would be erupting from his fingertips.

Quietly, Kurt helped Artie back into his chair and then picked up his books before wheeling Artie outside so they could both get some fresh air.

"Karofsky's such a jerk," Kurt said unnecessarily. "Thank you, for standing up to him," he added. "It was really brave."

The boy in the wheelchair remained silent, glaring down at his own legs as if they were a deadly enemy and Kurt didn't have any idea as to how he could possibly comfort him.

XXX

"Hey," Finn greeted catching up to Rachel halfway up the stairs.

"Hi," the Cheerio replied.

"Someone on the Football team said the Cheerio's are gonna start singing now," Finn said. "Is that true?"

"Actually it is," Rachel informed him. "Coach Sylvester believes adding vocals to our routines will give us an added edge at Nationals."

"But Coach Sylvester hates singing," Finn pointed out.

"I know, I was shocked by her decision too," Rachel agreed. "But since the New Directions won at Regionals and are set to compete at Nationals I guess she's changed her mind. We're winners, even if it is at Show Choir, and Coach Sylvester appreciates winners. I'll be singing a Celine Dion medley while standing at the top of the pyramid."

"That's kinda cool I guess," Finn said. "So, um, how's Artie doing?" he asked.

"I wish I knew," Rachel replied with a sigh. "He won't reply to my texts, he won't return my phone calls, he ignores my emails and facebook messages. Every time I've stopped by his house his mum's apologised but told me he doesn't want visitors. And since he came back to school he's just been avoiding me. I don't even understand why now that I can't read his thoughts. I just wish I knew what I was doing wrong so that I could fix it."

"You're not doing anything wrong," Finn told her. "This is a male pride thing."

"What do you mean?" she asked as Finn followed her to her locker.

"Before the whole Choir Room thing," Finn explained. "Artie was in his wheelchair. He was used to it, he accepted it. Then this crazy thing happens and he's out of that chair. He can walk, he can run, he can dance. It changed how people saw him and it changed how he saw himself. Then to have that taken away, to be back in that wheelchair again… I can't imagine how frustrating that must be."

"And he's back in the wheelchair because he saved me," Rachel said quietly as she closed her locker. "He must hate me now."

"He doesn't hate you," Finn replied. "Guys don't jump in front of cars for girls they hate."

"So why won't he talk to me?" Rachel asked.

"He needs time," Finn said. "Being out of that chair made him cool and popular and stuff. Now he's back in it people just see the chair again. He's lost something that most of us take for granted. He's probably angry, upset and embarrassed. He needs to accept that he's in the chair again and be ok with it."

"When did you get so insightful?" Rachel wondered.

"I used to be the most popular guy at this school," Finn reminded her. "Then I joined Glee Club and it changed the way people saw me. And the way I saw myself. I know that doesn't compare to the whole wheelchair thing or anything but I sort of get it I guess. At least a little. Or as much as I can without knowing what its like to be in a wheelchair."

"Finn, you're a genius," Rachel exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Um… that's not really something people say to me," Finn replied in confusion.

"You've just given me an idea for our next Glee Club assignment. Come on, help me find Mr. Schue," she dashed off towards the Spanish room and Finn followed, still unsure about what was going on.

XXX

Exiting the girls' bathroom, Quinn caught sight of Matt leaning up against the wall seemingly waiting for her. Scowling slightly, she turned on her heel and walked away in the opposite direction. Turning the corner, she looked over her shoulder to see if he was following. Not seeing him, she smiled in triumph before nearly colliding with him.

"Excuse you, you're in my way," she told him, not bothering to question how he managed to get in front of her.

"Are we ever just gonna talk about it?" Matt asked her.

"There's nothing to talk about," Quinn answered before carrying on her way. She kept looking over her shoulder, expecting Matt to be following her, but he didn't.

XXX

Arriving to Glee Club arm-in-arm with Mercedes, Kurt smiled as he watched his boyfriend play guitar.

"Hey look, the hottest guy at McKinley just walked into the Choir Room," Puck stated and Kurt blushed at the compliment while Mercedes giggled.

"I think the hottest guy at McKinley was already in the Choir Room," Kurt told him.

"Aww, thanks baby," Puck grinned.

"No problem, sweet kitten," Kurt kissed his mouth while Mercedes giggled more at the pet name. "Mmm, you have no idea how much I needed that," Kurt said in reference to the kiss.

"I could guess," Puck replied cupping Kurt's ass as he kissed him deeper.

"Urgh, so gay," Santana remarked as she entered the room.

"Oh like you don't find two hot boys making-out to be a turn-on," Puck retaliated.

"I'd rather see two hot girls making with some sweet lady kisses," Santana responded and Puck just quirked an eyebrow, impressed by her admission. While it could hardly be called a 'coming out' moment it was still remarkable progress for one Santana Lopez.

A nervous looking Rachel entered the Choir Room next, fiddling with the hem of her Cheerio skirt as she took a seat beside Mercedes.

"You ok, Rach?" Mercedes asked her.

"I had an idea for this weeks Glee assignment," Rachel answered her. "Finn kind of gave me the idea actually. We've already talked it over with Mr. Schue and he's agreed. I just… I just hope I've done the right thing."

"Freaking hell, Berry, speak English, not Jewish," Santana complained.

"Jewish isn't a language," Puck pointed out.

"If you don't shut up I'll cut off your dick and make it a language," Santana threatened.

"That doesn't even make sense," Puck mumbled in Kurt's ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Noah, that tickles," Kurt tweaked his boyfriend's nipple through his shirt before taking his hand and guiding him into a seat.

"So what is this weeks Glee assignment?" Mercedes asked Rachel just as Tina, Mike and Brittany arrived.

"You'll see," Rachel answered.

A few minutes later, Mr. Schue arrived with Artie wheeling in behind him.

"Ok, everybody," Mr. Schue clapped his hands together excitedly. "Let's welcome back Mr. Artie Abrams."

Head down, Artie wheeled himself beside Matt not making eye-contact with anyone and Rachel tried not to feel hurt by the action.

"Now, we've got a lot of work to do in preparation for Nationals," Mr. Schue said. "Every vocal run, every dance step, its all important. Some people in the room have stronger vocals than others. Some people's voices are more suited to certain genres than others. Some people are more athletic and some people are more talented dancers. You all danced wonderfully and on your feet at Regionals. And you will all dance wonderfully together at Nationals too. In wheelchairs," he clapped his hands and members of the AV club pushed a number of wheelchairs into the Choir Room. "Everybody grab a chair," he instructed. "Finn already came up with a great song idea. I think it would really work with Puck and Tina on lead vocals and Artie, I was hoping you would do the choreography for this number?"

Everybody looked to Artie for his response, Rachel waiting nervously, praying the wheelchair assignment had been a good idea.

"I guess I'll see what I can come up with," Artie agreed offering a faint smile.

"Ok, we'll need more space for this number," Mr. Schue said. "So its off to the auditorium. In your chairs," he added when Brittany made to stand back up. "For the next week I want you all to stay in your wheelchairs so you can better appreciate your choreographer. Now, to the auditorium, let's go."

Puck and Mike were first out the door, racing down the corridors in their wheelchairs, ignoring Mr. Schue's admonishments.

"Ow, damn it, this wheelchairs going to ruin my manicure," Santana complained as she chipped a nail before she'd even wheeled out the door causing a few of the others, including Artie, to glare at her. "What?"

"You could try being more sensitive, Santana," Mercedes advised her. "You're in a wheelchair for a week. Not for life."

"Oh and when am I ever sensitive?" Santana challenged. "Being a bitch is my thing. And I have never treated Artie differently whether he's walking or wheeling and I don't intend to start treating him differently now. So my lack of sensitivity is actually just a demonstration of how I treat him exactly the same as I would treat anyone else. If Artie's got a problem with that I'm sure he'll tell me."

"Is she allowed to say that?" Finn asked uncertainly as Santana wheeled on ahead.

"Girl makes a fair point," Artie admitted. "She's a bitch to everybody. If she wasn't being insensitive about the damn wheelchair she'd just find something else."

"Artie, I'm really looking forward to the choreography," Rachel said in an effort to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Artie answered despondently.

"Damn that was cold," Mercedes remarked with a shiver as Artie caught up to Mike, Puck and Santana.

"Haven't you two managed to talk at all?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"Are you guys even still dating?" Brittany wondered.

"Those are the first three words he's said to me since the accident," Rachel answered.

"Just give him some time," Tina told her.

XXX

Arriving home from work, Burt Hummel instantly spied the letterman jacket draped over the back of the sofa informing him that Noah Puckerman was in his house. Hearing a loud cry come from his son's basement, his blood boiled and he stampeded towards Kurt's bedroom. Bursting through the door, he came to a standstill as he saw Kurt cackling with amusement while Puck howled in agony clutching at his leg.

"Hey," Burt boomed. "What the hell is going on down here?"

"Hi dad," Kurt smiled innocently. "I was just giving Puck his first leg wax. Did you want to help?"

"What?" Puck hissed through clenched teeth, rubbing over the sore area of his strong leg that was now hairless.

"Um, no, err, I'm just gonna head upstairs," Burt replied backing away. "Deadliest Catch is on."

"Ok, well have fun," Kurt told him as he applied another waxing strip to Puck's leg.

"Yeah, um, you too," Burt replied awkwardly, wincing in sympathy as Kurt ripped more of Puck's leg hairs away. "Damn," Burt muttered to himself as he closed Kurt's bedroom door behind him and readjusted his baseball cap. "Would have been less awkward if I caught them having sex."

XXX

Raking her fingers through her hair, Rachel paced the length of her bedroom as she called Artie's number for the eleventh time in the space of ten minutes.

"Knock, knock," Quinn said to announce herself. "Any luck?"

"Still no answer," Rachel put the phone down and dropped back onto her mattress. "God, Quinn, I think I've screwed everything up."

"Come on, don't say that," Quinn comforted joining her friend on the bed. "You need to stay positive and look on the bright side of things."

"Things don't seem so bright without Artie," Rachel replied. "He's the first boyfriend I've ever had and he's in a wheelchair because of me. How do I make it work from here? Musicals, Disney Movies, Taylor Swift songs, none of that has prepared me for such a situation."

"I wasn't prepared to cheat on my boyfriend and get pregnant either," Quinn said. "But it happened. And initially I did not react well. I was angry and I was scared and when people found out it was mortifying. I lost my spot on the Cheerio's, I lost Finn, my popularity and my parents kicked me out. For a while there I didn't think it would ever get better. But it did."

"How?" Rachel asked.

"I had you," Quinn answered. "I lost everything but I had you to get me through it. Now Artie's lost everything too, for the second time in his life. But he has Rachel Berry to help him through it, just like I did."

"But he won't even talk to me," Rachel pointed out.

"So stop talking and do what Rachel Berry does best," Quinn replied. "Sing to him. Stand outside his bedroom window throwing pebbles if you have to, it doesn't matter, just make the boy listen."

"What shall I sing?" Rachel asked and the best friends squealed in excitement as they hugged each other before looking through Rachel's CD collection for inspiration.

XXX

Finally, Kurt finished waxing Puck's legs.

"There we are, all done," Kurt told him leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Fuck, how the hell did you get me to agree to that?" Puck asked.

"I do believe I promised you a blow-job," Kurt smiled and Puck smirked.

"That's right, you did," Puck gripped Kurt's chin lightly to pull him in for a longer kiss. "Too bad your old man's upstairs."

"Trust me, he won't venture down here again tonight," Kurt assured him as he pulled down Puck's shorts. "Just don't be too loud," Kurt instructed as he held Puck in place by his hips as he stretched his mouth around the head of his boyfriend's penis.

"Oh yeah," Puck moaned in a whisper. He pulled a pillow over his face so he could bite into it instead of crying out in pleasure. There was still a painful stinging in his legs from the waxing but in a weird way it heightened the pleasure of having Kurt's mouth working on his cock.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	42. Pretty Little Thing

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, welcome back to a new chapter**

**I can happily say that I am now MrsIceQueenRia. Or maybe my husband is MrIceQueenRia? Either way, married now so yay for me.**

**Chapter 42 – Pretty Little Thing**

After a very satisfying blow-job, Kurt and Puck cuddled up to watch a DVD together. Kurt had selected a classic tear-jerker. While his eyes were moist by the movie's end, it was actually Puck who was really crying over the film, not that he would ever admit to it if Kurt ever told anyone.

"Stupid girly film," Puck mumbled under his breath and Kurt smiled fondly as he brushed his boyfriend's tears away. "Next time I vote for a hardcore action flick."

"Of course, Noah," Kurt replied knowing that Puck secretly preferred tear-jerkers, rom-coms and chick-flicks to any action movie and they'd probably end up re-watching Mean Girls, Moulin Rouge or My Girl next time.

"It's getting pretty late," Puck acknowledged. "If I don't leave soon your old man's gonna shoot me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kurt rolled his eyes. "My dad is _not_ going to shoot you."

"He might," Puck pouted. "He thinks I'm corrupting you. But what he doesn't realise is that you're actually the horny little bitch in this relationship and you're corrupting me."

"Indeed, my mission in life has always been to corrupt you," Kurt claimed pressing a kiss to Puck's collarbone. "I like to think I'm succeeding in my task."

"You might have to prove that to me," Puck grinned as he watched Kurt lean in to circle his tongue around his nipple before giving a playful bite. "Fuck," the bad boy hissed.

"Too bad it's getting late," Kurt sighed. "I suppose you really _should _go before my dad really _does _shoot you."

Gripping Kurt's chin lightly, Puck pulled the ivory-skinned teen in for a gentle kiss before heading upstairs. He made a point of saying goodbye to Burt and picking up his letterman jacket as he left through the front door. A few minutes later, he was climbing in through Kurt's bedroom window and the two boys were naked in Kurt's bed, the letterman jacket abandoned on the floor.

XXX

Up in her bedroom, Tina finished writing the conclusion to her History essay. Homework finished, she crawled under the cool sheets of her bed and closed her eyes. She tossed and turned for several minutes, unable to get comfortable. Giving up, she kicked the covers off and crossed to her bedroom window. Opening it up and sitting on the ledge, she wondered what was happening on the streets of Lima at night with only the moon and stars as witnesses.

As the breeze caressed her skin and blew through her hair, she yearned to be out in the night and prowling the streets. Alas, she no longer possessed superior strength. She set her feet safely on her bedroom carpet and closed the window before returning to her bed.

XXX

"I don't understand," Rachel cried in the girls' bathroom, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina standing around with sympathetic expressions. "I thought the song selection was perfect. Did I sing off-key or something?" she asked.

"Rachel, you sang beautifully," Quinn assured her grabbing some tissue and dabbing at the Cheerio's eyes. "I guess Artie just needs more time."

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do," Rachel admitted. "I know this is a difficult time for him and I want to be there for him and help him through it but he just keeps shutting me out."

"Well as far as I can tell he's shutting everybody out," Mercedes claimed. "Maybe you should just back off and let the boy come to you."

"No," Tina shook her head. "No, this has gone on long enough. I'm going to go talk to him."

"And say what?" Quinn asked. "_Sorry you're in a wheelchair again but get over it and talk to your girlfriend_? I don't think that will work out too well."

"Obviously she isn't going to say that," Mercedes said. "Right?" she checked.

"I'll say whatever I have to," Tina replied.

"But what did you have in mind?" Quinn asked her.

"I don't know," Tina shrugged. "I figured I'd just piss him off enough so that he lashes out in anger and gets everything off his chest. He's been bottling it up, he needs to unleash. Once he's ranted and raged a little maybe he'll calm down enough to start talking to the people who care about him instead of pushing them away. It shouldn't take too long," she said confidently. "If I put my mind to it I can piss anybody off."

"Is it just me or does she still move all vampire-like with the swishing of the long dress billowing out behind her?" Mercedes asked.

"Perhaps not quite as dramatic as it was when she had the powers but still effective nonetheless," Rachel responded. "Do you think she can get through to Artie?"

"She is his best friend," Mercedes reasoned. "And Tina can be really stubborn. I think she'll get through to him."

"I hope so," Rachel said quietly.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok," Quinn hugged her. "Come on, we should fix your make-up. If you show up at Cheerio practice like that Coach Sylvester will revoke your tanning privileges and make you smell your own armpits."

XXX

Tina found Artie in the auditorium working with Puck, Matt and Kurt on some wheelchair choreography.

"Queen T," Kurt called out in greeting.

"Looking good babe," Puck told her.

"Yeah, could you and Kurt go and make-out somewhere while Matt does whatever the hell he likes to do?" Tina asked. "I need to speak to Artie, privately. It's a best friend thing."

"Alright," Kurt agreed. "Come on, Noah," he wheeled himself down the stage ramp and his boyfriend followed.

"You ok?" Matt asked Artie, only taking his leave when he received a nod from the boy.

"Let me guess," Artie sighed as he looked Tina in the eye. "You're here to give me some inspirational speech about how being back in a wheelchair doesn't have to be a bad thing." 

"Something like that," Tina shrugged. "Except the part about it not being a bad thing. It is a bad thing. It sucks Artie and I hate that this has happened to you again. But it has."

"Right and I need to deal with it, I know," Artie told her. "I am. I'm dealing ok so just stop worrying and let me get on with my life."

"I'd love to," Tina replied. "But as far as I can tell you're not really getting on with your life, Artie."

"I'm choreographing this number for Glee Club, I've rejoined the Chess Club, Jazz Band sessions are actually going remarkably well thank you very much," Artie said.

"That's great, it really is," Tina told him. "But you've been skipping out on our Tuesday lunches together. You haven't performed any solos in Glee Club since you got out of the hospital. You're not making any effort to spend time with your friends and you're completely avoiding Rachel and that's not cool."

"That's not your business," Artie wheeled down the ramp of the stage and headed out of the auditorium.

"Well I'm making it my business," Tina claimed as she swept after him, her high-heeled boots clicking with each step. "Rachel actually managed to become a tolerable human being and she fell in love with you and from where I was standing in the shadows it looked to me like you fell in love with her too. Now if you've changed your mind and decided you don't want to be with her anymore then at least have the balls to say it to her face. Don't string her along with false hope. Go and break her little heart so that she can make a start at moving on. Or if you _do_ still want to be with her go and tell her that. Don't push her away because you're going through a difficult time. Let her help you through it, that's what friendships and relationships are all about Artie. We help each other."

"Still not any of your business," Artie stated.

"Glee freak!" a boy off the Hockey team yelled pouring a soda can over Artie's head as he passed by, sharing a high-five with his friend as they both laughed.

"Hey!" Tina snarled as she stalked after them.

"Damn it, Tina, leave it," Artie warned wheeling after her.

"You boys better leave my friend alone," Tina told the two Hockey players.

"Oh yeah?" the boy who threw the soda asked. "Or what?" he challenged.

"Or this," Tina replied smacking him hard across the face and kneeing him in the groin. She pushed him to the ground and stood on his hand, twisting her high-heel into the skin and making him wail. "Bother him again," Tina suggested as she put more weight on her heel, driving it further into the boy's hand. "I dare you."

She stepped away before sauntering off, wheeling Artie in front of her.

"Ha, you so just got your ass kicked by a chick," somebody laughed.

XXX

That night, Tina stood at her bedroom window looking out at the street. The experience with the Hockey player at school had left her feeling powerful and confident. She climbed through the window and carefully made her way down the drainpipe. She tip-toed out of the front garden and walked quietly down the street before breaking into a run, heading towards the more dangerous part of Lima.

Slowing down, she scanned her eyes all around her for any sign of trouble, listening intently all the while. Hearing a rattling up ahead, she stood to her full height and moved towards the source of the noise. She flinched in alarm as a stray cat jumped out from a trash can before disappearing into the night.

"Just a cat," Tina told herself. Spying a broken baseball bat in the trash, she pulled it out, wincing as she caught her palm on the splintered wood. "Ouch," she carried on walking with the broken baseball bat in hand.

A strong gust of wind made the limbs of the trees sway uncontrollably, their shadows casting monstrous shapes.

"It's only my imagination," Tina whispered to herself as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. "My mind's just playing tricks on me."

Gripping tight to the baseball bat, she walked on. Soon she was in an alleyway, releasing a small shriek when the streetlight went out, leaving her in darkness. She heard movement.

"Who's there?" she called out. "Show yourself," she commanded. "I'm not afraid of you," she said weakly taking a step back. Hearing footsteps, she took another step back before turning and preparing to run. It was then that two hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

"Roar!" an older guy growled in her face, the stench of alcohol on his breath. "I want to suck your blood!" he leaned in to her neck and Tina screamed, dropping the bat to the ground.

She held her arms in front of herself protectively as she heard laughter. Looking up she found three nerdy looking college guys doubled-over as they laughed at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the one who had pretended to be a vampire laughed out his apology. "I just couldn't resist."

"The look on your face," one of the others laughed.

"Leave me alone," Tina choked out, mortified to realise she was crying.

"Seriously, I'm sorry," vampire-guy laughed and Tina bent to retrieve the baseball bat before hitting him in the ribs with it and running off down the alleyway. "Ouch, crazy bitch!"

She kept on running, tears falling down her cheeks, her hair whipping behind her. After running for a full two minutes she realised they weren't even following her. She slumped against a nearby wall to get her breathing back under control, clinging tight to the baseball bat. Looking around herself, she realised she didn't recognise the street in the darkness and she began to whimper as she panicked over how she was going to get home.

Hearing an approaching car, she pressed herself against the wall and sank down to the ground, hoping to stay out of sight. The car pulled to a stop and she held her breath as the car door opened and a dark figure stepped out. Keeping still and quiet, she watched on as two more large figures emerged from the car before a smaller figure hesitantly stepped out.

"This isn't my house," the smaller figure, a woman said.

"No, it's mine," the driver of the car said. "The boys and I figured you might want to join us for a little party."

Tina's heart beat increased and a sense of dread flooded through her. It seemed the woman shared her feelings as she started to back away from the men, heading right towards where Tina was concealed.

"I'm leaving," the woman said preparing to run but one of the men grabbed her around the middle. "Get help, help me!" she called out urgently spying Tina and drawing the men's attention to her. The man holding her covered her mouth with his hand before she could release any more screams.

"Oh look," one of the men commented. "We've got another pretty little thing right here."

"I'm not afraid of you," Tina said quietly making the men chuckle. "Let her go," she said holding up the broken baseball bat. "I'll fight you," she warned causing them to snigger some more.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," the driver of the car laughed stepping closer to her. "Take your best shot," he invited while his friends chortled some more.

Glaring, Tina slashed the broken bat through the air, the splintered wood cutting into the man's skin and scratching his cheek open. Not giving the man time to react, she swung the bat back the other way, the splintered wood scratching up the other side of his face. She then threw the bat at one of the other guys. She missed her target but distracted him long enough to jump into the car. She turned on the headlights and honked the horn. The men all covered their ears and tried to shield their eyes from the sudden light. The woman took the opportunity to elbow the man in the stomach and run to join Tina in the car and she promptly drove them away from the scene.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," the woman muttered under her breath.

"Where do you live?" Tina managed to ask once her heart stopped beating so frantically, her tears had dried and mind-numbing fear eased off somewhat.

Following the woman's directions, she drove her home.

"Thank you, thank you so much," the woman gushed pulling Tina in for a hug. "Should we… do we call the police?"

"No, just, just go home," Tina advised. "Forget about tonight and be careful who you get into cars with in the future."

"What… what were you doing out on your own?" the woman wondered but Tina didn't answer. "Well, whoever you are, whatever you were doing, thank you."

Driving on, Tina found a street she recognised and followed it until she passed Puck's house. She drove a little further on before leaving the stolen car abandoned in the car park of a little corner shop. She then ran back to Puck's house and knocked frantically on his front door.

"Tina, what the hell?" Puck asked standing bleary eyed in just his boxers.

"Noah, what's going on?" his sister called from upstairs. "Did ma forget her keys again?"

"Nothing, it's a friend, go back to sleep," Puck yelled back. "Tina, what happened? You're shaking," he noticed as the girl fell sobbing into his arms. "Um, ok, it's gonna be ok."

"I'm not strong anymore," Tina whimpered. "I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have gone looking for trouble. I'm not strong anymore."

"It's ok, it's ok," Puck soothed her stroking her hair and waiting for her to calm down.

Eventually, she fell asleep and Puck tucked the covers around her before calling Kurt.

"Sorry to wake you, baby," he apologised before telling Kurt what was going on.

"Is she ok?" Kurt asked.

"She's not hurt, just shaken up," Puck answered.

"What actually happened?" Kurt asked.

"I haven't managed to get a full story yet," Puck explained. "But I think she went out looking to play Tina Warrior Princess again. I'm guessing without the powers it didn't work out quite so well."

"Oh my god, is she crazy?" Kurt responded. "She can't go out looking for trouble. This is insane. She could have gotten hurt. She could have gotten killed."

"Ok, babe, calm down," Puck said. "There's no use making a drama out of this. I think Tina knows she made a dumb move going out tonight and I don't think she'll be repeating it. She doesn't need her friends yelling and telling her she's done something stupid. She knows. Trust me."

"Just take care of her Noah," Kurt sighed.

"Don't worry, Queen T's safe with Puckzilla," Puck told him. "Goodnight, baby, love you."

**To Be Continued…**

**Please review**

**Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	43. Pink Lemonade

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee, nor do I currently have any pink lemonade**

**Hello out there, as always thank you for reading**

**Here's to a new chapter, just one more to go after this (like an epilogue to just finish it off nicely – hopefully)**

**Chapter 43 – Pink Lemonade**

The following morning, Tina woke up in Puck's arms, her head resting on his chest and a small pool of her own drool around the boy's nipple. Sitting up, she wiped a string of saliva away from the corner of her mouth and ran her hand through her hair with a sigh as she recalled the events of the night before.

"You ok, Goth Babe?" Puck asked groggily.

"F-fine," Tina stuttered and Puck frowned at her as he too sat up in the bed.

"Whoa, don't start that stuttering shit up again," Puck warned her.

"S-sorry," Tina winced. "It's j-j-just that las-t ni-night w-w-w, urgh," she growled to herself in frustration and took a few calming breaths, determined to complete the sentence. "Last night was… rough."

"I get that," Puck replied. "But you're still Queen T and you're still a badass."

"Just without any strength," Tina remarked bitterly.

"There's more to being a badass than being able to kick ass," Puck told her. "You've gotta have the look and the attitude and trust me, you own that."

"I just… I wish I didn't feel so hel-helpless," she grimaced as she stuttered once more. "I'm not saying I want to sneak out at night and go looking for trouble again. I just wish I could feel safe and confident if trouble ever came my way."

"Maybe I can help you with that," Puck offered and Tina raised an eyebrow in askance. "I could teach you some basic self-defence. You and Kurt. I want my boy to be able to hold his own if I'm not around to protect him; especially with jerks like Karofsky around."

"You could teach me to fight?" Tina asked hopefully.

"Not to fight, to defend yourself," Puck corrected. "There's a difference."

"Right, well, yeah, thanks, I'm definitely up for that," Tina said.

"Good," Puck nodded kicking off the covers and standing up. "You want some waffles?"

"Sweet holy hell, you're naked," Tina blushed covering her eyes. "That is so inappropriate, what is wrong with you, what would Kurt say?"

"Probably tell me how nice and big my cock is," Puck smirked proudly.

"Just put some pants on and cover that monster or I'll cut it off," Tina threatened still shielding her eyes.

"Don't worry Puckzilla, Queen T doesn't mean it," Puck said comfortingly.

"Eww, you named it and you talk to it?" Tina asked.

"What?" Puck shrugged. "Don't you talk to your vagina and call it Queen T's Queen V or something?"

"Do I look like the kind of girl who would name her vagina and hold a conversation with it?" Tina asked.

"I always figured you'd be pretty freaky in the bedroom department," Puck admitted.

"Just get dressed and make me waffles," Tina commanded him. "You're really disturbing me right now."

By the time the waffles were ready, Kurt had knocked on the door and been let in by Puck's little sister. Following the smell of freshly cooked waffles, Kurt found Puck and Tina eating at the table together. He immediately rushed to Tina and embraced her tightly before checking her over for any sign of injury.

"Relax, Kurt, I'm ok," Tina told him.

"I've been so worried," Kurt said before turning to acknowledge his boyfriend with a kiss. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Told you I would, babe," Puck grinned. "And just so you know, I'm gonna be teaching you and T how to defend yourselves."

"What? Noah, I don't go around starting fights," Kurt pointed out.

"I know," Puck nodded. "But with Karofsky and some of those other jerks giving you shit I need you to be able to block an attack and throw a damn good punch if you need to."

"I hardly think that's necessary," Kurt argued.

"This is happening Kurt," Puck told him sternly. "I'm not taking no for an answer. I can't look after you all the time. I want you to be safe. Both of you," he added looking to Tina.

"Puck's right, Kurt," Tina supported. "I'd definitely feel better if I knew a few basic fighting manoeuvres. I don't ever want to feel vulnerable and helpless like I did last night."

"Alright," Kurt relented. "I guess it would be sensible to know a few basic defensive techniques. But nothing too violent," he insisted and Puck nodded in agreement. "So, what actually happened last night?" Kurt asked the girl sitting opposite.

"I don't really wanna talk about it," Tina answered through a mouthful of waffle.

"You shouldn't bottle these things up and keep them to yourself," Kurt advised her.

"I won't," Tina promised. "I just don't wanna talk about it right now. I think I'll probably head over to see Artie. Maybe if I tell him he'll get so mad at me that he'll forget he's avoiding Rachel and end up talking to her again just so he can complain about how angry I've made him and how stupid I am."

"You're not stupid," Kurt told her.

"She went out on her own at night looking for trouble, she's stupid and she knows it," Puck stated sending Tina a charming grin.

"Screw you, Puckerman," Tina retorted with a laugh as she kicked him in the shin.

XXX 

After Tina had left, Puck decided he would make a start on teaching Kurt some basic self-defence. The session soon turned into Puck manhandling Kurt onto the bed, stripping him of his pants and hoisting his legs up before burying himself inside of him.

"You know, babe," Puck panted as he eased himself inside of Kurt who was whining softly underneath him. "This isn't really the way to defend yourself if some jerk attacks you."

"You're not a jerk and you're not attacking me," Kurt pointed out as he raked his well manicured nails up and down Puck's back. "Besides, I could never want to defend myself against you, especially when you do… ah, THAT!" he exclaimed as Puck rocked into him at just the right angle.

"You like that, huh?" Puck smirked and Kurt practically purred when he repeated the movement.

"Noah," Kurt whispered gripping the back of his boyfriend's head and pulling him down for a kiss.

XXX

As Tina had predicted, Artie was furious when he learned of her misguided decision to roam the streets alone at night in search of trouble.

"Are you insane, Tina?" Artie demanded to know as he wheeled himself directly in front of her and gripped her wrists as he looked up at her. "I mean, seriously, are you? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you out there?"

"I know, I was stupid," Tina admitted. "I'm sorry, ok."

"God damn it Tina, if anything ever happened to you…" Artie trailed off and Tina found herself cowering under his gaze. Even in his wheelchair Artie could still look intimidating when he was feeling passionately furious or protective. "You're a real fucking idiot, you know that?" he swore rather harshly.

"I know," Tina nodded. "That's probably why we're best friends," she suggested. "Because you're a real fucking idiot too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Artie asked defensively.

"Just that I make the mistake of wandering out alone at night to fight the big bads of Lima," Tina answered. "While you make the mistake of distancing yourself from Rachel. I know I was dumb and that I could have gotten beaten up or… or worse. But not only could you be slowly tearing apart your own heart by staying away from Rachel, but you're tearing hers apart too. And what for? A freaking chair? That chair doesn't define you Artie, it never has. I've always seen past your chair, you know I have. And so do the other guys in Glee. So does Rachel. It's time you do too."

"Fine, I'll go and see Rachel," Artie agreed. "But only because I'm so crazy mad at you, got it?"

"Got it," Tina rolled her eyes before sending a fond smile to the back of her friend's head.

XXX

Arriving at the Berry household, Artie simply looked at the house. His anger over Tina's reckless behaviour had abated and in its place was a swarm of nerves. He had no idea what he would say to Rachel. He was seriously contemplating heading on home without seeing the girl at all when the front door opened.

"Don't even think about it Artie Abrams," Quinn Fabray said. "That girl needs you and you need her."

Quietly, Artie made his way up the driveway. He let out a sigh and kept his eyes on the floor as the blonde stepped out to wordlessly help him up the doorstep.

"How's she been?" Artie asked.

"Kind of a mess," Quinn answered honestly.

"What am I supposed to say to her?" Artie wondered aloud.

"Anything you can to make her smile," Quinn told him. "But if you make her cry, I promise you they won't find your body," she threatened. "Rachel, sweetie, someone's here to see you!" Quinn called out angelically and Artie eyed her warily as she headed off to the living-room.

"Artie?" Rachel asked uncertainly as though her eyes were deceiving her. "You're here," she smiled as she descended the stairs in one of her old favoured mini skirts and a stylish sweater that must have been picked out by Kurt.

"Yeah, I hope that's ok," Artie offered.

"Of course it is," Rachel beamed stopping on the last step, her hand on the banister. She wanted to rush to the boy and hug him but didn't know if such a gesture would be appreciated so she held herself back.

"I figured maybe we could talk," Artie said adjusting his glasses nervously.

"We could go in the backyard seeing as the suns out," Rachel suggested and Artie nodded before following her through the house feeling grateful that the Berry men had a slope at the back door.

The pair sat at the picnic table together, Rachel sitting on a chair in the sun while Artie was in the shade.

"I've really missed you Artie," Rachel dared to say as she surveyed the boy carefully. She was sure she spied a faint smile on the boy's lips but he still wouldn't make eye-contact with her. "I was hoping you'd be interested in performing a duet together for Glee Club. You know, if you wanted to, there's absolutely no pressure," she babbled. "Or we could have a double date with Kurt and Noah. Maybe even a triple date with Brittany and Santana. They aren't officially out about dating yet but even without hearing their thoughts and seeing visions I'm confident it will happen any day now. Of course that's only if… you know… if we're still dating. Are we still dating? Oh Artie, please say we're still dating because if we're not then I will just die. Not literally of course. I won't literally die. I'll die in the teenage girl sense where everything is a dramatic matter of life and death and if you and I are over my soul will forever be incomplete and a part of me will be dead even though my heart continues beating."

"Hi guys," Quinn's sunny voice interrupted Rachel's ramblings. "I brought you some pink lemonade. Drink up," she smiled brightly placing it on the picnic table before heading back into the house and discreetly watching them from the kitchen window.

"Rach," Artie said finally looking up to make eye-contact.

"Yes?" the girl asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around since…" he trailed off. He didn't need to complete the sentence. They both knew what he was referring to. "But I just needed some space."

"I understand," Rachel replied. "I mean, ok, I guess I can't really ever understand fully. But I try to and I want to be whatever it is you need me to be."

"Just be yourself, Rach," Artie told her. "That's all I've ever wanted from you."

"That's all I want from you too," Rachel said earnestly.

"Look," Artie moved closer to the brunette girl. "I don't really wanna talk about the accident, or the chair, or any of that crazy Choir Room stuff that happened. I just want us to carry on like nothing's changed, like everything's normal, you know?" 

"Artie, nothing has changed," Rachel told him. "And everything _is _normal."

"Good, good," Artie nodded. "Look, can we just ignore the fact things have been weird these past weeks and ignore the fact that the lemonade is pink and that Quinn is totally spying on us from the kitchen window and just… can we just be kissing right now?"

"Kissing?" Rachel checked.

"Kissing," Artie confirmed.

"Go away Quinn!" Rachel yelled out before scooting into Artie's lap and wrapping her arms behind his neck as she met him in a kiss.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	44. Choir Room Hero

**Chapter 44 – Choir Room Hero**

It had been a year since the original five gleeks were hit by a mysterious blue light in the Choir Room. Many things had changed since then but some things were still the same.

Kurt and Mercedes still took frequent trips to the Mall together. Tina was still a Goth and Artie was still in a wheelchair and still her best friend. Rachel still wore short skirts and still idolised Barbara Streisand. Finn, Puck and Mike were still on the Football team. Brittany and Santana were still Cheerio's. Through everything that had happened that past year, Quinn was still Quinn and she was finally back on the Cheerleading Squad.

As for Matt, the quiet boy had transferred to a new school in order to be closer to his daughter who he was given permission to spend time with by the adoptive parents. Quinn had turned down the offer of seeing her baby and had made no effort to keep in contact with Matt when he left Lima.

She hadn't been in contact with her parents since they kicked her out and had no current plans to try and make peace with them. She was still living with the Berry's and Rachel was her best friend. They studied together, applied one another's make-up, worked on Glee assignments together as well as practice Cheerio routines.

Rachel and Artie were still dating and had become the most popular couple at McKinley High School.

Mike still loved to dance and Tina loved to watch him, especially when the boy was shirtless. He was always eager to please her and made Tina feel strong, beautiful and powerful when he'd drop to his knees for her any time they were alone.

Everybody knew that Brittany and Santana were more than just best friends. The girls had never verbally declared themselves to be lesbians or bisexuals or even stated that they were dating. But they certainly weren't denying such things either. They would walk hand-in-hand, gaze into one another's eyes fondly from across the room and even steal little kisses here and there.

Finn had stopped kicking chairs over when he got angry and was slowly getting his friendship with Puck back on track. He'd also made peace with Quinn and was strongly considering giving their relationship another go. He was still trying to work up the courage to ask her on a date but he knew he'd be ready soon.

As for Kurt and Puck, they were still very much in love. For the most part, people at school were used to their relationship and barely paid attention when they would turn up late for class obviously having fucked one another. There were still a few unpleasant names tossed their way and the odd locker shove but the bullying had mostly stopped. Even Karofsky seemed to have decided to leave Kurt alone. In fact, Karofsky was slowly but surely turning into one of the nicest boys in the entire school and tended to be the one to put a stop to acts of bullying rather than be the instigator.

XXX

"_And I said to myself sit down_," Artie sang wheeling himself about in the Choir Room. "_Sit down, we're rocking the boat._"

"_Sit down we're rocking the boat,_" Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt and Tina sang along through their laughter as they attempted to recreate the routine from their very first Glee rehearsal.

"I don't know how we managed it," Rachel laughed. "But somehow I think our performance of that number got worse."

"I'm not sure that's possible," Mercedes laughed as she wrapped her arms around Kurt's middle.

"Oh, it's possible," Tina claimed. "That was by far the most ridiculous we have ever looked and I'm pretty sure Artie went off key just a little and I know I was sharp."

"Maybe it's just a terrible song," Kurt suggested.

"Damn," Mercedes sighed as she unwrapped herself from Kurt and sat down on one of the Choir Room chairs. "Things have really changed since that first Glee rehearsal, huh?"

"I guess they have," Rachel agreed. "Back then everybody hated me and I'd throw a tantrum and quit if I didn't get the solos. We were all getting slushied and people were making fun of us and calling us names. If you told me last year that I'd be a Cheerio I'd think you were sniffing all the glue in the Art room. But somehow I became a cheerleader and shocking as it may be I actually enjoy it. Plus I'm dating the devastatingly handsome Artie Abrams and I'm best friends with Quinn Fabray. I can say with full honesty that I never saw that coming."

"Well neither did we," Mercedes laughed. "I figured you and me would be fighting over every solo and I'd never get the chance to get my diva on."

"I thought you might be hanging out in the bushes of Finn Hudson's garden with a pair of binoculars and spying on him," Kurt said and Rachel grimaced.

"I'm not even sure why I had a crush on Finn," Rachel admitted. "I mean, Finn's nice but come on. It would never have worked out between us. I guess I just thought being with him would somehow make me popular."

"But it turns out all you had to do to become popular was simply be yourself," Kurt told her with a smile.

"The Cheerio outfit helps," Rachel claimed doing a twirl before sitting in Artie's lap and sharing a kiss with her boyfriend. She looked up at the lights overhead, recalling how the mysterious blue light had struck them all and left them with unexplainable powers. "Do you think any of this stuff would have happened without that weird blue light?"

"Maybe," Artie and Mercedes shrugged at the same time Kurt and Tina let out a snort of 'no'.

"Hey, Rachel and I could have still gotten together," Artie said.

"You really think so?" Rachel asked. "I was selfish, annoying and arrogant. Could you have really seen past those flaws and liked me?"

"I see past everybody's flaws, yo," Artie answered. "It might have taken longer," he conceded. "But I totally think we'd have still happened one way or another. We could have gotten paired up for a duet assignment and fallen for each other that way."

"I couldn't agree more," Rachel decided. "Artie and Rachel forever," she declared.

"What about you Queen T?" Mercedes asked. "Do you think you'd have ditched the fake stutter and started dating Mike Chang without the whole crazy power thing?"

"I think I'd have ditched the fake stutter eventually," Tina mused. "If the Glee Club still worked out and became like a family that is. But I don't think anything would have happened with Mike. Not without the confidence the powers gave me. I was so shy before that. Hell, before the Choir Room incident I couldn't even look Mike in the eye let alone order him to do all the nasty things we get up to in the bedroom."

"Tina," Kurt laughed covering his ears.

"Damn girl, we don't wanna know," Mercedes said.

"Seriously though," Rachel spoke up. "You'd have found your confidence eventually Tina."

"I guess," Tina nodded thoughtfully. "Probably not until Senior year though, or even college."

"How do you think the powers impacted your life 'Cedes?" Kurt asked.

"To be honest, I don't think they really did," Mercedes shrugged. "The powers were fun I guess, and scary, but I never felt like they made me into a new person. I was still me and I was still happy with who I was. And being able to play with the weather had nothing to do with me meeting Sam. Even without the Choir Room thing I'd have still met him and we'd still be dating. I never needed the powers. I just needed you guys," she pinched Kurt's cheek playfully.

"What about you Kurt?" Artie asked. "Would you be dating Puck if weird things hadn't gone down in this Choir Room?"

"No way," Kurt answered honestly. "I mean, I love Noah, more than anything but we'd have never happened without this crazy situation. It literally took me turning invisible for Noah to see me. And I guess I needed to be invisible to see and appreciate him."

"Those electric blue sparks sure changed things around here," Tina concluded.

"It could have been so different," Kurt wondered aloud.

"But I'm glad that it's not," Rachel said. "I'm glad all of this happened and that we're all here as we are now."

"Me too, Rach," Artie kissed her while the other three murmured their agreement.

XXX

"Hey Britt, what are you looking at?" Santana asked as she stepped in to the Choir Room to find Brittany staring up at the ceiling.

"I was just thinking," Brittany replied keeping her gaze on the ceiling as she reached for Santana's hand.

"About what?" Santana asked curiously as Puck and Finn entered discussing Football tactics while Quinn and Mike followed behind debating over what the secret ingredient in the school's cafeteria coleslaw might be.

"That day the others got hit by that weird blue light," Brittany said.

"Hey, don't think about that," Santana told her. "It's all over now and everyone's ok."

"I know," Brittany nodded. "I just wonder what might have happened if it had been different. Like, what if it had been us in the Choir Room instead of them? What if we'd all been hit by that blue light instead?"

"Huh, I never really thought about it," Puck said having overheard Brittany's words.

"I had," Finn admitted.

"Me too," Quinn sat beside Finn offering him a small smile.

"What do you think would have happened?" Mike asked them all. "Would we have got the same powers?"

"Maybe," Finn shrugged. "Or maybe we'd have had our own."

"Being able to fly would be awesome," Mike said.

"Well maybe that would have been your power, man," Finn told him.

"I wonder what my power could have been," Quinn mused.

"I reckon you'd have had the power to like repair things and heal people," Puck suggested. "Like maternal instincts you know, because of the pregnancy thing."

Quinn rubbed her hand along her stomach absentmindedly thinking that Puck's theory made sense but deciding not to comment on it.

"Britt's would have the power to light up any room and sunshine and rainbows would follow her everywhere," Santana declared and the blonde smiled.

"Nah, I think Brittany would have a power similar to Rachel's," Puck said. "Without the pain of course," he added quickly when Santana fixed a glare upon him. "I reckon Britt would be able to hear the thoughts of baby's and be able to communicate with them."

"Ok, and what would my special power be?" Santana asked.

"Honesty," Puck answered.

"Urgh, what kind of lame ass power is that?" Santana sneered.

"I think it would suit you," Puck insisted. "You'd be able to sniff out when somebody tells a lie and with a single look you could get them to confess the truth."

"Ok, now that sounds appropriately awesome," Santana decided.

"I don't know, a power like that could be more trouble than its worth," Mike said. "Honesty isn't always a good thing. Sometimes the truth hurts."

"Whatever," Santana rolled her eyes.

"What would your power be Finn?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know," Finn shrugged. "I guess I'd just be strong and powerful like Tina."

"Nobody's like Tina," Mike told him. "What about your special power, Puck?"

"That's easy, sex," Puck grinned. "Just ask Kurt."

"Oh I do," Brittany replied. "Kurt tells me everything about your sex life. It's really hot," she stage whispered to the others.

"Sex can't be a special power, think of something else," Santana demanded.

"Just being a badass I guess," Puck shrugged.

"I think your power would be to turn your body into something else," Brittany said. "Like a large rock or a suit of armour."

"Yeah," Quinn agreed. "Something indestructible so you can protect the people around you."

"Especially the people you love," Brittany added.

"Do you guys wish we would have had the powers?" Santana asked them all as she sat atop the piano.

"No way," Finn shook his head. "That's too much responsibility. I mean for a minute there I thought about it and wondered what it would be like. For a while I think I even wished I had been in this Choir Room when it happened. That way I could have a super power and I could be, you know, special."

"You are special, Finn," Quinn told him and the boy flushed slightly as he thanked her.

"I could have totally rocked having a super power," Santana claimed. "But I guess when it comes down to it I'm glad I'm just me because I am so freaking awesome and I know you all agree."

"Haha, rhymes," Puck chuckled in amusement.

"On some of Rachel's rougher nights I wish I could take the power away from her," Quinn said. "She was suffering so much. I honestly think it would have killed her if it didn't stop."

They were all silent for a while, occasionally sneaking glances up to the ceiling where the others had said the blue sparks had first appeared. They each wondered what might have happened and how things may have turned out if they had been the ones in the Choir Room when the blue light struck.

"I guess I'm glad it wasn't us," Santana said breaking the silence.

"It was never supposed to be us," Brittany reasoned. "The powers were always meant for them even if it was only temporary. I think it was all to help bring us closer together."

"I guess we'll never know how or why," Mike said.

"Guess not," Puck replied.

The door opened and the rest of the New Directions filed in.

"And… raise your hand if you're about to kiss your boyfriend so good he creams his pants," Puck called out raising his hand in the air before pulling Kurt in for a kiss.

"Yikes, I think he's really going to do it," Santana watched the pair's public display of affection. "He is," she insisted. "Puckerman's totally going for it. He's going to make Lady Hummel cream his pants right in front of us."

"Kinky," Tina commented with a smirk.

"Is it weird that we're all just watching?" Finn asked as Puck and Kurt continued to make-out and grind against one another as they all simply watched.

"Definitely weird," Quinn answered. "But I can't seem to look away."

"Me either," Finn responded. "But it's nice they're so in love isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think they really bring out the best in each other," Quinn said. "Perhaps _this,_" she gestured to the two boyfriends, "isn't the best example of that fact but I think they're a really strong couple. They're good for each other."

"Did, um, did we bring out the best in each other?" Finn asked.

"I think so," Quinn replied quietly. "At least we did before I messed it up. Then I think we probably brought out the worst in each other."

"Oh," Finn shifted in his seat awkwardly.

"I really am sorry that I hurt you that way," Quinn said finally pulling her eyes away from Kurt and Puck who were now being cheered on by Brittany and Santana who were improvising a cheer routine for them. "You know that, right?"

"I know," Finn assured. "And you know I forgive you right?"

"You do?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"Of course," Finn answered and Quinn just smiled fondly at him as Puck succeeded in making Kurt cum in his pants.

XXX

A few weeks later, Puck took Kurt to have a picnic with him under the school bleachers.

"Did you hear that Finn and Quinn are back together?" Puck asked through a mouth full of sandwich.

"It was all Rachel and Mercedes were talking about last period," Kurt answered.

"Think they'll last this time?" Puck wondered.

"I hope so," Kurt replied. "It would be horrible if Quinn cheated on Finn again. And after Quinn's worked so hard to put her life back together it would be awful for Finn to cheat on her. Besides, I'm a hopeless romantic at heart. I like the idea of happily ever afters for everyone who deserves them. And I think they're good for each other."

"But we're the hotter couple," Puck stated arrogantly.

"Absolutely," Kurt agreed.

"Come here, babe," Puck indicated for his boyfriend to crawl onto his lap and Kurt happily obliged, meeting him for a kiss. "Have I told you you're beautiful today?"

"Three times this morning," Kurt answered. "But I certainly won't object to hearing it again."

"You're beautiful," Puck smiled grabbing a squeeze of Kurt's pert ass.

"So are you, Noah," Kurt grabbed another sandwich to feed it to his boyfriend. "Tell me what you're thinking," he requested once Puck had finished the sandwich.

"That sandwich was nice," Puck answered.

"What else?" Kurt asked.

"I can't wait until you kiss me again," Puck told him and Kurt smiled as he captured his lips.

"What else?" Kurt repeated.

"I love having my cock buried in your tight little ass," Puck smirked.

"I know you do," Kurt laughed. "What else are you thinking?"

"I wanna move to New York with you when we graduate," Puck said. "I mean, if I graduate. I hope I do. I've been getting help from Artie and my grades are picking up so I should do it. But sometimes I'm afraid of failing I guess."

"You won't fail, Noah," Kurt told him. "You're smarter than you realise. You just need to have confidence in yourself."

"I'm confident," Puck pouted.

"Of course you are, Sweet Kitten," Kurt placated. "Now, tell me what else you're thinking in that pretty little head of yours."

"I don't know," Puck shrugged. "I guess I'm really glad the Choir Room gave you those freaky powers. All that crazy stuff with you being a superhero really made me fall in love with you."

"And here I was thinking you loved me for my fabulous sense of fashion and winning personality," Kurt teased.

"I love you for everything you are and you know it," Puck laughed. "But it took what went down in the Choir Room to help me realise it."

"Well, Noah, I may have gotten the super powers for a while," Kurt said. "But you were the real hero. My Choir Room Hero," he smiled adoringly. "I really do love you, Noah."

"I love you more," Puck replied holding his boy close as they kissed.

It felt like they were floating, up in the clouds with their kisses creating the sunlight. It always felt that way when Kurt and Puck kissed. Like they were in heaven, dancing on air and free of worry and pain. Perhaps it was something to do with the mystery blue light from the Choir Room that made their kisses so passionate and intense. Or perhaps Kurt was simply that good a kisser. Or maybe that's just how kisses felt with your one true love, with your Choir Room Hero.

**THE END**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read/reviewed/faved and thank you for giving me over 500 reviews**

**Can you believe this story was only supposed to be 15 chapters?**

**I've had a lot of fun writing this fic. In particular, I have loved this version of Tina, I loved exploring Artie/Rachel in a romantic relationship and I've really liked this version of Rachel and I'm pleased to have finally succeeded in writing a version of Rachel Berry that most readers came to like too. **

**So this is the end, I'm pleased with how its turned out and I hope you're satisfied with it too. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Love, hugs and kisses, IceQueenRia xox**


End file.
